Le tournoi de Kyoto: destins croisés
by Ridelliz
Summary: Chapitre 16! Le tournoi commence...et Kai qui prend conscience de certaines choses...!
1. Prologue

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO: DESTINS CROISES**

Salut à tous!!!!

Ceci est la première fic que je publie!! Ca fait un bout de temps que j'écris mais je n'osais pas la mettre sur le site! Mais ça y est , je me lance!!!! Et pour cela je tiens à remercier ma petite Golden Sun qui m'a encouragée!!! Merci ma petite poulette !! Soyez indulgents avec moi !

Bisous et bonne lecture!!

**Résumé:**: l'histoire se passe 1 an et demi après les deuxièmes championnats du monde où Tyson a battu Zeo en finale. Chacun des membres des Bladebreakers est retourné chez lui. C'est une nouvelle aventure qui va commencer avec le tournoi de Kyoto !! Vieilles rencontres , nouvelles connaissances...Romance , humour , suspens et action ... un tournoi qui pourrait bien changer leur vie!!!

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec la saison 3 de Beyblade G-Revolution!! C'est trop cruel de séparer les Bladebreakers!!!

**Disclaimer:** les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche , ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont ma propriété à moi!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Aéroport de San Francisco:

-Pourquoi vous ne partez pas avec nous ? demanda une jeune fille dont les cheveux rouges s'échappaient d'une casquette des Yankees par une queue de cheval.

Dans la cohue de l'aéroport , une groupe de jeunes filles accompagnées d'une dame attendaient l'ouverture des portes d'embarquement. Deux d'entre elles, la fille à la casquette et une autre jeune fille, plus petite, les cheveux châtains, avaient leurs sac à dos, prêtes à partir.

-Parce que nous avons encore certaines choses à régler ici, lui répondit calmement une jolie blonde avec deux mèches noires encadrant son fin visage , les bras croisés. Et comme cela ne te concerne pas, tu peux partir avant, à la date qui était prévue...

-...C'est à dire aujourd'hui !!! Ajouta la seconde voyageuse pleine d'entrain.

- Mais....

-On te rejoint d'ici une semaine au plus tard, l'interrompit la blonde pour mettre fin à la conversation. Et puis tu ne peux pas refuser une telle invitation! Ajouta t-elle en désignant la voyageuse aux cheveux châtains qui lui sourit.

La jeune fille à la casquette n'insista pas. Elle capitula avec un soupir :

-D'accord.

-Appelez-nous quand vous serez arrivées, dit une petite blonde d'environ 14 ans aux yeux de braise.

-Et ne mange pas tous les sushis ma vieille!! Ajouta une jolie jeune fille élancée et les cheveux longs et violines, l'air espiègle.

Après les dernières étreintes ,nos deux filles étaient prêtes à partir. La dame d'une cinquantaine d'années très élégante qui les accompagnait leur fit une dernière recommandation:

-Prenez soin de vous mes chéries.

Puis avec un clin d'œil complice, elle ajouta:

-Ouvrez l'œil, observez bien!! Ça peut-être utile pour la suite!!

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer la porte d'embarquement, la blonde interpella son amie à la casquette:

-Attends! Prends ça!!

Elle lança un objet dans sa direction. La destinataire l'attrapa au vol et releva sa visière. Elle observa la toupie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Toutes les filles la regardaient , retenant quasiment leur souffle, la blonde la défiant de son regard flamboyant. Elle serra la toupie et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la renvoya à son expéditeur avec une sourire amer.

-J'en veux pas. Garde là, jette-là ou faisant ce que tu veux mais oublie. Puis elle regarda ses amies:

-N'insistaient pas. A dans une semaine! Bye!

Sa compagne de voyage baissa les yeux, les autres paraissaient aussi déçues. La blonde serra la toupie rouge et continuait de fixer le dos de son amie qui s'éloignait:

-Je te lâcherai pas ma grande...ce n'est que partie remise...

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'avion décollait en direction de l'aéroport de Narita, Japon.

Au Japon, par un bel après midi...

-AAAh! J'en ai marre!!! Je m'ennuie!! se lamenta Tyson allongé dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière. C'est mort! Y'a rien à faire!! Pas une seule compèt' !C'est désespérant!!

-Ça fait bien un an maintenant qu'il n'y a pas eu de gros tournois de Beyblade, du moins, avec un niveau convenable, confirma Kenny assis à sa droite.

-C'est loooooong !!!! Trop looooong !!!

-Tyson, profite un peu du beau temps et de tes vacances!! lui conseilla le petit génie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les lamentations de son ami. Des fois, j'ai du mal à te suivre: tu râles quand il y a de l'école mais c'est encore pire en vacances!

Tyson ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il se redressa soudain ,une brindille à la bouche:

-Eh! Max! Un p'tit combat? S'te plait!!! Le supplia t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Max n'avait rien dit jusque là, somnolant à moitié:

-Tyson... commença t-il.

-Allez quoi !!!!

-Tyson !!! On fait que ça non-stop depuis le début des vacances!! Trouve autre chose pour t'occuper!! cesse de te reposer sur les autres! Prends-toi un peu en charge et arrête de te plaindre.

Tyson prit un air outré:

-M'enfin Maxou!! S'écria t-il, C'est quoi cette attitude? T'en as marre du beyblade?

-Non, seulement ras le bol de combattre sans motivation et sans enjeu.

-Ouais, je te comprends, dit Tyson en hochant la tête. Les petits tournois de quartiers, ça va 2 minutes...C'est pas drôle d'éjecter les toupies au premier choc.

Tyson fixait sa toupie entre ses mains.

-Pôôôôvre Dragoon! Pas un adversaire à sa hauteur!! Soupira t-il en lovant sa toupie contre sa joue d'un geste affectueux.

-Eh!! S'indigna Max. _Il est complètement atteint! Pensa t-il en regardant Tyson_

-Oui, bon exception faite pour ce cher Draciel...marmonna Tyson entre ses dents.

Le blondinet parut satisfait mais Tyson en était très loin. Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de ronchonner au grand dam de ses deux amis!

-Si au moins les Saint Shields étaient là, on pourrait se livrer à de sacrés duels! ragea le Bladebreaker. Même eux ont déserté! Ça craint. Je commençais pourtant à m'habituer à leurs défis...

-Chef, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus? Demanda Max, intéressé.

-Apparemment , ils seraient retournés dans leur ça Kenny aussitôt interrompu

-...ouais, ces primates qui voulaient nos spectres pour " les sceller dans la roche"...

-Tyson !! Laisse-le finir! Le coupa Max à son tour.

-Merci Max. Donc je disais qu'ils effectuaient un retour aux sources afin de s'expliquer au sujet de leur "mission", c'est à dire expliquer pourquoi ils n'ont pas scellé les spectres sacrés, vos spectres. Ils ont pu constater qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains avec les Bladebreakers. Après leur acharnement, ils ont compris que vous y étiez attachés, contrairement à d'autres, et que vous les protégeriez.

-Evidemment!!! S'esclaffa Tyson.

-En fin de compte, les Saint Shields ne nous voulaient pas de mal, dit Max. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'étais coincé avec Mariam dans les décombres. C'est quelqu'un de bon au fond mais qui avait une mission qu'elle tenait à remplir.

Tyson lui lança un regard en coin en ricanant:

-Héhéhé!! Laisse moi deviner: c'est toi qui le lui a fait comprendre. Et de quelle manière tu t'y es pris???

Max ne releva pas le sous-entendu.

-Grâce à mon attachement à Draciel je pense....lui répondit l'américain le regard vague.

-Kenny qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la fin? Demanda soudain Tyson exaspéré par son pianotage incessant sur l'ordinateur.

Max remercia intérieurement Kenny par son involontaire diversion

-Pourquoi tu harcèles cette pauvre Dizzi?? Continua Tyson. T'as pas tes analyses ou des modifications à faire. Elle a le droit aussi à des vacances non?

-Oh, Tyson!! Que je suis émue!! Tu t'inquiètes de mon sort? S'exclama ironiquement le spectre. A enregistrer d'urgence dans ma mémoire!

-C'est vrai Dizzi , tu as peut-être aussi besoin de repos, ajouta Max. Il ne faudrait pas que tu nous fasses un court-circuit quand on aura besoin de ton aide!

-Justement, je fais du clair dans ses fichiers pour la soulager un peu, expliqua Kenny. Et je remets à jour sa mémoire jeux.

-????? (Max et Tyson)

-Bah oui, moi aussi j'aime bien m'amuser, se justifia l'ordinateur. Merci Kenny.

-C'est normal. Tu es devenue indispensable à l'équipe chère Dizzi. Tu es un membre à part entière!

-Trop d'honneur Chef! C'est un plaisir de te rendre service.

-Et bien , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tyson? Demanda Max en regardant son ami songeur. On ne t'entend plus!!

-Je me demandais seulement quand les Bladebreakers seraient à nouveaux réunis. Les autres me manquent, même Kai!! Surprenant non? Je me demande si ce jour viendra....Ray a de la chance, il peut s'entraîner avec les White Tigers et avoir de véritables adversaires!

-Il est vrai quand sans le reste de l'équipe, vous êtes tous les deux incapables de maintenir un niveau constant, dit Kenny avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Vous inquiétez pas! Les rassura Max en leur faisant un clin d'œil. On va les revoir et plutôt que vous ne le pensez!!

Tyson fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard suspicieux:

-Maxou....

-Kenny, quelle heure est- il? L'interrompit stratégiquement le blond.

-Il est exactement 16h17 mon cher Max , lui répondit Dizzi.

-Merci.

-Quoi, c'est tout??? S'exclama Tyson. Raaah, ça m'énerve! C'est chiant les vacances! J'préfère encore aller à l'école et faire mes corvées de nettoyage tiens! Pas de beyblade, personne à embêter...si au moins Hilary était là...soupira Tyson au bord du désespoir.

-Ah! tiens donc...murmura Max.

-Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à embêter! _Et tu crois faire quoi avec nous en ce moment à geindre sans arrêt!??! Pensèrent Max et Kenny_ Elle ne se gênerait pas pour me répondre avec sa langue de vipère. Y'aurait de l'action!

-Alors elle te manque c'est ça? Demanda Max plein de malice.

-En tout cas, à moi, elle me manque ma petite Hilary , dit tristement Dizzi. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir une touche féminine dans cette équipe. Et puis ça faisait du bien de se parler de fille à fille de temps en temps!

-Fille à "fille"?? répéta Tyson en regardant l'ordinateur incrédule.

-Hum...Je me comprends.

-Faut bien l'avouer que cette année, c'était mort en classe, admit Tyson. Elle était quand même tyrannique! (il fit la grimace) Mais au moins avec elle, ses accès de fureur et ses sautes d'humeur, y'avait de...

-...de l'action , on sait, rit Max. Mais on a passé de bons ensemble, souviens-toi, malgré vos prises de tête..

-Oui, c'est vrai ,admit Tyson avec un sourire.

-Un an et demi qu'elle est partie aux Etats-Unis, ça passe vite! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a dû se faire plein d'amis! dit Kenny.

-Les pôôôvres!! Ricana Tyson (_il ne peut pas s'en empêcher! Il est désespérant! Songea Max en soupirant)_ ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire!!! Avec son caractère de cochon et sa langue de vipère , Madame-je-sais-tout a dû en saouler plus d'un!!! Hahaha!!!

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA LANGUE DE VIPERE ????

-Gloups!

Tyson fit un bond de surprise au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

Voilà !!!!!! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que c'est pas trop confus l'épisode de l'aéroport, je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler l'identité de mes héroines tout de suite...mais vous le saurez bientôt!!! 

**Prochain chapitre: **_Le temps des retrouvailles._

Bisous et à la prochaine !!

Ridelliz


	2. Chapitre 1:Le temps des retrouvailles

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO: DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf mes persos à moi!

**CHAPITRE 1: Le temps des retrouvailles.**

Tyson fit un bond de surprise au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour lui avoir cassé les oreilles un bon nombre de fois .Il se retourna et vit deux grands yeux noisettes le fixer intensément, lui lançant des éclairs. Il déglutit :

-Hi...Hi...Hila....balbutia Tyson sous le choc.

-HI-LA-RY !!! Bien Tyson!! Je vois que ton cerveau a fait quelques progrès pendant mon absence!! Le félicita ironiquement la nouvelle venue les mains sur les hanches.

Tyson fut tellement surpris par cette apparition qu'il recula d'un pas, trébucha et atterri ...dans la rivière, les quatre fers en l'air. Kenny et Max avaient suivi la scène: l'un avec stupéfaction ,l'autre avec amusement.

-Quand on parle du loup...dit Max en riant de la situation. Il apporta son aide à son ami.

-Hilary!!! S'exclama enfin Kenny, quelle bonne surprise !!

-Salut les gars!! Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Dizzi !

-Oh ! Hilary ! bonjour!! Quelle joie de te revoir!!

Tout en se séchant , Tyson aperçut soudain une jeune fille qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Une casquette rouge des Yankees dissimulait en partie ses yeux mais le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres montrait qu'elle était amusée pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Bah Hilary! Tu nous présentes pas?! Demanda Tyson avec un grand sourire.

-Si bien sûr!! Approche, Liz.

Elle prit son amie par la main:

-Les garçons , je vous présente Liz Hamilton, une de mes meilleures amies. Elle vient des Etats-Unis. Je l'ai invitée chez moi pour les vacances.

Liz sourit gracieusement aux trois garçons qui la dévisageaient. Par politesse , elle ôta sa casquette ,dévoilant de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Ses cheveux mi-longs se déployèrent sur ses épaules. Ils étaient à dominante rouge profond mais ils offraient différentes nuances plus ou moins foncées. Elle était tout à fait charmante, comme le remarquèrent aussitôt les garçons ,malgré ses airs de garçon manqué.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer!

-Salut! Moi c'est...

-Tyson. Je sais qui tu es. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres:

-Tu dois être Kenny, le petit génie( celui-ci acquiesça). Avec Dizzi, continua t-elle en tapotant amicalement l'ordinateur.

-Qu'elle est adorable! S'enthousiasma Dizzi, touchée par cette marque d'affection.

-Et , évidemment Max! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil. Celui-ci émit un léger sourire.

-Euh.....Tyson fut pris au dépourvu par la fougue joviale de la jeune fille.

-Je sais que vous êtes les Bladebreakers. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous par les médias mais aussi et surtout par Hilary.

Tyson retrouva son sourire. Il bomba le torse:

-En bien, j'espère!! Oui, c'est obligé! On est quand même deux fois champions du monde...

-Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à votre égard! (Hilary rosit légèrement)....Enfin, tu m'avais mise au courant pour Tyson! Ma foi, tu avais raison !

-De quoi ? De quoi ??? Hilary te parlait de moi?? S'excita l'intéressé.

-Elle m'avait prévenue que tu avais tendance à dire...beaucoup te vanter! Je sais pourquoi maintenant !

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Tyson, vexé :

-Dis donc Hilary, pour qui tu me fais passer ?

-Pour ce que tu es mon cher Tyson !!!

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Tyson , le rassura aussitôt Liz pour ne pas déclencher un conflit dès son arrivée, elle ne disait pas que du mal de toi...bien au cont...

Elle fut stoppée net par le regard noir que lui lançait Hilary qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était trop bavarde. Cette dernière enchaîna:

-En tout cas, je vois que mon arrivée en a surpris plus d'un. Mon effet à réussi!!! Pardon Tyson, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa t-elle en riant.

-Faut dire que tu débarques un peu à l'improviste! Mais C'est pas grave! Ça fait un peu d'action!! rit-il avec elle.

-Enfin ,tu l'as cherché mon vieux! En un an et demi , tu n'as pas changé Tyson. Toujours le même !

-Il faut le prendre pour un compliment? Demanda discrètement Dizzi à Kenny.

-Et moi je trouve que tu as changé, Hilary, observa Tyson en la contemplant sans s'en rendre compte.

En un an et demi, Hilary avait évolué: c'était devenue une belle jeune femme de 18 ans. Son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle maintenait ses mèches rebelles de devant avec une barrette. Tyson remarqua même qu'elle avait mis ses grands yeux noisettes avec un très léger maquillage. Elle était radieuse et Tyson ne manqua pas de s'en faire la remarque. Hilary vit que Tyson la fixait toujours :

-Tyson !! arrête de me regarder comme une bête de foire! C'est gênant! Ses joues s'empourprèrent devant son regard pénétrant. Elle opta pour une échappatoire afin de se redonner de l'assurance :

-Dis moi, Kenny, est-il toujours aussi amoureux de sa toupie ?Dragoon ne s'est pas encore fait la malle? Le provoqua t-elle plein de malice.

_-Oh non, elle n'a pas changé tant que ça!! Soupira Tyson_

-En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de vous revoir les garçons!!! Emportée par son élan, elle ne put s'empêcher de les serrer dans ses bras. Liz observait la scène avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ramène chez nous? demanda enfin Kenny en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Le mal du pays? Suggéra Dizzi.

-Peut-être un peu. Mais je me plais beaucoup aux Etats-Unis. Je profite des vacances pour me ressourcer un peu, répondit Hilary. L'année que j'ai passée avec les Bladebreakers a été riche en émotion! Ca m'a appris beaucoup de choses...murmura t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, semblant hésiter. Elle jeta un regard vers Liz qui vint à sa rescousse:

-C'est clair! Elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec vous!

-En gros, on te manquait tellement que tu es revenue nous voir!! Lui lança Tyson avec un clin d'œil.

-Ca flatterait ton ego hein? Lui répondit Hilary d'un air narquois...Si je suis revenue, c'est en partie pour...pour le tournoi, annonça la jeune fille.

Tyson ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Un tournoi??? Quel tournoi???? De quoi tu parles? Chef, tu sais quelque chose?

-Pour une fois, non .Je n'ai reçu aucune information de la part de Monsieur Dickenson. Max décida d'intervenir:

-Elle parle du tournoi japonais qui aura lieu dans un mois environ ,à Kyoto. (Les yeux de Tyson s'agrandirent de stupeur). Tournoi préparatif et qualificatif en vue du championnat du monde, débita t-il.

-Un tournoi....UN TOURNOI!!!! Explosa Tyson fou de joie. C'que je suis content!!! Et chez nous en plus!! (il secoua le pauvre Kenny qui avait le malheur d'être à portée de main). Trop coooool!! T'entends ça Dragoon ?

Puis il s'arrêta net et regarda Max en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux :

-Comment tu le sais d'abord ?

-Par ma mère, lui répondit Max le plus naturellement du monde.

-Petit cachottier va!!! Lui lança Tyson en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est pour ça que tu as dit que l'équipe allait bientôt se retrouver? On va revoir Ray et Kai!!! S'excita le Bladebreaker.

-Ils ne refuseraient pas une telle occasion pour remettre notre titre en jeu, ajouta Kenny.

-Les amateurs n'auront qu'à bien se tenir!! Haha!! Pouffa Tyson. Maxou ! On reprend l'entraînement!!

Hilary restait silencieuse. Son amie lui prit affectueusement le bras comme pour la rassurer.

-Les choses ont tellement changé en 1 an, murmura Hilary .

-Eh! Hilary! lui lança Tyson , la sortant de ses pensées, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant pour le tournoi ?

-Euh...

-C'est moi! Intervint Max. Elle avait prévu de revenir cet été et je l'ai mise au courant et...

-...me voilà! Conclut Hilary avec un grand sourire. _Merci Max _

-Décidément Maxou, tu es au courant de tout! Et tu ne me dis rien, à moi, ton meilleur pote!! Tu savais donc que Miss Hilary serait de retour aujourd'hui avec son amie?

-C'est plus marrant les surprises! Affirma le blondinet en adressant un clin d'œil complice aux filles.

-Avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de nous Hilary ? Y'a pas deux équipes comme nous , même aux USA!! Tu es venue supporter les meilleurs !!

-Et bien! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, constata Hilary en levant les yeux au ciel. Liz et Max pouffaient de rire.

-J'ai parlé trop vite on dirait, poursuivit-elle. Elle lui flanqua une taloche derrière la tête. T'as toujours un pois chiche à la place du cerveau !!

-Et voilà! C'est reparti, soupira Dizzi.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça? Liz était mi-inquiète , mi-amusée. Bonjour l'ambiance!

Le chemin du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur de cette retrouvaille impromptue, entre chamaillerie et éclats de rire. Quoiqu'il en dise , Tyson était heureux de revoir son amie( ou son pire cauchemar!). Hilary savourait son retour et fut enchantée de voir Liz aussi à l'aise et bien acceptée. Les autres aussi tomberaient sous le charme de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur. Quoique pour Kai...ce n'était pas gagné...

La jeune fille en question marchait en retrait aux côtés de Max.

-Alors Liz, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Demanda Max.

-Oh! Bien! Ma sœur te fait un "gros bisou baveux". Tu m'excuseras si je ne fais que transmettre le message oralement...

Max éclata de rire. Puis il redevint sérieux:

-Et pour...enfin...

-Ce serait bien d'éviter le sujet s'il te plait Max. Si je suis venue au Japon, c'est uniquement pour Hilary.

Le ton était sans appel et Max n'insista pas.

...........................................................................

Quelques jours passèrent .Hilary et Liz passaient leurs journées avec les garçons qui s'entraînaient. Mais ils faisaient des ballades et autres sorties afin de divertir l'invitée d'Hilary qui se plaisait beaucoup chez son hôte. Cet après midi là, Kenny, Max, Hilary et Liz étaient assis sur le perron du dojo appartenant au grand-père de Tyson, qui ,d'ailleurs amusait beaucoup la jeune américaine. Le vieillard avait obligé son petit-fils à s'entraîner au Kendô une fois par jour pendant les vacances. Par la même occasion ,il tentait de convaincre ses amis se s'initier, sans succès. Max et Hilary avaient l'habitude.

-Je suis un excellent professeur!! Se venta le grand-père, le bâton à la main. Je peux vous apprendre la Voie du Sabre et.....AIE!! TYSON!! Il fit volte face. Tyson se tenait en position de combat et le narguait:

-La Voie du Sabre n'enseigne t-elle pas la concentration et la vigilance? Récita t-il d'un air malin.

-Petit voyou !!

-Moi j'aimerai bien ça Liz, l'air rêveuse.

-Tais-toi malheureuse!!! La coupa Hilary. Sinon on va pas s'en sortir !

-Allez grand-Père!! Ca suffit!! Laisse-moi partir !!

-Tu me remercieras plus tard gamin. Cela te sera utile dans la vie!

-Ouais...Surtout au Beyblade...marmonna Tyson.

-Tys....Le grand-père se figea soudain .Il dégaina son sabre et fit volte face en brandissant son arme, près à assener un coup à la présence qu'il avait sentie derrière lui.

-YAAAAAH !!!

Mais la "présence" para le coup en stoppant le sabre en bois avec son avant-bras afin de protéger son visage. Le grand-père était stupéfait et Liz impressionnée.

-M'enfin Grand-père!!! Réagit Tyson en le sermonnant. Ca va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça!! Tu veux faire fuir les seuls malheureux clients qui ont le cran de....

Il s'interrompit soudain en écarquillant les yeux devant la personne en question:

-RAY !!!!! cria t-il en se jetant sur le chinois et cette fois, Ray se laissa surprendre et ne résista pas à la charge.

-RAY !!! t'es revenu!! Je savais que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber !!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Tyson mais par pitié relève-toi! Tu m'écrases !!

-Pardon! Ca fait super plaisir de te revoir mon vieux !

-Bonjour Ray! Le saluèrent Max et Kenny.

-Salut les gars.... Hilary? Quelle bonne surprise!!

-Celle-çi lui sourit en le saluant.

-Je te croyais aux USA.

-Je suis revenue pour le tournoi !

-Pour le tournoi ou pour nous? insinua t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne vas pas t-y mettre aussi Ray! Râla Hilary.

Ray éclata de rire puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait aux cotés d'Hilary.

-Une amie à toi ?

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Liz ,se présenta l'américaine en souriant.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je...

-Driger est en forme j'espère? les interrompit Tyson tout excité.

-Et comment! Répondit-il en leur brandissant fièrement sa toupie.

-Ray, tu permets que je t'emprunte Driger un moment? demanda Kenny. Dizzi voudrait l'analyser.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps Chef ! Ray lui tendit sa toupie. Driger a encore progressé.

-Tu t'es entraîné avec les White Tigers? Demanda Max.

-Oui. Ils viennent au tournoi d'ailleurs.

-Quelle chance!! Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer Mariah!!! S'enthousiasma Hilary.

-Je devrais m'absenter avant le tournoi pour des affaires de famille, déclara Ray. Mais je serai rentré à temps! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter devant l'air dépité de Tyson.

-Il ne manque plus que notre Capitaine, constata Max.

-Plus maintenant! Dit Hilary en riant. Elle pointait du doigt en direction du portail. Le regard de Liz s'assombrit soudain.

Le grand-père s'était accaparé le pauvre Kai en faisant des grands gestes avec son sabre et débitant un flots de paroles qui se voulaient convaincantes. Tyson intervint:

-GRAND-PERE!!! Arrête un peu nom d'un chien! Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge!! C'est Kai, mon capitaine, un peu de respect !

-C'est bon Tyson , le coupa Kai. Ce n'est pas grave.

Le groupe s'éloigna, laissant le grand-père maugréer dans son coin.

-Désolé Kai, il est intenable! S'excusa Tyson. Je suis content de te revoir!

-Ca faisait longtemps, répondit- il simplement.

Tous le saluèrent et Kai remarqua Hilary.

-Oh Hilary! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

-Comme tout le monde! Je suis ravie de te revoir Kai.

Kai sentit alors un regard peser sur lui.

-Oh Liz! Voici Kai, le capitaine des Blad...

-Je sais qui il est, l'interrompit la jeune fille en continuant de le fixer froidement. S'ensuivit un moment de silence gêné vite rompu par l'alerte de Max :

-Tous aux abris! V'là le grand-père qui revient à la charge!!

Il fut décider que l'équipe logerait au dojo, à la demande pressante de Tyson. Il faisait un temps splendide, les garçons n'avaient pas perdu de temps et s'entraînaient pendant de longues heures durant lesquelles les deux filles se retrouvaient entre elles. Elles passaient le reste du temps avec les Bladebreakers. Liz s'entendait à merveille avec eux. Comme les autres, Ray avait tout de suite été séduit par sa fougue et son charmant minois. Une certaine complicité commençait à naître, exactement comme l'avait prédit Hilary. Et comme elle l'avait si justement craint, Liz évitait Kai et ne se gênait pas pour le mitrailler du regard. Le moindre contact était glacial. Kai n'avait pas compris sur le coup cet accueil peu chaleureux, mais plus il y avait de distance et mieux il se portait. Il laissa donc tomber. Surtout pour une fille.

* * *

Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!! Un autre chapitre !!

Alors vous pensez quoi de mon héroïne ? Kai n'a pas l'air d'être dans ses papiers...Ca promet!!! Et Hilary et Tyson qui commencent déjà à se prendre la tête!!

**Prochain chapitre: **_De vieilles connaissances._ Pas besoin de résumé je pense que le titre est clair!!!

Bisous et à la prochaine !!!

Ridelliz


	3. Chapitre 2: de vieilles connaissances

**LE TOUNOI DE KYOTO:DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer:**Les persos de Beyblade ne sont pas à moi!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : de vieilles connaissances.**

-Oui, on s'amuse bien! Liz a l'air de se plaire. Je suis très contente!....ah d'accord.....oui bien sûr!...c'est vrai? Il ne lâchera pas le morceau !le pauvre!! Pouffa Hilary.

Liz contemplait son amie les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse. Elle semblait s'impatienter. Il faut dire que Hilary était très bavarde, surtout quand elle appelait ses amies aux Etats-Unis pour donner des nouvelles.

-Bon tu me la passes oui ou non ???

-Attends, lui répondit Hilary en lui faisant les gros yeux . Elle reprit le combiné. Tu disais Sara? ......et bien, j'ai le temps lorsqu'ils s'entraînent, ne t'inquiète pas!.....oui, Liz m'accompagne aussi...

-Je suis un peu obligée non!? Maugréa Liz

-Elle s'entend bien avec les garçons. Pour Kai ,ce n'est pas gagné...et on ne pourra rien en tirer! Bornée qu'elle est!...enfin! Soupira Hilary sans prêter attention à l'air exaspéré de Liz. Bon je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir, il est tard chez toi!....ok!....bonne nuit Sara! Bye!

Hilary raccrocha sous les yeux ahuris de son amie

-Et moi alors! Ca fait une demi-heure que j'attends et...et tu raccroches!!!!!! S'emporta Liz

-Pardon, s'excusa rapidement Hilary. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle la tira par le bras. Tu viens, les garçons ont bientôt terminé!!

Les Bladebreakers s'entraînaient au bord de la rivière. Tyson et Ray combattaient sous l'œil critique de Kai et la webcam de Dizzi. Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient tranquillement en leur direction et Liz avait cessé de râler.

-Eh!!! Mais c'est quoi CA!!!!

Liz et Hilary sursautèrent à la voix de Tyson. Elles coururent vers le groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hilary, anxieuse à Max.

Celui ci désigna le lieu du combat.Il n'y avait plus deux mais cinq toupies dans l'arène.

-C'est quoi ce délire? Qui sont les petits malins qui veulent se faire massacrer!! S'énerva Tyson.

_- toujours aussi grande gueule!_ pensa Hilary en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bandes de lâches! Allez! Montrez-vous!!

-Eh attendez!!! Je reconnais ces 3 toupies !! s'écria soudainement Hilary à la surprise de tous.

-Quoi? S'écria Tyson.

-Moi aussi , confirma Dizzi. J'ai même tout un fichier les concernant...

-Ce sont ... commença Hilary

-Tu me déçois Tyson, fit soudain une voix qui venait de derrière un bosquet. Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées en sortirent.

-Après les deux sévères déculottées que je t'ai infligées, je suis déçu que tu ne reconnaisses pas la toupie qui t'as éjecté! Ajouta de façon moqueuse le jeune homme qui enleva sa capuche.

-OZUMA!! S'écria Tyson en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

Dunga et Joseph qui l'accompagnaient otèrent à leur tour leurs capuches. Joseph leur fit un signe amical de la main:

-Salut! Ca fait un bail hein?

-Les Saint Shield! J'le savais !! murmura Hilary entre ses dents.

-Oh oui! Tu m'as parlé d'eux, se souvint Liz en observant les 3 nouveaux venus. Ceux qui vous défiaient sans arrêt! Ils sont gentils? Demanda t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hilary sourit à la question. Avec toutes les aventures qu'elle lui avait racontées, difficile de se souvenir qui étaient les bons et les méchants!

-Oui! Ce ne sont pas des "Méchants"!!!

-Désolés d'avoir interrompu votre duel, s'excusa Ozuma.

-De toute manière, Dragoon allait se faire laminer...

-Ray!!! Grogna Tyson

-Alors vous êtes de retour? Demanda Max

-Oui, nous avons accompli notre mission. Vous avez la bénédiction des Ancêtres pour protéger les 4 spectres sacrés.

-Pas besoin de leur bénédiction, ricana Tyson. On l'avait déjà prise l'autorisation!

-Et qu'avez-vous fait pendant 1 an? S'informa Ray.

-Nous avons voyagé dans le nord du Japon, en Corée et en Chine, répondit Joseph.

-Nous voulions nous perfectionner en acquérant des techniques ancestrales, ajouta Ozuma

-Ouais, après notre cuisante défaite en 1/2 finale des championnats du monde, précisa Dunga d'un air maussade.

-Mais aussi pour enseigner nos connaissances en matière de beyblade, continua Joseph

-Un peu comme l'équipe de Kane et Salima, remarqua Ray.

-Et nous voulions surtout en savoir plus sur les spectres en général, nous avons appris des choses étonnantes, vraiment étonnantes! termina Ozuma .

Liz et les Bladebreakers écoutaient attentivement.

-Wouah!! Impressionnant!!! S'enflamma Tyson.

-C'est Dizzi qui va être jalouse, dit Kenny.

-Joseph, c'est le plus petit avec les cheveux verts? Demanda discrètement Liz à Hilary. Celle ci acquiesça.

-Il est trop adorable!!! murmura Liz les yeux plein d'étoiles

Ray quant à lui ,observait Kai du coin de l'œil. Lui et Dunga se fusillaient du regard ._son regard n'est pas aussi assassin que celui de Liz _se surprit- il à penser. L'antipathie réciproque entre les 2 beybladeurs ne s'était donc pas dissipée depuis leur fameuse confrontation au pensionnat de Kai, il y avait presque deux ans ,alors que les autres membres des 2 équipes avaient finalement sympathisé. Avec l'histoire des spectres sacrés, on pouvait même dire que les Saint Shield veillaient sur les Bladebreakers!

-Dis donc Hilary, lui chuchota Liz, ils ne sont pas censés être 4 ?

-Est-ce que vous participez au tournoi? Demanda Tyson.

-Oui...normalement.

-Comment ça: "normalement"?

Max regardait autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose.

-Eh! Attendez une minute!! S'écria t-il soudain. Où est Mariam?

Hilary et ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui surpris, non pas par la question mais l'inquiétude perceptible dans le son de sa voix. Ozuma resta un moment silencieux

-Alors, c'est Mariam celle qui manque, murmura Liz qui tentait de recoller les morceaux.

Hilary lui avait raconté tellement de choses!

-Oui, c'est la sœur de Joseph, expliqua Hilary.

Ozuma prit la parole:

-Là est le problème. J'ai dit "normalement" car il faut présenter une équipe de 4 joueurs, or nous ne sommes que 3.

Ozuma, comme Joseph avaient la mine déconfite. Il poursuivit sous les regards interrogateurs:

-Depuis que nous avons quitté la tribu des Ancêtres, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Mariam. Cela va faire un an.

-Un an??? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Où est-elle? Pressa Max.

-Elle a voulu faire une pause avec l'équipe, s'isoler. Elle désirait faire sa propre route pour se remettre en question après le championnat. Nous ne savons rien d'autre.

-Mais elle n'a pas quitté définitivement les Saint Shield !! ajouta rapidement Joseph. Elle a promis qu'elle serait de retour pour le prochain tournoi...

-Oh, il a l'air affecté par la disparition de sa sœur le pauvre chéri, s'attendrit Liz. Hilary lui jeta un regard en coin

-J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

-Mariam est une fille forte, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien!! Rassura Ray. Enfin je suppose...

-Meuh oui!!! Ajouta Tyson plein d'entrain. Quand elle sera là ,on pourra de nouveau s'affronter pendant la compétition!!!

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant? Le défia Ozuma

Pendant que les 2 beybladeurs s'affrontaient amicalement, les autres discutaient tranquillement alors que Dunga ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Kai malgré les réprimandes de son capitaine. Liz fit un grand sourire à Joseph ,qui, surpris, se retourna pour voir à qui ce sourire était adressé. Personne! Il se mit subitement à rougir. Liz s'approcha:

-Salut! Moi c'est Liz! Je suis une amie d'Hilary Tu dois être Joseph?

-Euh...oui...balbutia le Saint Shield.

-Dis moi ,lui dit-elle discrètement , il est toujours aussi arrogant et stupide lui, là, Dunga?

Joseph la regarda sidéré puis il éclata de rire

-Tu mâches pas tes mots toi! T'as parfaitement décris ce gros balourd!( une chance pour eux deux que Dunga ne soit pas à coté! )

-Toi non plus! C'est quand même ton coéquipier!

-Bah ,j'l'aime bien! Il est très sûr de lui et avec ma sœur, on prenait un malin plaisir à le chercher. Il devait avoir du mal à nous supporter! Mais les événements de l'année dernière lui ont fait comprendre ce que c'était que de travailler en équipe. Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

-Ben, t'es plutôt mature pour un gosse de ton âge!! S'exclama Liz stupéfaite.

-Un GOSSE ??? non mais tu sais l'âge que j'ai??? S'écria Joseph indigné! J'ai 16 ans!

-QUOI? 16 ans? Je t'en donnais 13!! S'étonna Liz. C'est sûrement parce que tu es petit!

-J'suis pas petit!!!! répliqua Joseph rouge de honte. Liz éclata de rire constatant sa gaffe et en voyant sa tête:

-Pardon!! pardon! Mais on dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon!! Se rattrapa t-elle en souriant et en lui frottant affectueusement la tête. Alors là, le pauvre Joseph devint cramoisi!!!

-Au fait, ajouta t-elle, je t'ai dit que j'adorais ta couleur de cheveux?

-Voilà Liz en plein action! !Elle l'avait repéré depuis le début! Elle l'a dans la poche maintenant! dit Hilary en observant la scène ,amusée.

-Pauvre Joseph! Mais...mais elle va l'étouffer! s'exclama Ray en ouvrant des yeux ronds devant le débordement d'affection de la jeune américaine.

Le soir qui suivit les retrouvailles avec les Saint Shield, tous se retrouvèrent à table dans une bonne ambiance.

-Alors Hilary, c'est comment les Etats-Unis? Demanda Kenny

-Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être partie! C'est formidable!

-Ca te réussit on dirait, la complimenta Ray.

-Merci! Et puis j'ai appris plein de choses et j'ai fait de merveilleuses rencontres!! Ajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Liz qui lui sourit. J'ai un groupe d'amies sur lequel je peux compter.

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrées toutes les 2 ?

-En fait je ne connaissais encore personne, expliqua Hilary. Et c'est Liz qui est venue vers moi. On a tout de suite sympathisé et elle m'a aidée à m'intégrer. Elle est géniale!!! Hilary serra son amie dans ses bras.

-Nous aussi on t'aime bien Liz!! Rajouta Tyson

-T'en rajoutes Hilary!!! Reprit Liz légèrement rouge. Si je suis venue vers toi, c'est parce que tu m'intriguais. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder!

-Oh! Mais c'est parce que j'ai été impressionnée par...

Hilary se stoppa net. Tout le monde la regardait surpris. Liz s'enfonçait dans sa chaise.

-Impressionnée par quoi?

-Par...par sa rapidité et avec quelle technique et quelle agilité elle maîtrise le ballon! Se rattrapa Hilary.

Liz soupira de soulagement.

-Le ballon? Demanda Joseph.

-Liz est une championne de basket!

-Oh c'est pour ça que tu t'habilles parfois comme un garçon, en déduisit Tyson

-Je vois pas le rapport! Râla Liz , excédée par les remarques perpétuelles de Tyson sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte parfois un short, des basket et une casquette que je suis un mec!! Je peux aussi être très féminine!!

-Je te crois! Rit Tyson en s'excusant.

-Liz a remporté le titre national des Lycées, continua Hilary toute contente de rapporter les exploits de son amie malgré les signes désespérés de celle ci pour l'inciter à se taire. Mais Hilary était sur sa lancée:

-C'était trop bien la finale!!! Et puis elle a cloué le bec à ce petit prétentieux d'Eddy!!

-Tu parles d'Eddy...le basketteur? Le joueur des All Starz? Demanda Ray

-Vous avez vu les All Starz?

Max, Hilary et Liz se lancèrent un regard: _t'es trop bavarde Hilary!!_

-Un hasard! Nous étions dans le même lycée!! bredouilla Hilary.

-Ils participent au tournoi, informa Kenny. Il y aura d'ailleurs 2 ou 3 équipes qui commencent à faire parler d'elles. On essaie de se pencher dessus avec Dizzi.

-HAHAH!! Elles ne verront pas le jour!! Ricana Tyson

-TYSON!! Arrête d'être aussi sûr de toi!! S'énerva Hilary.

Ray remarqua l'air songeur de Liz

-Et toi Liz, tu joues au Beyblade? Demanda t-il gentiment.

Celle ci sursauta. Ses traits se contractèrent.

-Absolument pas!! Je n'y connais rien et je trouve ce sport débile!

Ray était déconcerté par son ton brusque. Cela jeta un froid autour de la table. Liz se reprit en voyant son manque de tact. Elle se radoucit et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Ray.

-Disons que la toupie, ce n'est pas mon truc! C'est tout. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir que vous êtes doubles champions du monde.

Ray fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il n'était visiblement pas convaincu surtout lorsqu'il surprit le regard méprisant de Liz à l'attention de Kai, et l'air gênée d'Hilary. Kai quant à lui restait de marbre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'animosité de Liz à son égard _mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?_

-C'est bête!! Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux! Je suis un excellent professeur et...

-Tyson, tais-toi! On dirait ton grand-père!! Le coupa Max en riant.

-Il n'a pas changé, constata Ozuma.

-Pense d'abord à ton propre entraînement. Le tournoi ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Tyson fit la grimace. Kai avait le don d'exaspérer Tyson mais aussi celui de lui ramener les pieds sur terre.

-Ouais, t'as raison Capitaine! fit-il avec un sourire.

La fin de la soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Liz retrouva son beau sourire pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hilary. Après avoir raccompagné les Saint Shield, les 2 amies eurent une petite discussion:

-Je suis désolée Liz...pour la gaffe...

-T'inquiète pas Hilary, t'as parfaitement géré!Tu sais, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre en venant ici. C'est aussi pour cela que Sara a dû un peu me forcer pour que j'accepte ton invitation. Mais je ne regrette pas! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon attitude. Je me suis emportée. Je suis trop impulsive.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends très bien. Seulement pour Kai...

-Je n'y peux rien! Je ne le supporte pas! Je ne pourrais jamais être amie avec lui, je suis désolée.

-Je suis pourtant d'accord avec Sara, il n'y est pour rien...

-C'est plus fort que moi. Mais j'adore le reste de l'équipe!

-Ils t'aiment beaucoup aussi.

Liz s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers son amie:

-Et toi, ce n'est pas trop dur?

-Salut les filles!! Les interrompit la voix joviale de Max. Elles sursautèrent.

-Ah Max! tu nous as fait peur!

-Pardon! Tout va bien?

-Ouiiiii! Lui répondit Liz en baillant. Je demandais à Hilary si elle arrivait à gérer la situation.

-On pourrait te retourner la question Liz, lui dit Max l'œil perçant. Et Hilary qui a failli encore gaffer!! Tu t'es bien rattrapée avec l'histoire du basket!

-Eh! Max! il y a une part de vérité là dedans!! Le frappa amicalement Liz

-On sait pourquoi tu as été impressionnée Hilary!! Avec sa toup...

-...C'est étrange, les coupa Hilary, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne sera plus comme avant.

-On verra bien. Arrête d'angoisser!

-Si c'est la réaction des autres que tu appréhendes, ne te tracasse pas! Pas vrai Max?

-Oui; il n'y a pas de raison!

-J'angoisse mais je suis aussi très excitée!!!

-Ah! Je retrouve mon Hilary!! Dit Liz en la prenant par le cou.

-En tout cas moi je suis super content! Dit Max

-Et c'est compréhensible non?

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et reprirent la route afin d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaa! un nouveau chapitre! Plein de questions en suspend!!! Pourquoi Max est content? Où est Mariam? On a surtout vu une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Liz: Beyblade et elle ne font pas bon ménage et Ray qui en prend pour son grade! Enfin bon, les Saint Shield sont de retour et le pauvre Joseph ne sait pas ce qui l'attend avec Liz qui a jeté son dévolu sur lui! Ca promet! Je vous le dis moi! Je m'arrête là sinon je risque de faire une gaffe comme Hilary!! 

**RAR:**

**Bloody Queen:** Salut à toi ma première revieweuse!!!Alors, ça te plaît jusqu'à présent ? Je suis désolée mais les slashs, c'est pas trop mon truc alors ne t"attends pas à en avoir dans ma fic! J'espère  que tu continueras à me lire  quand même !!! Alors, d'où et comment Liz et Kai se connaissent-ils ? Mystère!Une chose est sûre, Liz n'est pas une conquête de Kai quand il était bourré, comme tu me l'as suugéré!! Remarque, un Kai bourré, ça doit être comique à voir!!!( Tiens, je retiens l'idée...!). Quoiqu'il en soit tu le sauras bien assez tôt! Gros bisous et merci!

**Salima-Chn**** :** Merci pour tes encouragements!!! Ca fait plaisir! D'autant plus que tu as l'air d'apprécier mon héroïne!! Attention, elle a un sacré caractère! Kai est toujours aussi réservé mais le pauvre ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive! A peine débarqué et le v'là confronté à Dunga et Liz!! Cool! Et avec Liz, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant ! Héhé!!!! J'ai lu ta fic aussi et j'irai mettre dès que je peux une ch'tit review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bisous!!! Au fait , ton pseudo, c'est parce que tu aimes bien le perso de Salima?

**Golden Sun:** Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! Ca ma fait troooop plaisir que tu me laisses une review! En plus tu connais déjà la suite!! T'es une privilégiée dis donc!!! Au fait, t'as vu ? Je t'ai fait une spéciale dédicace au début du prologue pour te remercier: c'est quand même grâce à toi si j'ai publié ma fic!!! mirciiii!! Oh mais quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Le......10 NOVEMBRE !!! Et le 10 Novembre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pas besoin de te faire un dessin je crois!! Tu diras simplement bonjour à Yami de ma part, enfin, s'il ne m'en veut plus pour la photo!! Je l'ai pas traumatisé quand même!!! Allez, mate bien ton Yaminouchet!!!! Je t"embrasse trèèèèèèèèèèès fort!!!!!

**Kammy Ivanov: ** Coucou!! contente que ma fic te plaise!!!!Alors tu es une fan de Kai? et bien Liz va quand même lui mener la vie dure avec ses sarcasmes et ses regards de tueuse!!! Héhéhé!!! bien fait!! Ca va le remettre à sa place cet arrogant!!! Si, si, j'aime bien Kai!!( on dirait pas hein!!). Je te fais de gros bisous!!!

Prochain chapitre:_ Petits secrets entre amis_. Hilary et Liz cachent des choses.....Mais si quelqu'un était là au mauvais endroit ,au mauvais moment?

Bisous et à la prochaine !!!!

Ridelliz


	4. Chapitre3: petits secrets entre amis

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO:DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: Petits secrets entre amis**

Le lendemain, les Bladebreakers, accompagnés d'Hilary s'étaient retrouvés, comme d'habitude, au bord de la rivière pour s'entraîner. Kenny discutait avec Hilary:

-Tu sais que Tyson a failli être élu président des élèves?

Hilary faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Nan! C'est une blague? Mais c'est désespérant! Cette école est tombée bien bas depuis mon départ!

-Non mais écoutez-là celle là! S'énerva Tyson. Madame se croyait peut-être irremplaçable?? Et bien NON! Y'avait pas plus tyrannique que toi comme délégué! Le soulagement quand t'es partie! Normal qu'on m'ait choisi ensuite!

-Au moins j'étais sérieuse MOI !! Tout était très bien géré! Sauf quand môssieur Tyson faisait des siennes!!

-Heureusement que Môssieur Tyson était là pour décoincer cette classe! Répliqua Tyson

-Non!!! Perturber!!!

-Amuser!!!!

-Gêner!!!!

-Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin!!!! Les coupa Kai d'un ton tranchant. On a pas le temps pour ces gamineries !!

Le regard qu'il lança à son coéquipier n'admettait aucune réplique. Hilary et Tyson quasiment nze à nez se turent sur le champ mais se fusillaient du regard.

-Ca n'en finira jamais !! soupira Max.

Afin de mettre définitivement un terme à leur joute, Kai lui désigna l'arène:

-Maintenant tu joues contre Max ,Tyson, ordonna le capitaine. Défoule-toi dans l'arène!

-Ouais...marmonna Tyson en apprêtant son lanceur. Hilary lui tira une dernière fois la langue mais un coup de coude de Ray lui fit comprendre d'arrêter.

-Vous êtes prêts ?Kai commença le décompte: 3, 2, 1, Hyper vit...

-SAAALUT!!!

Max et Tyson furent stoppés dans leur élan par une arrivée impromptue.

-Ah Liz te voilà!

Kai l'incendia du regard, mécontent d'avoir était interrompu, surtout par elle. Liz soutint son regard avec un sourire insolent:

-Quoi? Je dérange ?

-Et pas qu'un peu, répliqua sèchement le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

-Oh mais ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi! Continuez!

Hilary tentait de dissuader son amie de provoquer Kai et Ray était amusée qu'une fille puisse tenir la tête à son indomptable capitaine. Le duel put enfin commencer.

-Bah, t'es rouge écarlate! T'as fait quoi? Demanda Tyson qui se détournait une fois de plus de son combat.

-T'es bête ou quoi! Ca se voit qu'elle vient de courir non!?! Répliqua Hilary

-TYSON!!!C'est par là que ça se passe!! Kai remit les pendules à l'heure.

Liz était en tenue de sport (de garçon comme disait Tyson!): un short large de basket, un T-shirt sans manches, ses cheveux rouges remontés en une queue de cheval. Elle était en sueur et ses joues étaient rouges. Hilary s'approcha en faisant la grimace.

-Pouah! Tu colles!!

-Oh Hilary! Ce n'est que de la sueur!! Il faisait chaud à courir mais ça fait du bien! Dit-elle en s'étirant les bras. Tu as le ballon?

-Oui, bouge pas, il est dans le sac.

Hilary lui envoya un ballon et sa casquette:

-Voilà! Mademoiselle est parée!

-Merci ! Liz mit son couvre chef.

-Ca ne te suffit pas ton footing? Demanda Ray

Liz dégagea quelques mèches qui lui collaient au visage et lui sourit.

-J'ai envie de faire quelques paniers et Max m'a dit qu'il y avait un terrain pas très loin. Il faut que je m'entretienne si je ne veux pas perdre la main. Tu sais ce que c'est!

-Oui, je comprends.

Le regard de Liz glissa de Ray à l'arène où se battaient Max et Tyson:

-Et puis vous regarder jouer à la toupie ne m'intéresse pas.

Ray ne broncha pas.

-Vas-y Dragoon!! Attaque!!! Ordonna Tyson

-Draciel!!! Défends-toi!

A la demande de leur maîtres, les deux spectres sortirent de leur toupies respectives. Liz les contempla, silencieuse, comme fascinée. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait à l'œuvre. Ray l'observait du coin de l'œil, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Puis elle se ressaisit et tourna les talons, le regard sombre. Elle s'éloigna après un froid" j'y vais". Hilary baissa les yeux. Ray resta perplexe par ses soudains changements d'attitude. Un moment, elle était radieuse, l'instant d'après désagréable. Il réfléchissait, les bras croisés, façon Kai.

-Elle a vraiment une attitude étrange! Pourquoi elle agit toujours de cette manière? Je ne parle même pas de son comportement face à Kai. On dirait que cela a un rapport avec tout ce qui touche au Beyblade....

Puis il se tourna l'air innocent et dégagé vers Hilary qui fixait toujours ses chaussures:

-Tu ne crois pas?

Il se doutait qu'Hilary savait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas la harceler de questions, cela ne le regardait pas et elle était probablement tenue au secret. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. La réaction d'Hilary lui confirma ses soupçons.

Hilary avait écouté Ray lui confier ses doutes toute en continuant sa passionnante contemplation de ses sandales, tentant de ne laisser rien paraître. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son avis, elle avait sursauté et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Pour avoir passé un an avec lui, Hilary savait pertinemment que Ray était plutôt un garçon perspicace et difficile à berner. Elle s'en voulait de s'être trahie. Ray ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise et n'insista pas: _elles ont leurs raisons...se dit il_ .Ils remercièrent intérieurement Kenny de son intervention.

-Ray, Dizzi aimerait voir Driger affronter Draciel afin de faire une vérification sur ton anneau d'attaque.

-A vos ordres Chef!

(Au terrain de basket)

Liz se défoulait sur son ballon, elle en avait besoin pour se vider la tête.

-Oh non!! Laissez-moi! Se lamentait une petite voix enfantine.

Liz s'approcha. Elle aperçut une petite fille entourés de deux garçons qui devaient avoir 18 ou 19 ans.

-Tais-toi sale gamine! Ordonna l'un d'eux. Alors ton frère s'est dégonflé? Quel lâche!!!

-C'est pas vrai!!

-Et tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer contre nous peut-être? Ricana le deuxième

-Oh mais tu as une jolie toupie!! Montre un peu pour voir! Il empoigna la gamine. Montre moi ça !!

-Nooooon! gémit la petite fille.

-EH!! Vous là!! Lâchez-la!

Liz s'était décidée à intervenir.

-C'est à nous que tu parles? Demanda froidement l'un des gars en se retournant. Il la toisa du regard avec un sourire mauvais.

-Oui à toi, grand dadet. De quel droit tu martyrises cette pauvre gamine?

La petite fille en question s'était réfugiée dans les jambes de Liz en sanglotant.

-De quoi j'me mêle? Fous le camp!

-Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention, répliqua calmement Liz avec un petit sourire.

-Fais gaffe ! joue pas la maligne avec nous!

-C'est toi qui n'est pas très malin! Tu te permets de traiter les autres de lâches mais tu devrais te regarder avant de l'ouvrir abruti !!C'est qui le lâche dans l'histoire hein? Tu t'en prends à une fille et deux fois plus jeune que toi qui plus est!!!! S'emporta Liz les yeux brillants de colère.

-Sale garce! Tu vas le regretter!! Menaça l'un des gars. Il fulminait et n'aurait pas hésité à la frapper si son acolyte ne l'avait pas retenu.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille qui s'agrippait à sa jambe.

-Ca va aller ma puce!! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Ma...Ma...Marianne, prononça la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

-Et bien Marianne, où...

-Eh toi! L'interpella férocement le gars.

Liz se retourna, exaspérée:

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-Qu'elle me donne sa toupie et on la laisse tranquille.

-Non pas ma toupie!! pleurnichait Marianne.

-Celle que tu tiens dans ta main ne te suffit pas peut-être? Répliqua sèchement Liz, les yeux mi-clos. Celui-là commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles!

-Je devais combattre contre le proprio de cette toupie mais il n'a pas eu le cran de venir. Il a envoyé sa frangine au casse pipe à sa place! C'est pathétique!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Alors donne moi cette toupie!!!

-Hors de question, trancha Liz en s'interposant.

-Alors accepte le défi à sa place et viens te battre si tu te crois si maligne!

Liz blêmit d'un coup. Elle déglutit.

-Un combat au Beyblade...non...murmurait-elle.

Le garçon arborait un sourire de triomphe et s'approcha dangereusement de la petite, Liz toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

-C'est réglé! Une dégonflée de plus! Allez donne-moi cette toupie!

-Aie!

Liz se ressaisit, bouillant intérieurement, la colère lui chauffant les joues. Elle redressa la tête.

-Ok, j'accepte. Si je gagne, tu débarrasses le plancher et tu fous la paix à son frère!

-Marché conclu. Une simple formalité...

Liz s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui essuya ses larmes.

-Tu veux bien me prêter ta toupie et ton lanceur? Je te les rends, promis. Je te laisse mon ballon en échange.

La petite fille les lui tendit.

-Elle s'appelle Rosilan ma toupie.

Liz fixa sa toupie et respira un bon coup. _Qu'est-ce que je fais...je m'étais promis! Je peux plus reculer..._

-Alors ça vient? S'impatienta l'autre.

-C'est bon!

Liz mit sa casquette à l'envers, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-3, 2, 1, hyper vitesse!!!

La toupie bleue du garçon attaquait sans relâche, voulant en finir au plus vite." Rosilan" défendait et hésitait beaucoup, comme Liz qui tagiversait. Elle se reprit devant l'air triomphant de son adversaire.

-Vas-y ! Attaque!! Hurla t-elle soudain.

Elle prit aussitôt le dessus à la désagréable surprise du gars qui était à présent en mauvaise posture. Une 3ème toupie entra alors en jeu, le 2ème gars venant au secours de son copain, ce qui acheva d'énerver Liz. Ses yeux en amande brillaient d'une lueur étrange et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres:

-Bandes de tricheurs!!! C'est qui les lâches ? Hein!! Abrutis, fallait pas me provoquer! Fini de jouer! ROSILAN! ATTAQUE FINALE !!!!

Les deux n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.Leur deux toupies se trouvèrent encastrées dans le mur derrière eux. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Liz qui réajusta sa casquette. Elle ramassa la toupie et la rendit à sa propriétaire toute contente pendant que les deux idiots détalaient. Un jeune homme brun arriva tout essoufflé.

-Marianne! Marianne!! Je t'ai cherchée partout! Tu es complètement inconsciente de te mesurer à eux!! Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins ?

-Non, la jeune fille m'a aidée! Elle les a battu tous les deux en faisant un trou dans le mur!!

Son frère soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Liz .

-C'est impressionnant! Merci beaucoup euh...

-Liz, je m'appelle Liz.

-J'étais en retard et en ne trouvant pas ma sœur, je me suis inquiété. Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler Marianne. Allez on y va!

Il prit sa sœur par la main et ils s'éloignèrent remerciant une dernière fois Liz. Marianne revint lui faire un bisou.

Liz resta seule, songeuse. Son sourire s'effaça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'aurais pas dû...Elle enfonça sa casquette de plus belle, énervée.Je ne suis qu'une idiote!! hurla t-elle rageuse.

Un violent coup de pied dans le pauvre ballon ponctua sa colère.

A quelques pas de là, deux grands yeux ambrés ne croyaient toujours pas à la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Ray était sidéré.

-Ca alors...j'en étais sûr...

-Ray, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça, paniqua Hilary qui se tenait à coté de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien et je ne te poserai pas de question...même si ça me démange.

-Une chance que Tyson ait été obligé de faire demi-tour, soupira Hilary. Il ne tiendrait pas sa langue. Quelle galère!

Tous les trois avaient en effet prévu de venir à la rencontre de Liz pendant la pause de leur entraînement. Tyson avait dû rentrer en 4ème vitesse car il avait oublié son duel amical contre Ozuma qui voulait faire la belle. Ray et Hilary avaient surpris la dispute et Ray avait voulu intervenir lorsque le gars avait commencé à être violent. Il se retint lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme proposer le défi. Il se disait qu'il allait probablement avoir les réponses à ses questions. Il ne fut pas déçu. La dernière attaque l'avait carrément scotché sur place. L'attitude rageuse de Liz par la suite le laissait stupéfait.

- J'étais certaine qu'elle allait gagner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux être sûr que lorsqu'elle met sa casquette à l'envers, c'est qu'elle est énervée et dans ce cas, elle dégage une force phénoménale.

- Moi, c'est son regard qui m'a impressionné...murmura Ray

-On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle nous voit,prévint Hilary.

A présent, il marchait à coté d'Hilary sur le chemin du retour, tous les deux silencieux. Ray ne savait plus que penser. Il se posait maintenant beaucoup plus de questions qu'avant!

Ils retournèrent près de la rivière où le combat entre Tyson et Ozuma s'était achevé par un match nul. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Liz qui alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe à coté d'Hilary sans un mot. Malgré la visière, ils purent constater qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

-Alors, tu t'es bien entraînée? demanda innocemment Hilary

-Mmh.

-Kai, c'est à ton tour de combattre, lui annonça Kenny.

-Dans ce cas, t'es à moi moucheron!! Déclara Dunga de sa voix rauque en arrachant sa toupie des mains de Joseph qui l'arrangeait. Pas question de te défiler!

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, lui répondit Kai d'un ton glacial

-Parfait, je veux voir Dranzer se faire laminer!

Ozuma leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré et Joseph se contenta de sourire. Kai ne répondit pas et s'avança calmement vers l'arène.

-Tu peux perdre la conscience tranquille, je ne volerai pas ton spectre!!! haha!!

-C'est ça, rigole...

-3, 2, 1 Hyper Vitesse!!

-Dunga est fichu et Kai n'aura même pas besoin de sortir son spectre, commenta Hilary les yeux rivés sur l'arène.

Elle ne remarqua pas les regards surpris de ses amis.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Lui lança Tyson, leurs duels ont toujours étaient serrés!

-Oui, mais quand on oublie de mettre son anneau de t-elle, l'air de rien. Liz esquissa un léger sourire.

-Quoi? M'enfin! T'y connais rien! Alors on se passera de tes commentaires! Il ne serait pas assez crétin pour...

-Dranzer!! Attaque!! Ordonna Kai les bras toujours croisés.

-Ben ça alors !!!!!!

-Incroyable!!!

En quelques secondes, Kai avait éjecté la toupie de Dunga, sans aucun effort et surtout sans spectre. Tout le monde était scié.

-Pitoyable....soupira Kai en rattrapant Dranzer au vol.

-Sombre idiot!!! Vociféra Ozuma en levant les yeux vers Dunga complètement hébété, t' aurais pas oublié quelque chose?

Joseph, mort de rire, lui tendit son anneau de défense:

-Tu voulais que je le renforce mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le fixer! Tu me l'as arraché des mains!! Tu n'as pas senti qu'elle était plus légère? Grand bêta! Une chance pour toi que Mariam ne soit pas là !! T'en aurais eu pour ton grade !

Il provoqua l'hilarité générale.

-Un estomac à la place du cerveau! Soupira Ozuma, blasé .

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Hilary en regardant Tyson

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ray en songeant à Gary.

-Tyson! Ferme la bouche!! Lui dit Max en rigolant

-Ben...ben ça alors....Il se tourna vers Hilary. t'as su? T'y connais rien pourtant! C'est Dizzi qui te l'a soufflé, c'est ça ?

-C'est surprenant, ajouta Ray redevenu sérieux. Serais-tu devenue observatrice avec le temps?

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Il faut dire que ma petite Hilary a suivi tous vos matchs l'année dernière, dit Dizzi très fière, elle est rôdée!

-C'est sûrement ça! Bredouilla Hilary.

-Félicitations Petite Sœur! La congratula l'ordinateur, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, si ce n'est que Dranzer semble avoir augmenté sa vitesse de rotation.

-C'est parce que Kai a visiblement changé son lanceur, il est plus...ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hilary qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles vu la tête de ses amis.

Liz se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. _Espèce d'idiote!Vas-tu te la boucler!! Se maudit Hilary intérieurement._

Max, à l'inverse de Liz ne put se retenir de rire sous le regard inquisiteur de Ray.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Lui demanda Kai en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Une...une intuition!!! J'avais raison? Un coup de bol! Haha! Lui répondit nerveusement le brune. Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Tyson, nom d'un chien! Ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches!!!

-Quand je pense qu'il y a 1 an elle piaillait parce qu'elle comprenait rien...c'est dingue...Enfin ça prouve que t'es capable de réfléchir!! Lui lança Tyson en reprenant de l'assurance ce qui lui valut les foudres d'Hilary.

Kenny se penchait sur le lanceur de Kai tandis que Max lançait des regards amusés vers Liz. Cela passa presque inaperçu...

Ce fut l'heure pour chacun de rentrer, les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles, Liz était retombée dans son mutisme et ne répondait qu'évasivement aux questions enthousiastes de Tyson.

Chacun sous leur toit, allongés sur leur futon, Ray et Liz ne trouvaient pas le sommeil: l'un ressassait sans cesse son combat et son attitude de l'après-midi: Liz ne comprit pas son propre choix d'accepter le défi. Un coup de tête? Probablement. Un désir refoulé qui refait surface? Sûrement. Pourquoi?? Elle venait d'anéantir tous ses efforts et il ne fallait pas que cela recommence. Oublier. Tirer un trait...

Ray était tourmenté par ce qu'il avait vu. Elle était pourtant douée, animée par une rage de vaincre qu'il avait rarement vu chez une fille, sauf peut-être chez Mariah. Pourquoi y attacher de l'importance alors? Le regard de Liz au moment de lancer son attaque finale lui revint en tête: froid, farouche, électrique, ...envoûtant. Il avait été hypnotisé. A présent, Ray était certain d'une chose: elle avait joué au beyblade,. Seulement elle avait décidé d'arrêter et même de le renier pour une raison qu'il ignorait...pour l'instant...

* * *

Et voilà !!! Liz se débrouille plutôt bien hein ? Reste à savoir pourquoi elle déteste le Beyblade!! Le mystère autour de Liz s'épaissit!!! et celui d'Hilary etMax par la même occasion!! et puis on peut pas dire qu'il y ait de l'amélioration dans les rapports entre Kai et Liz. Ah la la!!!

**RAR:**

**Golden Sun:** Je suis encore sous le choc de ton mail!!! Plus d'internet!! c'est tragique quand même!Pour toi comme pour moi!!!c'est vraiment trop cool de me laisser une review alors que tu connais la suite( enfin un ptit peu!). tu n'es pas obligée! Mais ça me fait super plaisir! tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Liz a une dent contre la toupie ( et contre Kai)? C'est frustrant hein ??!! Ta curiosité est mise à rude épreuve! Niark!! Mais moi aussi je suis une curieuse invétérée!! Un peu comme ray d'ailleurs...lui il ne peut pas s'en empêcher!! tu vas bientôt savoir ( et en avant première petite veinarde) le secret de Liz: d'ici 2 chap environ, y'aura des révélations et des surprises!!! Bisous ma poulette que j'adore!!!

**Bloody Queen:** coucou!!! T'as vu ça! Liz ,elle cache des trucs et Max et la Hilary qui sont pas nets...c'est louche! Dis donc, si tu continues je vais être obligée d'écrire un chap où tout le monde se prend une cuite pour te satisfaire !!! Mais, oui, Liz connait Eddy (et pas quand il était bourré --' )...mais je peux pas t'en dire plus, ça gâcherait la suite !!! bisous!!!

Prochain chapitre: _Curiosités _. Attention, un tête à tête Liz/Ray...!!!

Bisous et à la prochaine tout le monde !!!!!!!

Ridelliz


	5. Chapitre 4: Curiosités

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO:DESTINS CROISES**

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: Curiosités**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux combat de Liz. Hilary n'avait rien dit à son amie et Liz avait tout gardé pour elle. Quant à Ray, il restait discret sur le sujet bien que cette histoire le travaillait.

Tous décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer au bord de la rivière dans un coin tranquille afin de profiter du beau temps. Tyson roupillait, histoire de digérer tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. A croire que lui et Dunga avaient fait un concours car le Saint Shield se plaignait de maux de ventre. Kenny, Max, Hilary, Ray et Ozuma discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, Kai se tenant un peu à l'écart mais écoutant la conversation. Un peu plus loin, Liz était absorbée par le carton à dessin qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, le crayon à la bouche, très concentrée. Devant elle, Joseph prenait la pose, bien malgré lui!! Liz lui avait mis le grappin dessus dès la fin du repas et rien qu'à sa tête, on voyait clairement qu'il trépignait d'impatience.

-Joseph! Arrête un peu de gigoter!!! Je n'arrive pas à terminer ton portrait!! J'ai bientôt fini! Un p'tit effort et arrête de ronchonner!

-Jouer les modèles, c'est pas mon truc! Grommela Joseph. Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête de respirer aussi ?? Et pourquoi moi d'abord?

-Parce que je t'aime bien et que tu m'aimes bien aussi, et que de cette manière, j'aurais un petit souvenir de toi! Sauf si tu veux que je te le donne! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire rempli de tendresse.

Joseph sentit ses joues prendre feu. Il prit une grande inspiration et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Encore quelques coups de fusain et Liz releva la tête, radieuse:

-AAAh!! Fi-ni! Merci mon p'tit Joseph.

-Bah, pas de quoi. Et je suis pas petit !En tout cas t'as meilleure mine qu'hier. T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Liz éluda la question afin d'éviter d'y repenser.

-Tu veux voir? Lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant la feuille

-J'ai peur du résultat,…euh je retire ce que je viens de dire!!! S'exclama Joseph les yeux ébahis. T'es plutôt douée!!

-Oh oui!! Bravo Liz! Applaudit Hilary qui regardait le dessin par dessus son épaule. C'est très ressemblant!! J'ai toujours celui que tu m'as fait! Je ne comprends pas que tu n'utilises pas plus ton talent!!

-C'est juste un passe-temps. Je ne veux pas être artiste comme ma mère…

-On peut voir le chef d'œuvre? les interpelle Max. Liz les rejoignit et Joseph leur tendit fièrement son portrait que tous admiraient.

-Ah oui, c'est vraiment bien fait !complimenta Ozuma.

-Au fait, elle fait quoi ta mère? Demanda Joseph en récupérant son précieux dessin des gestes peu soigneux de Dunga

-Elle est artiste peintre et écrivain à ses heures. Je dois tenir mon coup de crayon d'elle…

-C'est une artiste de grande renommée!! Très célèbre!! Renchérit Hilary. Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ton père? Demanda Ray

-Il est décédé quand j'avais 14 ans.

Son visage se voila. Ray s'insulta intérieurement de sa gaffe.

-Oh, pardon…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Alors Ray! Et les White Tigers?? Ils ont beaucoup progressé? Ce sont quand même nos futurs adversaires!!!

Max avait délibérément changé de sujet pour les sortir du léger malaise qui s'était installé.

A cette évocation , Liz tendit l'oreille.

-Et bien, toujours les mêmes!!! Lee est toujours un aussi bon capitaine et Kevin a mûri. Il était temps!! En tout cas ils sont très motivés. Mariah est celle qui a le plus progressé je pense. Elle est redoutable!

-C'était toi le prof particulier, hein Ray! Insinua Tyson qui ouvrit un œil avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je l'ai un peu aidé mais…

-Ray ?

Ray vit les deux grands yeux en amande vert émeraude de Liz le fixer intensément à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il en fut un peu troublé et recula légèrement.

-C'est comment la Chine? Demanda Liz très sérieuse.

Personne ne s'attendait à sa question! Ray émit un sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Comme ça. Je suis américaine mais j'ai des origines chinoises du coté de mon grand père paternel. Je suis née là-bas et j'y ai vécu 2 ans mais ma mère ne s'y plaisait pas. Je me souviens de rien ou presque. Hamilton est le nom de ma mère et mon nom de baptême .Mais le nom de famille de mon père est Chiang Mai. Il me racontait souvent des légendes. Ca m'a toujours fasciné et j'ai lu beaucoup de livres…

-S'en est barbant d'ailleurs, marmonna Hilary

- … Enfin tu comprends Ray, toi t'es chinois, tu vis là-bas…

Il y avait une petite pointe d'émotion et d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

-TOUT!! S'enflamma Liz , manquant de mettre une baffe à Max dans son élan d'excitation. Elle rougit de son attitude et s'écarta de Ray dont elle était maintenant toute proche.

- …Enfin, tout ce que tu pourras me raconter…

Ray éclata de rire et consentit gentiment à lui faire part de ses connaissances: les traditions de son village, les légendes…Liz lui porta toute son attention. Elle buvait toutes ses paroles comme fascinée. Ray avait à présent devant lui une petite fille qui était comme captivée et ébahie devant un conte de fées.

-Ah!! Soupira Liz, ça me donne envie d'y aller…pas toi Joseph?

-Mouais bof…c'est pas si génial que ça…

-Et tu connais la Légende du Lotus Bleu? Continua Liz sans prêter attention à Joseph et son manque évident d'enthousiasme.

-Oui, c'est très connu. Chez nous, histoire et mythologie se confondent.

-Ce que je préfère par dessus tout c'est la" Légende du Pavillon aux Pivoines". C'est tellement beau!! Mais c'est aussi super triste!! Mais j'ai un faible pour" l'Eventail aux fleurs de pêcher". C'est une tragédie historique alors il y a une part de vérité: essor et décadence de la Dynastie Ming. C'est passionnant!!! débita Liz d'une traite sans prêter attention aux regards effarés de ses amis. Bon ,ce qui est dommage, c'est que les histoires d'amour finissent tout le temps mal mais…..

Tyson siffla d'admiration:

-T'en sais des choses!!

-Prends-en de la graine!! Lui lancèrent en chœur Kai et Hilary.

Tyson fit la moue: pauvre Tyson! Deux tortionnaires contre lui!!

-C'est parce que mon père m'a transmis cette passion de la lecture et de son payas natal. Il avait toute une bibliothèque sur la Chine et ses légendes. Si tu veux Joseph, je te ferais de la lecture!! Le supplia Liz les yeux brillants.

-Pas la peine…je suis plus un gamin!!! Râla le Saint Shield en bombant le torse.

-Décidément, notre chère Liz a de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de Joseph! Murmura Hilary à Max en riant.

Ray semblait réfléchir. Il se leva brusquement et tendit une main à Liz

-Liz, viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Euh…d'accord…lui répondit-elle surprise. Elle se leva et il l'entraîna à sa suite

-Eh!! Vous allez où? On peut venir?

-Ray, lâcheur!! On devait s'entraîner!! râla Tyson que Kai avait obligé à combattre contre Max.

-On revient.

Ils partirent tous les 2, Liz se retourna et lança un dernier regard interloqué à Hilary et Joseph qu'elle dût laisser en plan. Kai leva simplement les yeux de l'arène et poussa un grognement en les regardant s'éloigner.

…………………………………………………………

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

-Tu verras bien. Tiens, c'est là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc d'où on pouvait entendre s'élever de la musique. Ils arrivèrent près d'un kiosque où un attroupement de spectateurs assistaient à une pièce de théâtre. A première vue, cela semblait être du théâtre traditionnel japonais, le Kabuki.

Liz se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Les couleurs, les costumes flamboyaient, la musique envoûtait. Elle observa un moment la scène et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna vivement vers Ray , ses grands yeux brillaient d'excitation.

-C'est une représentation de la légende du "Pavillon aux Pivoines"??? c'est bien ça??

Ray acquiesça avec un sourire et Liz reporta toute son attention à la scène afin d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ray resta un peu à l'écart et se surprit à la contempler, les bras croisés. De temps à autre, elle se retournait pour lui faire signe, ravie. Son visage reflétait l'émerveillement. Elle était lumineuse, attendrissante.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-C'était vraiment magnifique !! s'exclama Liz encore charmée par la beauté du spectacle.

Une de ses histoires préférées!! Elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes au dénouement tragique avec un gros effort!!

Ils marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin du retour.

-J'avais vu des affiches et ça avait tellement l'air de te captiver quand on en a parlé tout à l'heure que j'ai eu l'idée de t'y emmener. Et voilà. Ce n'est pas un opéra chinois mais…

-Merci Ray, ça m'a fait très plaisir, lui dit-elle en lui pressant timidement le bras sans pour autant oser le regarder.

Cela pouvait paraître anodin mais l'intention de Ray l'avait profondément touchée. A son contact, Ray tressaillit légèrement, regardant toujours droit devant lui. Liz osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi, lui répondit Ray en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière mais les autres avaient déserté.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés? On en avait pas pour long…

-Ca fait plus d'une heure et demi qu'on est parti, constata Ray. Ils ont dû se rendre chez le grand-père de Tyson…

-OH NON!!! S'écria Liz.

-Quoi? S'inquiéta Ray

-Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Joseph!! répondit Liz extrêmement déçue. Ray faillit en tomber à la renverse!

Ils prirent donc la direction du dojo.

-Je me demande qui entre Tyson et Max a gagné, se demanda soudainement Ray à haute voix.

Liz ne releva pas la question et resta silencieuse, continuant sa route.

-Je pense que la toupie de Max est plus lourde, poursuivit le chinois l'air de rien, mais avec son attaque tempête, Tyson pourrait facilement encastrer des toupies dans un mur.

Cette allusion n'était évidemment pas anodine. A cette évocation, Liz sursauta en repensant au deux toupies des gars qu'elle avait battus l'avant veille.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Lui dit-elle assez froidement. _Touché! Pensa Ray_

Ray s'arrêta et prit une inspiration. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui, ça le démangeait trop de savoir. Il se lança:

-Liz, tu joues au Beyblade n'est-ce pas?

Liz se figea sur place, complètement abasourdie. _Comment peut-il savoir?_

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Répliqua t-elle sèchement sans le regarder en face.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, continua Ray calmement, espérant ainsi ne pas l'énerver. Peine perdue!

-Quoi???? C'est Hilary qui t'as fait croire ça???

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, je t'ai vu te battre il y a deux jours.

-C'est pas vrai…depuis quand tu m'espionnes hein???? _oh! Non je suis grillée!!!_

-C'était un hasard. Nous venions simplement à ta rencontre avec Hilary et nous avons assisté à la dispute. On est resté cacher vu la réaction que tu as eue...après.

Liz serrait les poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils viennent?

-Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé. (Liz le regarda en coin un peu perplexe mais toujours en colère.). Depuis le début je savais que tu avais un lien avec le Beyblade. Tu deviens agressive dès qu'on aborde le sujet et…

-Tais-toi Ray!! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!!

-Pourquoi nous avoir menti alors??? Tu y joues bien non? Tu t'es bien débrouillée contre eux! Tu m'as impressionné et…

-Je ne joue PLUS!!! S'énerva Liz en faisant volte face. L'insistance de Ray l'exaspérait.

-Pourquoi? Tenta Ray

-Cela ne te regarde absolument pas!! Mêle-toi de tes affaires et FICHE MOI LA PAIX!!!

Ray était cloué sur place. Il était maintenant mal à l'aise devant l'emportement de la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par crier et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Le beyblade la mettait hors d'elle , il avait été trop curieux et il s'en voulait. Liz reprit son souffle et se calma un peu. Elle y avait été un peu fort mais elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. En deux minutes, leur merveilleux après-midi avait viré au cauchemar.

-Je suis désolé Liz, j'ai été trop curieux et…

-C'est bon. Ray, oublie ce que tu as vu il y a deux jours. S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne! Je t'en prie! Je peux te faire confiance comme à Hilary?

-Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas! La rassura Ray en lui posant la main sur l'épaule…._même si j'aimeras bien connaître tes raisons…_.Mais maintenant, j'en sais trop… ou pas assez. Tu comprends pourquoi je m'interroge.

Liz soupira. Il disait vrai. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant comme si quelque chose venait de se briser. Néanmoins, elle comprenait parfaitement l'attitude de Ray. Après tout, la sienne était on ne peut plus étrange!

Le chemin du retour au dojo se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la grille et entendirent un fort brouhaha.

-On dirait qu'il y a du monde…

-Peut-être que grand-père a enfin réussi à attirer des clients!! Dit Ray afin de détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendue. Liz ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le soulagea.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans le grand jardin qu'ils furent assaillis par des cris d'hystérie que Liz ne reconnut que trop bien:

- LIIIIIIIIIIIZ !!!!!!! Nous voilà!!!!

* * *

Tadam!!! Alors ce tête à tête? Romantique au début….mais après! Bonjour l'ambiance!! Ray a un sale défaut quand même. Quel curieux!!! Mais on peut pas lui en vouloir … il est tellement craquant > !!! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la relation Liz/Joseph.!! Reste à savoir à qui appartiennent ces cris d'hystériques!!! 

**RAR:**

**Bloody Queen:** merci d'être fidèle au rendez vous!!! Tu sais, à force de poser des questions, tu vas finir à deviner ce qui se trame!! C'est pô drôle! Disons que tes suggestions ne sont pas mauvaises !!!! Tu veux savoir mon âge? Eh bien j'ai 20 ans! Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais bien connaître le tien. Bisous à toi!

Titre du prochain chapitre:_ Les Ladies Edora ( 1ère partie: une arrivée en fanfare)_. Attention, tornades en vue!!!!! Une nouvelle équipe entre en scène.

Bisous et à la prochaine!!!!!!!!!!

Ridelliz


	6. Chapitre 5: Les Ladies Edora 1ère partie

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO :DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer :**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

**CHAPITRE 5: les Ladies Edora. ( 1ère partie )**_ une arrivée en fanfare!_

-LIIIIIIIIIIZ !!!!!!! Nous voilà!!!!

-Oh! Les filles !!!! Vous êtes arrivées depuis quand ???

-Elles sont arrivées à l'instant même, lui répondit Hilary toute essoufflée et débraillée. Une arrivée…en fanfare!!

-Fanfare…oui c'est exactement le terme, répéta Tyson qui paraissait complètement déboussolé.

En une seconde, Ray fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, complètement médusé: Kenny était assis sur les marches du perron, Dizzi sur ses genoux, et tentait d'ajuster ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas la berlue; Kai était adossé au mur derrière le Chef les bras croisés, voulant paraître blasé comme à son habitude; Tyson avait un air complètement ahuri. Une petite fille espiègle était grimpée sur son dos et lui avait piqué sa casquette. Tous 3 avaient l'air dépassé par les événements. Quant à Max un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur violine pas plus vieille que lui était pendue à son bras, les yeux rieurs. A coté d'une Hilary qui essayait de remettre en place sa chevelure ébouriffée , se tenaient deux autres filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais l'aînée avait un regard….Mais Ray n'eut pas le temps de cogiter sur son regard: il vit une mini tornade débouler dans leur direction. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer.

-Liiiiz!!! Coucou!!!!!

Liz fut moins rapide que Ray. Elle ne résista pas à l'assaut et tomba à la renverse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant de réagir. Deux grands yeux vert émeraude la fixaient plein de malice.

-Grace ??????

Liz se releva brusquement.

-Grace? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La petite fille qui portait la casquette de Tyson lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Je suis venue te voir!!! Sara et Ben on dit que je pouvais!!!

Elle s'agrippa à Liz en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Mais enfin, ce n'était pas prévu!!

-Je suis désolée Liz, dit soudain l'une des trois inconnues en s'approchant.

-Sara?

La Sara en question était une magnifique jeune fille, de la taille et de l'âge de Liz, les cheveux blonds mi-longs dont la pointe et les mèches encadrant son visage étaient noir de jais. Et ses yeux…un regard… celui qui avait attiré l'attention de Ray au premier coup d'oeil. Des yeux flamboyants, entre le rouge et l'ambre dont un tracé noir les mettait merveilleusement en valeur. Elle dégageait un charisme étonnant. On le ressentait comme une aura qui l'entourait.

Elle aida Liz à se relever en lui tendant une main salvatrice.

-Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir que Grace nous accompagnerait, s'excusa t-elle. Ca s'est fait au dernier moment. Ton frère a dû retourner en Russie en urgence et ta mère ne pouvait pas assurer sa garde à cause de son vernissage et de sa tournée promotionnelle. Elle m'a dit que tu pourrais t'en occuper. On savait la charge que cela te procurerait mais Susan a accepté et s'est occupée de tout. Tu n'en auras pas l'entière responsabilité, rassure-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé.

-Ce n'est pas le problème…soupira Liz. Pour Ben, je comprends parfaitement, mais ma mère…pff après tout, ce n'est pas surprenant…

-T'es pas contente? T'es déçue? La questionna Grace avec des yeux de cocker larmoyants.

Liz prit une grande inspiration et lui sourit:

- Non ma puce!!! Elle prit la petite dans ses bras. Mais tu dois me promettre d'être sage et d'embêter personne. D'accord?

- Promis, juré, craché!!!

- Maintenant va rendre sa casquette à Tyson. La petite fille s'exécuta.

- Alors, c'est ta petite sœur? Demanda Ray en se rapprochant.

- Oui, c'est Grace, le zébulon qui me sert de sœur. Elle a six ans.

- Et …et les autres? Qui sont-elles?

- Euh…

- Oui Hilary, il faudrait que tu nous expliques un peu et que tu fasses les présentations! Lui lança Tyson en remettant son précieux couvre-chef que lui tendait Grace.

- Oui, oui!! Bien sûr!! Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en placer une!!

Sara s'avança alors vers Tyson et s'inclina légèrement:

- Je te prie de nous excuser d'avoir débarqué de cette manière chez ton grand-père.

- Oh…mais…mais ce n'est pas grave! Pas grave du tout!!! Haha!!! Bégaya Tyson rouge jusqu'aux oreilles._ Wouah, elle connaît mon nom!!!_

Il paraissait complètement troublé par la présence de Sara. Et son regard était si…envoûtant . Tyson, intimidé? C'etait une première!!

- Bon les garçons, je vous présente mes amies. Tout d'abord, voici Sara Parker, commença Hilary en désignant la jeune fille en question.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître, les salua t-elle en souriant.

Son regard flamboyant s'arrêta un instant sur Kai qui était resté en retrait. Il parut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Sara détourna son regard comme si de rien n'était.

- Ensuite, continua Hilary, voici sa petite sœur Emeline.

- On s'en serait douté. La ressemblance est frappante!

Emeline était le portrait craché de sa grande sœur. Mêmes yeux mais pas la même intensité, mêmes couleurs de cheveux. Seule la coupe différait. Emeline avait les cheveux plus courts avec un carré dégradé plongeant vers l'avant. Seules ses deux grandes mèches noires encadrant son visage étaient plus longues. (une coupe de cheveux à la Sakura en gros).Elle fit un timide signe de la main .

- Celle qui s'agrippe à Max depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Alissa Montgommery.

- Salut la compagnie !!! Salua cette dernière pleine d'entrain d'une voix un peu cassée.

Alissa, du même âge que Liz, Hilary, et Sara (c'est à dire 18 ans), avait les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos de couleur violine avec des mèches couleur lilas et de différentes longueurs. Les plus courtes mèches lui arrivaient à hauteur du menton. Elle les avait retenus négligemment par une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Ses yeux bleu turquoise pétillaient de vie.

- Et enfin la petite tornade, Grace! Termina Hilary.

Grace avait de grands yeux émeraude comme sa sœur ; des tâches de rousseur et sa queue de cheval châtain qui se balançait au grès de ses mouvements lui donnaient un air malicieux.

- Et oui, c'est moi!!! Je suis la petite sœur de Liz!!

- T'es un vrai petit chimpanzé toi!! Rit Tyson tandis que Grace s'accrochait de nouveau à lui.

- Grace! Fiche lui la paix!!! Oh non, ça commence! Soupira Liz prise d'une soudaine grosse fatigue!!

- Ce sont mes amies que j'ai rencontrées aux USA, expliqua Hilary toute fière.

- Enchantés de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles!! Les salua poliment Kenny.

- Elles sont charmantes tes amies, Hilary, lui susurra Tyson, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Ca y est, Tyson a craqué, commenta Ray avec un sourire.

- Dis moi Alissa, l'interpella Liz l'air narquois et les bras croisés. Je suis sûre que l'arrivée en " fanfare", c'est ton œuvre!! C'est tout à fait ton genre de débarquer comme ça chez les gens !

- Quelle perspicacité Melle Hamilton! Mais je dois avouer que ton démon de sœur m'a aidée!! Se moqua Alissa en se jetant sur Liz et manquant de l'étouffer par son câlin. Je suis trop contente de te voir ma petite Liz!!!

- Voui! Moi aussi Ally!

- C'est clair, elle a carrément déboulé dans le jardin, sans crier gare. J'ai rien vu venir!! Expliqua Hilary après avoir baffé Tyson.

- Faut dire qu'elle t'a littéralement sauté dessus. Elle a de l'énergie à revendre cette demoiselle! Observa Kenny.

- Et donc, tu les as invitées comme Liz pour les vacances? questionna Tyson.

- Pas tout a fait…

- C'est bizarre, dit Dizzi, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. J'ai une drôle de sensation…

- Oui, moi aussi, murmura Kai. Il ressentait une atmosphère étrange, une présence…

Pendant ce temps, Grace avait quitté son perchoir pour aller vers Max. Elle lui tira la manche pour attirer son attention.

- Eh Maxou!! Liz t'a transmis mon bisou baveux? Hein? Dis?

- QUOI ???? Dirent en cœur Tyson, Ray et Kenny en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Kai releva la tête, intrigué. Max eut un rire mi-gêné mi-amusé.

- « Transmettre » ?!! « Maxou »??? Max, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Liz se prit la tête entre les mains._ Quelle plaie!!! Elle ne peut pas se taire??!! Elle va tout gâcher.Désolée Hilary! _

- Ah !!! je savais que je vous trouverai ici!!! Vous auriez pu m'attendre les filles, je suis toute essoufflée!! Lança soudain une voix haletante derrière eux.

- MAMAN!!! S'écria Max en courant vers sa mère avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour mon chéri!! Comment tu vas? Oh Liz! Ravie de te revoir ma grande!

- Ju…JU…JUDY ????? balbutièrent Tyson et Ray hébétés.

Les Bladebreakers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. D'abord Grace qui parlait familièrement à Max et Alissa qui se pendait à son bras, Max qui paraîssait blasé, Judy qui débarquait dans le jardin le plus naturellement du monde…il y avait de quoi perdre la boule!! Ray jeta un œil inquisiteur vers Liz qui feignit de ne rien remarquer.

-Raaah !!Je comprends rien! Le pauvre Tyson semblait perdu. C'est quoi ce délire? Hilary, enfin?? Max, tu les connais?

- Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien des explications, dit Ray en rejoignant Kai.

- Oh, je vois que je tombe mal…s'excusa Judy en prenant conscience de la confusion qui régnait.

- Non, pas du tout Judy, vous arrivez au bon moment, la rassura Hilary. Je n'ai pas fini les présentations. En fait Tyson, mes amies qui viennent d'arriver ne sont pas là uniquement pour les vacances…Vous avez devant vous un de vos plus dangereux adversaires du tournoi de Kyoto!

Devant l'air interloqué de ses amis, Hilary poursuivit:

- Sara est la capitaine des Ladies Edora où jouent Alissa et Emy et dont l'équipe va participer au tournoi…

- Et dont Hilary fait également partie, conclut Sara avec un sourire.

Les Bladebreakers n'en croyaient à présent plus leurs oreilles. Sara lança un objet à son amie. Un sourire illumina son visage. Les yeux de Tyson s'agrandirent de stupeur:

- Que…quoi? Une…une…une toupie? J'hallucine!!!

- Vous êtes une équipe de Beyblade…????

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dingue là dedans ! S'étonna Alissa en voyant leur tête d'ahuris.

- …Et Hilary, notre Hilary est une joueuse? C'est dingue! Je vais faire un court-circuit!!C'est vrai Petite Soeur? Demanda Dizzi

- Et oui!!!!! Approuva Hilary le teint soudainement rose. Surprise!!!

- Nan…c'est… une blague!! Le pauvre Tyson n'arrivait plus à articuler deux mots de suite tant la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

- C'est pour ça que tu semblais beaucoup plus experte en matière de Beyblade, ditKai en se remémorant ses commentaires lorsde son match amical contre Dunga.( chapitre 3)

- Oui, c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais attendre que les filles arrivent pour vous le dire….et vous présenter l'équipe pour laquelle je me bats.

Hilary respira un bon coup. Ca y était, elle l'avait dit! Elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids. Elle avait angoissé à l'idée de leur dire, mais finalement, il n'y avait aucune raison! Ray, Kenny et Kai avaient été surpris mais paraissaient contents pour elle…seul Tyson n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre!!

- Hilary, c'est une bonne nouvelle!!! Ray lui sourit. Tu as finalement décidé de t'y mettre?

- Et oui! Mon voyage aux Etats-Unis à été une merveilleuse opportunité.

Hilary s'approcha alors de Tyson et le fixa droit dans les yeux:

- Ecoute moi bien Tyson, je vais participer au tournoi mais pas pour supporter les Bladebreakers. J'y vais en tant que rivale et je compte bien t'affronter pour vous botter les fesses à toi et Dragoon!!

Tyson recula d'un pas sans savoir quoi répondre. Il regardait Hilary à la fois surpris et effrayé. Elle était très sérieuse, son regard en disait long. Tyson ne comprit cependant pas toute la signification de ce regard prédateur où l'on pouvait lire de l'amertume de la jeune fille.

- La guerre est officiellement déclarée, murmura Liz à Max qui soupira.

- Elle ne lui a visiblement pas pardonné, observa Alissa

- Hilary est rancunière, ajouta Sara.

- Pardonné quoi? Demanda Ray. _Décidément, Ray est toujours là quand il ne faut pas!! Qu'est-ce qu'il est curieux! Songea Liz._

- Hilary, tu as un spectre n'est-ce pas? déclara soudainement Kai.

Cette question un peu inattendue surpris tout le monde. Y compris Hilary qui le regardait curieusement:

- Euh…oui…en effet, j'ai un spectre…Si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est grâce aux filles et à Judy qui m'a beaucoup aidée.

- Vous ne vous occupez plus des All Starz Judy? Demanda Kenny.

- Non, les All Starz, c'est fini pour moi! Déclara Judy avec un grand sourire.

- Comment as-tu eu ce spectre Hilary? Par une pure invention technologique comme les All Starz??? Kenny était décidément très curieux!

- Eh!!! Faut pas nous comparer aux All Starz!!! Lança Alissa outrée.

- Mon spectre n'est pas le produit de la technologie! Se mit à rire Hilary. J'en ai simplement hérité! C'est Susan qui me l'a transmis.

- Susan?

- L'équivalent de votre Monsieur Dickenson, répondit Sara. C'est elle qui s'occupe de nous.

Max avait suivi toute la scène sans rien dire, sauf pour saluer sa mère. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris, il était même amusé. Ray l'avait observé. (Quel observateur ce Ray! Il est trop fort!!)

- Dis donc Max, tu le savais? Lui demanda t-il

- Bien sûr! Répondit le blondinet en souriant. Je vous explique: Je connais très bien Sara et Liz ainsi que leurs petites sœurs car se sont des amies d'enfance quand je vivais aux Etats-Unis. Quant à Alissa, le pot de colle, c'est ma cousine!!! Lorsque Hilary est partie pour les Etats-Unis, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que les filles s'occupent d'elle afin de l'aider mais Hilary avait déjà fait la connaissance de Liz, comme elle vous l'a raconté. J'ai revu Hilary plusieurs fois quand je suis allé voir ma mère pendant les vacances et j'étais donc au courant pour son intégration dans l'équipe en tant que joueuse! Voilà!! Je n'ai rien dit car elle voulait vous annoncer elle-même la nouvelle. J'ai donc tenu ma langue!

- Merci Max!! lui dit Hilary.

- Oh ben ça alors! Tyson avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. J 'arrive pas à y croire!!!

- Remets-toi s'en Tyson!! Lui dit Ray amusé de le voir complètement hébété.

- Mais Ray!! Hilary qui joue au beyblade, c'est la meilleure!!! Si je m'attendais à ça!

- Ca te pose un problème??? Râla Hilary agacée.

- Et toi Liz, tu les accompagnes? Demanda Tyson pour changer de sujet et surtout pour éviter d'affronter Hilary

- Oui…c'est ça…!!

_Je n'en suis pas convaincu, pensa Ray._

- Et moi je suis la mascotte!!!! Brailla Grace en sautant partout.

- Ah bon, première nouvelle!!!! Répliqua sa sœur en frappant du pied.

Soudain la porte du dojo s'ouvrit d'un coup manquant de faire tomber Kai qui y était adossé:

- Eh gamin!!! C'est quoi tout ce raffus!!!!Je…

Le Grand-Père s'arrêta net et jeta un regard circulaire dans son jardin plutôt animé!

- Tu pourrais me prévenir que tu faisais une petite fête Tyson!! Je suis chez moi quand même!!! Pas moyen de se concentrer!!

- Grand-Père!! Ce sont des amies d'Hilary qui viennent d'arriver des USA, expliqua son petit-fils. C'est une équipe qui va participer au tournoi!

Le grand-Père dévisagea les filles une par une:

- Elles sont plutôt mignonnes vos adversaires héhé!!! Mesdoiselles, je serai votre plus fervent supporter!!!

- GRAND PERE!!!!!! Tu me fais honte!

- Oh! Il a un sabre!!! S'émerveilla Alissa les yeux ébahis. Monsieur, vous faites du Kendo???

Le Grand Père cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en signe d'incompréhension et soudain il comprit: on s'intéressait au kendo!! Enfin!!

- Oui, professeur pour vous servir!! Je donne de cours et… (grosse lueur d'espoir dans les yeux)

- Trop bien!!!! Dit Alissa en frappant des mains. Liz! T'en as déjà fait?

- On m'en a comme qui dirait "empêchée", lui répondit Liz avec un regard de reproche destiné à Hilary et Tyson. Mais je suis partante ! Je n'attendais plus que toi!!

- Chouette!! On peut prendre des cours Monsieur?

Le Grand Père en aurait pleuré de joie! Des clientes!! Hilary ne put rien en tirer. Quand ces deux là avaient décrété quelque chose, pas moyen de leur en faire démordre! Sara se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, blasée.Les Bladebreakers étaient médusés. La discussion s'anima et chacun y allait de bon cœur.

- Dis moi Kai, le questionna Ray maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'écart du groupe, comment as-tu su pour le spectre d'Hilary?

- Je l'ai senti…

- Senti? Comment ça?

- Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer…c'est étrange, il y a autre chose... cette présence…

Ray regarda curieusement son capitaine. Kai semblait ailleurs, comme troublé. De son coté, Kai ne savait que penser de ses intuitions. Son regard se posa sur Sara. Elle en était la cause, il en était à présent certain. Sara se retourna et le fixa de nouveau. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Tu dois être Kai, le Capitaine des Bladebreakers?

Kai sursauta lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir… mais bizarrement, il l'avait sentie approcher. Il lui fit face. Son regard de feu le cloua sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. La lueur rouge-ambre lui brûlait la poitrine

- Tu es bien Kai, n'est-ce pas ? Réitéra Sara en plissant les yeux, sortant ainsi Kai de sa torpeur.

- Hum… Kai détourna rapidement les yeux pour retrouver son assurance.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance! Hilary ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet.Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous affronter…ajouta t-elle le regard mystérieux et un sourire en coin.

Kai la regarda sans rien dire. Finalement il lui serra la main furtivement. Tous deux reçurent une décharge électrique. Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils puis Kai s'éloigna.

- Mmmh…ouais…

Sara ne semblait nullement décontenancée par son manque de conversation. Ray aurait juré voir son capitaine rougir mais il s'abstint de toute remarque. Cette équipe des Ladies Edora était tout à fait intéressante!!

- Eh Chef !! Regarde ça!! dit Dizzi.Les Ladies Edora sont parmi les 2 ou 3 équipes qui sont en pleine progression et qui commencent à faire parler d'elles. Ce doivent être de bonnes joueuses!

- Ma chère Dizzi!! Voilà une équipe dont nous devrons encore nous méfier. Ce tournoi risque d'être palpitant!

- Je suis venue aussi vous prévenir que Monsieur Dickenson vous convie tous à dîner ce soir, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, leur annonça Judy. Je dois vous y conduire.

- Ouais!!!! Je meure de faim!!!!!!!!! On y va!!! Lança Alissa en attrapant son cousin au passage.

Voilà, les présentations étaient faites, les Ladies Edora étaient entrées en scène. Une équipe à la fois sympathique et mystérieuse. Les Bladebreakers ne se doutèrent pas que cette rencontre allait bouleverser leur vie.

Alors, alors?? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mes petites héroines? j'ai décidée de faire jouer Hilary parce que c'est un perso que j'aime bien et que ça donne du piment dans sa relation avec Tyson.Je veux votre avis!!! Toutes différentes les unes que les autres. Sara est bien mystérieuse et Alissa complètement tarée!!! Je vous le dis, ça promet!!! Allez!!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody Queen Eh!! salut toi!!! Merci pour ta review!! heureusement que t'es là sinon...pas de reviews TTTT !! Alors, ton avis sur les nouvelles ? Au fait dans le mille, il y aura bien un Ray/Liz ( je pense que c'était pas trop dur à deviner !!!) mais...pfffiou!!! c'est pas prêt de se faire! Bref, j'attends ton commentaire. au fait toi, tu écris que des slashs? Allez, bisous!!

Prochain chapitre:_Les Ladies Edora (2ème partie: une soirée bien animée)_

Voilou!! et laissez-moi des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Ridelliz


	7. Chapitre 6: Les Ladies Edora 2ème partie

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO:DESTINS CROISES**

**Disclaimer : **les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ladies Edora siiiiii !!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: Les Ladies Edora ( 2ème partie) _Une soirée bien animée !_**

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent donc pour dîner dans un très bon restaurant de la ville où Monsieur Dickenson leur avaient réservé une salle rien que pour eux. Il tenait visiblement à ce que les deux équipes, pourtant adversaires, sympathisent. Ce qui était en train de se produire. En effet les Ladies Edora et Liz avaient conquit les Bladebreakers par leur énergie débordante et leur différents personnalités, ce qui en faisait une équipe tout à fait originale. Tyson avait paru déstabilisé à l'annonce d'Hilary. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Au début, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Au fond de lui, Hilary faisait partie des Bladebreakers et l'avoir maintenant comme une joueuse adverse le rendait nerveux. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas son attitude envers lui: pourquoi avait-il ressenti comme de la rancœur lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé? Et pourquoi lui d'abord? Que de questions que Tyson finit par oublier grâce à la bonne soirée qu'il était en train de passer.

-Vous étiez au courant de tout Monsieur Dickenson? Demanda Kenny

- Evidemment Kenny! Je sais tout ce qui passe au sein de la fédération de Beyblade! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et puis j'ai suivi avec attention ces petites depuis leurs débuts.(Mr Dickenson et les Ladies Edora se sourirent mutuellement).

- C'est pas sympa d'avoir gardé ça pour vous! Ronchonna Tyson. Vous et Max faites la paire!

- J'ai organisé leur venue avec Susan, enfin ,Madame Harris, une très bonne amie.

A ce moment, une femme d'âge mûr pénétra dans la pièce. Vêtue d'un tailleur qui mettait parfaitement ses courbes en valeur, les cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches grises soigneusement attachés, des petites lunettes noires encadrant ses yeux marrons, c'était une femme belle et élégante. Monsieur Dickenson lui fit un signe de la main , la dame lui rendit son geste par un sourire et s'avança vers la table. Depuis son entrée dans la pièce, les garçons n'avaient pas cessé de la regarder. Hilary se leva pour aller l'embrasser et la présenta:

- Les garçons, voici Susan Harris dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- Celle dont tu as hérité le spectre?

- Tout à fait! Susan est l'équivalent de votre Monsieur Dickenson chez nous.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, les salua Susan. Les Bladebreakers je suppose? Enchantée de voir en chair et en os les champions du monde!

Les Ladies Edora ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant l'exagération volontaire de Susan.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance les garçons, dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Hilary lui présenta chacun des membres et Susan leur serra la main.

- Dites moi les filles!! Voilà des adversaires plutôt jolis garçons!! Dit-elle à ses joueuses avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

- Ce qu'elle sent bon…remarqua Tyson complètement envoûté ,une fois Susan éloignée.

- Elle a la classe, ajouta Ray les joues rouges.

- T'as vu l'effet qu'elle leur fait? Dit Alissa à Liz avec un rire à peine contenu. Regarde leur tête!! c'est trop comique!

- Et dire qu'elle pourrait être leur grand mère…

- C'est indiscret de savoir son âge? Demanda Ray

- Elle a 56 ans, leur fit savoir Sara.

- 56 ans? Sans déconner!!! Tyson faillit s'étouffer.

- Elle les fait pas hein? Leur lança Alissa

- Non c'est certain!

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une belle femme…conclut Kenny rêveusement, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Grace sauta des genoux de sa sœur et se précipita vers Susan qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- NANNYYYY !!!!!!

- Ne l'appelle pas Nanny!!! Grogna sa sœur excédée.

- Eh ptite puce!! Comment ça va? Demanda Susan.

- Ca roule!!

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.( Susan lui tendit une sucette)Je te l'avais promis si tu étais sage dans l'avion. Mais seulement après manger d'ac ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

- Susan a réussi à la calmer au chantage, soupira Liz. Grace est très forte à ce jeu là. Elle sait y faire la chipie!! Susan la gâte bien trop!!

- Elle est maligne ta frangine!! Lui lança Tyson admiratif.

- Trop….

Susan rejoignit Judy et Monsieur Dickenson à leur table, laissant les jeunes entre eux.

- Pourquoi ta sœur appelle Susan "nanny"? demanda Max. C'est nouveau ?

- Non, c'est parce que Susan l'a souvent gardé quand ma mère travaillait et que moi ou mon frère ne pouvions pas nous en occuper. Elle s'est mis dans la tête que c'était sa "Nanny"(ndA: gouvernante; nourrice). Faut pas chercher à comprendre…

- Eh dis donc Maxou! l'interpella Tyson, tu dois être content!! Tu vas pouvoir être avec ta famille!

- Maman travaille toujours avec "l'ennemi" même si elle a changé d'équipe, déclara Max en riant.

Alissa lui fit une grimace:

- Pas de quartier mon cher cousin!!! Le menaça t-elle en brandissant le point. Puis elle se radoucit et lui prit gentiment le bras. "Même si on est adversaire, je suis contente. C'est vrai Maxou, on se voit pas souvent et tu me manques! Alors je trouve ça cool !!"

Max lui sourit tendrement.

- Ouais, c'est "COOL"!!!! Répéta t-il. Les 2 cousins se tapèrent dans la main en riant.

- Même si ta mère a changé d'équipe, c'est plus sympa qu'elle soit avec les filles plutôt que chez les All Starz non? Ajouta Ray. Franchement avec eux, j'ai du mal …

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuvèrent Max et Tyson d'une même voix. Liz acquiesça silencieusement.

- Dites nous Judy, pourquoi avez-vous quitté les All Starz? Vous aviez l'air de vous plaire au centre de la Fédération !

- C'est certain, coté professionnel, c'était tout à fait satisfaisant. J'étais directrice, j'avais à disposition tout ce que je désirais. Mais toute cette technologie commençait à me lasser. Tout analyser, tout programmer, tout calculer et tout prévoir, ce n'est pas palpitant. Disons que tout était devenu trop automatisé à mon goût. Y compris l'équipe elle-même. Je m'entendais de moins en moins avec eux et leur arrogance commençait sérieusement à me chauffer.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, murmura Ray avec une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas la conception que je me faisais de mon métier, ma passion. Je ne prenais plus de plaisir à travailler. Alors j'ai tout arrêté et je me suis consacrée à ces demoiselles !!!

- Ouah!! Vous avez tout plaqué!! Je suis impressionné!! Kenny en avait la bouche ouverte. Pour lui, le centre de recherches était tout ce dont il rêvait !!

- Je connaissais l'équipe des filles car ma nièce en faisait partie et puis c'étaient des amies de Max depuis l'enfance. J'ai suivi leur parcours et j'ai décidé de les aider!! Et oublier un peu le conditionnement technologique!

- Une belle aubaine pour nous!! Déclara Alissa en souriant à sa tante. Même s'il lui reste encore quelques fâcheuses habitudes du centre!

- Alors vous ne travaillez plus pour la Fédération ?

- Si bien sûr! Ce que je fais avec les Ladies Edora, c'est par pur plaisir. L'ambiance y est plus saine! J'ai monté mon propre centre de recherches avec quelques collègues qui m'ont suivie. Emily m'aidait beaucoup mais Sara et Susan m'assistent bien. Non vraiment je ne regrette rien!!!! Conclut Judy.

- Ce sont les All Starz et leur directeur Douglas qui l'ont eu mauvaise! Ajouta Max.

- Ils ont même parlé de trahison!!! Pouffa Alissa. Les pauvres étaient complètement pommés sans leur métronome!!

- La preuve que la technologie ne fait pas tout! N'est-ce pas Chef? Le nargua Tyson. Désolé Dizzi!!

Le dîner se déroula à merveille . Kenny était aux anges depuis que Judy lui avait promis de l'inviter dans son centre. Bref il régnait une bonne humeur.

- Au fait, où étiez vous Miss Hamilton lors de notre arrivée? Questionna Alissa avec un doigt sentencieux. Vous étiez en galante compagnie qui plus est, ajouta t-elle en fixant Ray d'un œil soupçonneux. C'est louche tout ça! Où vous étiez tous les 2 ?

- C'est vrai ça ! on vous a attendu plus d'une heure ! s'exclama Tyson

Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux concernés qui rougirent devant les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis.

- C'est quoi? Le bureau de l'Inquisition? Râla Liz.

- En quelque sorte…Allez! Parle accusée!! Lui dit Alissa avec un air solennel qui provoqua un fou rire parmi les invités.

Liz se sentit gênée.

- Ray m'a emmenée voir un Kabuki au parc, une représentation du Pavillon aux Pivoines…c'est tout !! se justifia Liz.

- Oh mon Dieu !!! Ray! Alissa prit un air horrifié. Tu es chinois ? un vrai de vrai ?

- Euh …oui, répondit Ray interloqué mais amusé par l'attitude comique de la jeune fille.

- Oh mon pauvre ! le plaignit-elle d'un air navré. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire…Je te souhaite bien du courage !! elle va te mettre le grappin dessus et te bassiner. T'accabler même !!T'user jusqu'à la moelle!! T'es fini !!!

- C'est déjà fait ! prit soin d'ajouta Hilary en riant.

- Hé !!!! s'indigna l'intéressée. Ca va pas non !!!!

L'attitude de ses amies ne manqua pas de faire prendre la mouche à Liz !

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez effrayer ce pauvre Ray !!! fit Emi en étouffant un rire.

- C'est clair! Y a de quoi détaler en courant en vous entendant!! Mais ça ne me dérange pas, leur fit savoir Ray avec un grand sourire. Au contraire je le fais avec plaisir !

Alors Liz devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux !!

- En tout cas ma chère, conclut Alissa en la dévisageant, l'air nippon te fait le plus grand bien !! Tu as la mine radieuse !!!

Plus le dîner avançait, plus l'ambiance devenait amicale et joviale. Alissa et Tyson s'entendaient à merveille comme deux larrons en foire. Restait à savoir lequel des deux débitait le plus de conneries à la minute, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer la pauvre Hilary !! Deux Tyson pour le prix d'un !! Quelle chance !! Les autres bavardaient gaiement de tout et de rien ( alors que les deux autres chahutaient !), Emi était probablement la plus timide et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais elle était la première à rire aux éclats. Quant à Grace, elle s'attaquait maintenant au pauvre Kenny parce qu'elle voulait « tripoter son super machin qui parle » ( traduisez : ordinateur ou Dizzi !!) .

Seul Kai ne prenait pas part aux conversations. ( Comme d'hab' quoi !!). Il paraissait songeur. Quelque chose le tracassait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Plus encore, le présence de la jolie blonde qu'était Sara le troublait. Et tout cela l'énervait au plus au point lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être maître de lui-même . Il décida donc de quitter la salle pour s'isoler. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

- Eh ! Kai !! qu'est- ce que tu fais ? Demanda Tyson la bouche pleine.

- Je rentre, répondit-il simplement sans se retourner.

- Quoi, il n'aime pas notre compagnie !! s'exaspéra Liz à haute voix. Hilary lui fit les gros yeux.

Kai aurait voulu se retourner pour remettre à sa place cette petite peste mais préféra sortir calmement.

-Non mais ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là…marmonna t-elle.

Sara ne disait rien mais n'avait pas détaché son regard de Kai. Le russe sentit le regard de braise de l'américaine peser sur son dos. _quelle étrange sensation…_

-On dirait vraiment que tu n'apprécies pas Kai, Liz, fit Ray ne sachant que penser de son attitude envers son capitaine.

-Je le déteste !! lâcha Liz.

Ray et ses compagnons restèrent interdits par ses paroles et l'animosité qui en émanait.

-Pourtant tu ne le connais pas …tenta de la raisonner Ray.

-Et tu n'essaies même pas de le connaître, poursuivit Hilary sur un ton de reproche.

-Ce que je sais de lui me suffit amplement pour dire que je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout, rétorqua Liz.

Max paraissait gêné. Lui aussi avait tenté de lui faire ouvrir un peu les yeux, sans succès. Ray était complètement perdu : pourquoi avait-elle une dent contre Ray et ce, depuis son arrivée ? Encore un mystère…la nébuleuse autour de Liz ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour ; et de jour en jour, il se sentait attiré par elle, comme un aimant. C'était ce qui le poussait à en savoir plus. Et ça le rendait dingue.

-Sara, ça va ? demanda Liz à son amie qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sara en détournant enfin ses yeux. Elle affichait un sourire franc, plein d'assurance…déconcertant.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte puis revint sur Sara en fronçant les sourcils:

- Mmmmh…mouais. Tu m'agaces quand tu prends ton air mystérieux !

- Eh ! Les filles !! On trinque !!! Lança Alissa en se levant et brandissant son verre.

- Ah oui? Et en quel honneur ?

- A nos deux équipes pardi !!! Déclara la cousine de Max. Hein Tyson !! Amis mais rivaux !

- Ouais ! Amis mais rivaux !! répéta Tyson en se levant à son tour.

- TCHIN !!!! Les deux amis trinquèrent dans un éclat de rire sous le regard à la fois navré et amusé des autres.

On pourrait aussi trinquer à notre diplôme, à notre entrée à la fac , à mon permis, à …commença à énumérer Alissa sur sa lancée.

- On a compris ! l'interrompit Hilary en roulant des yeux.

- On se demande encore comment elle l'a eu son permis, murmura Liz à Sara et Emi.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas du saké…ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Alissa avant qu'Hilary ne monte sur ses grands chevaux .

Grace se mit soudain debout sur sa chaise et leva d'un geste brusque son verre, en renversant la moitié du contenu.

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je veux trinquer !!!! Braille t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- T'es trop jeune ! la coupa sa sœur en la tirant par le bras, ce qui n'empêcha pas la petite maligne de continuer. Elle voulait faire comme les adultes d'abord !!

- Alors moi je trinque à la victoire des Ladies Edora contre les Bladebreakers qui vont se faire écraser comme des fourmis !! Yeah !!! Allez les filles !!!!!

- GRACE !!! Descends de là tout de suite !!! Ordonna sa sœur en haussant le ton alors que Grace faisait un grand sourire à son auditoire conquis. Susan l'applaudit même, ce qui désespéra Liz.

- Moi je le trouve perspicace le petit monstre ! Bien dit Gracie !!! Approuva Alissa. Trinquons à la fin du mythe des Bladebreakers !!

- Elle fabule tu veux dire !!! La reprit Max sur un ton de défi. N'y compte même pas cousine !

- Ouais, tu rêves éveillée ma vieille ! ajouta Tyson. On est pas champion du monde pour rien je te signale !!

- Non mais quelle prétention !!! Râla Hilary exaspérée. Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté, crétin !!!

- J'attends de voir ça ma chère Hilary!

- Ne sois pas si pressé de perdre mon cher Tyson.

- Et c'est parti !! Le coup d'envoi du match Hilary / Tyson vient d'être donné!!! Commenta Alissa qui était entre les deux. La tension est à son comble sur le terrain!!! On sent une légère supériorité d'Hilary !! Allez Ty !! Secoue-toi!!

- Eh!! Mais t'es de quel côté toi? L'incendia Hilary

- Ally , un arbitrage entre ces deux là est inutile, lui fit savoir Max. On a déjà essayé et c'est peine perdue!!

- C'est pas une débutante qui va m'apprendre le Beyblade!! Se défendit Tyson

- AAAAhh!! Tyson revient à la charge!! Poursuivit Alissa en suivant l'échange entre les 2 comme une partie de Tennis. Ce match est palpitant !!!

Le reste de la troupe éclata de rire devant ses pitreries.

- C'est dingue!! Elle a la connerie dans la peau! Réussit à articuler Liz entre deux fous rire.

……………………………………………………….......................................................................

La soirée se termina tard, une soirée synonyme d'une amitié naissante. Kai n'était néanmoins pas réapparu. Les Ladies Edora étaient logées dans une pension traditionnelle à la sortie de la ville. (NdA : dans le genre de la pension Hinata dans _Love Hina_ pour ceux qui connaissent!! Ca m'évite de la décrire!). Là où étaient aussi hébergés les Bladebreakers à présent. Les deux équipes se séparèrent sur le grand perron de l'entrée. Filles et garçons ne logeaient pas dans la même aile du bâtiment: c'était absolument interdit!!! Le règlement était très stricte de ce coté là: pas de mélange!!

Kai observait la scène depuis la terrasse qui surplombait la pension.

- Passez une bonne nuit les filles! Leur souhaita Max .Reposez-vous bien!! Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là!

- Nous aussi Max, lui dit Emelyn en lui faisant un bisou. A demain Susan.

- Bonne nuit mes chéries, répondit Susan en s'éloignant à son tour avec Judy

- Bonne nuit mon p'tit Maxounet!! Alissa embrassa son cousin et entra dans la pension, suivie par Emi et Sara après avoir salué le reste de la troupe.

Avant d'entrer, Sara leva les yeux vers la terrasse. Elle émit un sourire puis pénétra dans la pension. Max, Tyson et Kenny en firent de même. Ray s'apprêtait à les suivre.

- Bonne nuit Liz.

- Toi aussi, Ray….euh …Ray ?

- Mmh ?

- Encore merci pour cet après midi…et aussi de garder le secret. C'est important pour moi.

Ray lui sourit puis disparut à son tour. Au lieu d'aller vers sa chambre, il monta vers la terrasse où il avait aperçu Kai qui les observait. Il le trouva dans la même position, accoudé à la rambarde, fixant profondément l'horizon.

- Kai ?

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Ray s'approcha et s'accouda à son tour.

- Tu es parti rapidement du dîner. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mmm…je ne sais pas trop…

- C'est cette nouvelle équipe qui te préoccupe?

Kai repensa au regard de Sara lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui et à son sourire de toute à l'heure. Elle avait deviné sa présence. Cette fille mystérieuse la tourmentait mais pourquoi ? Mais Kai était trop fier pour l'avouer. Surtout pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas…qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, finit -il par répondre en s'éloignant.

C'était bien la première fois que Ray voyait son capitaine aussi tourmenté. Avant de s'en aller, Kai se retourna vers Ray et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Et toi Ray, au lieu de t'occuper des autres, fais plutôt attention à ne pas t'égarer.

Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant un Ray tout penaud derrière lui face à ce qui semblait être une mise en garde.

_- Qu'a t-il voulu dire par "égarer"? songea Ray _

……………………………............................................................................................................................

Dans la chambre des filles.

Alissa et Emelyn s'étaient endormies comme des masses, fatiguées du voyage et de la soirée. Sara était à la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir la lune se reflétait dans l'océan. Liz peignait les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- Grace, je ne te lis pas d'histoire ce soir. Tu n'as pas défait ta valise .

- Oh, liz! Tu as…aaaaahhh!! Grace bailla avant d'achever sa phrase. Ses yeux brillaient de fatigue.

- Tu vois! Tu es morte de fatigue! Allez, tiens-toi tranquille j'ai bientôt fini.

- J'aime bien les Bladebreakers! Ils sont gentils!! Et puis ils ont une super méga boîte qui parle!!

- Un ordinateur, la reprit sa sœur. En fait c'est un spectre qui est enfermé dedans. C'est Dizzi.Tu comprends?

- Wouah !!! Trop la classe!!! Moi aussi je veux un ordinateur alors !!!

- Ils t'aiment bien aussi mais je te préviens : ne les enquiquine pas! L'avertit Liz en la bordant. Je te connais!

- Oui, oui…je sais! Susan et Sara m'ont déjà dit ça…Oh non!! Je ne leur ai pas montré ma toupie!!!

- Demain. Tu le feras demain. Dors maintenant!! S'impatienta sa grande sœur.

- Et toi?

- Moi aussi je vais dormir.

- Non, toi aussi tu vas leur montrer ta toupie?

Liz se redressa sur son futon et regarda sa petite sœur:

- Gracie, on en a déjà parlé.

- Tu te rappelles, Grace, je t'ai expliquée dans l'avion, intervient Sara.

- Tu dois promettre de ne rien dire. Tu sais bien que je ne joue plus au Beyblade. Et je ne veux pas avoir à en parler avec les autres donc on fait comme si je n'avais jamais joué, d'accord?

- Mais pourquoi ? insista la petite brunette qui semblait perdue. Je veux que tu joues moi! Ben aussi et puis Sara!!! Papa, il serait pas content! Tu pourrais jouer sans Dr…

- … Ca suffit maintenant! L'interrompit Liz en haussant le ton. Tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper de ça. C'est réglé! Tu as juste à tenir ta langue. C'est compris petit monstre?

Liz s'était radoucie. Sa petite sœur la regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis soupira, résignée:

- Bon, promis.

- Bien. Bonne nuit ma puce.

Liz embrassa sa sœur qui ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Sara quitta sa fenêtre pour son futon. Elle et Liz étaient à présent allongées côte à côte, regardant le plafond. Liz se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sa meilleure amie:

- Alors Sara, tu es prête pour le tournoi ?

- On ne peut plus! Cela fait un an que je m'entraîne dur ainsi que les filles. J'attends avec impatience ma revanche sur les All Starz. Il y en a plus d'un qui va être surpris.

- Tu peux le dire! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Hilary aussi est remontée à bloc!

- Elle veut faire ses preuves face aux Bladebreakers. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Notamment face à Tyson! Ajouta Liz en riant. C'est dingue comme ces deux-là se cherchent ! Je leur filerais bien un coup de main pour qu'ils se trouvent mieux…

- Ne t'en mêle surtout pas! La mit en garde Sara sachant que cela pouvait se terminer en désastre si Liz jouait les entremetteuses! C'est leur problème.

Sara marqua une pause puis se mit à son tour sur ces coudes:

- Liz, Hilary m'a raconté pour ton combat improvisé contre les deux gars. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé mais…

- Je le sais Sara, l'interrompit Liz. Je suis au courant.

Sara l'interrogea du regard.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Ray aussi était présent ce jour là, tu dois le savoir.( Sara acquiesça). Et il m'en a parlé.

- Ca , je ne savais pas. Hilary n'est pas au courant non plus de cette discussion. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas en parler.

- La curiosité l'a poussé à le faire. Il a donc compris que je mentais et il a tenté d'en savoir plus. Je me suis énervée ( Sara lui lança un regard de reproche. Liz était si impulsive!). Il a promis de ne rien dire de ce fâcheux accident.

- C'est bizarre, mais je ne suis pas surprise…

- Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, certifia Liz. Mais comme il me l'a fait remarqué, il en sait trop ou pas assez à présent…

- Si tu lui fais confiance, pourquoi ne pas tout lui raconter? Et puis je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un "simple accident" comme tu le dis. Liz, pourquoi es-tu aussi bornée? Arrête de prendre tout sur toi! Penses-tu que ce soit la meilleure solution que de mentir à tout le monde comme tu le fais? Tu nous obliges à en faire autant.

- Je sais , je suis désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu sais, j'ai amené ta toupie (Liz fronça les sourcils). Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je ferai tout pour que tu rejoues. Et aussi pour que tu oublies cette histoire qui, je te signale, nous concerne aussi Emi et moi. Le passé c'est le passé.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi forte et déterminée Sara? Tu sais, je t'admire.

- Il n'y aucune raison pourtant. Tu peux l'être tout autant Liz, si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Et pour ça, je t'aiderai…ou bien je te forcerai si tu ne me laisses pas le choix..

- Et je sais de quoi tu es capable pour arriver à tes fins. Mais ne me fais pas un sale coup! Ca peut durer longtemps, on est toutes les deux des têtes brûlées.

- Je gagnerai…et je n'ai qu'une parole, déclara Sara sans ciller, le regard perçant.

Sara était sûre d'elle et avait toujours le dernier mot. Cela agaçait Liz. Elle continuait de regarder son amie tandis que celle-ci se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- En tous les cas, j'ai hâte de voir Dranzer à l'œuvre , conclut Sara d'une voix des plus mystérieuses.

Liz contemplait Sara , perplexe. Parfois, Liz avait du mal à la suivre. Elles étaient comme deux sœurs et Sara pouvait lire en Liz comme dans un livre ouvert. Liz aussi la connaissait par cœur, seulement, des zones d'ombres l'empêchaient de la comprendre parfaitement. C'était ce qui faisait le charisme de Sara, "Le Mystère Sara Parker" comme le disait souvent Alissa.

* * *

Et v'là la seconde partie!! une soirée plutôt animée n'est-ce pas ? Alissa fait son show, Kai complètement perturbé ( faut un début à tout ) et Sara trèèèèèèèèès mystérieuse... Au fait j'ai décidé de faire venir Judy chez les Ladies Edora: d'une part parce que les All Starz me gonflent, et d'autre part parce que j'aime bien Judy! C'est aussi simple que ça!Allez, impressions! 

**Bloody Queen:**La voilà ta suite! Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien les petites nouvelles? Tant mieux! Entre nous, je serais un peu mal barrée si elles ne plaisaient pas aux lecteurs! Un Kai/ Sara... deux mystérieux ensemble...mmh, pourquoi pas !!!! Tout est déjà pensé! Héhé! Si tu aimes les persos plutôt mystérieux, avec Sara, tu seras servie, crois-moi! C'est une petite soirée mais je ne leur aipas fait prendre une cuite! Quoqu'il y aurait eu du saké, Alissa était bien partie pour!!!! Il faudrait que je lise des slashs pour voir bien que ce ne soit pas trop mon truc. J'irai lire une de tes fics tiens!!!! Bisous!!!

**Kita-Kun:** Salut toi!! Contente que tu sois de retour!! tu as changé de pseudo? T'inquiète pas, moi aussi à un moment, je n'arrivais pas à envoyer des reviews et ça avait le don de m'énerver!!!! Elles te plaisent les Ladies Edora! c'est cool! T'as une préférée? J'aime bien connaitre l'avis des autres ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour la review de ta fic, c'est normal! tu as dû essayer de me renvoyer l'adresse du site mais ça n'a toujours pas marché. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère!!

Titre du prochain chapitre: _Discussions ._ C'est un titre provisoire car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Il est assez long et... bref vous verrez bien par vous même!! Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on en découvre un tout petit peu plus sur Sara et Liz et qu'il y a une nouvelle équipe que vous connaissez qui va débarquer!!! Voilou!!!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !!!

Ridelliz


	8. Chapitre 7: Comme une grande famille

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO: DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer**; les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais les Ladies Edora sont ma propriété à mouah!

**Je vous souhaite un très bon Noël en retard et une Bonne année en avanceà tous!! en espérant que 2005 soit propice à notre inspiration!**

**Merci à ma petite Golden qui m'a donné l'idée du titre. Joyeux Noël ma poulette! Et pitié, dis moi que tu as commandé un nouvel ordinateur au Père Noel!!!!!!!**

Je suis navrée du retard mais il va en être ainsi pendant un moment: je bosse à plein temps pendant les vacances et je suis en partiels au mois de janvier... je m'excuse à l'avance!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **Comme une grande famille.

Le lendemain de la soirée...

-Alors c'est vous les fameux voleurs de spectres ? S'exclama Alissa appuyée sur son sabre en dévisageant les trois Saint Shield de la tête aux pieds.

Les Ladies Edora n'avaient pas perdu de temps: dès le lendemain matin de leur arrivée, elles s'étaient rendues au dojo du Grand-père de Tyson pour bénéficier de cours de Kendo. A l'exception d'Hilary et Sara, cela faisait une heure qu'elles maniaient le katana, et il restait encore BEAUCOUP de progrès à faire !! Tyson en avait profité pour aller chercher les Saint Shield afin de les présenter aux filles.

- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs de spectres !!! S'indigna Ozuma .

- Enfin bref, je me comprends. Je vous ai tout de suite reconnus !!C'est Hilary qui nous a parlé de vous.

- Pas en bien en tout cas, constata Ozuma les sourcils froncés.

- Mais non Ozuma !! Le rassura Hilary en riant. Je leur ai tout raconté et visiblement , c'est la seule chose qu'Alissa a retenu de l'histoire !

Alissa brandit soudain son sabre de bois sous le nez d'Ozuma.

- Moi , ce que j'ai retenu surtout, c'est qu'aucun de vous n'a pu capturer le Draciel de mon Maxou!! L'est trop fort!!! Poursuivit-elle hyper fière.

- Euh, tu peux abaisser ton sabre ?dit Ozuma d'une voix mal assurée. On le comprend après avoir vu les dégâts que pouvait faire Alissa avec un katana à la main!

- Elle en manque pas une !! Se moqua Liz. Les pauvres ! Ils vont se demander où ils sont tombés !!!

- Elle a la langue bien pendue celle-là !T'oublies peut-être que les Psychiks l'ont capturé, le Draciel de ton "Maxou", remarqua Joseph en contemplant la jeune fille avec un air sarcastique.

- Oui mais ça compte pas ça!!! C'est de la triche les Psyckiks! Trouve pas d'excuses!!! gémit Alissa . Puis elle se retourna vers Joseph : "Et toi d'abord, le petit aux cheveux verts avec l'air malin qui me cherche, tu dois être Joseph ?"

- Que…Quoi !!? Je suis pas PETIT !!!

- C'est donc toi , conclut Alissa en faisant un clin d'œil à Liz.

Joseph lança un regard noir à son amie qui se contenta de lui faire son plus beau des sourires.

- On a du mal à croire que c'est ta cousine Max, dit Kenny.

- C'est clair, vous êtes diamétralement opposés, sur tous les plans, ajouta Ray.

- Etonnant non ?Rit Max. Et pourtant le même sang Mac Cole coulent dans nos veines! Et on a les mêmes yeux !

- Mac Cole ? Interrogea Tyson.

- Le nom de jeune fille de nos mères, lui répondit Max

- Mesdemoiselles, on repend!! Interrompit le Grand père. Un peu de concentration!

Malgré les dégâts matériels, il continuait son cours, trop heureux de transmettre son savoir et surtout d'avoir des clients motivés. Sara se dissimulait le visage et secouait la tête, gênée de la casse occasionnée par la tornade Alissa. Hilary faisait la grimace au son de chaque pot cassé. Tandis que le reste regardait la scène entre amusement et stupéfaction.

- ALLY !! Cria Liz horrifiée. Alissa sursauta et faillit tailler le pauvre Kenny en pièces!! "Fais attention aux pivoines derrière toi!!! Mais t'es un danger public avec un sabre à la main ma parole!!!"

- Et pas qu'avec un sabre, ajouta Sara en soupirant. Heureusement qu'elle est plus habile avec une toupie et un lanceur dans la main.

- Ben quoi ? répliqua Alissa toute penaude.

- Tu sais que Liz adore les pivoines. D'autant plus que celles-ci sont magnifiques commenta Emy. Quel massacre!

- M'enfin !! Te mets pas dans des états pareils pour des fleurs! Et arrête de crier comme ça ! Tu veux que j'ai une attaque? S'indigna Alissa.

- Moi je me demande comment ton Grand-Père, lui, n'a pas encore eu une attaque, Tyson, lui dit Ray impressionné par le calme du Grand-Père. Y a de quoi démissionner !

Comme avec les Bladebreakers, le courant était bien passé entre les Saint Shield et Ladies Edora. Ozuma s'était accoutumé à l'humour d'Alissa et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Sara. Celle-ci arrivait parfois à décrocher deux mots à Kai qui semblait néanmoins de plus en plus distant. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires. Les regards meurtriers et les mots acerbes de Liz et la présence charismatique et troublante de Sara le perturbaient. Grace, comme Emelyn, avait été impressionnée par Dunga et n'osait pas l'approcher. Ce fut Joseph sa nouvelle victime! Etant relativement à sa hauteur, elle pouvait facilement s'agrippait à lui ! Max rattrapait le temps perdu avec sa mère et Alissa tandis que cette dernière avait trouvé un acolyte en la personne de Tyson, qui lui prenait toujours la tête avec Hilary, qui, faut l'avouer, avait les nerfs d'acier! Quant à Liz, elle avait toujours la "mainmise" sur Joseph qui finalement s'y habituait. Lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, Ray passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Ils avaient de longues conversations sur tout et rien, et Liz n'était jamais rassasiée de ses histoires sur la Chine. Au fur et à mesure, Ray finit par parler de Beyblade mais en évitant bien de tourner le sujet autour d'elle afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise. Ainsi, elle apprit plein de choses sur Ray et les White Tigers. Il lui avait même promis de l'initier aux arts martiaux.

Ainsi passèrent les premières journées : entraînement, kendo, ballades et discussions animées !

- Allez les filles !! il est temps d'aller s'entraîner! Dit Sara un de ces après-midi là.

- Aaaah! Sara! Tu as le don de nous ramener à la dure réalité! Soupira Alissa en mordillant une brindille et avachie sur le perron du dojo. C'est le rôle d'un capitaine tu me diras… Je n'ai pas terminé mon bain de soleil moi !! On doit vraiment s'entraîner ?

- Oui, et notamment toi ma vieille! Tu dois coordonner certains de tes mouvements d'attaque.

- Eh !! arrête!!! Tu vas dévoiler mes faiblesses à l'adversaire!!

- Allez Ally, en route! Dit Emelyn en lui tendant la main.

- Dites, quand est-ce qu'on pourra s'entraîner ensemble ? Demanda Tyson visiblement déçu que les filles s'éclipsent une nouvelle fois.

Depuis leur arrivée, les garçons ne les avaient pas vues jouer une seule fois, au grand dam de Tyson qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il voulait surtout voir Hilary à l'œuvre. Tout comme le reste des Bladebreakers:

- C'est vrai Hilary, dit Ray, on aimerait voir comment tu te débrouilles! C'est normal qu'on soit curieux!

- Et moi j'aimerais bien voir leurs spectres, ajouta Kenny, rêveur.

- Haut les cœurs Kenny!! Moi, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je parie ma mémoire de jeu qu'Hilary s'en tire comme un chef! Déclara Dizzi.

- T'as la trouille Hilary, avoue!!! Tu n'oses pas nous affronter !

- Tyson, boucle là, grinça Hilary entre ses dents. Tu verras le moment venu. Entraîne-toi au lieu de rêver à ta future défaite!

- Allez Ty !! Ne sois pas aussi pressé de perdre, ça va venir vite tu sais!! Lui lança Alissa en lui flanquant une magistrale claque dans le dos.

- C'est réglé, on y va maintenant, ordonna Sara. Liz ?

- Mmmh…

La principale intéressée ne leva même pas les yeux du livre que Ray lui avait prêté.

- On y va. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Mmh…non, je reste ici…A ce soir.

Sur ce, Liz replongea illico dans sa lecture.

- Grace vient avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas, la prévint Emelyn en prenant la petite fille par la main.

- Oui…oui…c'est ça…

- Ah!! ce qu'elle m'agace quand elle comme ça, râla Alissa.

- On se retrouve au dîner les gars!!! A ce soir!

Et sur un signe de main, les Ladies Edora s'éloignèrent en laissant en plan les Saint Shield et les Bladebreakers.

- Mais pourquoi elles refusent de s'entraîner avec nous ?? ragea Tyson.

- Elles veulent peut-être restées discrètes sur leurs tactiques de jeu, supposa Ray. C'est légitime, après tout nous sommes adversaires!

- Regarde, nous on se bat bien contre Ozuma et son équipe!!! Je ne vois pas où est le problème! Non franchement, c'est louche!!! Toi qui les connais, Maxou, tu sais quelque chose?

Max haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

- Et toi Liz, ce sont tes amies ? demanda Tyson qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

Liz ne lui répondit pas: allongée sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air, la tête appuyée sur ses coudes et ses lunettes qu'elle utilisait pour lire sur le bout de son nez, elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'on lui parlait!

- Y a rien à en tirer, commenta Joseph en regardant son amie en hochant la tête

- Et puis ça varierait les oppositions, continua Tyson d'un air maussade.

- Dis que t'en marre de nous, ça ira plus vite, lui lança Ozuma.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est que…

- Eh!! Cool Tyson!!! C'est pas grave! Le calma Ray en riant, voyant son ami monter sur ses grands chevaux. Sois pas vexé qu'Hilary te refuse un duel !

- C'est très bien comme ça Tyson, déclara Kai qui était jusque là resté silencieux. Le comportement gamin de son coéquipier commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. "On peut pleinement se concentrer sur l'équipe et sur notre jeu plutôt que de perdre du temps à divaguer sur l'adversaire. Oublie-les un peu et concentre-toi sur ta toupie et uniquement ta toupie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Pour Kai, plus elles étaient loin et mieux il se portait!

- Mouais… marmonna Tyson, peu convaincu.

- Chef, on est dans la mouise la plus totale! Se plaignit Dizzi. C'est un sérieux challenger que nous avons là et nous n'avons quasiment aucun renseignement sur ces charmantes demoiselles! J'ai pourtant encore de la place sur mon disque dur !

- Je sais Dizzi, je sais…

- Le tournoi n'en sera que plus palpitant! Dit Ozuma d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste

- J'aimerai bien voir ce que ça donne une Hilary avec un lanceur à la main !! Déclara Tyson sarcastique. Ca doit être comique ! Franchement Chef, il n'y a pas de quoi stresser!

- Ne sois pas si sûr de ça, Tyson, le mit en garde Max. Alissa est une très bonne joueuse ,vive et offensive ; Sara est une excellente tacticienne et Emy est en pleine progression. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle équipe, je peux vous l'assurer! Aux Etats-Unis, elles sont au coude à coude avec les All Starz, c'est pour vous dire !

- A ce point ? S'étonna Ozuma. Il faudra sérieusement se méfier alors.

- Moi, ça ne me surprend pas, dit Ray.

- Quant à Hilary, je l'ai vue jouer une fois. Sache, Tyson qu'elle se débrouille très bien et qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement la puissance de son spectre, affirma Max.

Tyson ne broncha pas. Il voulait voir Hilary jouer pour s'en convaincre, un point c'est tout! Pourquoi tant d'obstination ? S'il prenait ça au second degrè, en se moquant, s'était probablement pour dissimuler sa crainte et son appréhension de la voir jouer... parce qu'il était certain qu'elle avait du talent. Si cela continuait, cela allait devenir une véritable obsession!! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses Max!! Ma chère Dizzi, je crois que Max va pouvoir éclairer ta lanterne !!

- Oh mais je ne sais rien d'autre ! Ma mère fait en sorte que je n'en sache pas trop !!

- Sacrée Judy !!

- La conversation est close à présent, les coupa Kai. On y va!

A leur tour, ils prirent le chemin de l'entraînement, laissant Liz en tête à tête avec son livre.

…………………………………………….

2 heures plus tard, du coté des filles...

- Voilàààà! Madame est-elle satisfaite comme cela ? Dit Alissa en s'inclinant devant Sara d'un air théâtral.

- Moui, c'est pas mal du tout, répondit celle ci. Mais tu peux encore faire mieux, j'en suis sûre.

- Nom d'un chien ! C'que t'es exigeante ! On dirait ta mère !

Sara sourit à cette comparaison.

- C'est vrai, c'est du Maman tout craché !! Ajouta Emelyn en rigolant." Je crois en toi!", "tu peux faire encore mieux"! C'est tout elle ça !!

- Allez, trêve de bavardages, interrompit Sara. Un dernier combat Emy, tu joues contre Hilary. Hilary, attaque sans relâche, je veux voir où en est Emy sur le plan défensif.

- Mais c'est mon point fort Sara!! Judy a encore amélioré mon anneau de défense! Se plaignit Emy.

- Je le sais ça, répliqua sa sœur. Mais tu dois aussi acquérir plus de force mentale pour avoir un jeu encore plus efficace et contrôler au mieux ta toupie. La technique et Phineas ( NdR: le spectre d'Emy) ne doivent pas en avoir toute la charge. Et ça, ça se travaille petite sœur!

- Et en plus elle a le dernier mot, comme c'est frustrant, commenta Alissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comme toujours, soupira Emy blasée, en ajustant son lanceur.

- Courage Emy! C'est le dernier combat! Lui sourit Hilary en face d'elle.

- Après on rentre, Liz doit nous attendre, ajouta Sara.

- Et moi, j'ai faim, ronchonna Grace. Elle était déçue car elle devait juste se contenter de dire la phrase magique avant chaque duel.

- Je suis prête Hilary, quand tu veux ! Et n'hésite pas à frapper fort!

- Compte sur moi!

- Vas-y Gracie!

- 3, 2, 1 et HYPER VITESSE!!!! Cria la petite brunette

………………………………………

Vers 19h, dans la salle commune de la pension...

- Coucou ! Nous voilà ! annonça Hilary, les joues rouges.

- Alors, l'entraînement ? Demanda Max en servant une verre de jus de fruits à sa cousine qui le but d'une traite et s'avachit dans un fauteuil avant de répondre:

- Je suis é-rein-tée !! Sara est une perfectionniste et ne nous lâche pas tant qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite. Elle nous use jusqu'à la moelle!, n'est-ce pas "Capitaine" ?

- On va me prendre pour une tortionnaire, merci Alissa.

- Je te rassure Sara, tous les capitaines sont comme ça, pas vrai Kai? Lança Tyson

Kai se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux perçants en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés, l'air de dire " tu me saoules Tyson."

- Kai dans toute sa splendeur!! Se moqua Tyson, habitué au comportement de son capitaine.

- Lui, au moins, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire…ricana Joseph d'un air espiègle.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Hilary qui le rembare, souffla Ray à Max.

- Tiens, vous êtes là vous!! Dit Alissa en s'adressant aux Saint Shield qui étaient assis autour de la table.

- Pour ton plus grand plaisir on dirait, lui répondit Ozuma en souriant. C'est Monsieur Dickenson qui a suggéré de nous regrouper.

- C'est trop coooool !!! brailla Grace en se ruant sur Joseph

- Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Hilary.

- C'est Liz qui va être contente de te voir Joseph! Nargua Alissa.

- Haha, très drôle! Lui répondit Joseph avec un grand sourire hypocrite, Grace pendue à son cou à la limite de l'étranglement.

- En parlant du loup, elle est où Liz ? Demanda Emy

- On l'a laissé au bord de la rivière quand on est parti s'entraîner. Elle était tellement absorbée par son livre que c'est à peine si elle s'est aperçue de notre absence!! Rit Max.

- Sérieux Ray, t'es carrément en train de la droguer de lecture là!! Lui dit Alissa .Ca va devenir un zombie !

- Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Hum…on dérange peut-être ? Toussota une voix grave pour attirer l'attention.

Tous se retournèrent.

- LEE !!! s'exclama Ray. Quelle bonne surprise!!! Je ne vous attendais pas avant le début du tournoi!

- On en avait marre d'attendre, alors nous voilà!

- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir depuis le temps! Dit Tyson en leur serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Nous aussi !J'avais hâte d'arriver! s'exclama Mariah. Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas seul…

- Attends, je vais faire les présentations, dit Ray. Tout le monde, voici les White Tigers qui viennent tout droit de Chine.

- Wouah! C'est vous les White Tigers ?? Explosa Grace en sautant partout. J'adoooore votre équipe!!!

- C'est très gentil, petite demoiselle, remercia Lee en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

- Je m'appelle Grace Hamilton. Je suis venue avec les Ladies Edora.

- Et bien enchanté de faire ta connaissance Grace. Je suis Lee le capitaine. Et voici Mariah, Gary( Grace fit la grimace:_ oh non, une autre Dunga!_) et Kevin.

Ray termina les présentations. Les trois White Tigers males s'accrochèrent au regard flamboyant de Sara qui leur souriait gentiment.

- Ca y est Hilary, tu peux enfin rencontrer Mariah depuis le temps !

Mariah regarda Ray interloquée. Hilary rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- En fait Mariah, Ray nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'admire beaucoup ton jeu, expliqua Hilary embarrassée. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

- Prends-en de la graine! Pouffa Tyson. Hilary le fusilla du regard.

- Ne commence pas à la chercher, lui recommanda Max. La soirée commence bien.

- Donc tu es Hilary ? Enchaîna Mariah. Ray aussi nous a parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Donc tu joues au beyblade maintenant ?

Et ainsi continua la conversation où chacun faisait plus en ample connaissance. Lee et Ozuma accrochèrent aussitôt pendant que Joseph et Kevin se toisaient.

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu ma grande sœur!! Dit Grace. Elle va arriver!

- Un autre membre de votre équipe? demanda Mariah.

- Non!!!!! Une très bonne amie qui venue pour les vacances, lui répondit Hilary un peu précipitamment. Sara lui lança un regard de léger reproche. Sur le sujet, Hilary était trop nerveuse.

- Ah…d'accord.

- Tu vas voir Mariah, lui murmura Grace en s'approchant. Elle est très gentille. Tu sais, je te trouve jolie!! Moi, tu vois, j'adore le rose!!

Mariah fondit littéralement:

- Oooh, elle est trop adoraaaable!!!

Sara profita des discussions animées pour s'éclipser.

………………………………………………………………….

Liz était allongée dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête, son livre et ses lunettes posés sur sa poitrine en écoutant sa musique. Elle contemplait le ciel, l'endroit était si paisible !

- Salut la belle !!!

Liz sursauta. Elle leva les yeux et vit Sara penchée au dessus d'elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Sara ! tu m'as fait peur !

Liz enleva ses écouteurs et s'assit. Sara vint près d'elle.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Depuis un petit moment déjà. Tout se passe bien. Tyson commence à trépigner d'impatience. C'est dingue à quel point Alissa et lui se ressemblent !

- Pourquoi ne pas vous entraîner ensemble ? Je suis certaine que vous progresseriez ! Ce sont quand même les champions du monde ! Et puis les Saint Shield ne vous refuseraient pas un duel amical !

- Je sais… d'autant plus que les White Tigers viennent de débarquer à la pension. Mais nous avions encore certaines choses à mettre au point et…

- Les White Tigers ???? S'écria Liz en faisant un bond de surprise. L'ancienne équipe de Ray de son village natal? Avec Lee et toute la compagnie ? Ils sont déjà là ?

Sara la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

- L'ancienne équipe de Ray, tout à fait, répéta la blonde avec un rictus Dis moi, tu en sais des choses ! ils vont loger avec nous à la pension jusqu'au tournoi, tout comme les Saint Shield d'ailleurs. Ils sont très sympas.

- Ray m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux, c'est tout ! ils sont très forts. Il n'y aura vraiment que des pointures au tournoi. Vous allez devoir tout donner !

- Mais tu seras là pour nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? La provoqua Sara.

Liz se contenta de soupirer et remit ses écouteurs avant de se rallonger.

- Tu permets ?

Sara lui prit un de ses écouteurs et s'allongea à son tour. Tête contre tête, elles se laissaient aller au son de la mélodie. Au son de la musique, Pink Slip _Take me away _, Sara se mit à rire.

- Cette chanson, c'est une anthologie ! Elle me fera toujours penser à Alissa et à la fête de fin d'études !!

- Ally était déchaînée !! La honte quand j'y repense !! Elle est même montée sur une des tables au moment du solo à la guitare électrique !!!

- Il y avait le proviseur qui était présent…. C'était magistral !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Au fait Liz, tu as vu les pivoines dans le parc de la pension ?

- Oh oui ! S'extasia Liz. Mais celles du grand-père de Tyson qu'ont résisté au sabre meurtrier d' Alissa sont encore plus magnifiques !!

Puis elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, profitant de ce moment de détente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Et maintenant, c'est Sara qui a disparu ! Constata Alissa au bout d'un moment tandis que la conversation allait bon train.

- Elle doit être partie chercher Liz.

- Je vais à leur rencontre, décida Emelyn. On va bientôt dîner.

- La nuit tombe, je t'accompagne, proposa Ray.

Ils partirent tous les deux sous l'œil suspicieux de Mariah, pendant que les autres, pour les plus courageux, mettaient le couvert

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malgré la musique, Sara dressa l'oreille. Quelqu'un approchait. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche : Liz semblait profondément endormie. Sara lui replaça délicatement l'écouteur dans son oreille et s'éloigna. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé :

- _Emy !Et…tiens, Ray…_ Cette remarque la fit légèrement sourire. Elle alla à leur rencontre :

- Ah Sara !! On venait vous chercher ! Il est tard ! Monsieur Dickenson et Susan n'attendent plus que vous pour le dîner.

- D'accord Emy, j'arrive.

- Elle est où Liz ? Demanda sa petite sœur en scrutant les alentours.

- Juste là, en contrebas, dans l'herbe, répondit Sara en regardant Ray droit dans les yeux. Il parut surpris.

- Viens Emy, poursuivit Sara, on y va.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle prit sa sœur par les épaules et s'éloigna, laissant le pauvre Ray en plan. Il fut prit au dépourvu._ Cette fille est vraiment mystérieuse…_ Puis il contempla la forme allongée. Il s'en approcha doucement et put constater que Liz dormait. N'osant la réveiller, il s'assit à coté d'elle. Allongée dans l'herbe, ses cheveux rouges étaient éparpillés autour de son visage paisible, baigné dans la lumière du coucher de soleil où scintilla soudain une perle de cristal. Une larme… Une larme ????

_- Elle pleure ?_

Liz ne dormait pas mais était plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi diable avait-elle mis ce Cd ? La chanson qu'elle écoutait à ce moment la bouleversait. Elle avait un trop plein d'émotions en elle qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps.

Soudain, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Cette odeur… celle de la pivoine ! Elle émergea brusquement et vit deux grands yeux ambrés écarquillés la fixer.

- RAY ????

Liz se redressa d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle…plus de Sara…Alors, cette odeur…

- Que… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle précipitamment en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour dîner. Il commençait à se faire tard et tu ne rentrais pas. Je croyais que tu dormais…

- Oh… Je me suis assoupie et… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

- Est-ce que…tout va bien ?Interrogea Ray les yeux perçants.

Liz était à la fois gênée et nerveuse.

- Oui.. oui…ça va!! Ce n'est rien!! Je sais, c'est ridicule. C'est seulement une chanson…

- Je peux écouter ? Demanda soudainement Ray en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

- Hein ?? Liz le regarda en clignant des yeux, un peu prise au dépourvu.

- J'aimerai seulement écouter ce qui t'a fait pleurer. Ray lui sourit.

- Euh… d'accord…

Ils se rapprochèrent et Liz lui tendit un de ses écouteurs. Puis elle mit son baladeur en marche et sélectionna la chanson. Ray écoutait paisiblement, les yeux fermés, comme s'il s'en imprégnait.

A sa gauche, Liz avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Ce parfum… c'était Ray sentait la pivoine. Epaule contre épaule, l'odeur l'enivrait, une odeur dont elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Son estomac commençait à se nouer. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre la chanson en boucle, 3minutes, c'était trop court!

Ray lui tendit soudain son écouteur, la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- C'est une très belle chanson, dit-il simplement. Elle doit te rappeler des souvenirs pour t'émouvoir ainsi.

Liz soupira en signe d'approbation. Elle sortit le Cd et le lui montra. Dessus, il était inscrit "Memories".

- Sur ce Cd, toutes les chansons ont une signification particulière pour moi. Une compilation de souvenirs en quelque sorte. Chacune d'elle se rapporte à un événement, une personne ou un sentiment. Je vais te donner un exemple.

Liz remit son Cd et lui tendit à nouveau l'écouteur.

- La numéro 6, c'est sur cette chanson qu'Alissa a fait son show sur une table avec une guitare devant tout le lycée à la soirée de fins d'études. Un véritable phénomène!!

Ray ne put s'empêcher de rire en écoutant la musique. Connaissant un peu la cousine excentrique de Max, il n'imaginait que trop bien la scène!! Liz continua sur quelques chansons puis arriva à la numéro 12. Elle prit une inspiration et poursuivit:

- Celle que nous avons écouté toute à l'heure et sur laquelle j'ai pleuré se rapporte à mon père. C'est un souvenir particulier qui me marquera à tout jamais. Après… après les funérailles, nous étions chez Sara et Alissa a fredonné cette chanson avec sa guitare. Malgré les circonstances, c'était magnifique. J'en garde un précieux souvenir même si c'est douloureux. Tu comprends mieux à présent.

Ray ne sut trop quoi dire. L'atmosphère était imprégnée de nostalgie. Il ne put que lui lancer un regard compatissant.

- La disparition de mon père m'a profondément affectée. J'ai réussi à passer le cap grâce à Ben mon frère, grâce aux filles mais surtout grâce à Sara et ses parents.

- Vous êtes proches toutes les deux.

- On est comme deux sœurs. On se connaît depuis qu'on est haute comme trois pommes. Ses parents étaient les meilleurs amis des miens. Ils étaient si gentils. C'était comme ma deuxième famille.

- "Etaient" ? interrogea Ray un peu surpris. Mais il eut peur de faire une gaffe. Trop tard.

- Les parents de Sara ont été…sont morts il y 3 ans, lui répondit Liz d'une voix morne.

- Je suis désolé. Ray remarqua que cette disparition l'avait aussi profondément affectée.

- Tu sais, depuis ce moment, Sara est devenue un modèle pour moi. J'admire le courage dont elle a fait preuve durant cette épreuve. Elle a affronté ça en portant sa sœur à bout de bras. C'est quelqu'un de fort. Elle a toujours était très mystérieuse, imperturbable et cela s'est renforcé. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire comme elle. Elle force le respect.

- On a ce sentiment la première fois qu'on la voit. Elle est même intimidante! Seulement, on imagine pas une seconde tout ce qu'il y a derrière.

- La chanson 13, c'était la préférée de la mère de Sara et ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Tu dois trouver ça ridicule…

- Non, je trouve ça beau au contraire. C'est quelque chose de précieux que tu as là. C'est touchant de te voir aussi vulnérable, murmura Ray.

Liz se mit à rougir. Elle venait de lui dévoiler un peu de son intimité, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis elle finit par détourner les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement:

- Bon, on y va? Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Tyson!!! Dit-elle, gaillardie.

- Et Gary par la même occasion, ajouta Ray en prenant la main que lui tendait Liz pour l'aider à se lever.

Lorsqu'il l'attira vers elle et que Ray se chargeait de retirer gentiment les quelques brindilles dans ses cheveux rouges, elle put ressentir l'odeur de la pivoine. Un véritable bonheur pour ses sens !!

- Tu oublies ton livre, ou du moins le mien ! Lui signala Ray en la sortant de sa léthargie.

- Ah oui. Au fait, les White Tigers sont arrivés alors?

- Oui. C'est encore et toujours Monsieur Dickenson qui a tout arrangé.

- Tu dois être content! Tu me parles souvent d'eux.

- Bien sûr! J'ai hâte de te les présenter.

…………………….

A quelques pas de la pension...

- Liz, je peux te poser une question, demanda soudainement Ray.

- Bien sûr!

- Sans que tu te fâches? Ajouta Ray en faisant la grimace.

- Ah, d'accord… Liz voyait pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Elle se stoppa et lui fit face. Elle soupira:

- Laisse-moi deviner: tu veux savoir si je faisais partie des Ladies Edora , c'est ça?

Ray acquiesça, un peu surpris.

- Tu sais Ray, je commence à te connaître, continua t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Et bien, avant que j'arrête, oui. Entre nous, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

- Je voulais juste confirmation.

- T'as souvent des intuitions toi! Se moqua Liz. Et souvent justes en plus…

- Et c'est indiscret si je te demande pourquoi tu as arrêté? Risqua Ray sans la lâcher de son regard ambré.

- Et persévérant par dessus le marché! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça hein? T'es pire que Sara…et ce n'est pas un compliment! Ajouta t-elle en le voyant sourire à la remarque.

Liz riait intérieurement de la façon dont Ray s'y prenait pour aborder le sujet. Mais au fond, toute cette curiosité l'agaçait. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans s'énerver( ou presque…)

- Je pense avoir été claire avec toi sur ce sujet la dernière fois. Le Beyblade c'est terminé, fi-ni. Il n' y a pas à épiloguer.

- Si c'est terminé, pourquoi avoir accepté le combat de l'autre jour?

Ray était sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible. Mais il craignait d'avoir déclenché la Liz en « mode fureur. »

- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu tellement de mal à faire sortir ça de ma vie…

A son grand étonnement, sa voix était teintée de tristesse et d'amertume.

- Cela prouve peut-être que, au fond de toi, tu n'étais pas prête à arrêter et que tu avais envie de jouer.

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté!!! S'emporta Liz. Cela commençait à l'énerver que Ray sache si bien lire en elle!!!!!

- Alors dis le moi, répliqua Ray d'une voix calme.

Liz ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Etrangement, le calme olympien de Ray la déconcertait mais surtout l'apaisait.

- Tu sais Ray, j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. Pourquoi tu t'obstines? Après tout, cela ne te concerne pas.

- J'ai une bonnepressentiment à ton sujet ou une" intuition" comme tu dis. Et te voir jouer m'a conforté dans mon opinion. Tu es très douée, et de mon point de vue, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas te servir de ton talent. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerais t'aider .

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'aide? Ray, vraiment tu m'agaces!! Tu vas finir par me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas envie de dire !!

Elle redevint sérieuse, les yeux brillants, le vert émeraude virant à la tristesse:

- Il faut que tu saches que c'est une décision que je n'ai pas prise à la légère. Le fait d'avoir des amies beybladeuses n'arrangent pas les choses et ton entêtement m'aide encore moins. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance car tu as entièrement la mienne. C'est une véritable torture d'être ici et de vous voir jouer. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas assister au tournoi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Tu ne vas pas au tournoi ? Ray paraissait déçu. Moi, je repars en Chine demain.

- Demain ?

- Je reviens une semaine avant le début du tournoi. C'est le temps qui te sera imparti pour tout me raconter…ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

_- Qu'une semaine… c'est court…._Peut-être alors…

Un son désagréable se fit alors entendre, mettant un terme à cette longue mise au point. Ray éclata de rire tandis que Liz rougit subitement.

- Allez, on y va, sinon ton estomac va éclater!!!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle en riant, ne passant pas ainsi inaperçus.

- Ah, Ray !! On commençait à s'impatienter. On a eu du mal à retenir Gary, les repas de l'avion étaient loin de le rassasier!!! Plaisanta Lee.

Ray présenta Liz aux White Tigers. Mariah et elle se toisèrent quelques secondes. Mariah passa Liz au « scanner » avec ses yeux de lynx alors que la rouquine la contemplait, le sourcil levé. Finalement Mariah lui sourit et lui fit la bise. Liz se dérida et lui rendit son sourire chaleureux.

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer! Lui dit Mariah. Ton adorable petite sœur n'arrête pas de parler de toi!!

- "Adorable"!! Mon dieu, ce n'est pas de Grace, ce petit démon dont tu parles?! Tu vas vite déchanter!!! Plaisanta Liz. Ray aussi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis contente de vous voir enfin!

- Alors c'est toi qui te passionnes pour notre culture? Demanda Lee tandis que tout le monde se servait à manger.

- Eh, oui! C'est moi!

- Faites attention!!!! Les mit en garde Alissa. En tant que véritables représentants de la nation chinoise, elle ne va plus vous lâcher!!! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire! Une sangsue!

- Alissa!! Sale garce!!! Râla Liz en lui balançant sa serviette.

- On dirait une petite fille ébahie devant un conte de fées. Elle a limite la bouche ouverte!! C'est trop marrant!!

- Ray!!! Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi! Tu me rends ridicule!! Si je t'embête t'as qu'à me le dire!! Bouda Liz, vexée.

- Je plaisante!! Aïe!

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Avec les 4 équipes réunies, la salle était en perpétuelle effervescence!!! Les White Tigers s'intégraient parfaitement au groupe d'amis déjà constitué. Lee et Ozuma avaient tout de suite sympathisé et appréciaient la présence "adulte" de Sara, ainsi que Dunga et Gary qui trouvaient enfin quelqu'un de leur gabarit!! Les filles s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde et Grace faisait l'unanimité, sauf avec sa sœur qui la rappelait souvent à l'ordre. Liz avait l'impression de connaître les White Tigers tant Ray lui en avait parlé. Pourtant, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ( NdA: elle est naïve quand même!!) elle n'appréciait pas les regards et les gestes tendres qu'échangeaient parfois Ray et Mariah.

_- Je croyais que c'était comme sa petite sœur…Tu parles!_

- Eh!! Liz!!

Celle ci sursauta

- Ah!! C'est toi mon petit Joseph!! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois ici!! Tu vas bien ?

- Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu, c'est vrai…

- C'est normal mon petit Joseph!! Tu dois t'entraîner et…oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Euh…et bien….

En effet Joseph n'avait pas réagit au mot "petit". D'habitude, il se révoltait. Mais là, il semblait démoralisé. Liz sentait qu'il voulait se confiait mais l'endroit n'était pas approprié. Liz le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Le sourire de Liz mit Joseph en confiance.

- En fait… Je suis inquiet pour ma sœur, Mariam.

- Je comprends.

- Ca fait un an qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles!

- C'est tout à fait légitime que tu t'inquiètes. C'est ta grande sœur.

- C'est mon unique famille. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

La voix de Joseph tremblait et Liz se sentit peinée pour lui. Elle l'entoura affectueusement de ses bras .

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et qu'elle sera de retour pour le tournoi. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ta sœur est forte. Tu verras! Tu peux pleurer si tu veux!

Joseph eut un sursaut d'orgueil.

- Je ne suis pas un faible!!!

- Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse!! C'est humain!!Liz se mit à rire puis elle ajouta avec un clin d'oeil: Et puis entre nous, un homme qui pleure, c'est trop craquant!!

Joseph ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Merci Liz. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler.

- A ton service ! Et puis j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ta sœur ! Je pourrais lui dire à quel point elle est super chanceuse d'avoir un petit frère comme toi !!!

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter !!!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent de rester assis sur les marches de la terrasse et de discuter. Pendant ce temps, le repas était terminé et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Sur la terrasse au sommet de la pension, Mariah et Kevin rejoignirent Ray qui s'était isolé. Accoudé à la rambarde, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ray ?

- …

- Ray ?Allô?... RAY !!!!!?????

- Mmh...quoi…Oh ! Mariah !

- Il t'en faut du temps pour réagir !!! A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien…

- Oh !! On ne me la fait pas à moi !!!

Mariah avait remarqué que le regard de Ray était tourné vers la terrasse en contrebas, où discutaient Liz et Joseph.

- Ray est amoureux !!! ricana Kevin.

- Tais-toi Kevin ! Le sermonna Mariah. Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de ton cas !! (sa voix devient toute mielleuse, les yeux plein d'étoiles). Tu ne la trouves pas mignonne la petite Emy ????

Kevin lui tira la langue et Ray éclata de rire.

- Mariah! T'es pas croyable !! Voilà que tu veux caser Kevin, à peine débarquer !!! Un nouveau hobby ? se moqua son ancien coéquipier

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est en âge mais visiblement pas capable de se prendre en charge pour ce genre de choses. Il a besoin d'une fille pour le dresser ! J'en ai marre d'être derrière son dos !!

- Je t'ai rien demandé !! râla Kevin. Tu fais la nounou parce que tu le veux bien je te signale !

- « Mariah l'entremetteuse » !!! Plaisanta Ray.

- Fais gaffe Ray ! Le menaça Mariah ! Je pourrais bien m'occuper de ton cas personnellement!!

Son regard alla de lui à Liz. Ray fronça les sourcils l'air de dire « complètement givrée ! ». Mais il en fallait plus pour duper Mariah qui connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts.

- Avoue Mariah que tu étais jalouse au début, la nargua Kevin.

- La ferme, Kevin ! J'ai quand même le droit d'être méfiante, non ? Se justifia Mariah.

- Tu es trop méfiante quand il s'agit des filles qui approchent Ray….

- Tu sais que je repars demain en Chine, Mariah, les interrompit soudain Ray.

- Je sais,_ ELLE _me l'a dit avant qu'on parte, marmonna Mariah. Tu le sais Ray que j'ai du mal avec elle. Je la sens pas !!

- Tu vois! T'es méfiante! Insista Kevin.

- Tu me l'as répété 100 fois !Soupira Ray. Je sais ce que je fais et il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit bien vu…

Elle fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire qui venait de la pension.

- C'est Lee qui rigole comme ça ? interrogea Ray les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- M'en parle pas, soupira Mariah à la limite du désespoir. Il s'est trouvé un nouvel allié en la personne d'Ozuma, figure-toi ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de chahuter depuis tout à l'heure. On dirait deux vieux amis, copains comme cochon ! Quant à Gary et Dunga…

- T'oublie Tyson, ajouta Kevin

- …reste à savoir lequel s'empiffre le plus. Il promet ce tournoi !! Mais j'aime beaucoup les Ladies Edora !! Enfin une équipe de filles !! Ca change que d'être toujours entourée de males !!

- Et je suis certain qu'elles sont très fortes.

- Et Liz, elle ne joue pas au Beyblade ? Hasarda Mariah.

- Non, elle est ici seulement pour les vacances comme te l'a dit Hilary, répondit Ray sans laisser rien paraître.

- Ok.

Mariah n'insista pas et ils retournèrent dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les autres.

La soirée se termina tard. Chacun alla se coucher, exténué par l'entraînement pour les uns, par le voyage pour les autres. Les filles avaient tenu à ce que Mariah partageât leur chambre, histoire de créer des liens., "une grande famille" qui était en train de se souder. Le lendemain, Ray repartait pour la Chine. Nous étions à deux semaines de tournoi de Kyoto, temps nécessaire pour de grands bouleversements…

* * *

Voilouuuu !!! Alors c'était comment? long? Ennuyeux? Mortellement chiant?? J'avais prévenu qu'il serait long et qu'il n'y aurait pas de grands bouleversements. Seulement j'arrivais pas à m'en dépatouiller!!! Mais si vous lisez ce mot, c'est que vous avez lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout! Quoi de neuf... l'arrivée des White Tigers et une Mariah complètement timbrée qui veut caser tout le monde avec tout le monde!! Un Joseph super touchant je trouve ( c'est seulement mon avis!) et puis on en apprend un peu plus sur Liz et Sara, mais un petit peu! Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Ray de faire des mystères! on va pas s'en sortir!!!!!!!!!!

_ petite note concernant les chansons évoquées:_ "Take me away" de Pink Slip est extrait de la B.O de Freaky Friday ( un film que je vous conseille de regarder dans les moments de déprime parce que c'est assez drôle). C'est de la musique pop rock où il y a un solo endiablé à la guitare électrique. Je vous laisse imaginer Alissa se déchainer dessus......... lasecondequ'évoque Liz qui lui rapelle son père, c'est "Remember "de Remy Zero

------------ > Les réponses à vos gentilles reviews!!!!!

**Fidjie Hiwatari:** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis!!!! une nouvelle revieuweuse!!! Salut à toi ! Je me souviens de toi! j'ai lu t'as fic " une étoile en plein jour" et c'est super bien! Je veux la suite!!! J'ai d'ailleurs mis une nouvelle revieuw pour t'encourager!!! alors... Liz, la première maitresse de Dranzer... mmh... c'est une possibilité! Mais je ne dirais rien!! Sinon, plus de suspens!!! allez, plein de bisous et à la prochaine j'espère!

**Kita-Kun:** Tu as 13 ans?? Mais t'es une petite jeunette toi!!! et moi je suis une vieille TTTT !! et oui, j'ai 20 ans! toi aussi tu penses que Dranzer appartenait à Liz? Tsss... comme si j'allais le dire! Motus et bouche cousue Mwhahaha !!!!!!!! ( --') . Bisous!!

**Bloody Queen: **Et naaaaaan !!! pas de Demolition Boyzs! désolée! Tala, bien que canon je te l'accorde, va rester en Russie! Et re-désolée parce qu'il n'y aura pas de slashs!!!!! Y'en a suffisament dans la section Beyblade je trouve. pour en revenir aux demolition Boyzs, j'envisage peut-être de les faire venir dans une prochaine partie mais c'est dans trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps!!!!!!! Bisous à toi !!!

Prochain chapitre: _un retour inattendu. Au programme: matches de Beyblade( et oui, enfin! il était temps que je commence à en écrire), le début d'une amitié et surtout... un retour inattendu!!_

J'essaierai de le publier le vite possible!

Bisous!

Ridelliz

_

* * *

_


	9. Chapitre 8 : un retour inattendu

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi sauf les Ladies Edora ! Comme d'hab' quoi !

POURQUOI J'AVAIS PAS DE REVIEWS POUR MON CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ????? TTTT ....Bah, je suis gentille, voilà la suite quand même! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Un retour inattendu

Le lendemain donc, Ray retournait en Chine comme il l'avait annoncé. Monsieur Dickenson l'escortait en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport. Pour le moment, il saluait ses amis sur le perron de la pension.

- Eh Ray! N'oublie pas de revenir quand même!!

- Pas de panique Tyson! Ne t'inquiète pas! Le rassura Ray en riant.

Puis Ray s'avança vers Mariah et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mariah fit la moue puis Ray l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souffla encore quelques mots, lui arrachant finalement un sourire.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Liz qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Bien que celle ci s'efforçait d'avoir un air dégagé en observant la scène, Sara savait pertinemment qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle avait les joues rouges, qui trahissaient sa jalousie et sa déception. Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse? Lui souffla t-elle.

- Quoi ?? N'importe quoi !!

- Tu es tellement absorbée par Ray et tes préjugés sur sa relation avec Mariah que tu ne vois même pas que ce sont des gestes fraternels. Mariah est avec Lee au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! Non …évidemment que tu n'as rien remarqué…

- Que…hein??

Liz regarda son amie qui lui désigna Mariah du menton. Celle ci tenait la main de Lee, comme une fille tiendrait la main de son petit ami. Liz devint rouge, mais cette fois-ci, de honte. Elle se sentait bête.

- Ah Liz ! Tu me fais rire! Se moqua Sara.

- Oh ça va!!!

Avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, Ray adressa un dernier sourire à Liz puis disparut.

- Et si on faisait une partie ? Proposa Alissa

Tyson manqua de s'étrangler

- Quoi!! Une partie de Beyblade??

- Ben…oui! Pas une partie d'échecs!

- Sérieux? Une vraie de vraie??

- Mais puisque je te le dis! Arrête de t'exciter!!

- Enfiiiin!!!

Alissa le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Max prit la parole.

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivées, il n'attend que ça! Expliqua t-il à sa cousine.

- Au moins, il arrêtera de geindre et de nous casser les oreilles, ajouta Kai, soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un mini tournoi qui opposera les Ladies Edora à l'un d'entre vous? Proposa Kenny.

- Bonne idée Chef. Comme ça, ta curiosité sera satisfaite Tyson, lui dit Hilary.

Tous les capitaines acceptèrent la proposition. Liz, avec l'insistance de Joseph et Grace, décida d'y assister. Sara fit cependant une dernière recommandation à ses troupes:

- On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit. On ne sort pas nos spectres pour l'instant.

- Comme tu veux, concéda Alissa.

- Et puis cela fera un bon exercice, enchaîna Hilary.

Sara s'adressa à Lee:

- Lee, Emelyn contre Kevin, ça te convient ?

- Bien sûr. Kevin, à toi de jouer.

- Sois galant! Lui murmura Mariah un brin malicieux. Kevin l'incendia du regard et se plaça au bord de l'arène.

- Tu es prêt Kevin? Demanda Emy déjà en position.

- Euh… oui!

- Attention! 3, 2, 1 et hyper vitesse!

Emy et Kevin lancèrent leurs toupies. Celle d'Emy, marron striée d'or atterrit directement au centre tandis que celle de Kevin lui tournait autour.

- Il me semble à première vue que cette jeune demoiselle s'appuie en priorité sur sa défense, observa Kenny penché sur Dizzi.

- Bien vu Chef, dit Dizzi.

- Galman!!! Ca suffit! Attaque-la!! Ordonna Kevin qui commençait à perdre patience.

Emy n'eut aucune réaction. Seulement un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa toupie, toujours au centre, augmenta de vitesse de rotation d'une manière fulgurante. Lorsque les deux toupies entrèrent en contact, Galman fut aussitôt éjecté hors de l'arène. Kevin, comme tous les autres, n'avait rien vu venir. La toupie d'Emy tournait toujours tranquillement au centre. Emy descendit la récupérer.

- Bien joué Phineas, murmura Emy à sa toupie. Puis elle remonta vers Kevin.

- Sans rancune Kevin ? lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh…bien sûr! Bafouilla le White Tiger rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est cool! J'attends ta revanche!

- Que…que…quand tu veux!

- Ah!! Kevin est en train de succomber!! C'est top! Jubila Mariah.

- Oh Mariah! Par pitié! Râla Lee.

- Impressionnant ce retournement de situation, dit Joseph. Rapide et efficace.

- Bravo Emy!! La félicita Hilary.

- Elle reste sur la défensive mais elle a un temps de réaction très rapide. Elle renvoie l'énergie de la toupie qui l'attaque lorsqu'elles entrent en contact, commenta Kenny.

- En effet, confirma Sara. Bien joué Emy.

- Merci!

- Tu ressembles à ta seur quand tu joues. T'as assuré! Ajouta Alissa en lui frottant la tête comme une gamine.

- On va voir si tu assures contre Tyson, chère cousine, lui lança Max.

- Naaan! Je veux jouer contre toi Maxou!

- Et moi contre Hilary! Renchérit Tyson.

- Je suis honorée que tu veuilles te mesurer à moi, dit Hilary. Mais prends ton mal en patience.

- Ca viendra tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant tu affrontes Alissa, Tyson, lui ordonna Kai. Et sans commentaire! Ajouta t-il voyant son coéquipier prêt à répliquer.

- D'ac, on fait comme ça! Tu es prêt mon petit Tyson?? Demanda Alissa qui tenait fermement son lanceur droit devant elle.

- C'est quand tu veux ma petite Alissa!

- C'est parti mon kiki!

Les toupies à peine lancées s'entrechoquaient déjà, passant aussitôt à l'action. La toupie lilas d'Alissa lançait de continuels assauts auxquels répondait celle de Tyson.

- Ils se ressemblent dans leur façon de jouer je trouve, commenta Ozuma

- Oui, des fonceurs tous les deux! Ajouta Max.

Alissa restait collée à la toupie de Tyson comme une sangsue, si bien que Tyson dût passer en mode défense… ce qui avait le don d'énerver le Bladebreaker!

- Allez Ty! Un peu de nerf!! Le provoqua Alissa.

- Attends voir… Dragoon! A toi de jouer!

- Parfait. Calypso, c'est le moment!

La toupie d'Alissa se détacha soudainement de Dragoon et prit la paroi de l'arène comme rampe de lancement, aidée par l'augmentation de la vitesse de rotation de Dragoon qui lui servait d'impulsion. Calypso s'éleva dans les airs et chuta en piquet vers Dragoon.

- Hum… ça ne va pas le faire, murmura Sara en observant l'attaque de son amie.

- T'es sûre? Demanda Emy.

- C'est quoi ça? Allez Dragoon, ça suffit! Sors!!

Face à la situation, Tyson dût employer les grands moyens. Malgré la rapidité d'action d'Alissa, Tyson eut le temps d'invoquer Dragoon. Le dragon bleu sortit de sa toupie sous les yeux effarés d'Alissa.

- Oh non! Calypso!

L'attaque verticale d'Alissa n'eut aucun effet. Tyson ordonna son attaque tempête, fatale à Calypso. La toupie lilas ne résista pas et sortit de l'arène pour venir se loger dans la main de sa maîtresse. Alissa paraissait déçue mais un sourire réapparut lorsque Tyson s'avança vers elle.

- Bien joué Tyson! Le félicita t-elle sincèrement. Ma toupie est intacte et je sais que ton attaque peut faire des dégâts!

- Merci. Mais tu avais l'avantage, pourquoi ne pas avoir sorti ton spectre?

- Flattée que tu ais dû sortir le tien pour me battre, rit Alissa, mais je ne voyais pas la nécessité de sortir Calypso. Non pas que je prenne ce match pour de la rigolade, au contraire! Seulement je l'ai trop sollicité et épuisé pendant les entraînements alors inutile de le fatiguer davantage!

- Ca fatigue un spectre? Questionna Tyson

- Bien sûr! Avant de venir j'ai subi un entraînement assez intensif avec Susan et Judy. Voilà pourquoi je le mets au repos avant le tournoi!

- Ok! En tout cas, c'était un beau match! Désolé d'avoir sorti mon spectre! S'excusa Tyson.

- Pas grave! C'est de bonne guerre!

- Vous prenez soin de vos spectres, c'est noble de votre part, dit Ozuma.

- Dis Sara, comment as-tu deviné qu'Ally allait échouer? Demanda Emelyn.

- Elle anticipe toujours tout ta sœur, tu sais bien, lui dit Max.

- C'était évident que son attaque n'allait pas aboutir. Comme Alissa l'a dit, Calypso n'a pas recouvré la totalité de ses forces. Même si elle ne l'a pas invoqué, la puissance de son spectre reste le moteur de sa toupie…

- Et à cause de cette fatigue, Calypso n'a pas pu augmenter sa vitesse de rotation au moment de sa lancée et ce, malgré la puissance d'impulsion que lui a procuré Tyson involontairement. Sa vitesse d'action s'est retrouvée ralentie au moment de l'attaque, enchaîna Joseph sous les yeux ébahis de Liz.

- Exactement, poursuivit Sara. Dans son état normal, Tyson n'aurait pas eu le temps d'invoquer Dragoon et Ally aurait pu sortir Calypso pour conclure en beauté.

- En gros, j'étais mal barré! Conclut Tyson assez impressionné.

- Dis donc Joseph! T'es vachement doué!! Qelle analyse !! S'exclama Liz. Joseph lui lança un regard hyper fier.

- Joseph, c'est le petit génie des Saint Shield!

- On en apprend tous les jours !s'étonna Liz.

- Hilary, à ton tour, annonça Kenny.

- Vas-y Petite Sœur!! Encouragea Dizzi

- Sara, je peux choisir mon adversaire?

- Pourquoi pas, approuva sa capitaine.

Hilary se tourna vers les White Tigers :

- Mariah, tu veux bien m'affronter?

- Bien sûr! Avec plaisir!

- Je m'en serai douté, rit Max

Emy s'approcha d'Hilary :

- Je te sens tendue Hilary…

- Ca va très bien, répondit Hilary en se dirigeant vers l'arène d'un pas sûr, sous l'œil inquiet d'Emy.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit stressée, la rassura sa grande sœur . C'est la première fois qu'elle combat devant et contre les Bladebreakers. Elle veut faire ses preuves!

- Oui mais le problème est qu' Hilary perd ses moyens quand elle stresse…ajouta Alissa, aussi anxieuse.

Liz observait les combats, assise aux cotés de Joseph. Elle ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Hilary se mettait toute seule la pression. La brune arma son lanceur et tenta de se concentrer. Mais un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui suffit à lui faire perdre ses moyens: Kenny, Max, Kai et surtout Tyson avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. En face d'elle, Mariah était sereine.

_- Calme-toi ma vieille… ce n'est qu'un match amical… relax…Mais s'ils me trouvent nulle?? La honte!!!_

- On y va Hilary? 3, 2, 1 hyper vitesse!

- Ca commence mal, Hilary n'a jamais fait un lancer aussi mauvais, dit Alissa en faisant la grimace.

- Et Mariah ne lui fera pas de cadeau…

La toupie blanche d'Hilary zigzaguait, évitant les charges de Mariah qui fronçait les sourcils. Hilary voulait l'affronter, probablement pour évaluer son niveau, mais elle évitait le combat!

- Allez Hilary! Joue!!

La brune se reprit, se sentant ridicule. Sa toupie se mit alors à porter des coups sans relâche. Mais la toupie rose de Mariah ne vacillait même pas.

- Galux, finissons-en!!

Hilary se mit soudainement à paniquer

- Cornélia!!!!!

Sa toupie commença à briller

- Non Hilary!!! Intervint Sara en la rappelant à l'ordre.

Le spectre resta finalement dans sa toupie, devant l'incertitude de sa maîtresse. Galux éjecta facilement Cornélia qui vint s'échouer aux pieds d'Hilary. Elle serrait les poings, à la fois abattue et énervée.

- Aaah!! Je suis vraiment qu'une idiote!! Une nulle!!!! Ragea t-elle. Alissa et Emy se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Ca va Hilary? S'inquiéta la plus grande.

- Pas vraiment. Tu vois Ally, j'ai pas du tout assuré. C'était pitoyable! Je passe pour une débutante ! Je suis désolée.

- Hey! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ma vieille! La rassura Alissa en lui prenant affectueusement le bras. On connaît ton niveau et on sait toutes de quoi tu es capable!

Ally a raison, enchaîna Emy en souriant. Ca arrive à tout le monde de perdre ses moyens!

- C'est vrai Hilary, poursuivit Max, on sait que tu voulais faire tes preuves face à nous. C'est inutile voyons!! On est tes amis! Et puis on ne va te juger sur un match. Si tu fais partie des Ladies Edora, c'est que tu le mérites!

- Je suis d'accord avec Max, approuva Kenny.

- Allez petite sœur! Je crois en toi moi!!! Encouragea Dizzi

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit Mariah en s'approchant. Il m'est arrivée la même chose lorsque j'ai affronté Lee pour la première fois. Le stress et l'envie de bien faire m'ont complètement paralysée. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Ray serait là, il te dirait la même chose! On aura l'occasion ne nous battre à nouveau et tu me montreras ce dont tu es réellement capable!

- Tu exploseras tout au tournoi!!!

Hilary fut touchée par toutes ces gentillesses, même Kai l'encourageait de son regard perçant.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Sara, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû invoquer Cornélia.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que Cornélia a ressenti tes hésitations et a refusé de sortir de lui même. Il faut que tu parviennes à gérer ton stress et maîtriser tes émotions. Pour toi, c'est plutôt un handicap alors que pour d'autres, c'est une force.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Liz qui restait impassible.

- Ton état reflète le jeu de ta toupie, rappela Kai.

Hilary acquiesça . Ce match, elle allait en tirer une leçon. Elle remarqua néanmoins que Tyson n'était pas intervenu. Il aurait pourtant une bonne excuse pour se moquer d'elle… mais rien. Silence radio. Hilary ne voulait pas le décevoir. Mais après tout, il devait s'en ficher.

Tyson avait attendu ce moment et avait été déçu au départ. Il s'était rendu vite compte qu'Hilary s'était mis beaucoup de pression et il était sûr qu'elle valait plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas la vexer davantage. Sa défaite était déjà humiliante…

- Bien, il reste un combat. Sara, c'est à toi, annonça Lee.

Sara acquiesça. Ozuma serait son adversaire.

- Toi aussi tu laisses ton spectre au repos? Demanda le Saint Shield, bon joueur.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Joue normalement, répondit Sara très sûre d'elle.

- Comme tu veux.

- 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse!

Sara dégaina son lanceur et projeta sa toupie à la vitesse de l'éclair, sous les yeux sidérés des autres. Elle avait une rapidité d'exécution phénoménale. Ozuma savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas prendre Sara à la légère. Dans sa façon d'être, elle avait la même attitude que Kai: les bras croisés, les yeux mi-clos, imperturbable. Ce fut la remarque que la plupart se fit. La toupie noire de Sara fila dans l'arène, jaugeant son adversaire dans un premier temps. Les toupies s'entrechoquaient, les étincelles fusaient.

- Allez Flash Léopard !! Esquive!! Bon sang…

Ozuma ne savait pas quelle stratégie adopter: son jeu était imprévisible. La toupie noire de Sara prit un peu ses distances.

Sara ferma les yeux. La toupie augmenta sa vitesse de rotation, provoquant un petit tourbillon de fumée autour d'elle. Kai et les autres remarquèrent qu'elle commençait à changer de teinte: elle rougissait! Kai ressentit soudain une étrange chaleur, que personne d'autre ne semblait sentir…

Sara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, foudroyant Ozuma sur place par son regard de braise; au même instant, sa toupie embrasée fusa vers celle du Saint Shield et l'envoya voler dans les airs. Elle atterrit derrière Ozuma, complètement abasourdi. On aurait dit que son regard avait contrôlé sa toupie. Pas un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Kai avait suivi le combat avec attention. Il était très impressionné par le jeu de Sara mais pas vraiment surpris. Ce ne devait être qu'une simple démonstration de son talent. _Voilà un adversaire redoutable_ se dit-il en regardant la blonde rattraper au vol sa toupie redevenue noire ébène.

- Epoustouflant!! S'exclama enfin Lee, exprimant ainsi tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- Sara, t'es la meilleure!! L'embrassa Alissa

- Félicitations! Tu es vraiment très forte. J'avoue que j'ai été battu de façon nette et sans bavure! Dit Ozuma. Quelle attaque!

- Et ce n'est qu'un échantillon, murmura Liz, nullement étonnée.

- Tu disais?

- Rien Joseph! Rien.

Après maintes congratulations et divers commentaires, les autres matches s'enchaînèrent et Gary affrontait Dunga pour le dernier combat sous les yeux effrayés de Grace face à ces "bestiaux".

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Liz commençait à tourner en rond depuis quelques jours. Judy avait repris son travail avec les filles, qui poursuivaient l'entraînement en compagnie des Bladebreakers, des Saint Shield et des White Tigers. Susan était partie à la fédération avec Monsieur Dickenson, Grace courait à droite et à gauche, tout le monde l'ayant adoptée, et ne s'intéressait plus à sa sœur. Liz ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas avoir du temps à lui consacrer. Le tournoi était primordial. Elle qui évitait le plus possible d'être en contact avec le Beyblade, se rendait souvent chez le Grand Père de Tyson pour y prendre des cours de Kendo ou bien fouiner dans sa bibliothèque. Depuis que Ray était parti, voilà 4 jours, Liz s'ennuyait. Lui au moins, il trouvait le temps de venir passer un moment avec elle. Il devait même lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Heureusement que Joseph venait parfois lui tenir compagnie.

Cet après midi, elle bouquinait au bord de la rivière, complètement absorbée par son ouvrage. Elle ne sentit pas Mariah qui épiait discrètement par dessus son épaule.

- C'est intéressant ce que tu lis? Demanda t-elle soudain, cherchant à deviner ce que lisait Liz.

Celle-ci sursauta et se releva la tête vivement. Impact inévitable! Elle percuta le menton de Mariah.

- (Liz et Mariah) AIEUH !!!!!!

- Ben dis donc, il doit vraiment être passionnant ton livre! Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de lire pardessus ton épaule! Dit Mariah en se frottant le menton. Tu étais absorbée!

- Tu m'as surprise! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver! répondit Liz en se massant le haut du crâne.

- C'est ce que je dis: complètement absorbée!!!

- Désolée pour le coup!

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Mariah vint s'asseoir près de Liz et elles commencèrent à discuter.

- Wouah!! Ray avait raison quand il disait que tu es fondue des légendes chinoises! Rit Mariah. D'après ce que tu me racontes, tu es une grande lectrice!!

- C'est passionnant! J'adore lire! Je tiens ça de mes parents. Grace ne s'endort jamais sans une histoire. Faut croire que c'est dans les gênes!!! Et puis ça me passe le temps.

Mariah voulut lui posait une question mais elle se ravisa. Elle se doutait que Ray lui cachait des choses à propos de Liz mais elle ne voulait pas la froisser. Elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

- Chacun son truc! Ah j'oubliai! Je suis tête en l'air! Ray m'a demandée de te donner ça. (Mariah tendit un vieux livre à Liz). Il l'a piqué dans la bibliothèque de la pension mais il n'a pas eu le temps de te le remettre en main propre.

- Ah!! Génial!!! C'est très gentil de t'être déplacée.

- De rien! J'ai laissé la petite Grace s'occuper de Kevin! Dit Mariah avec un petit rire triomphant.

- Aïe! Ce n'est pas un bon plan ça! Grimaça Liz.

- Oh non!! Elle est tellement adorable!

- Ouais, un ange avec des cornes…

- Je suis fille unique et j'ai été élevée au village dans un milieu de garçon, notamment quand on joue au Beyblade, expliqua Mariah. Bien sûr il y avait les sœurs de Ray et Lee et je les adore. Seulement, je préférais la compagnie des garçons. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère!

- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es attachée à Grace. C'est aussi pour cela que tu chaperonnes Kevin?

- Probablement. Ca l'énerve! En plus Ray et Lee se fichent de moi parce que j'essaie de lui trouver une petite amie, marmonna Mariah en faisant la moue.

- C'est drôle, je faisais le même chose avec mon grand frère, Ben. Il a 23 ans. Je faisais tout pour qu'il ait une petite amie parce que je tenais absolument à avoir une belle sœur pour papoter ou faire les magasins. Ben a eu des copines mais c'était toujours éphémère. Je devais être trop soûlante!

Mariah éclata de rire. Finalement elle avait beaucoup de points communs toutes les deux.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de ses études et son travail qui l'accaparaient, poursuivit Liz. Mariah perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Que fait-il, ton frère?

- C'est un chercheur en matière de… de… Beyblade.

Mariah fut surprise de l'apprendre mais ne broncha pas. Elle laissa continuer la rouquine.

- Il travaille en Russie depuis plus d'un an et demi. Je le vois rarement.

- Dans ces conditions, difficile d'avoir une belle- sœur!

- C'est clair! Mais tu sais, j'étais très complice avec Ben. Je lui disais tout. C'est même lui qui m'a consolée pour ma première peine de cœur! Il me manque…mais être entourée de garçons gentils, attentionnés et plutôt pas mal, c'est agréable! Ajouta Liz en tentant de dissimuler son émotion.

- Nous sommes bien accompagnée, n'est-ce pas? Dis, il paraît que tu dessines? Demanda Mariah

- On ne t'a pas menti!

- Tu crois que tu pourrais…enfin…

- Ton portrait? Aucun problème. Maintenant si tu veux!

- Ca ne te dérange pas?

- C'est plutôt pour toi. Tu n'as pas d'entraînement?

- Pour une fois, Lee me fera bien une fleur!

- Je suis certaine que tu te montreras persuasive, ajouta Liz avec un clin d'œil. Prends la pose… Ne bouge plus!

Finalement, elles passèrent l'après midi à papoter, discuter de leur vie, comme de vieilles amies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- On a gagné!! On a gagné!!!! Chantait Alissa dans les oreilles de Tyson. On est les meilleure-euh!!!

- Ce n'est que du bowling! Pas de quoi pavoiser! Râla Tyson en rabattant sa casquette sur ses oreilles.

- On s'est fait laminer, y'a pas à dire, concéda Lee.

- Messieurs, et nos rafraîchissements, ça vient? Demanda Mariah en prenant ses aises.

Hilary avait eu l'idée de faire une sortie au bowling le lendemain soir afin de consolider la bonne entente qui régnait au sein des 4 équipe. Ce fut un pari réussi. Des liens commençaient a se tisser comme Ozuma et Lee ou Liz et Mariah.

Ce soir là, la soirée avait était bien animée et distrayante. Certains n'avaient jamais joué comme Kevin ou Dunga et les voir à l'œuvre était plutôt comique. Grace avait été emportée dans son élan et par le poids de sa boule trop lourde pour elle. Résultat: si Lee et Ozuma ne l'avaient pas retenue par les pieds, elle aurait piqué une tête dans le jeu de quilles! Alors que la petite teigne était enchantée de sa glissade, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle donnait des sacrées sueurs froides à sa sœur!

Dunga et Gary avaient failli défoncer la piste avec leur force sous le regard exaspéré de leur capitaine respectif. Tyson voulut faire son malin comme toujours et s'en était suivi un chute monumentale sur le sol lustré. Alissa et Hilary ne s'étaient pas privées en railleries. Kenny jouait selon les données de Dizzi.

Seul Kai avait refusé de jouer, dans un premier temps. Liz n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques piquantes. Kai encaissait, impassible. Seul son regard froid et meurtrier trahissait son agacement. Il s'était finalement résigné et s'était avéré être un excellent joueur (le joueur où il sera nul quelque part celui là!!!). Ce fut un match filles contre garçons que ces demoiselles emportèrent haut la main. Le perdant devait faire le service le soir même, en rentrant.

- Vos rafraîchissements mesdemoiselles!! Annonça Max, un plateau à la main

Toutes les filles étaient tranquillement installées sur la terrasse. Bien qu'il fût plus de 22h, ils profitaient de la tiédeur du soir. Les garçons, enfin certains, avaient fait le service. Tyson et Alissa étaient déchaînés. De vrais moulin à paroles! Sara, Lee et Ozuma discutaient tranquillement.

- Le tournoi est dans une semaine. Ca vient vite! Constata Lee. C'est votre premier grand tournoi ?demanda t-il à Sara.

- En quelque sorte. Nous avons fait surtout un grand tournoi national il y a 6 mois et un autre tournoi au Canada. Disons que le tournoi de Kyoto va nous permettre de juger notre vraie valeur.

- Votre équipe est récente?

- Pas du tout! Avant, on pratiquait le Beyblade de quartier, seulement pour le loisir. On a beaucoup progressé donc on a changé d'objectif. On est dans la haute compétition depuis plus d'un an mais on s'entraîne pour depuis presque 4 ans, expliqua Sara.

- Pas trop dur ton capitanat? Tu as l'air d'avoir de fortes têtes, dit Ozuma en lançant un regard vers Alissa qui répliqua du tac au tac:

- Parle pour toi Ozuma! T'es servi avec Dunga!!!

- Hey!!! S'indigna le concerné la bouche pleine.

- Et encore, vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur, ajouta Joseph

- Mon capitanat se passe à merveille, reprit la blonde. Cela ne change absolument pas nos rapports.

- C'est on ne peut plus naturel que Sara soit notre capitaine, une évidence à toute épreuve! dit Alissa. Elle a tous les atouts pour ça. C'est la plus posée et réfléchie d'entre nous.

- La moins folle aussi, ajouta Tyson…Mais Aïeuh!!!

- On la respecte énormément!!! Poursuivit Alissa en tirant l'oreille de Tyson.

- T'as quelque chose à me demander Alissa? Se méfia Sara devant tant de compliment.

- Je peux aller à la plage demain????? Supplia la cousine de Max, démasquée.

- Ben voyons…

- Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, annonça soudain le gérant de la pension, coupant cours à toutes les conversations.

Il se retira et laissa sa place à… Ray, qui arriva avec un grand sourire. Le visage de Liz s'illumina.

- Bonsoir tout le monde! Lança t-il à l'assemblée.

- Ray!!! Te voilà!!!!! S'excita Tyson comme soulagé de voir réapparaître le chinois.

- On ne pensait pas te voir avant demain…commença Lee. Il fut interrompu en voyant que son ami n'était pas seul.

- Oh! S'exclama Mariah dont le regard se durcit soudainement.

En effet, une silhouette se tenait derrière Ray en lui agrippant le bras. C'était une jeune fille de leur âge qui paraissait intimidée.. Elle n'osait pas se montrer. Liz se crispa. _C'est qui celle là? Sa petite amie?_ Une question que se posait tout les autres. La jeune fille en question était revêtue du costume chinois féminin traditionnel. Une grande natte mauve foncé reposait sur son épaule. On ne distinguait pas son visage. Tous regardèrent à présent dans sa direction

Ray lui prit gentiment la main pour la rassurer et l'encourager à se montrer. Elle s'avança, hésitante, puis releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux vert lagon. Certains ne purent retenir un cri de surprise.

- MARIAM ???!!!!

* * *

Mariam, le retour!!! surprenant de la voir avec Ray n'est-ce pas? Explications au prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera _Tensions._ Evidemment, un tel retour ne se fera pas sans conséquences. Clash( et pas slash)en perspective! Les choses vont vite s'enchaîner ensuite! 

Bisous et **REVIEWS please!!!**

Ridelliz


	10. Chapitre 9: Tensions

**Chapitre 9 :** Tensions.

- MARIAM ?

Certains ne purent retenir un cri de surprise, littéralement sidérés par cette soudaine apparition. Mariam les regarda d'un air gêné puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Joseph qu'elle fixait sans savoir quoi faire.

- Ma… Mariam… murmura Joseph tout tremblant.

Liz qui se tenait à coté de lui faillit s'étrangler. _C'est sa sœur? Avec Ray?_ Elle regarda Joseph et sa surprise mêlée de jalousie s'estompa l'espace d'un instant. Elle ressentit de la joie pour Joseph bien que celui ci ne se décidait pas à bouger. Mariam s'avança alors vers son petit frère et lui sourit timidement:

- Joseph…

Le Saint Shield se tenait toujours immobile comme tétanisé. Liz le poussa alors un peu en avant en lui lançant un regard d'encouragement. Finalement, Mariam prit son frère dans ses bras qui l'étreignit à son tour et éclata en sanglots.

- Oh Joseph! Je te demande pardon!

- Tu m'as manqué Grande Sœur !

Tout le monde assistait à la scène sans un mot. Liz était heureuse que Joseph puisse revoir sa sœur.

- Je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe mais c'est super émouvant! Sanglota Alissa en se mouchant.

- Alors Mariam était avec Ray pendant tout ce temps… Murmura Max qui ne semblait pas y croire. Il avait un pincement au cœur.

Comme les autres, Max avait remarqué que la Mariam ici présente était totalement différente de la Mariam d'autrefois. Tout d'abord par sa tenue vestimentaire: elle avait troqué sa tenue de Saint Shield, sa queue de cheval et son bandeau contre un magnifique costume chinois et une longue tresse. Elle était très belle, plus femme, ce qui contentait les garçons, faisait envier les filles et énervait particulièrement Liz! De plus, elle semblait avoir mûri malgré une certaine fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

Ray semblait satisfait de la situation mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Mariah et d'incompréhension des autres. Les Saint Shield et les Bladebreakers avaient été plus que surpris de voir Ray en compagnie de Mariam, chose plus qu'inattendue!

- Dis, toi qui est proche de Ray, tu le savais Kai? Interrogea Tyson.

- Pas plus que toi Tyson, répondit son capitaine tout aussi perplexe en fixant le chinois.

Les Ladies Edora purent enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de Mariam, mais comme les autres leur avaient tout raconté, elles aussi ne comprenaient pas la situation. L'attitude la plus surprenante fut celle des White Tigers. Ils ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde étonnés, et Mariah semblait plutôt mécontente.

Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles entre le frère et la sœur, tous rentrèrent dans la salle commune. L'heure était aux explications.

Ozuma et Dunga restaient distants avec leur coéquipière, bien que soulagés de la voir devant eux. Ozuma ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Mariam, commença Ozuma. J'aimerais avoir des explications. Tu as quand même abandonné ton équipe …

- …Et ton frère par la même occasion, ajouta Dunga

- Tu as disparu pendant un an et ce, sans nous dire pourquoi et sans nous donner signe de vie!

- Oui, tu as entièrement raison Ozuma, consentit Mariam un peu gênée. Je me suis mal comportée vis à vis de vous et je comprendrais tout à fait que vous m'excluez de l'équipe…

- Enfin Mariam, ne dis pas de bêtises! Lui dit son frère sur un ton de reproche.

- Il n'est pas question de t'exclure mais seulement de comprendre, continua Ozuma. Nous avons le droit de savoir.

- On va vous laisser, commença Tyson en se levant suivi de ses coéquipiers et des Ladies Edora.

- Non! Restez! Je n'ai rien à cacher et puisque Ray est concerné, vous avez tous le droit de savoir.

Tous retournèrent à leur place et écoutèrent son récit. Mariam respira et se lança:

- Ce que j'ai fait, j'en avais besoin. Je me sentais plus à l'aise dans mon jeu. J'étais complètement perdue, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mon spectre et je me demandais si j'avais vraiment ma place dans l'équipe. C'était très frustrant. A la fin des derniers championnats, je voulais faire le point, comprendre, essayer de trouver une solution…

- On aurait pu t'aider Mariam! Lui reprocha son frère en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- Mais je devais le faire seule, continua calmement Mariam en regardant tendrement son petit frère. C'était un problème qui ne concernait que moi. Après notre entrevue avec les Anciens, je suis partie de mon coté. A Kyushu, j'ai rencontré Salima…

- Salima de la Team Psychick ? questionna Tyson

- Oui, mais la Salima "normale" si je peux dire ainsi. Celle d'avant la rencontre avec les Cyber spectres Elle a recommencé à voyager comme avant avec ses coéquipiers Nous avons beaucoup parlé . J'ai voyagé avec elle dans tout le Japon et aussi en Thaïlande. J'ai beaucoup appris avec elle. J'ai découvert une autre approche du Beyblade, plus personnelle.

- C'était un voyage initiatique en somme, résuma Hilary.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Liz écoutait son récit tout en la dévisageant. Elle était vraiment belle dans son habit qui lui allait à merveille et sa longue natte bleutée qui mettait son fin visage en valeur. Elle allait bien avec Ray, c'était évident! Elle avait de grands yeux rieurs vert lagon où habituellement devait s'y refléter de la malice, tout comme Joseph.

- C'est qui Salima? Lui souffla Alissa

- Hilary nous en a vaguement parlé, répondit Liz à mi-voix sans lâcher Ray et la nouvelle des yeux.

- Y'a une histoire de spectres hyper développés avec son équipe je crois, ajouta Sara.

- Chuuut! Râla Emy qui ne voulait pas perdre une miette du récit.

- …. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, poursuivit Mariam, Salima m'a proposé de l'accompagner en Chine. Elle me disait qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrait sans doute m'aider…

- Et ce quelqu'un, c'est Ray ? Coupa Kai

- Oui, c'était Ray.

- Alors ces derniers mois, tu les as passés en Chine? Avec notre Ray? S'étonna Tyson, aussi surpris que le reste de la troupe.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et ce fut au tour de Ray de prendre la parole.

- J'ai été très surpris lorsque Salima est venue me trouver. Je ne voyais pas surtout en quoi je pouvais être utile à Mariam.

- Mais mon principal problème résidait dans le lien qui m'unissait à mon spectre. Salima estimait que Ray était la meilleure personne qui pouvait m'apporter quelque chose dans ce domaine. Elle me répétait que lui et Driger avait tissé un lien particulier et c'est cela qui le rendait plus fort.

- La surprise passée, j'ai accepté d'aider Mariam tout en continuant mon entraînement personnel, dit Ray.

- De mon coté, j'ai appris à mieux connaître mon spectre, à ressentir ses émotions.

- C'est primordial, murmurèrent Kai et Sara en même temps.

- Ces mois en Chine ont été essentiels pour moi. J'ai prisconscience de certaines choses, conclut Mariam.

A la fin du récit, plus que surprenant, tous avaient été surpris du rôle de Ray dans cette histoire. Mariam se leva et s'avança vers son capitaine qui avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. ( Nda: décidément, c'est une manie chez les capitaines!).

- Tu sais, Ozuma, si j'ai fait c'est avant tout pour moi mais c'est aussi pour l'équipe afin qu'elle devienne plus forte. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas vous abandonner!

- ……

- Ouais mais t'aurais pu donner des nouvelles! Ton frère était mort de trouille!

- N'en rajoute pas Dunga, râla Joseph rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais ce cher Dunga se serait-il inquiété? Ironisa Mariam en pointant du doigt son coéquipier.( Tadam! Mariam-la-chieuse, le retour!)

- Mariam?

Celle-ci se retourna vers son capitaine qui ouvrit les yeux et prit un air grave:

- Je ne remets pas en cause ta bonne foi. Néanmoins je veux voir le fruit de ton travail.

- C'est à dire?

- Demain tu te battras contre moi en 3 manches, déclara Ozuma.

- Quoi ?

- Mais enfin Ozuma…

- Ne t'en mêle pas Joseph. Je veux simplement juger de son évolution.

Mariam jeta un regard paniqué vers Ray. Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête. Mariam prit alors un air motivé et décidé :

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

La conversation close, Joseph et sa sœur s'éloignèrent pour rester seuls après ces mois de séparation. Les commentaires commencèrent aussitôt à fuser.

- Ray! Tu aurais pu nous le dire ou au moins rassurer les Saint Shield! Lui reprocha Max. _Me rassurer moi!_

- C'est Mariam qui a insisté pour que je ne dise rien.

- Tu es retourné exprès en Chine la chercher? Demanda Hilary

- Non. Elle ne se sentait pas prête la première fois que je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi. Quand je suis rentré la semaine dernière, Salima était revenue pendant mon absence. Elle était très anxieuse et il a fallu la convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Mais j'avais vraiment le mariage de l'une de mes sœurs! D'ailleurs, elle a regretté votre absence, ajouta Ray aux White Tigers.

Aucun ne broncha. L'appel du Beyblade avait été plus fort!

- Vous étiez au courant? Demanda Tyson aux chinois.

- Et oui! Vers la fin de son séjour, elle s'est entraînée avec nous, répondit Lee. On peut dire que Mariah ne lui a pas fait de cadeau!

- Et alors? J'ai joué normalement! Je ne vois pourquoi j'aurais changé mon jeu pour elle! Non mais! Râla Mariah toujours furieuse.

Ray lui jeta un coup d'œil: il fronça les sourcils devant le regard meurtrier de la chinoise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Je les trouve mignons tous les deux! Commenta Alissa d'un air rêveur.

- Qui ça?

- Bah Ray et Mariam pardi! Ils doivent être ensemble c'est sûr! Ils ont l'air très complice!

- Vous avez vu! D'un simple regard, Ray l'a rassurée et l'a décidée à se battre contre Ozuma! Rappela Hilary. Quel don de persuasion!

- N'empêche que cette histoire est dingue! Dit Kenny. Le lien qui unit Ray à son spectre, c'est le cas pour tous les Bladebreakers non?

- Oui mais Salima a choisi Ray pour aider Mariam, ce n'est pas un hasard…Fit remarquer Tyson.

- ce qui veut dire...

- Salima et Ray ont toujours été….. proches! poursuivit le Japonais en ricanant. Ray est un tombeur! Salima, Mariam…

- Et là, vous croyez que Ray est amoureux de Mariam? Demanda Hilary toute excitée

- C'est évident! Déclara Alissa. N'est-ce pas Sara?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ah Sara! Sara! On dit blanc, tu dis noir! A l'évidence, tu n'es pas calée pour ce genre de chose. Tu manques de flair et….

Mais Sara n'écoutait plus le flot de paroles démesuré d'Alissa " l'experte en matière de relations amoureuses -''' " mais regardait Liz qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Elle ne disait rien mais elle sentait que son amie ne supportait pas cette conversation. Il suffisait de voir la couleur verte de ses yeux s'obscurcir et ses poings se serrer.

Liz savait pertinemment que tout ce que disait les autres était vrai. Il étaient bien assortis. Certaines preuves ne trompent pas… Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi détestait-elle Mariam à peine avait-elle découvert son visage? Liz remarqua Mariah, à l'écart. Elle non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Ben, Maxou, tu dis rien! Remarqua Alissa. Ca va pas ? T'as l'air sonné!

- Ca va Ally, je vais prendre l'air…

Le blondinet s'éclipsa, complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de voir et surtout d'entendre, devant le regard interloqué de sa cousine.

Liz s'approcha de Mariam. Elle avait l'air préoccupé.

- Eh! Mariah! Tout va bien?

- Ah… Liz.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es en colère depuis que Ray est revenu.

- Mouais, je sais… Ca se voit tant que ça?

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu aurais eu des revolvers à la plce des yeux, tu l'aurais tué sur place! C'est à cause de Mariam. J'ai raison?

- T'as deviné juste. Mariah soupira. Elle ne m'inspire pas cette fille et ce, depuis qu'elle a débarqué dans notre village avec Salima.

- Pourquoi tu t'en méfies?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de Ray. Elle l'a carrément accaparé! Je suis sceptique quant à ses véritables intentions…

Liz la regarda un peu surprise.

- Mariah, me dis pas que t'es jalouse? Et Lee? Il….

- Jalouse? Mariah se mit subitement à rire, déconcertant l'américaine. Puis elle redevint sérieuse:

- Non… enfin si. On pourrait appeler ça de la jalousie "fraternelle". J'aime Ray comme un frère même si j'ai été amoureuse de lui à une époque… Bref, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je ne le supporterai pas.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. J'aurais la même réaction avec mon frère.

- J'ai peur qu'il se soit attaché à elle durant ces 6 mois. Les entraînements en tête à tête, ça créé des liens. Mais j'ai peur aussi que, elle, elle ne l'a utilisé que pour arriver à ses fins. Tu comprends, si c'était le cas, Ray tomberait de haut et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle. Et comme je la sens pas…

- …

- Liz? Mariah observa son amie qui semblait plonger dans le vague, la mine déconfite.

- Euh, Mariah, tu la crois vraiment comme ça? Et tu crois que Ray…

- Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Mais c'était une intuition. Lee trouve que je suis trop parano. J'ai voulu mettre Ray en garde mais il pense la même chose. Je me suis déjà pris la tête avec eux à cause de cette histoire.

Mariah prit la main de Liz pour la rassurer.

- Et je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes souffrir inutilement à cause d'elle, ajouta t-elle en fixant intensément Liz. Celle-ci rosit légèrement.

Liz avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Ray et Mariam si proches, si complices. Sa conversation avec Mariah venait d'attiser encore plus son aversion envers la Saint Shield. Mais elle s'en voulait de détester la sœur de Joseph…Jalouse….C'était en fait elle qui était jalouse! Mais par dessus tout, elle en voulait à Ray et…

- Liz ?

Liz reprit ses esprits et s'aperçut que Mariah l'avait laissée seule avec ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers… Ray! _C'est pas vrai! pas lui! Pas maintenant!_

- Liz ?Répéta Ray en la fixant de son regard ambré.

- Mmh… Ray. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'accueil n'était pas des plus chaleureux! Ray tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je te cherchais. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas pu encore te parler.

- Trop occupé à jouer les super héros… murmura Liz pour elle même. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Continua t-elle à haute voix.

- Savoir comment tu allais.

- Très bien, répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder en face. _Merde Liz! Sois un peu plus aimable quand même!_

Elle s'apprêtait à lui sourire lorsque Mariam surgit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ray.

- Ray, tu n'aurais pas vu Max…Oh! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre!

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua Liz entre ses dents sans un soupçon d'amabilité, avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Mariam, je te présenta Liz qui est venue avec les Ladies Edora que je t'ai présenté tout à l'heure! Dit rapidement Ray en sentant une certaine tension.

- Oh! C'est toi Liz? S'exclama Mariam en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

- Bah oui… c'est moi, dit l'américaine en lançant un regard vers Ray en fronçant les sourcils, un peu surprise.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer!

- Oui, salut. Excusez-moi. Je vous laisse discuter. Bonne nuit.

Liz les laissa en plan sans autre formalité. Mariam clignait des yeux, déconcertée par l'accueil froid de Liz. Quant à Ray, il la suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait encore?_

Tout comme Max l'avait fait 10 minutes auparavant, Liz fila directement dans la chambre sans dire au revoir à personne, simplement en jetant un regard vers Sara qui comprit aussitôt la situation. _Quel sale caractère! _Soupira la blonde.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le lendemain, Mariam devait affronter Ozuma. Mais avant, durant le petit déjeuner, Tyson, aidé de Chef et Dizzi, raconta le mini tournoi à Ray en détails. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre les bonnes performances des Ladies Edora. Il aurait aimé voir évolué Sara. Mais avait surtout hâte de la voir affronter son capitaine…

- Dis moi, Lee lui dit Ray en observant Liz et Mariah qui chahutaient comme deux folles. Mariah a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Liz?

- Elles deviennent inséparables, répondit Lee. C'est bien pour Mariah.

- Et pendant ce temps, elle me fiche la paix! Se félicita Kevin en chantonnant.

Le match opposant les deux Saint Shield eut lieu au début de l'après midi devant le reste du groupe. Mariam était plus que jamais motivée et concentrée. Déjà cette attitude surprit Ozuma. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de Mariam. Le combat fut acharné. Mariam perdit la première manche de peu. Un regard vers Ray lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait jouer à fond si elle voulait faire ses preuves. Elle remporta la deuxième manche en quelques secondes sous les yeux effarés de ses coéquipiers grâce à une attaque fulgurante. La troisième manche se conclut finalement par un match nul. Les deux adversaires récupérèrent leurs toupies puis Ozuma s'adressa à Mariam

- Je suis très impressionné. Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée de toute évidence et personne ici ne dira le contraire.

Toute l'assemblée approuva, toute aussi sidéré par le nouveau jeu de Mariam. Liz aussi avait assisté attentivement au combat. En plus d'être belle, cette fille était super forte au Beyblade! La poisse!

- Encore un adversaire de taille, murmura t-elle à Sara.

- Visiblement, elle l'est aussi pour toi sur un tout autre plan, souffla Sara faisant tressaillir son amie. A mon avis, tu te fais des illusions à son sujet.

Liz ne répondit pas face à cette déclaration. Sara savait cerner les gens sans les connaître, paraît-il…

- Tu m'as convaincu Mariam, poursuivit Ozuma. Bon retour parmi nous!

Les yeux de Mariam s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur son capitaine et se jeta sur lui qui à son tour, consentit à la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien. Mariam est réconciliée avec son équipe, fit Hilary.

- Regardez ça si c'est pas chou! Dit Alissa en montrant Mariam qui sauta au coup de Ray.

- C'est simplement pour le remercier Alissa, soupira Sara visiblement agacée. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas et que tu voudrais qu'il t'arrive! Cherche toi plutôt un copain au lieu de vivre par procuration…

- Vas-y, casse moi le moral… gémit Alissa en faisant la moue.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle " calmer"! Rigola Emy suivit dans son fou rire par les reste de la troupe.

Le reste du temps, Liz évitait Ray comme la peste. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec lui. Elle évitait même Joseph. Bien que content pour lui, elle prétextait ne pas vouloir les déranger lui et sa sœur dans leurs retrouvailles et qu'il devait en profiter au maximum.

Le soir venu, Liz rejoignit Max qui était assis sur les marches du perron, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Bien sûr, répondit Max

- Quelque chose te travaille Max. C'est rare de te voir comme ça, déprimé.

- On est deux comme ça Liz, lui répondit le blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux, signe d'incompréhension.

- Ce retour inattendu a apporté son lot de surprises et de déception…soupira Max.

Liz comprit soudain.

- Max, se pourrait-il que…

- A quoi bon... C'est clair non! Faudrait être aveugle. Je suis désolé pour toi Liz. Vraiment ça me fait de la peine. Pourtant je pensais que Ray …

- MAAAAXOUUUUU!

Max et Liz soupirèrent, échangèrent un regard au cri aïgu, malgré le fait que son propriétaire vait plutôt la voix cassée,et éclatèrent de rire.

- Alissa! Dirent-il en choeur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur violine déboula sur le perron, toute gaie.

- Ta maman te cherche cousin! Tu viens? Lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

- J'arrive. A plus Liz.

Les deux cousins laissèrent Liz seule, méditant sur sa conversation avec Max.

- Alors ça! Max amoureux? Je n'avais rien vu venir…

- Alors, es-tu décidée à me parler? Fit soudain une voix derrière elle.

- A propos de quoi? Demanda sèchement Liz sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment à qui elle s'adressait.

- Déjà, si tu es décidée à me parler simplement parce que depuis quelques temps, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, répondit Ray en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Et ensuite, si tu es décidée à me dire pourquoi tu as arrêté le Beyblade. Ton problème. Notre discussion avant mon départ. Je devais peut-être avoir le droit à des explications à mon retour. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, très bien…. Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Et je n'ai aucun problème.

Ray fronça les sourcils devant le ton glacial de Liz qui continuait de regarder droit devant elle, l'ignorant superbement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernière conversation, répliqua Ray en gardant son sang froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

- Là n'est pas la question. C'est toi qui cherche les problèmes! Arrête de vouloir de te mêler de tout, c'est pénible à la fin!

Ray put voir son regard émeraude briller de colère mais il ne se démonta pas. Bien au contraire…

- C'est toi qui est pénible Liz! S'emporta le chinois. T'es d'une humeur massacrante depuis mon retour! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton sale caractère!

Liz écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se retourna violemment vers Ray, furibonde. La colère de l'ambre rencontra la fureur de l'émeraude.

- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale Ray!

- Tu mélanges tout! Je ne veux pas te faire la morale ! Je veux juste t'aider. Tu comprends ça ? T'AI-DER !

- M'aider comme tu l'as fait si "gentiment" avec Salima ou Mariam ? Ah non merci! Te fiche pas de moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Le Dom Juan, ça marche pas avec moi. Va porter secours à une autre jeune fille en détresse! C'est ta spécialité non? Ajouta Liz avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Pour Mariah, c'était Mariam la fautive. Pour Liz, c'était Ray. Elle avait été déçue, elle ne le pensait pas ainsi.

Ray la regardait, un peu perdu. Ses yeux verts soudain plus sombres, le mitraillaient. De quoi parlait-elle à la fin ? Visiblement, elle se méprenait sur ses intentions, elle avait une image de lui totalement fausse et cela le décevait terriblement. Mais la colère de Ray ne faiblit pas. Elle s'attisa, animée par un sentiment de révolte contre ces préjugés et par Liz.

- Et toi, Liz, c'est quoi t'as spécialité ? Lui lança t-il soudain,excédé, en la fixant intensément sans ciller. De te conduire comme une véritable peste quand on s'intéresse à toi ?

Un claquement retentit soudain.

La baffe était partie, sans prévenir. Liz ne s'était pas contrôlée en entendant le mot "peste". Elle l'avait encaissé comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle avait giflé Ray.

Elle le regardait à présent, toute tremblante, les yeux grands ouverts comme pétrifiée.

Le chinois qui avait pourtant de bons réflexes, n'avait pas vu le coup venir… et elle y avait mis toute sa force, toute sa colère. Ray ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard toujours fixe puis il ferma les yeux, portant sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Liz regretta aussitôt son geste. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Le message est clair,. C'était une belle erreur de m'intéresser à toi et de croire en notre amitié. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir, murmura Ray………….

Il rouvrit ses yeux , lança un dernier regard plein d'amertume à Liz et s'éclipsa. Cette dernière ne retint pas ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Une fois de plus, elle venait de tout gâcher . Sara vint apaiser son chagrin par la suite. Liz ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était plus que tendue entre l'américaine et le chinois. Liz ne disait pas un mot, la mine déconfite.

Ray était d'une humeur exécrable. Ce qui était plutôt rare et ce qui surprit tout le monde. Ses coéquipiers n'osaient même pas lui parler. Quant à Mariam, elle semblait préoccupée et inquiètait son petit frère.

Le regard sceptique de Mariah allait de Ray à Liz, cherchant à comprendre le fond du problème qu'elle ne fut pas longue à deviner.

- Mariah, je t'en prie, disait Lee. Arrête de regarder Mariam de cette manière! On dirait que tu vas lui sauter à la gorge!

- Méfie-toi, ça se pourrait, grinça la chinoise. Je me sens d'humeur à commettre un meurtre...

- Dites, j'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ? C'est plus que glacial entre Ray et Liz, c'est carrément le pôle nord ! Remarqua Alissa. Sans parler de Max qui tire une tête de 10 km de long!

Kai voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce soudain changement de comportement chez ses coéquipiers dont il comprit vite la cause. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de choses!_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kai, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, lui dit Sara qui était à coté de lui, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Et très bientôt…

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, lui dit le Russe en fronçant les sourcils.

Ca l'agaçait qu'elle sache aussi bien lire en lui de cette manière. Elle dégageait tellement d'assurance que cela avait tendance à un peu déstabiliser le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Tout sera bientôt dévoilé… ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant mais qui n'échappa pas à Kai.

* * *

Eh ben! On peut pas dire que le retour de Mariam se fasse dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Y'a de l'ambiance! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être long et aussi long à venir parce que je suis en exams. Je pense le publier pendant les vacances. Voilou... au fait, on découvrira ENFIN le secret de Liz... 

**RAR:**

**Kita-Kun:** Coucou! Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, c'est déjà bien que j'ai reçu celle là! Merci beaucoup! Ray avec Mariam... va savoir...Ya de gros indices dans ce chapitre je pense! Bisous!

**Golden Sun:** MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIE ! t'es de retour! Je te dis pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu ta review! Ca me fait super plaisir! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas ulpoader...snif...je continue à prendre mon mal en patience...et je ne dois pas être la seule! Tes fans t'attendent! T'inquiète, je lâche pas le morceau et tu sauras bientôt ( enfiiiiiiin!) ce que cachent Liz et Sara. Hihi...j'espère que les révélations seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mais tout ne sera pas divulguer...NIARK! Au fait, j'ai posté mon 1er chap de Sakura! Je te fais pleiiiiin de bisous ma tite poulette!

Bisous tout le monde et à très vite!


	11. Chapitre 10: une journée particulière

**Chapitre 10:** Une journée particulière.

- J'en reviens pas! T'as giflé Ray? Répéta Mariah complètement sciée, pour la énième fois. Je n'oserai jamais!

- Oui, je sais…

Liz se sentait de plus en plus abattue. Elles étaient toutes les deux perchées sur le toit de la pension où avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier Liz, face au crépuscule. Après dîner, elles s'étaient éclipsées pour discuter tranquillement des derniers événements.

- On s'est disputé et…Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

- Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison, non? Demanda Mariah

- ….

Liz ne pouvait pas lui dire autour de quoi avait tourné leur conversation: son passé avec le beyblade. Personne ne se doutait qu'elle avait joué...sauf Ray. Sara l'avait consolée mais en lui disant que c'était elle qui était en tort. Sara commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter: Liz devra parler tôt ou tard. La situation avait assez durer. Mais ce que Ray lui avait dit lui avait fait mal… très mal.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute à Mariam! S'emporta Mariah. Tout va de travers depuis qu'elle est arrivée!

- Mariah… Liz songea soudain à sa discussion avec Max. Il était amoureux de Mariam et Liz s'en voudrait d'en dire du mal. Et c'était la soeur de Joseph.

- Liz, je n'aime pas te voir triste! Ecoute, je vais nous préparer deux bonnes tasses de thé et nous rapporter des couvertures, lui dit Mariah en souriant. Je vais faire vite!

Mariah se leva et disparut. _Ce séjour est une véritable catastrophe! Songea Liz en soupirant._ Elle détacha sa queue de cheval et laissa s'éparpiller ses cheveux auburn au grès de la légère brise.

- Bonsoir Liz, salua soudain une voix derrière elle.

Liz se retourna et fut surprise de voir Mariam debout sur le toit.

- Mariam ? Bonsoir.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Vas-y, lui dit Liz un peu surprise. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?_

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup et que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter, commença Mariam, mais j'aimerais parler avec toi… à propos de Ray.

Liz se crispa et baissa la tête:

- Ce n'est pas utile…

- Si au contraire, dit Mariam, très calme. Il y a certaines choses que je voudrais mettre au point avec toi.

- Tu n'as rien à justifier, surtout pas à moi.

- Liz, hier soir j'ai surpris votre conversation à Ray et toi, ou plutôt votre dispute, annonça Mariam un peu gênée. C'était involontaire, je cherchais…enfin bref, j'ai entendu mon nom, je me suis sentie concernée alors j'ai écouté.

- Oh…je vois…Dit Liz extrêmement mal à l'aise, les joues légèrement roses.

- C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de votre dispute et j'en suis navrée mais…

- Tu n'y es pour rien Mariam, coupa Liz. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça, c'est seulement que…

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, dit Mariam en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je sais que Mariah ne m'apprécie pas et qu'il en va de même pour toi.

Liz ne sut que répondre, elle ne put que détourner les yeux du regard perçant de la Saint Shield face à de tels propos directs et vrais!

- Mais je sais aussi pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas.Mais vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Déjà, sache que Ray et moi ne sortons pas ensemble et ce ne sera jamais le cas, crois-moi! Déclara Mariam en riant. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça.

Liz tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par le ton léger employé par Mariam. Elle sentit même soulagée. Mariam poursuivit.

- C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui durant ces 6 mois. Je l'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Il a été comme un véritable frère et ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. J'ai été sincère avec lui et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'utiliser.. Je peux comprendre la méfiance de Mariah à mon égard: une parfaite inconnue qui débarque dans son village et qui "s'accapare" Ray alors qu'elle a toujours été le seule fille.

Liz ne disait rien et écoutait attentivement son récit. Elle semblait sincère.

- J'avais refusé la proposition de Salima, continua Mariam. C'était embarrassant comme situation, je ne voulais pas m'incruster ni déranger. D'autant plus que je venais d'une équipe rivale.

- Alors c'est lui qui a insisté? Demanda Liz d'une voix tendue.

Mariam n'aimait peut-être pas Ray, mais lui…

- Oui, répondit Mariam avec un sourire, mais par pure gentillesse. Il m'a aidé de bon cœur! Nous sommes amis et on est d'accord là dessus. Ray est le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse. C'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre Liz. Tu t'es fait une fausse image de lui en le traitant de "Dom Juan". Il est tout le contraire.

Liz rougit furieusement, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et se laisser ronger par ses préjugés? Au fond d'elle même, elle avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Ray mais son attitude sans cesse sur la défensive avait pris le dessus.

- Alors il n'y a rien entre vous? dit timidement Liz, honteuse.

- Non, rien de rien! répéta Mariam, amusée. Ray est libre comme l'air! Si tu étais jalouse, c'est que tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, je…je sais pas, bafouilla Liz.

Elle dévia la conversation sur un point que Mariam n'avait pas abordé et qui l'intriguait:

- Tu m'as dit au début que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour ne pas être avec Ray, poursuivit-elle. C'est indiscret de savoir ce que c'est ?

Mariam eut un sourire contrarié mais consentit à répondre, si cela pouvait rassurer Liz complètement:

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois, je l'ai fait pour moi et pour mon équipe, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai fait aussi….par amour, murmura Mariam en rosissant, comme émue par se propre confession.

- Par amour? Fit Liz en la regardant, médusée.

- Oui, je voulais montrer à ce garçon en question de quoi j'étais capable pour qu'il soit fier de moi. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, notamment la relation que j'avais Sharkcrash, mon spectre. Il a donc indirectement motivé mon voyage. Tout ça, Ray le savait.

- Waouh, s'exclama l'américaine, impressionnée, c'est une sacrée preuve d'amour! Et qui est l'heureux élu?

- Ah ça, c'est un secret! Répliqua Mariam avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Ray a tout de suite deviné mais je préfère ne rien dire…je pense que ce n'est pas réciproque, dit Mariam la mine attristée.

Liz ne sut que dire et un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Liz inspira un bon coup et décida de le rompre: c'était à son tour de mettre les choses au clair.

- Ecoute Mariam, je sais pas quoi te dire pour justifier mon attitude. Mariah et moi t'avons mal jugée. Je crois que tu devrais tout lui expliquer, elle comprendrait aussi son erreur.

- C'est ce que je compte faire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée et ….je…

- Liz, je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura Mariam en lui souriant gentiment.

La Saint Shield pouvait lire un sentiment de culpabilité sur le visage de l'américaine.

- C'est vrai?

- Tu sais, au fond je te comprenais, Mariah aussi. J'aurais probablement agi comme vous sous le coup de la jalousie. Mais te voilà rassurée, tu n'as rien à craindre!

- Euh...Rien à craindre?

- Ray ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge! Plaisanta Mariam en rajoutant une couche. Oh, et si je t'ai paru enthousiaste lorsqu'il nous a présentées l'autre soir, c'est parce que tu étais exactement comme je l'imaginais. Il faut dire qu'il m'a souvent parlé de toi depuis son retour!

- Il te parlait de moi? Dit Liz avec un grand sourire. Je crois que je lui dois des excuses. Mais la gifle… c'était le truc en trop…

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis tes sentiments pour Ray seront bien gardés avec moi.

- Tout comme je garde pour moi ma petite idée sur ton amoureux secret! Fit Liz avec un clin d'œil

- Déjà?

Liz hocha la tête.

- Une dernière chose, dit Mariam en prenant la main de Liz, merci d'avoir veillé sur Joseph!

- C'était un plaisir! Il est adorable! Ronchon….mais adorable!

Elles partirent à rire jusqu'au moment où Mariah revint avec le thé et les couvertures. Elle s'arrêta net sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle dévisagea Mariam en fronçant les sourcils puis interrogea Liz du regard.

- Viens Mariah, on a des choses à te dire…

Les trois filles discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures pour finalement s'endormir sur le toit.

….Le lendemain…

Une amitié était née dans la nuit. Mariah et Mariam étaient réconciliées et voilà les deux plus Liz réveillées à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner à leurs amis, tout en cherchant ce que pourrait dire Liz à Ray pour s'excuser et se faire pardonner. Mariam suggérait de lui sauter au coup et l'embrasser fougueusement ( pas de blabla inutiles!)mais Mariah préconisait une attitude moins…impulsive!

La journée passa sans que Liz puisse s'expliquer auprès de Ray. Les Bladebreakers enchaînaient les entraînements ,ne lui laissant pas la moindre occasion de lui parler et elle commençait à désespérer. Seules les Ladies Edora ne s'entraînaient pas: Sara avait mis ses coéquipières au repos pour une bonne raison.

Liz s'apprêtait à intercepter Ray pour de bon lorsque Sara l'interpella et la coupa dans son élan:

- Liz, on doit y aller maintenant!

Liz hésita, regarda Ray qui la fixait en haussant le sourcil puis se retourna vers Sara.

- J'arrive! ( puis à Ray). Je voudrais parler ce soir avec toi.

Ray ne broncha pas et se contenta d'acquiescer du regard.

- Liz! Regarde! J'ai fait un beau dessin! Tu crois qu'il plaira à Papa? Demanda Grace en lui brandissant fièrement son chef d'œuvre de gribouillages.

Liz regarda sa petite avec un gros pincement au cœur.:

- Ecoute Grace, on ne va pas au cimetière. On ne peut pas car on est au Japon. Tu ne pourras pas déposer ton dessin au Temple où nous allons . Tu comprends? Et…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la mine décomposée de sa sœur et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui sourit:

- Bien sûr que ça va lui plaire chérie.

Grace retrouva le sourire et fila prendre son sac à dos. Judy, Mariam, Alissa, Mariah, et Emy attendaient leur départ. L'atmosphère était lourde.

- Tu te rappelles du chemin pour aller au Temple Sara, demanda Hilary.

- Sans problème mais Susan ne va pas nous attendre 107 ans dans la voiture. Liz?

- Je suis prête. Tu viens Gracie? A ce soir les filles! Au revoir Judy.

Sara (après avoir embrassé sa petite soeur Emy), Liz et Grace s'éloignèrent en faisant de grands signes à leurs amies. Soudain Alissa courut précipitamment vers Liz et la serra fort dans ses bras et lui murmura:

- Bon anniversaire quand même Liz.

D'abord surprise, Liz l'étreignit à son tour puis, et pour toute réponse, lui sourit simplement. Les 3 filles disparurent, laissant les 6 autres mal à l'aise. Mariah avait du mal à retenir ses larmes

- Grace est tellement touchante…c'est injuste...

- Mon Dieu, leur père est décédé le jour de l'anniversaire de Liz… c'est horrible, dit Mariam d'une voix tremblante.

Alissa etHilaryne disaient rien mais avaient l'estomac noué. Judy entoura affectueusement de son bras les frêles épaules d'Emy. La vie avait été injuste avec elle aussi.

Judy leur changea les idées en leur proposant des combats amicaux, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

…le soir, à la pension…

Tous se retrouvèrent à la salle commune pour dîner mais Liz, Sara et Grace manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Lee et Ray observaient, médusés, Mariam et Mariah à l'autre bout de la table qui semblaient plongées dans une passionnante discussion, lorsque celles-ci ne pouffaient pas de rire !

- Tu le crois ça Ray? Regarde les! Et dire qu'hier, Mariah était prête à lui faire une tête au carré! Dit Lee

- Rien à y comprendre…mais c'est mieux comme ça tu ne crois pas?

- Surtout que Liz semble adhérer aussi au mouvement, ajouta Max. Vous avez vu ce matin? Elles ont préparer ensemble le petit déj et leur éclats de rire nous ont réveillés!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font! S'impatientait Alissa en jouant nerveusement avec des mèches lilas de ses cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ally, la rassura Emy. Il leur fallait du temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient cet aprem? Demanda Tyson

Alissa se racla la gorge comme si elle hésitait.

- Elles se sont rendues au Temple. Aujourd'hui…euh, aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans que le père de Liz et Grace est décédé.

- C'est aujourd'hui ? Murmura Ray

Les paroles d'Alissa jetèrent un froid autour de la table.

- Elles se recueillent tous les ans avec leur frère Ben et c'est la première fois qu'il manque la commémoration. Même à l'étranger, Liz tenait quand même à se recueillir, poursuivit Alissa.

- Je lui ai suggéré d'aller au Temple, ajouta Hilary.

- Sara a pour habitude de les accompagner, poursuivit Emy.

- Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est aussi…dit soudain Max qui venait de comprendre.

- Oui, coupa Alissa. C'est l'anniversaire de Liz. Elle ne préfère pas le fêter alors évitez de le lui souhaiter. C'est assez spécial comme circonstance.

- Son anniversaire... Ray avait l'estomac noué. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer un jour pareil! Leur dispute semblait futile à coté.

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'arrivée de Liz, Grace et Sara les sortit de leur torpeur. Les deux sœurs ne laissaient rien paraître et se mirent à table, prenant part aux discussions, chacun essayant de faire abstraction des propos d'Alissa. Seule Sara restait silencieuse, comme préoccupée. Mariah ne pouvait s'empêchait de chouchouter la petite Grace comme si cela pouvait apaiser sa peine.

- Euh…Ray ?

Ray leva les yeux vers Liz. Il tentait de maintenir son air impassible face à elle bien qu'il n'en avait pas le cœur. C'était difficile de faire semblant une fois qu'on savait. En de pareilles circonstances, elle voulait parler de leur dispute qui semblait lui pesait sur le coeur, elle arrivait même à afficher un sourire à faire fondre: à la fois timide et nerveux. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de la réconforter et lui apporter un peu de chaleur. .

- Je…Je… commença Liz

- Liiiiz! Téléphone pour toi!

- Rrrrh, c'est pas vrai! Je vais jamais y arriver! grinça la concernée une nouvelle fois interrompue. Excuse moi Ray, mais je te jure que je vais réussir à te parler! Lança Liz d'un air déterminé en se dirigeant vers le vestibule.

Ray esquissa un sourire.

Dans la salle commune, on s'apprêtait à manger quand une toupie déboula soudain dans la pièce, zigzaguant entre les jambes des pensionnaires.

- GRACE ! Sermonna Sara en reconnaissant la toupie rose de la plus jeune des Hamilton

Elle fronça les sourcils, main sur les hanches.

Les autres virent alors un petite tête malicieuse émergée de sous la table, tout sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt en voyant Sara lui faire les gros yeux. La petite lueur de colère qui se reflétait dans ses yeux rubis fit prendre conscience à Grace de sa bêtise.

- Grace, ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer à la toupie, tu le sais pourtant! Dit Sara

- Oui, je sais Sara mais je voulais montrer ma toupie, se justifia la petite d'une voix faible.

- Tu pourrais casser quelque chose ou blesser quelqu'un, expliqua Sara d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- Oui, pardon Sara, s'excusa Grace en baissant la tête, honteuse. Je recommencerai plus. Promis!

Sara sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil

- Je ne dirai rien à Liz!

Grace poussa un soupir de soulagement sous les yeux amusés de l'assemblée. Mariah s'approcha.

- Dis donc ma puce, elle est belle ta toupie! Rose avec des paillettes!( NDA: c'est chic hein?)

Les yeux pétillants de Grace s'agrandirent de fierté:

- C'est vrai, tu trouves? C'est moi qui ai collé les paillettes! C'est parce que tu aimes le rose que tu dis ça! Tu sais quoi Mariah? Eh ben j'ai aussi un spectre!

- Ben dis donc, un spectre? Fit Mariah en tentant de dissimuler sa surprise

Les autres étaient tout aussi surpris qu'à son âge, elle puisse posséder un spectre.

- Oui, oui! C'est un lézard tout joli! C'est Lizzie! C'est mon spectre!

- **Lizzie**? Répétèrent Mariah et Joseph, perplexes.

Ce nom attira l'attention de tous. Max lança un regard vers Hilary et sa cousine qui commençaient à paniquer. Kai leva les yeux de son assiette. Mais Grace continua sur sa lancée avant que quelqu'un ne puisse intervenir, trop contente qu'on s'intéressât à elle:

- Oui, C'est Lizzie! Comme Liz ma grande sœur! C'était sa toupie avant que mon papa lui donne Dralon. Alors le spectre, je l'ai appelé Lizzie comme elle !

Grace riait de bon cœur tandis que les Bladebreakers, les Saints Shield et les White Tigers se figèrent sur place. L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe .Tyson en avala son gâteau de travers. Grace s'arrêta soudain en ne les voyant pas réagir et se tourna vers Sara en se mordillant la lèvre:

- Je fais une gaffe hein?

Sara soupira mais resta stoïque, les yeux fermés tandis qu'aucune des Ladies Edora ne bronchait.

- Emy, dit soudain Sara, emmène Grace se laver les mains.

Sans un mot, Emy s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce avec Grace. Tous les regards plein de questions convergeaient à présent vers Sara, attendant un semblant d'explication. Hilary jeta un œil vers Max puis vers Ray, qui paraissait moins chamboulé par la nouvelle mais se disait qu'il allait peut-être enfin en savoir plus.

- Euh…euh…bafouilla Tyson, j'ai dû manquer un épisode là…

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit Lee.

- Alors Liz a joué au Beyblade, murmura Joseph abasourdi. Elle a menti? Mais pourquoi?

Mariam comprit que son petit frère était très déçu que Liz lui ait menti.

- Bon, écoutez-moi.

Sara ramena l'attention à elle d'une voix ferme:

- Il est clair à présent que le secret de Liz n'en est plus un. Elle vous a menti et si elle a agi de la sorte, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Cela peut paraître étrange mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

- On aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça. Il faut avouer que c'est surprenant après tout ce qu'elle nous a dit! Dit Tyson tout aussi déçu que Joseph. Il sentait comme trahi.

- Tyson…, commença Hilary

- C'est tout à fait légitime, je comprends parfaitement que vous vouliez des explications mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous les fournir.

Le regard rubis de Sara croisa un instant celui de Kai, au fond de la salle.

- Tout sera bientôt dévoilé, dit-elle, mystérieuse.

Kai tressaillit. Elle lui avait susurré la même chose la veille.

- Je pense que vous connaîtrez bientôt toute l'histoire. Il lui faut simplement un peu de temps pour se lancer, reprit Sara d'une voix normale ,cette fois-ci en regardant fixement Ray

- J'étais sûre que tu savais quelque chose, lui murmura Mariah.

- Sara, on ne dira rien de l'incident de ce soir, promit Ozuma. Comme tu dis, elle a surement de bonnes raisons et cela ne nous regarde pas. C'est à elle d'en parler si elle en éprouve le besoin. Donc Joseph, tu la boucles, c'est clair?

- Héééé!

- Toi aussi Kevin, prévint Lee.

- Ca va Lee! Bougonna Kevin, je suis pas une pipelette comme Mariah.

- On pourra l'aider si nécessaire, ajouta Mariam

A ce moment, Liz entra dans la salle en marmonnant:

- Stupide agent à la noix! Obligée de passer par un agent pour parler à ma propre mère! C'est un comble! Et…Bah quoi ? Fit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort et que certains la regardaient bizarrement.

Mariam donna un coup de coude à Joseph ,qui regardait Liz fixement pour le faire réagir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? On t'attendait pour le dessert! Intervint Max. Enfin, Tyson a déjà commencé…Irrécupérable...soupira le blond.

- Oups, désolé!

- D'accord, finit par accepter Liz en haussant les épaules.

Le brouhaha reprit bien que tous semblaient mal à l'aise. Grace vint se rasseoir à coté de sa sœur et était étrangement calme. _Ils doivent savoir que c'est mon anniversaire…rah, je déteste ce genre de situation! _Cependant Liz remarqua que Sara était songeuse depuis leur retour mais Lee et Ozuma se chargèrent d'animer la conversation

Un peu plus tard, les filles se chargèrent de débarrasser la table. Liz sentait le regard pénétrant de Kai sur elle et cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement! Et Ray qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil bizarres de temps à autre...RAY! Elle avait oublier Ray! C'était le moment de lui parler. Mais…

- Liz, dit Sara en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sara? Je dois parler à…

- Viens sur la terrasse deux minutes.

Le ton employé ne lui laissant guère le choix, Liz suivit sans un mot Sara sur la terrasse.

La blonde qui lui tournait le dos lui fit face, la fixant intensément de son regard flamboyant. Elle avait le visage grave mais semblait décidée. Liz eut un frisson dans le dos. Un pressentiment…

- Il est temps qu'on en finisse Liz…

* * *

Je suis horrible de couper à un moment pareil! Vous croyez que Sara va tuer Liz ! oOHéhé! La suite va venir très vite promis. Cela ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre mais j'ai préféré faire deux parties. J'attends vos impressions!

**RAR**

**Golden Sun:** Je suis sadique d'arrêter là non? Chacune son tour! Na! C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent, tout le monde faisait la gueule, Mariah était prête à commettre un meurtre et Alissa qui avait toujours un wagon de retard! Bonjour l'ambiance! Tu crois pas que Ray a mérité sa gifle quand même? Il se mêle un peu (beaucoup) de ce qui le regarde pas! Et puis une Liz carrément sur les nerfs et jalouse en face de lui, ça pouvait pas le faire! Mais un Ray en colère, personnellement, j'adooore o! C'est vrai que j'aime bien Mariam, c'est pour ça que je pouvais pas les laisser fâcher plus longtemps. Maxou qui en pince pour elle…avec ce chapitre, on devine aisément qui est l'amoureux secret de Mariam ! Faire tout ce qu'elle a fait par amour, c'est y pas mignon! Alala! Bon, j'attends ta réaction…Evite de m'envoyer une beuglante, d'accord? Je te fais plein de gros bisous ma poulette!

**Kita-Kun:** Compliqué les relations amoureuses, pas vrai? Ca pourrait être simple mais j'adore compliquer les choses! Qui est avec qui…ce chapitre commence à éclairer ta lanterne j'espère! Bisous à toi!

**Eagle Eclypse:** Tu as changé de pseudo? J'aime bien celui là ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments ça me touche et ça m'encourage à continuer! Alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre? J'attends tes impressions! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a certains points communs avec ta fic ! déjà que je trouvais que Liz mon héroïne avait du caractère mais à coté de la tienne, Béllé, c'est rien du tout! Gros bisous et continue ta fic! Je veux la suite!

**Bulma44:** Max, ressembler à un hamster? J'avoue que ça ne m'ai jamais venu à l'esprit! Il est chou Max! C'est rare de voir Ray et Max de mauvais poil mais il y a un début à tout!Biz!

Le prochain chapitre vous connaîtrez enfin le lourd passé de Liz et Sara! Voilou! Bisous à tous!

XXX Ridelliz XXX


	12. Chapitre 11: Le secret de Liz

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà la suite que j'avais promis de publier rapidement...ce que je n'ai pas fait! Honte à moi! Mais mon ordi m'a joué un sale tour en effaçant le chapitre que je venais de saisir, les boules, d'autant plus que j'y ai passé du temps! Je me suis bien prise la tête avec ce chapitre, je savais pas comment m'y prendre mais voilà c'est fait. Voyez par vous même! Et encore PARDON!

**Chapitre 11: **Le secret de Liz

Les filles avaient fini de débarrasser et les 4 équipes se détendaient dans le grand salon de la pension. La conversation tournait autour du tournoi qui approchait à grands pas: encore trois jours et ils seraient à Kyoto. Mais les discussions furent interrompues brutalement:

**- POURQUOI **?

Tous sursautèrent au cri qui venait de la terrasse. Tous se turent, en se jetant des regards étonnés: c'était Liz qui venait d'hurler. Ni une ni deux, Alissa se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la terrasse, immédiatement suivie des autres, tout aussi intrigués. Arrivés sur la terrasse, ils se figèrent, stupéfaits: ils assistaient à une confrontation entre Liz et Sara qui se faisaient face, yeux dans les yeux, sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait.

Sara voulait paraître sereine mais on la sentait tendue. Elle tenait une toupie rouge dans sa main droite. Quant à Liz, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, nerveuse, les yeux brillants.

Pourquoi Sara? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger!

Et bien, je le prends ce droit, répliqua Sara d'une voix ferme. Liz, cesse de te renfermer, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour t'en sortir!

Qui te dit que je veux m'en sortir?

Tu mens, trancha Sara en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! C'est mon choix…

C'est tout à fait ridicule, je n'approuve pas ce choix et je sais que toi aussi au fond! Et je t'empêcherai de gâcher ta vie parce que tu as baissé les bras! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'arrêter!

S'il te plaît, arrête... Gémit Liz

Elle se mit les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle était certaine d'entendre de la bouche de Sara. Celle ci ne se démonta pas:

Le Beyblade, c'est ta vie! Que tu le veuilles ou non! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Liz! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner!

On commençait à ressentir de la colère chez Sara, comme l'indiquait le ton de sa voix et la lueur flamboyante de ses yeux rubis. Et c'était extrêmement rare.

Eh, Sara…dit doucement Alissa pour calmer le jeu.

Sans succès. La blonde ne lui lança même pas un regard, continuant de fixer Liz qui aurait voulu disparaître sous le regard de braise…pour éviter d'affronter la réalité…

Tous assistaient à la scène, perplexes. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout le fond du problème, ils n'osaient pas intervenir. Ca devait être très sérieux, très sérieux.

Tu ne peux pas le nier, Liz, continua Sara. Reprends ta toupie!

Elle tendit la toupie rouge devant elle.

Je peux pas…murmura Liz sans lever les yeux.

Prends la!

Sara venait de crier et lança la toupie que Liz dût rattraper. Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes embués de larmes vers Sara, elle était complètement abattue.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui…pourquoi maintenant…?

Je m'étais jurée de ne pas te lâcher et contrairement à toi, je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit Sara en la pointant du doigt.

Liz sut à quoi elle faisait référence et elle reçut cette dernière phrase de plein fouet. Sara l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal et cette dernière en était pleinement consciente. Grace voulut rejoindre sa sœur mais Tyson la retint gentiment en lui faisant "non" de la tête. Quant à Emy, elle voulait intervenir mais Sara l'en dissuada d'un geste.

C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai choisi pour te confronter à la réalité et à ta bêtise. Ca fait 5 ans jour pour jour que ton père est mort et ça fait 5 ans jour pour jour que tu as juré sur son tombe! Lâcha la blonde en criant. Tu t'en souviens ?

Liz voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, comme paralysée.

Tu as promis à ton père de ne jamais abandonner le beyblade et de prendre soin de ton spectre, de SON spectre.

J'en ai été incapable…sanglota Liz

Il t'a fait jurer d'être forte dans les épreuves difficiles car il savait que ta route serait semée d'embûches! Continua Sara. Ses yeux s'emplirent soudain de tristesse et de colère. Tu savais ce que cela représentait pour lui et tu es en train de le décevoir, de te parjurer!. Liz, tu déshonores ton père, tu salis sa mémoire et celles de mes parents par la même occasion !

Ca suffit maintenant Sara! Intervint Alissa qui ne pouvait pu supporter la situation. Tu vas trop loin là! Tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a perdu son spectre! Alors arrête de l'accabler!

Hilary avait les mains jointes comme si elle priait. Saint Shield, Bladebeakers et White Tigers ne savaient plus que penser de cet affrontement. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à encaisser en peu de temps. Mais surtout, ils pouvaient voir à quel point Sara prenait cela à cœur. Ray, quant à lui, ne lâchait pas Liz du regard. Elle était anéantie et ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sara la déstabiliser à ce point. Et surtout, il fut surpris d'apprendre que Liz avait un spectre…et qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Sara avait les poings serrés et se tenait fièrement malgré le profond sentiment de malaise qui se répandait en elle. Liz avait la tête baissée. Cependant, quelqu'un prit l'initiative de le rompre en clouant tout le monde sur place:

Tu n'es peut-être tout simplement qu'une dégonflée!

Liz tressaillit. Cette voix glaciale et ces propos cinglants lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle se retourna violemment vers la personne en question:

Kai!

Le russe, toujours fidèle à lui même, adossé au mur, semblait dénué de toute expression. Il se contentait de défier Liz de ses yeux noisettes. L'américaine sentait la rage monter en elle.

C'est pas bon ça…murmura Joseph.

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Lança la jeune fille d'une voix méprisante à peine contenue.

Si tu abandonnes ton équipe parce que tu baisses les bras à la première épreuve et que tu n'es pas capable de tenir tes promesses, c'est que tu es lâche et égoïste, lâcha Kai, toujours impertubable

Ray, Kenny Max et Tyson en eurent le souffle coupé. C'était bien Kai qui venait de dire ça? Alissa et Hilary avaient la bouche ouverte, choquées. Même Sara fut prise au dépourvu. Liz était atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment osai-il ? LUI! C'en était trop!

Kai émit un petit rire:

Tu te permets de critiquer mais tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu es faible.

FERME-LA ! Hurla Liz à bout de nerf, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sara et Ray, connaissant bien leurs deux amis, commençaient sérieusement à paniquer quant à la tournure que risquait de prendre les événements: Kai provoquait Liz qui était dans une rage folle…

Mais ils furent stupéfaits: le visage de Liz crispé par la fureur se décomposa soudain et un immense voile de tristesse s'y dessina. Ses yeux si vifs se remplirent de larmes, inondant sa figure et se posèrent sur Kai . Même lui qui s'attendait à une contre attaque venimeuse de la jeune fille en fut décontenancé.

Tout ça…tout ça…tout ça c'est de ta faute! Finit-elle par articuler entre deux sanglots.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse, Liz s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la pension.

Tous se posaient une multitude de question et Kai le premier. Pourquoi l'avait-elle accusé? Pourquoi autant de tristesse?

Sara réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Etait-ce un choix judicieux de l'avoir provoquée de cette manière? Oui, elle en était sûre.

Mais enfin Sara! Ca va pas! S'emporta Alissa en gesticulant. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête? T'as vu dans quel état elle est maintenant!

Reste ici, Alissa, dit Sara en voyant son amie rejoindre Liz. Elle a besoin de faire le clair dans sa tête.

Un peu qu'elle en a besoin! Avec ce que tu lui as dit!

Calme-toi Ally, raisonna Hilary. Sara n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, n'est-ce pas Sara?

J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort, avoua la blonde dont le ton de sa voix trahissait une certaine anxiété. Mais il le fallait.

Tu as fait ça pour qu'elle rejoue? Demanda Emy.

Plus que ça, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai évoquées. Aujourd'hui était ma seule chance de l'atteindre et de la convaincre. Tout ce que je lui ai dit est vrai.

On sait, murmura Alissa qui avait fini par se calmer. Même si au fond tu as eu raison, crois-tu qu'elle acceptera d'y faire face?

Je crois en elle, dit Sara.

Nous aussi, ajouta Hilary

Sara, dit Emy, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil…

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'allais m'énerver.

_Et encore moins que Kai interviendrait, surtout de cette manière_, songea Sara. C'était tellement inattendu! Mais Sara l'en remercia intérieurement: il avait poussé Liz dans ses derniers retranchements et l'avait obligée, malgré lui, à exposer son mal être au grand jour.

Sara savait qu'il ne lui restait u'une chose à faire.

Ray?

Oh, Sara… Ray paraissait inquiet.

Je suis au courant

Ray leva les yeux vers la blonde qui lui souriait. Elle savait donc qu'il connaissait une partie du secret de Liz.

C'est à toi de jouer à présent, reprit Sara.

A moi?

Va la voir. Elle se confiera à toi…et je sais que tu pourras l'aider. Elle te fait entièrement confiance.

Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour…

Au contraire je crois que si, coupa Sara. Je compte sur toi maintenant.

On est fâché et elle ne veut sûrement pas me voir…

Détrompe-toi, intervint Mariam. Vas-y Ray! En plus t'en meurs d'envie!

Allez, dépêche-toi, quelqu'un a encore besoin de ton aide! Ajouta Mariah avec un clin d'oeil.

Et elle a plus que jamais besoin de toi, conclut Sara

Ray regarda les trois filles une par une, un peu perplexe puis émit un sourire et partit à la recherche de Liz.

Il lui fut aisé de la trouver. Elle était assise au sommet de son fidèle toit de la pension. Il s'approcha doucement, Liz était recroquevillée et sanglotait.

Liz? Murmura Ray.

Celle-ci leva ses yeux humides vers le chinois d'où émanait une profonde tristesse. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur . Ca lui était insupportable de la voir dans cet état. Elle enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras. Ray vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Tout le monde en bas s'inquiète pour toi…moi le premier.

Que veux-tu que je te dises! Répliqua Liz en relevant la tête brusquement.

Je ne te demande rien, dit calmement Ray. Seulement si tu as envie de parler, je suis là…

Liz se leva d'un bond et brandit sa toupie rouge.

Ya rien à dire sauf que cette saloperie a pourri ma vie!C'est ça que tu veux entendre?

Ray fut complètement pris au dépourvu par cet élan de rage. Liz voulut jeter au loin sa toupie d'un geste rageur mais dans son emportement, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber du toit si Ray ne l'avait pas rattrapée in extremis par la taille. Il lui retint le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui semblait être l'irréparable.

Liz regarda Ray d'abord énervée puis éclata en sanglots en se jetant littéralement dans ses bras, relâchant toute la pression accumulée et déversant sur son épaule toute sa tristesse.

Ray ne perdit pas ses moyens face à tant de détresse: il se rassit en tenant toujours la jeune fille délicatement dans ses bras. Il tenta de la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux et cela produisit l'effet escompté. Liz reprit son souffle entrecoupé de quelques hoquets.

Ray…si tu savais…tu ne serais pas aussi compatissant avec moi…

Liz…

Sara et Kai ont raison, je suis lâche…je salis la mémoire de mon père et c'est impardonnable!

Je ne te juge pas Liz. Je ne connais pas ton passé. Je veux seulement d'aider à retrouver ton joli sourire.

Mais le beyblade a bouleversé ma vie! Il a séparé mes parents, il a tué mon père, il m'a enlevé mon frère et fait du mal à mes amies! Je ne devrais pas sourire. Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour continuer et je ne le serai jamais! Je…

Liz s'interrompit et regarda Ray un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait pas lui raconter tout son passé et ses soucis! En quoi cela l'intéresserait?

Tu peux tout me raconter si cela peut te soulager, la rassura t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Liz se sentit totalement en confiance. Elle se redressa un peu, essuya furtivement ses larmes.

Tu vois cette toupie? C'était celle de mon père. Elle est dans ma famille du coté paternel depuis des générations. Mon père en avait hérité lorsqu'il était en Chine et me l'a transmise quand j'avais 12 ans. Le beyblade a toujours été pour lui une véritable passion et sa toupie, c'était sacré. Le beyblade a fini par creuser un fossé entre mes parents. Ma mère en a eu marre, et s'est consacrée à l'écriture et la peinture. Elle était d'autant plus agacée que mon père nous avait transmis sa passion à mon frère, ma petite sœur et moi. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Liz fit une pause. Son récit semblait lui rappelait des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux. Elle eut un petit rire plein de nostalgie en contemplant sa toupie. Ray attendait patiemment la suite, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle continua:

Tu sais, les parents de Sara étaient les meilleurs amis de mes parents, surtout de mon père parce qu'une fois encore c'est le beyblade qui les rapprochait. Tous deux étaient d'éminents chercheurs dans cette branche notamment sur tous ce qui touchaient les spectres et ils étaient reconnus. Ils ont longtemps travaillé en Russie.

_Chercheurs…Spectre…Russie_, se répéta Ray pour lui même. _C'est bizarre…_

Liz se racla la gorge car elle allait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ray lui reporta toute son attention.

6 mois avant qu'il ne décède, mon père m'a donc transmis sa toupie et avec son spectre, Dralon. Il m'a fait juré de devenir une grande joueuse et de ne jamais me séparer de Dralon quoiqu'il arrive. Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de cœur et de gravité dans ses propos mais je lui ai fait cette promesse. Mon grand frère Ben, n'a rien dit et m'a même encouragée. C'était étrange parce que le spectre lui revenait de droit normalement puisqu'il était l'aîné et que c'etait un garçon qui plus est.

Effectivement c'est bizarre, mais ton père avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour de le donner à toi, dit Ray

Probablement. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi parce que quelques temps plus tard, mon père est mort. La voix de Liz se serra. On jouait tous les deux et j'ai lancé ma toupie trop loin. J'ai voulu la récupérer sur la route mais une voiture arrivait et mon père m'a poussée vers le trottoir. C'est lui… que…que la voiture a percuté. A cause de cette stupide toupie!

C'était un accident, dit Ray. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni celle du beyblade comme tu sembles le croire…

Cela ne le ramènera pas de toute manière, fit Liz d'une voix amère. Sa disparition m'a profondément bouleversée. Mais j'ai juré sur sa tombe de tenir ma promesse pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

C'est de cette promesse que parlait Sara toute à l'heure?

Oui. Petit à petit, ma mère s'est éloignée de nous en se plongeant à corps perdu dans son travail. Sara et ses parents sont devenus ma 2ème famille. Ben voulait suivre leur trace et s'est orienté lui aussi dans la recherche…

C'est pour ça qu'il en Russie? Questionna Ray qui recollait peu à peu les morceaux.

C'est pour ça, oui, je ne le vois que très rarement dit tristement Liz. Il a reprit le flambeau quand les parents de Sara sont morts il y a trois ans. Ils avaient toujours veillé sur moi comme leur propre fille. La mère de Sara faisait toujours référence à la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père. Cela semblait si important à ses yeux! Et comme mon père, ils me répétaient sans arrêt de faire très attention à mon spectre car il était spécial.

"spécial"?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dralon est un spectre comme un autre. Les spectres orientaient leurs recherches et je sais qu'ils travaillaient sur le mien. Dralon les a toujours fascinés. Pourquoi? Mystère…Et c'est très frustrant de ne rien savoir alors que ceux qui t'entourent si! Mais la protection qu'ils m'accordaient et leur entêtement à en savoir toujours plus leur a coûté la vie. C'est de ma faute.( Sa voix se brisa et elle retint ses larmes) Ils sont morts pendant un de leur séjour en Russie et on a jamais connu les circonstances du soi-disant accident.

Liz ne semblait visiblement pas convaincue de la thèse de l'accident.

Pourquoi serais-tu la cause de leur mort?

Parce qu'il ne cessaient de me protéger comme si je craignais quelque chose mais je ne savais même pas de quoi! Cria Liz. Ils ont emporté leur secret avec eux, comme mon père l'avait fait avant!

De nouvelles larmes menaçaient decouler et Liz préféra détourner la tête. Ray était profondément peiné parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sara et elles avaient vécu de pénibles épreuves et il comprenait un peu mieux sa répugnance pour le beyblade.

Je suis vraiment…désolé Liz, je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

Mais Ray s'arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur la toupie rouge que Liz tenait fermement dans ses mains. Un détail le frappa.

Liz, où est le médaillon de ton spectre?

Cette question ne surprit qu'à moitié Liz.Elle devait toujours avoir le médaillon…Sauf si...

Je…je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. Après le décès des parents de Sara, j'étais plus que jamais décidé à prendre soin de Dralon. Rien n'aurait pu entraver ma motivation. Lui et moi étions très liés, un profond attachement nous unissait... Seulement, il y a quelques mois de ça, juste après un tournoi où nous avions échoué de peu face aux All Starz, nous nous sommes faites agressées, les filles et moi, un soir, à la sortie d'un entraînement.

Ray fit un bond:

Comment ça "agressées"?

Des hommes nous ont demandé nos médaillons de spectres mais on a immédiatement refusé. En fait, c'était moi qu'ils cherchaient mais ils m'ont confondu avec Sara. Etant la fille de Jack et Edora, ils étaient certains que c'était elle qui possédait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils ont vite compris leur erreur et se sont retournés contre moi . Ils ont violenté Hilary et Alissa qui ont tenté de s'interposer. Mais ils m'ont volé Dralon sans que l'on puisse faire quoique soit, acheva Liz d'une voix sombre.

Ray ouvrit grands les yeux à la fois choqué et stupéfait: elle avait perdu son spectre! Et on l'avait agressée! S'il avait les agresseurs devant lui…Ca le rendait dingue! Il tenta de contenir sa colère.

Tu sais qui te l'a volé?

Oh mais nos agresseurs n'ont pas cherché à dissimuler leur identité, bien au contraire! Fit Liz avec un rire amer rempli de haine. C'étaient des hommes de main de la société pour laquelle travaillaient Jack et Edora, les parents de Sara…Liz eut un air de dégoût…. La Biovolt Corporation.

Ray faillit s'étouffer.

Quoi!

Ray commençait à comprendre. S'il s'attendait à ça!

Je crois savoir pourquoi tu en veux à Kai…

C'est lui qui a volé mon spectre! S'écria Liz avec rage. Je sais très bien que la Biovolt appartient à sa famille!

La Biovolt s'en est pris à ton spectre, récapitula Ray à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. Je vois…Son spectre doit vraiment être spécial pour qu'ils le volent…ça se complique…

Ray?...RAY!

Le chinois ramena son attention sur l'américaine aux cheveux rouges qui le regardait d'un air ahuri. Probablement que Liz ne connaissait pas la vraie nature de la Biovolt tel que Ray et les Bladebreakers avaient eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir. Et les parents de Sara y travaillaient?

Tu te trompes sur le compte de Kai, Liz, dit gentiment Ray. Il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Mais, enfin Ray! Je…

Fais-moi confiance, je ne te mens pas, coupa calmement le chinois. Il ne peut pas être dans le coup pour la simple et bonne raison que Kai ne s'entend pas avec son grand père qui dirige la société et surtout parce que la Biovolt s'en est pris aussi à Dranzer et à lui.

Hein? Liz écarquilla les yeux: elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avit fait fausse route?

Liz, c'est sérieux cette histoire, probablement plus que tu ne le penses. C'est plus grave que ça en a l'air. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si Dralon était visé.

Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Kai t'expliquera mieux que moi. La question est de savoir pourquoi la Biovolt s'est attaquée à toi et surtout à ton spectre. Que pouvait-il avoir de spécial pour attirer leur attention?

_Surtout, savoir ce que manigance la Biovolt_ songea Ray.

J'en sais rien! Mais j'ai compris que c'était de ce genre de chose que voulaient me protéger mon père et les parents de Sara! Ils savaient que mon spectre était convoité parce qu'il est spécial! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial à la fin!

Son visage affichait une certaine frustration. Elle semblait complètement à bout et Ray ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

C'en était trop à encaisser. La situation semblait plus complexe et impossible à résoudre. Liz sentit soudain toutes ses forces l'abandonner, elle était désespérée, impuissante

Je pensais avoir fait une promesse banale à mon père: être championne et protéger Dralon pour qu'il reste dans la famille comme il en a toujours été! MAIS JE ME SUIS TROMPEE ! Sur toute la ligne! Tout ça nous a mis en danger! Les parents de Sara sont morts à cause de moi! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il arrive de nouveau quelque chose à mes amies ou à ma petite sœur! Je ne l'ai pas voulu…c'est malgré moi que tout est arrivé…

Liz éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Tout s'éclairait pour Ray, du moins pourquoi Liz reniait le beyblade. Cela lui avait gâché la vie: son père était mort à cause d'une toupie et d'un accident stupide, les parents de Sara étaient morts mystérieusement et Liz était sûre d'en être la source, son frère était parti faire des recherches sur les spectres en Russie et il lui manquait terriblement; elle n'entretenait plus une relation normal avec sa mère à cause du beyblade, et ont avait agressé ses amies pour lui volé son spectre. Comment ne pas rejeter le beyblade après toutes ses épreuves?

Ray se rapprocha de Liz et lui dit doucement:

Alors tu as arrêté de jouer et tu as lâché parce que tu n'as plus ton spectre?

J'ai décidé d'arrêter avant de faire encore le mal autour de moi. Sans Dralon, je n'ai plus la force de me battre... Comment devenir une bonne joueuse sans spectre? Sans Dralon, je ne suis rien…rien du tout…

C'est faux! Coupa Ray. Je t'ai vu jouée Liz, et SANS spectre. Tu es très douée et c'est pour ça que je crois en toi!

Je suis complètement perdue Ray. Venir ici était une erreur. Je ne retrouverai jamais mon spectre, je ne tiendrai jamais ma promesse et mon père ne sera jamais fier de moi! Je ne suis pas digne de confiance! Le beyblade a brisé ma vie…

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Grâce à lui, tu as pu vivre ta passion avec ton père. Ce sont des souvenirs heureux! Tu as des amies formidables sur qui tu peux compter, tu es un modèle pour ta petite sœur! Liz, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place avec ce que tu as pu vivre mais le beyblade peut t'apporter tellement de choses dans la vie! Le plaisir de jouer par exemple! Ca ne te manque pas? Tu as pu te faire de nouveaux amis sincères ici qui se font un sang d'encre à ton sujet! Et je ne te parle même pas d' Alissa! Elle s'en ronge les ongles, au bord de la crise de nerf et elle était prête à étriper Sara!

Liz ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sara…au fond elle ne lui en voulait pas de la manière dont elle s'y était pris. Elle aurait même dû se méfier. Sara était imprévisible! Mais elle l'avait fait pour son bien. C'était une véritable amie.

Liz leva ses grands verts humides et brillants vers Ray , des yeux pleins d'espoir qui attendrit le chinois. Il avait LE don de l'apaiser. Ray sentit qu'il était sur la bonne voie:

Tu ne dois pas abandonner, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main. Tu es une battante Liz! Tu y arriveras!

Sans spectre? Murmura liz d'une petite voix.

Bien sûr! J'ai confiance en toi et tes amies aussi. Elles comptent sur toi. Sara n'aurait jamais agi ainsi si ce n'était pas dans ton intérêt. Retrouve ta volonté et tout ira bien.

Liz émit un sourire.

Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu mon spectre…2 fois, avoua Ray.

c'est vrai? Fit Liz sidérée.

Oui. La première fois, Driger est parti de lui-même parce que le lien qui nous unissait s'était brisé. La deuxième fois, les Saint Shields l'avaient capturé dans la Roche Sacrée. Mais jamais je n'ai abandonné et j'ai continué à croire en lui. Je pouvais ressentir sa force, son aura…et ça a payé! Driger est revenu, plus fort que jamais. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire?

Je crois, oui.

Je peux t'aider, je veux t'aider. Et on va tous t'aider. Tu ne romperas pas le serment que tu as fait à ton père, c'est moi qui t'en fait la promesse, dit Ray, déterminé en lui serrant la main comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Liz lui sourit, sincèrement touchée…puis brusquement fondit en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras!

Je suis…je suis désoléeeee!

Mais…Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses? Balbutia le pauvre Ray tout gêné et complètement pris au dépourvu par ses sanglots.

parce que je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi! Je t'ai mal jugé et je…je…je t'ai gifléééééé!

Oh…effectivement, c'était assez vexant…

Pardon! Pardon! Supplia Liz en pleurant.

T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est oublié! dit précipitamment le chinois. Mariam et Mariah m'ont expliqué.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Sanglota la jeune fille. Toi, tu es gentil avec moi! C'est pas juuuste! Je mérite pas tant d'égards!

Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie! Tu es pardonnée. Tu sais , je te dois aussi des excuses pour m'être un peu trop mêlé de tes affaires…

Merci Ray de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien d'évacuer tout ça. En fait j'ai menti, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

Je suis là, et je serai toujours là, murmura Ray en souriant.

Leurs visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ray contemplait la figure rougie et humide de Liz. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ses yeux humides rendaient leur couleur émeraude limpide et brillante.

Ray se pencha un peu mais il vit une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Il se ravisa au dernier moment et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de la tête. Il ne voulait pas abuser de sa vulnérabilité.

Liz se blottit confortablement dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement: enfin, elle sentait légère et sereine!

Vous savez tout à présent, dit Sara.

Elle avait aussi de son coté raconté toute l'histoire. C'était mieux ainsi. Les Bladebreakers, les White tigers et Les Saint Shield avaient été indulgents. Ils l'avaient laissée parler sans l'interrompre et au final, ils n'en voulaient pas à Liz de leur avoir menti. Sara put ainsi expliquer à Kai pourquoi Liz était aussi méprisante envers lui. Celui-ci comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude de la jeune fille et même qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait fait l'amalgame, difficile de lui en tenir rigueur quand on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial son spectre? questionna Ozuma, très intéressé par les spectres depuis son retour de voyages. On sait par exemple que ceux des Bladebreakers sont sacrés, alors qu'elle pourrait être la particularité de Dralon?

Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, répondit Sara. Certes Dralon est un spectre puissant et avec Liz, ils forment une paire redoutable, mais il n'a jamais montré de facultés particulières. Mais son père et mes parents devaient le savoir…et c'est rageant…

Tes parents travaillaient pour la Biovolt? Répéta Tyson pour la énième fois.

On a compris Tyson!

Mais Hilary! Tu ne te rends pas compte! C'est de la Biovolt Corporation dont on parle, tu te souviens? Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle organisation!

Je sais que cette firme est très réputée et a une influence planétaire, coupa Sara. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas blanche comme neige…et que la mort de mes parents n'est pas accidentelle comme on me l'a laissé entendre.

Cette déclaration laissa tout la monde sans voix.

Kai observa Sara. Elle était loin d'être naïve. seulement, connaissait-elle vraiment la nature de la Biovolt et ses diaboliques desseins? Kai en avait fait les frais et certainement que le spectre de Liz courrait un énorme risque. Mais cela, peu de gens le savaient; même la plupart des honnêtes employés, probablement comme les parents de Sara.

Kai, il y a des choses à éclaircir à propos de la Biovolt tu ne crois pas? Dit Max

Hum, je crois aussi. mais il vaut mieux que Liz soit là, elle est concernée.

Sara lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'ajouta rien. Kai allait démentir ou plutôt probablement confirmer ses soupçons.

Elle laissa le groupe discuter et s'éclipsa. Elle gagna le toit de la pension munie d'une couverture afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa petite protégée.

Ray tenait toujours Liz dans ses bras. La jeune fille dormait, la tête contre son torse. Elle semblait paisible. Néanmoins quelque chose attira son attention. Le débardeur de Liz était un peu relevé et laissé apparaître au bas du dos sa peau tannée. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait…Un tatouage. Il était dessiné à droite en bas de son dos, au niveau des reins. Les traits couleur ocre-vert étaient fins, harmonieusement mêlés, formant une sorte de dessin tribal.

C'est étrange comme tatouage, pensa Ray en l'effleurant de ses doigts.

Etrange comme tatouage, pas vrai? Dit soudain Sara en le faisant sursauter.

Elle s'était assise et avait surpris sa contemplation.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ray

Aucune idée, répondit Sara. Liz aussi l'ignore d'ailleurs. Elle l'a toujours eu depuis que je la connais. C'est un tatouage tribal qu'elle aurait depuis qu'elle a vécu en Chine, peut être même depuis sa naissance. Son père avait le même.

Ca n'a rien de chinois pourtant, observa Ray

Une tradition familliale peut être, dit Sara, pourtant pas convaincue. Mais ni Ben, ni Grace ne l'ont. Seulement les possesseurs de Dralon…

Encore un mystère, murmura Ray.

Mouais…Et alors, elle t'as tout raconté?

Oui, je lui ai servi d'exutoire, répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle s'est endormie d'épuisement.

Sara put remarquer à quel point Ray se montrait protecteur envers Liz, jusqu'à sa façon de la tenir dans ses bras à ce moment là. Elle la regarda: elle somnelait paisiblement, sa toupie fermement serrée contre son cœur.

Merci de veiller sur elle, dit Sara. J'étais certaine qu'elle se confierait à toi.

Tu es perspicace, nota Ray avec un sourire.

Je dirai que c'était une intuition féminine plutôt! Tout le monde est au courant à présent, c'est mieux ainsi. Liz n'est pas une simple vacancière mais une joueuse des Ladies Edora! Plaisanta Sara.

Sara?

Oui? Sara regarda Ray, il semblait soucieux. La blonde retrouva aussitôt son sérieux

Liz m'a dit quelque chose et je t'avoue que ça m'a marqué…même choqué. Elle se sent coupable de la mort de tes parents. Elle se croit responsable et ça a l'air de beaucoup lui peser…

Je sais que mes parents ont été assassinés, dit Sara sans détour et sans émotion apparente, ce qui mit Ray mal à l'aise. On les a tués parce qu'ils gênaient et qu'ils avaient apparemment découvert des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû savoir, soit des choses compromettantes pour la Biovolt ou bien des choses qui l'intéressait au plus haut point…je pencherai pour les deux solutions. Et je suis certaine que cela a un rapport avec le spectre de Liz. Tout concorderait. Reste à savoir ce qu'étaient ces "choses".

Ray regardait Sara, impressionné par la manière dont elle évoquait tout ça. Visiblement, elle connaissait un peu la Biovolt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Sara, Liz est au cœur de l'affaire, c'est une certitude et elle le sait. Mais en aucun cas elle n'est responsable de la mort de mes parents malgré le fait que j'essaie de la convaincre. La mort de son père puis mes parents, le départ de son frère ont été des gros coups durs mais elle y a fait face. Dralon est la seule chose qui les unissait encore. Alors quand on le lui a volé, elle a été anéantie et elle a craqué. Elle a tout plaqué et ne voulait plus entendre parler de beyblade…Mais c'était sans compter sur Sara Hamilton !

C'est ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure dit Ray

Et toi, demanda Sara. Est-ce que tu l'as convaincue de rejouer ?

Je crois…

Génial! S'écria Sara en lui sautant presque au cou. Elle se contint de justesse. Merci Ray. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle tienne sa promesse et qu'elle ne se raccroche pas au passé. C'est ce que voudrait aussi ma mère. Mais je veux aussi qu'elle rejoue parce que le Beyblade, elle a ça dans le sang, je t'assure, ajouta la blonde avec ferveur.

J'en suis persuadé autant que toi

Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Déclara Sara satisfaite en mettant délicatement la couverture sur Liz.

Elle sourit: Liz serait bientôt de retour.

* * *

Ca y est! Wouah, j'en ai bavé!Ca va, c'est pas trop compliqué?

Je n'ai plus le courage d'écrire alors je répondrai à toutes vos gentilles reviews au prochain chapitre. Merci à Eagle Eclypse, Kelidril ( une tite nouvelle?), Bulma 44 et ma poulette Golden! Je vous adore!

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus soft! le dernier avant Kyoto! ( faut bien commencer le tournoi un jour!)

Kissous!


	13. Chapitre 12: Détente et animations

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES**

**Chapitre 12 :** détentes et animations.

Liz ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière qui inondait la chambre l'aveuglait. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Les autres futons vides prouvaient que les filles étaient déjà levées. Elle s'étira comme un chat mais elle sentait que sa figure était toute sèche et que ses yeux collaient :

"J'ai beaucoup pleuré hier", constata t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'où venait des éclats de voix. Elle passa la porte et lança encore endormie un « bonjour » entre deux bâillements, aux quatre équipes qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. A l'exception de Grace qui lâcha sa tartine pour se ruer vers elle pour quémander un bisou, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction dans un silence absolu.

Liz se frotta les yeux, Grace pendue à son pyjama. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le pourquoi de ce malaise. Elle se sentit soudain gênée. Ils avaient dû la prendre pour une folle hier soir.

Tyson finalement rompit le silence d'une voix enjouée :

"Salut Liz ! Bien dormie ?"

"Bonjourfainéante ! " Saluèrent Alissa et Mariam en souriant

"Viens t'asseoir", invita Mariah en lui indiquant un siège libre. "Je t'ai gardé du bacon avant que Tyson et Gary n'avalent tout ! Que veux-tu manger d'autre ?"

Mariah s'apprêtait à courir vers la cuisine pour lui faire le service.

"Euh …"

Liz écarquillait les yeux, toute penaude devant tant d'entrain.

"Euh écoutez…"

Mariah arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens et les autres se turent.

"Ecoutez, je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour… pour mon attitude d'hier. Et aussi des explications…c'est…"

"Pas besoin", coupa Sara sans lever les yeux de sa tasse de thé. "C'est déjà fait."

Liz interrogea ses amis du regard et ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

"Vous savez tout alors ?"

"Tout ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir", dit Ray en souriant

"Donc vous savez tout", conclut-elle en se triturant les doigts. "Je suis désolée d'avoir menti."

"On ne t'en veut pas, rassura Mariam, t'en fais pas pour ça. On comprend mieux tes raisons à présent, n'est-ce pas Joseph ?" Ajouta t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à son frère

"Bah oui, évidemment," concéda le Saint Shield d'un air ronchon. "T'es pardonnée."

Liz lui fit un sourire d'excuse :

"Pardon Joseph de t'avoir déçu. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de vous, les filles, continua Liz, et aussi auprès de toi Max. Je n'aurai pas dû vous embarquer là dedans et vous obliger à mentir."

"Tu parles ! Dit Max en riant. Enfin avoir crevé l'abcès va te faire le plus grand bien."

"Il était vraiment temps que tu le dises," soupira Hilary, comme soulagée d'un grand poids.

"Un peu plus et notre Hilary crachait le morceau et faisait la gaffe…" termina Emy.

"Bien, bien ! Puisque tout est réglé, Liz qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Réitéra Mariah, vas-y, passe commande !"

"Profite s'en, souffla Lee à Liz, c'est pas souvent qu'elle fait la cuisine. Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas encore eu ce privilège…Halalà !"

"Je t'ai entendu Lee !" Lança Mariah, furax. "T'exagères !"

"Liz, dit soudain Sara. Tu as encore quelque chose à régler il me semble. Tu dois encore des excuses à quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ?"

Liz savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule personne qui manquait à l'appel ce matin : Kai. Mais Liz appréhendait ce face à face et il y avait de quoi ! C'est certain qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son attitude ! Déjà que c'était inexcusable, mais Kai était vraiment …très intransigeant ! Il se ferait un plaisir de l'abaisser et de la critiquer…

"Oui… je sais… J'y vais."

"Courage Liz, il ne va pas te manger !" Dit Ozuma

"J'en suis pas si sûre", marmonna l'américaine.

"Il est à la terrasse du deuxième étage", indiqua Ray.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers était en train se s'entraîner en faisant des slaloms avec sa toupie entre des canettes vides. Liz s'approcha timidement et se racla la gorge:

"Euh… Kai ?" Risqua t-elle.

Kai rattrapa Dranzer au vol et se retourna. Son regard toujours aussi froid et inflexible se posa sur elle ._Oh lala ! Ca commence mal !_

"Kai, je… je, hum, suis venue… euh…m'excuser d'avoir été ingrate avec toi et…"

"Et alors ?" Répliqua sèchement le russe.

Liz déglutit, coupée nette dans son élan. _Ce qu'il est antipathique !_ Puis elle se remémora son attitude exécrable envers lui. Elle ravala sa fierté et fit un immense effort pour rester zen.

"Kai, je sais que je me suis conduite comme une véritable…peste avec toi", réussit àarticuler Liz comme si elle s'arrachait ce dernier mot de sa bouche." J'en suis sincèrement désolée… j'ai des explications si tu veux les écouter. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, même si c'est trop demandé", ajouta t-elle entre ses dents.

Kai ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la toiser d'un regard glacial et narquois.

C'en était trop: comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle de cette manière aussi hautaine? Non, vraiment, elle ne supportait pas ce stupide russe! L'américaine qui s'était contenue jusque là explosa :

"EST CE QUE TU RENDS COMPTE COMBIEN CA ME COUTE DE VENIR M'EXCUSER ! NON ! T'IMAGINES PAS BIEN SUR! Je m'étais pas trompée sur ton compte en fin de compte: tu es quelqu'un de prétentieux, d'hautain, de désagréable et…et…Hein ?"

La Liz branchée en mode « fureur » faillit s'étrangler, non pas de fureur, mais de stupéfaction : Kai riait ! Mais pas un rire glacial ou sarcastique, non ! Un rire sincère, amusé ! Il cloua Liz sur place, perplexe, la laissant sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

"Mmh, et tu penses vraiment me convaincre dans cette tenue ?"

Liz regarda son reflet dans une des vitres et porta ses mains à son visage comme horrifiée : elle portait encore son pyjama d'été complètement débraillé, sa chevelure rouge et ce qui semblait rester d'une queue de cheval étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle devint aussi écarlate qu'une tomate bien mûre.

"Oh non !" Gémit-elle, honteuse.

Comment pouvait-elle être crédible dans cette tenue ? C'était sûr, il devait se foutre d'elle ! Mais à son plus grand étonnement, le regard de Kai se radoucit et son sourire devint plus…chaleureux.

_"Bah ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça !"Pensa Liz en écarquillant les yeux_

"Sara nous a tout raconté", lui expliqua t-il une fois redevenu sérieux. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais si méprisante à mon égard, même si tu as fait une belle erreur."

"Je sais, Ray m'a remis les pendules à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rendre coupable du vol de mon spectre, sachant que la Biovolt appartenait à ton Grand-père. Je me suis entêtée à voir en toi le coupable malgré que Max et Sara aient tenté de me raisonner. Tu as été mon bouc émissaire et je te jure que je regrette. Vraiment."

Kai la savait sincère et ne répliqua pas. Etant très attaché à Dranzer, il ne concevait pas le beyblade sans lui donc il ne pouvait que comprendre les sentiments de Liz d'avoir perdu son spectre.

Il la voyait sous un autre angle à présent, depuis qu'il savait tout. Non pas qu'il éprouvait de la pitié mais plutôt du respect. Et surtout il ressentait une colère noire envers son grand père et sa maudite société et une grande frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi et la Biovolt. Je ne considère pas mon grand père comme tel."

"Ray m'en a vaguement parlé hier soir…"

"Il est temps que vous en sachiez plus vu la situation. Surtout toi et Sara."

"D'accord, on a qu'à rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Attends ! Avant j'aimerai aller m'habiller, histoire d'être plus « présentable » pour ne pas provoquer un fou rire général !"

Kai se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire et Liz détala en courant vers sa chambre.

"_Liz, grave ce visage souriant de Kai dans ta mémoire, ce n'est certainement pas près de se reproduire ! "Songea l'américaine._

…**Quelques temps plus tard, dans le salon…**

Kai avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur la société de son grand père : une organisation criminelle qui voulait utilisait les spectres pour dominer le monde, entre autre chose. (NdA : je vais pas raconter toute l'histoire de la Biovolt ! Vous connaissez non ? Bien, on continue !)

"Je ne suis pas surprise par ce que tu viens de dire Kai, dit Sara. Je n'avais peut-être pas envisagée que ça aille si loin mais tu confirmes mes soupçons en ce qui concerne la véritable nature de la Biovolt"

Kai lui lança un regard pas réellement étonné. Après tout, hier, elle avait dit « je sais que la Biovolt n'est pas blanche comme neige ». Mais les autres la regardaient, abasourdis : ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on encaissait sans réaction !

C'était tout l'inverse de Liz qui, toute pâle, effondrée sur sa chaise, paraissait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire…je savais que c'était une société puissante mais à ce point…mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi et Dralon ? c'est à rien y comprendre, je suis perdue… Je ne sais pas si Papa savait que Dralon était convoité par ce genre d'organisation…"

"Je pense que si, déclara Sara, et mes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Ce devait être la raison de ta protection."

"Alors tes parents savaient pour qui ils travaillaient vraiment ?" demanda Ozuma

"Pas aussitôt, ils l'ont découvert par la suite. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont quitté le centre en Russie. Tu te rappelles Liz, ils faisaient des recherches sur Dralon et ils ont dû découvert des choses plus qu'intéressantes pour la Biovolt. Une fois les informations récoltées, ils n'étaient plus qu'une gêne. Ils devaient en savoir trop. Vous savez le reste de l'histoire."

Personne ne broncha, ne sachant comment réagir devant ce genre de propos plus que direct mais tous comprirent mieux son manque d'étonnement. Max sentit Emy frémir à ses cotés. Il entoura ses épaules d'un geste affectueux. A 14 ans, elle était encore vulnérable.

"C'est sérieux cette histoire alors", dit Alissa, songeuse.

"Très sérieux", rajouta Ozuma.

"Seulement, le plus frustrant, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire," dit Ray.

"On peut rien faire ?" S'écria Alissa, indignée. "Mais Liz doit retrouver Dralon ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! On va les dénoncer ! Kai ! tu peux faire quelque chose non ?"

Kai secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. La Biovolt a un énorme réseau et elle est intouchable. Et Kai ne peut rien contre son grand-père," raisonna Ray.

Liz était démoralisée. Sara se sentait impuissante et cela l'énervait au plus au point comme le trahissait son regard rubis brillant de frustration.

"Alors, c'est sans issue… "Murmura Alissa extrêmement déçue.

"Ne te décourage pas Ally, la consola Emy. C'est déjà dur pour Liz alors sois forte !"

"Alissaaaaa ! Fais un sourire à Gracie !" Ordonna la petite sœur de Liz en se plantant devant elle, mains sur les hanches, tout sourire

Alissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle enviait son innocence.

"C'est dingue ! Ce sont des fillettes de 6 et 14 ans qui te font la leçon," rit Max en prenant affectueusement sa cousine par les épaules ( NdA : il est trop gentil ce Maxou !)

Comme à son habitude, le blond réussit à détendre l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, un silence songeur s'installa. Tyson se leva soudain et s'approcha de Liz en souriant :

"En tout cas, bienvenue dans la communauté beyblade ! C'est chouette de savoir que tu ne détestes pas la toupie !"

Liz rougit en se rappelant ses propos virulents contre le Beyblade.

"Ouais ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !" Enchaîna Mariam. "Et puis tu sais, même sans spectre, tu peux continuer à jouer. Je vais t'y aider. J'ai appris plein de choses pendant mon voyage qui pourront t'être utiles. Et tu retrouveras ton niveau."

"Merci Mariam."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? s'enthousiasma Tyson. Viens t'entraîner avec nous !"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, intervint Hilary. Il faut laisser Liz digérer un peu tout ça."

"Et bien moi je pense au contraire qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps", répliqua Tyson

"Moi, je suis d'accord avec Hilary, dit Max. Elle doit retourner au beyblade progressivement"

"Je suis également de l'avis d'Hilary", ajouta Mariah, suivie de Mariam et des Saint Shields.

"Moi aussi," fit savoir Kenny . "Dizzi ?"

"A 100 derrière toi Chef. Sache Liz que je suis prête à enregistrer toutes les données concernant ta toupie si cela peut t'aider à progresser, même si tu fais partie d'une équipe adverse et que Chef le veuille ou non !"

"Et bien Dizzi ! On se rebelle ? Ne songe même pas à me lâcher en route ! répliqua Kenny. Tu as besoin de moi. Si je ne t'allume pas, comment feras-tu ?"

"Merci Dizzi, tu es adorable !" dit Liz en riant des escarmouches entre le spectre et le petit génie

"Vous êtes tous contre moi, si je comprends bien," gémit Tyson.

"Et si l'on demandait à la principale intéressée ?" Demanda Mariam. "Liz ?"

"Je ne me sens pas trop d'attaque pour le beyblade à vrai dire, avoua Liz. Il me faut un peu de temps je pense. Mais je suis décidée à reprendre et à venir au tournoi avec vous !"

"C'est une bonne nouvelle", dit Ray

"De plus, ajouta Hillary, je pense que ce serait bien que l'on fasse tous un break non ? Le tournoi est dans deux jours et cela fait trois semaines qu'on s'entraîne sans relâche. On est tous un peu fatigué. Un peu de détente nous ferait le plus grand bien !"

"Hilary, tel que je te connais, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête," supposa Emy

"C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas arriver au tournoi sur les rotules, dit Alissa. Elle me tente cette idée de break!"

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné", soupira Sara.

"C'est même une excellente idée", ajouta Mariah en se cramponnant au bras de son petit ami. "Pas vrai Lee ?"

"Je le pense aussi. Personnellement, mon équipe en a besoin"

"Oui, Hilary a raison",acheva Kai.

"Quoi ! Kai tu t'y mets aussi? Et pourquoi c'est toujours Hilary qui a raison et moi qui ai toujours tort ?" Râla Tyson

"Tu as raison que lorsque tu avoues que tu as tort."

"Très drôle Ray, merci de ton soutien ! sympa !"

"Tyson, toi aussi tu en as besoin", sourit gentiment Hilary

"Profite s'en Tyson, mon jour de bonté ne reviendra pas de si tôt," prévint Kai

"Allez Ty ! Fais pas ta tête de mule ! Rit Max. Je suis sûr que tu es le premier à penser qu'Hilary a raison. Tu ne dirais pas non à un moment de repos, sachant que Kai est d'accord, je me trompe ?"

"Aaaah Max," soupira Tyson résigné." C'est agaçant que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !"

"Alors on est d'accord pour s'accorder nos derniers jours de repos", récapitula Ozuma

"Et j'ai déjà le programme de ce soir !" Annonça Hilary

"Bingo, dans le mille, j'avais raison !" Rit Emy

Tous interrogèrent Hilary du regard.

"C'est aujourd'hui le festival des Etoiles, une fête traditionnelle. J'aurai voulu que l'on fasse Tanabata mais c'était le 7 juillet. La fête se déroule au coeur de la ville : il y a des stands, une fête foraine mais le meilleur est ensuite de se rendre au temple sur la colline pour faire un vœu, observer les étoiles et assister au feu d'artifice à minuit."

"Wouah ! Ca a l'air senss' !" S'excita Alissa.

"Cela nous fera tous le plus grand bien", décréta Sara.

"Il y a une obligation vestimentaire il me semble Hilary," observa Mariam

"Tu ne perds pas le nord Mariam. Tu as raison."

"Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Nous sommes 8 filles à habiller !"

"Je m'en occupe, ma grand-mère est spécialiste en la matière", expliqua Hilary qui avait visiblement tout préparé. "Elle a tout ce qu'il nous faut !"

"Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?" S'impatienta Alissa

"Des Yukatas !"

"Des quoi ?"

"Des kimonos si tu préfères, mais en plus léger," expliqua Mariam.

"On va de déguiser ? C'est cool ça !"

"Se déguiser ? Mais ça n'a rien d'un carnaval !" S'indigna Hilary en roulant des yeux . "Vraiment, Alissa !"

Celle-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue en boudant.

"C'est une obligation ?" Demanda Emy

"Bien sûr ! Si tout le monde est d'accord, il ne faut pas perdre de temps les filles ! Ma grand-mère en confectionne, elle en a plein. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à choisir !"

"Et les gars alors ! ils ne se dégui …ils ne s'habillent pas ?"

"A vous de vous mettre sur votre 31 !" Dit Max à sa cousine.

"On a qu'à se retrouver directement au festival, proposa Ray, je suppose qu'il vous du temps pour vous préparer !"

"Bien vu Ray", approuva Hilary qui prenait les choses en main. "19h devant l'entrée du sanctuaire ! Allez on y va les filles !"

A l'heure prévue, les garçons des quatre équipes attendaient au lieu indiqué. Il y avait foule pour le festival, la ville était toute illuminée et animée. Certains passants avaient des barbes à papa ou des glaces, ce qui faisaient saliver les pauvres Gary, Dunga et Tyson.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ?" Marmonnait Kevin

"Ce sont des filles, Kevin ! Se pouponner prend du temps. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien !" Soupira Lee

"Je crois que…que… que ça valait le coup d'a... d'attendre …" bégaya Tyson en fixant le bas de la rue avec des yeux ronds.

Les autres suivirent son regard et restèrent bouche bée.

Les filles avaient cru se noyer sous la quantité impressionnante d'étoffes et de tissus que possédait la grand-mère d'Hilary. Elle avait une centaines de kimonos et de Yukatas, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête !

Après de multiples hésitations, la grand-mère les avait orientées dans leur choix en fonction de différents critères : la couleur des yeux par exemple…

Et visiblement, leur choix fut judicieux vu la tête que faisaient leurs coéquipiers au moment où elles arrivaient vers eux. Ils étaient encore bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, les contemplant de la tête aux pieds : elles étaient toutes aussi ravissantes les unes que les autres.

"Allô la Terre ? Ici la Lune !" Interpella Alissa en faisant claquer ses doigts devant leurs yeux ébahis. "Ah Houston, je crois qu'on a un problème !"

"Mariah, tu es toute à fait ravissante !" S'extasia Lee en bavant littéralement devant sa petite amie

Mariah portait un yukata mauve avec des motifs rose pâle. Elle avait détaché des cheveux roses qu'elle avait simplement retenus avec une petite barrette. La White Tiger embrassa furtivement Lee en guise de remerciement. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe, main dans la main.

Max et les Saint Shields dévisageaient Mariam qui fronça les sourcils, mains sur les hanches :

"Mais quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est gênant à la fin ! Dunga, tu me fais peur avec ces yeux-là !"

"Mariam, ça te va super bien !" Siffla Joseph. "Toi aussi Liz !"

"Merci mon tit Joseph !" Remercia Liz en lui frottant la tête, arrachant un juron au Saint Shield

"Enfin un compliment de mon petit frère ! "S'exclama Mariam en jubilant.

"C'est vrai, approuva Ozuma, ça te change ! Habillée comme ça, on peut dire qu'on a une vraie femme dans l'équipe à présent !"

"Alors là ! C'est trop ! Je rêve éveillée !" Soupira Mariam en faisant mine de défaillir. "Même mon capitaine s'y met ! Manquerait plus que Dunga pour compléter le tableau !"

"N'y compte pas fillette !" Maugréa Dunga

Son yukata bleu nuit avec des motifs floraux couleur opale et vert lagon rendait Mariam resplendissante. Sa longue chevelure mauve était rassemblée en deux macarons dont des mèches s'échappaient en leur milieu (NdA : coiffée façon Meiling dans CCSakura pour aller plus vite pour celles qui connaissent ! et non pas comme la princesse Leia de Star Wars ! Eurk !). Mariah avait insisté pour y fixer des petites fleurs blanches.

Si la Saint Shield prenait les compliments de ses coéquipiers en dérision (bien qu'elle fut touchée), elle perdit toute son assurance face au regard perçant de Max qui pesait sur elle. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille et la fit rougir.

"Tu es très … hum…très jolie dans cette tenue !" Balbutia Max

"Merci Max."

Face à face. Silence embarrassant.

"Ca te tente une glace Max ?" Demanda soudain Mariam, gaillardie

"Euh oui ! Avec plaisir !"

Emy, Sara, Liz et Hilary ne manquèrent pas de se faire remarquer à leur tour. Tyson affichait un air bêta :

"Euh Hilary … tu…wouaouh !"

"Merci Tyson ! "Dit Hilary en rougissant. "Je prends ça pour un compliment."

"Evidemment que c'est un gentil compliment!" S'empressa de dire Liz en y voyant une ouverture entre les ses deux amis. "Il veut dire que t'es super craquante comme ça !"

"Non, Liz !" la stoppa Sara en agitant son index, voyant son petit jeu. "Ne commence pas !"

"Petite Sœur, tu es rayonnante, ce kimono de couleur ambre te va à ravir !"

"Merci Dizzi, tu es adorable", dit Hilary.

"Deux fois qu'on me le dit dans la journée ! "S'exclama le spectre, comblé

Mariah ne manqua pas de faire remarquer (et de répéter) à Kevin combien Emy pouvait être mignonne dans ce yukata saumon au motifs et à l'obi noir. Sara l'avait même autorisée à se maquiller un peu. Plus Mariah débitait un flot de compliments, plus le pauvre Kevin rougissait. Ce fut le summum lorsque Emy lui adressa un charmant sourire !

"Bouh ! Tout le monde a le droit à des compliments sauf moi !" Pleurnicha Alissa. "Et mouaaah alors ?"

"Tu es très belle Alissa !" Dirent les garçons en chœur.

"Ab-so-lu-ment sublimissime chère cousine !" Ajouta Max d'un air charmeur en lui faisant le baise main.

"Et dire que c'est mon cousin qui me fait ce genre de compliments galants, à croire que je suis un cas désespéré !"

"C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire", railla Sara.

Tyson se mit à tourner autour de Liz en la scrutant.

"Hey Liz ! Ca te change de te voir habillée comme ça ! Si ça se trouve, t'as une paire de basket sous ton kimono !" Insinua-il en soulevant un pant de son yukata.

Liz lui donna un coup de pied avec ses getas, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait joué le jeu jusqu'au bout .

"Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises, crétin ! Je ne m'habille pas comme un garçon ! Je suis une femme ! La preuve !

Tyson éclata de rire

"Je te taquine ! Tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois, c'est trop drôle !"

"Espère d'idiot ! Triple buse!" L'insulta t-elle en lui courant après, s'obligeant à relever son bas de kimono.

"Euh Liz, c'est pas très classe ça", fit remarquer Mariam en faisant la grimace.

"Elle tout de la grâce d'un éléphant !" Ironisa Alissa

"Désolée mais c'est probablement mon « instinct mâle » qui ressort !" Grogna Liz de façon sarcastique.

Elle provoqua un fou rire et ne garda pas longtemps son sérieux.

Un peu à l'écart, Mariah s'approcha de Ray

"Liz est mignonne dans son Yukata, n'est-ce pas ?" Lui glissa t-elle

"C'est même plus que ça…"murmura le chinois de façon à peine audible, complètement absorbé par sa contemplation.

Mariah sourit et s'éloigna. Le groupe s'éparpilla, flânant ici et là dans les grandes allées du sanctuaire illuminées de lampions multicolores.

Sara était en train de donner de la monnaie à sa petite sœur lorsqu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et aperçut Kai, comme toujours à l'écart… il la regardait…

Il sursauta, comme pris en faute.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue arriver, il avait été hypnotisé. Kai s'insultait intérieurement de ce qu'il considérait comme une « faiblesse ». Mais cette fille semblait avoir un pouvoir sur lui : elle avait une fois de plus deviné qu'il la regardait. Et quelle assurance elle affichait ! Déstabilisant ! Mais Kai voulait rester maître de lui-même et de ses émotions, aussi revêtit-il son masque fier et impénétrable.

"Bonsoir Kai."

Kai leva les yeux vers Sara, il plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux couleur rubis, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Elle tout simplement sublime. Son kimono blanc était maintenu avec une obi noire et les motifs qui ornaient son étoffe étaient rouges rappelant merveilleusement la couleur peu commune de ses yeux flamboyants. Sa bouche était finement dessinée, et ses cheveux étaient relevés avec deux baguettes, ses éternelles mèches noires encadrant son visage. Il remarque même que la jeune fille avait une petite cicatrice à l'arcade sourcillière gauche, n'entachant en rien son charme naturel.

Kai n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments mais comment rester de marbre devant une beauté aussi envoûtante ?

"Tu portes très bien le costume traditionnel japonais," dit-il en détournant son regard.

Sara fut un peu surprise de l'entendre la complimenter. Puis elle sourit de sa manière un peu brusque, détournée et maladroite de le faire.

"Merci Kai, c'est gentil", Dit Sara avec un éblouissant sourire

Kai sentit sa coquille fondre peu à peu devant elle. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver à lui, Kai Hiwatari ! Si seulement il pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait chez elle !

A ce moment, un groupe de folles dingues (dingues de Kai !) se rua vers eux, brandissant des toupies :

"Oooh ! C'est Kai ! C'est Kaiiiiiiiii ! Il est trop beau ! KAI !"

Le pauvre russe fut assailli de sa horde de fans et tentait vainement de s'en débarrasser.

Sara s'écarta un peu, étouffant un rire amusé…ce qui semblait exaspérer davantage le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

"Fichez-moi la paix !"

Il s'écarta d'un geste brusque et prit Sara par le bras en l'obligeant à le suivre au pas de course.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on rejoigne les autres. Tu ne crois pas ?" Dit-il un brin essoufflé en regardant droit devant lui.

Sara, prise au dépourvu, arqua le sourcil puis finit par acquiescer, quasiment obligée de courir pour suivre Kai qui ne lâchait pas son bras. Ils laissèrent la bande de groupies en furies en plan, mécontentes que Kai disparaisse avec une magnifique jeune fille à son bras !

A ce moment, Kai se stoppa soudain, immobile. Son esprit fut brusquement envahi d'un flot d'images. Des images floues et saccadées : Kai distinguait du noir, beaucoup de noir, des enfants, une toupie noire,il se vit enfantet même Dranzer sauf qu'il le voyait en double…

Il lâcha brusquement le bras de Sara, haletant, étant certain que c'était ce contact qui avait provoqué ces visions. Mais pourquoi ? Que signifiaient ces images ? Sara l'interrogea du regard, surprise. Kai la dévisageait comme s'il allait y trouver ses réponses.

"Tout va bien Kai ?" S'inquièta Sara

"Humpf, c'est rien… "et sur ce discours fort peu loquace, le russe s'éloigna, plus perturbé que jamais.

"Sara, tu tortures ce pauvre Kai", murmura malicieusement Liz à l'oreille de son amie." C'est déjà pas facile d'être une star et d'être assailli par une horde de folles!"

"Parce que tu le plains maintenant ?" Répliqua Sara dubitative. "Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris…"

Elles rejoignirent leurs amis et montèrent tranquillement vers le temple. Il faisait un temps superbe et l'ambiance était bon enfant et détendue. Les goinfres comme Gary, Dunga, Tyson, Liz et Alissa n'avaient pas résisté aux confiseries sous l'œil désespéré de leurs coéquipiers.

Le seul couple du groupe (pour l'instant, héhé !) profitaient pleinement de ce merveilleux moment. Lee et Mariah ne se lâchaient pas, faisant abstraction du brouhaha et de la présence de leurs amis.

"Halala, ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux", soupira rêveusement Alissa. "Ils ont trop de chance… je veux que ça m'arrive à moi aussi !"

"Patience, patience ! Ca viendra !" Déclara Hilary.

"Eh Maxou, interpella Tyson, regarde un peu par là ! ce ne sont pas tes parents là bas ?"

Max ouvrit grand les yeux, médusé. C'étaient bien son père et sa mère, une énorme peluche dans les bras qui s'amusaient comme des fous … au stand de « chamboule-tout »! Le groupe, mort de rire, s'approcha du couple :

"Papa ? Maman ?"

"Aaah ! Mon grand !" s'exclama Judy en souriant. "Tu profites bien de la fête ?"

"Vous, ça a l'air en tout cas," dit Max, une goutte derrière la tête.

"On profite ton père et moi du peu de temps qu'on a !"

"Ca ne serait pas mieux un bon restaurant en tête à tête pour ça ?" Demanda le blond

"Mais non ! Mais non ! Rit Judy. Tiens mon chéri !"

Judy tendit fièrement son énorme panda rose en peluche à son fils qui hésita à la prendre.

"c'est moi qui l'ai gagnée pour toi !"

"Vraiment fallait pas… "dit Max avec une légère grimace mais c'était un cadeau de sa mère et rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir.

"Tanta Judyyy ! et moi ! J'en veux une aussi ! "piailla Alissa en s'agrippa avec des yeux de chien battu à la manche de sa tante

"C'est pitoyable, soupira Sara, elle a la mentalité d'une gamine de 10 ans. Même Grace est plus mature qu'elle."

"Oh, s'te plait Tantine !"

"J'y travaille Alissa !" Lui fit le père de Max, langue tirée, pleinement concentré sur les boîtes de conserves à abattre.

La troupe les laissa en famille.

"Judy est parfois si imprévisible!" dit Hilary en riant

"Si les All Starz la voyaient comme ça, ils seraient choqués !" Plaisanta Emy

"Je suis contente pour Max et Alissa. Ils peuvent être en famille. Ce n'est pas facile non plus pour Judy d'être loin de son mari," Ajouta Hilary.

Mariam s'attendrit à ce spectacle. Liz en profita pour se glisser discrètement derrière elle.

"Il est mignon, Max, pas vrai ?" Lui susurra t-elle.

"Oui…"murmura Mariam, rêveuse……………"LIZ !" réagit-elle soudain.

"Présente !" Répondit tranquillement Liz en prenant un bout de morceau de barbe à papa. "T'es grillée ma vieille !" Déclara t-elle fièrement en la pointant du doigt. "Tu confirmes les soupçons que j'avais depuis notre conversation sur le toit. C'est donc de Max dont tu es amoureuse !"

"Chuuut ! Pas si fort !" Supplia Mariam en rougissant furieusement

"Donc j'avais raison !" Jubila Liz toute excitée.

"Ne le dis à personne ! Tu me le jures ?"

"T'as ma parole. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu devrais te jeter à l'eau et tenter ta chance", ajouta l'américaine en se remémorant sa brève discussion avec Max sur les marches du perron.

"Hey Mariam !" Interpella Joseph en tendant impoliment sa main, "passe-moi de l'argent j'ai faim !"

"Tsss ! Sois un peu plus poli envers ta sœur Joseph!" sermonna Liz en lui faisant les gros yeux, ce qui exaspéra le Saint Shield

" Et pourquoi t'es rouge ?" Interrogea ce dernier sans prêter attention à Liz en dévisageant sa sœur.

"Ruh, tiens et mêle-toi de tes oignons frangin !"

"Joseph ! ce n'est pas bon pour tes dents de manger des confiseries !" Avertit Liz les mains sur les hanches. "Et ça fait grossir tu sais !"

"T'es mal placé pour dire ça!" répliqua Joseph d'un air narquois en contemplant son amie picorer sa barbe à papa. ………… "et arrête de me faire la morale, JE NE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN, COMPRIS ?"

Liz s'adressa à Mariam avec un clin d'œil :

"J'adooore le faire enrager !"

Max et Alissa revenaient vers eux, chacun deux grosses peluches dans les bras. Mariam préféra partir devant, les joues encore rouges, ce qui fit rire Liz

Ils s'avançaient vers le Temple pour aller faire un vœu.

"C'est toi qui a mis mal à l'aise Mariam pour qu'elle soit aussi rouge ?" Demanda Ray en regardant Liz pouffer de rire

"Ca se pourrait bien..." répondit-elle évasivement avec un sourire en coin, tout en mangeant sa barbe à papa. "J'ai deviné son amoureux secret…"

"…"

"Oh Ray ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien !" s'exclama Liz avec un doigt accusateur. "Mariam m'a avoué qu'elle te l'avait dit !"

"Dans ce cas…"

"Mais moi j'ai des infos de l'autre camp… du coté de Max je veux dire…"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"J'ai parlé avec Max et lui aussi semble bien apprécier notre petite Mariam !"

"Je m'en serai douté."

"Quoi ? Et tu n'as rien fait pour arranger un coup? Je vais prendre les choses en main !" Décida Liz en brandissant sa barbe à papa

"Sûrement pas !" intervint Ray. "Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller. Cela ne nous regarde pas."

"Bien sûr que si maintenant qu'on est dans la confidence !" Insista Liz. "Je veux juste leur donner un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout ! Pas grand-chose !"

"NON !" La coupa Ray en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Il eut un sourire triomphant devant une Liz réduite au silence.

Liz fronça les sourcils. Il était pire que Sara! Elle retira la main de Ray et lui fit d'un air sarcastique, les mots bourrés de sous-entendus :

"Et depuis quand tu ne te mêles plus des affaires des autres mon cher Ray ? Je t'ai connu BEAUCOUP plus curieux, tu te souviens ?"

Ray rosit légèrement. Il ne sut répliquer et capitula. Liz afficha un large sourire triomphant.

"Allez, tiens !" Fit –elle en lui tendant un bâton d'encens purificateur. "C'est à notre tour !"

Ils étaient arrivés devant le Temple. Hilary montra à Liz comment on devait s'y prendre : après s'être purifier de l'encens, elle sonna une cloche. Elle était à présent digne de se présenter devant la divinité sollicitée. Elle s'inclina devant la statue, tapa deux fois dans ses mains et pria ("_S'il vous plait, faites que je retrouve Dralon !")_. Elle s'apprêta à se relever mais s'abaissa à nouveau en joignant les mains ("_Pardon ! Juste une dernière chose ! Mais si vous pouviez faire un petit quelque chose pour que Tyson et Hilary arrêtent de se chamailler et se déclarent, ça serait gentil ! Et tant que vous y êtes, un petit coup de main pour Max et Mariam comme je n'ai pas le droit de le faire moi-même ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup !")_. Elle se redressa, recula, s'inclina et n'oublia pas l'obole comme l'avait dit Hilary

"Elleétait plutôt longue ta prière", fit remarquer Sara.

"J'avais oublié une faveur", répondit Liz en souriant.

"Liz, viens choisir ton oracle ! Appela Mariam. S'il est mauvais, tu dois l'accrocher à la branche d'un arbre pour que la malédiction ne se réalise pas !"

Tous tirèrent un oracle et certain firent la grimace comme Tyson (_Enorme dispute dans l'avenir)_ ( NdA : allez savoir avec qui ) et s'empressa d'aller l'accrocher en faisant une grimace à Hilary. Kai regardait, sourcils froncés, son oracle (_Evénement inattendu)_. Chacun y allait de bon cœur dans les commentaires de ses prédictions bien que ceux-ci devaient rester secret !

"Bon, on y va ?" S'impatienta Alissa. "Le feu d'artifice ne va pas nous attendre !"

Ils partirent à la recherche de l'endroit idéal pour le regarder. Arrivés en haut de la colline, ils y trouvèrent Monsieur Dickenson, Susan qui tenait une caméra à la main et Grace qui se précipita vers sa sœur.

"Wouah ! Liz ! Elle est trop beeeeellllle ta robe !"

"Merci chérie. Ca s'appelle un kimono."

"Trop cooooooool !"

Elle aperçut soudain Tyson et lui fonça littéralement dessus, réclamant de pouvoir grimper sur ses épaules.

"Gracie, tu devrais monter sur les épaules de Gary, tu verrais mieux le feu d'artifice", conseilla Mariah. "Il ne va pas te manger !"

"Euh non, Tyson fait moins peur !"

"Emy" murmura Alissa à son oreille, "Susan a la caméra…pas bon signe…pas bon signe!"

"Oh ! Que vous êtes toutes ra-vi-ssantes !" S'exclama Susan émerveillée en regardant ses protégées. "Il faut prendre une photo pour immortaliser tout ça ! Allez les jeunes ! On prend la pose !" Ordonna t-elle en sortant un appareil de son sac.

"Elle est drôlement bien équipée !" Observa Ozuma en prenant place à coté de son acolyte Lee

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à réunir les 4 équipes pour une photo souvenir. Mais chacun y mit du sien pour qu'elle fût parfaite.

"Formidable merci à tous! A présent, il faut filmer, ce serait dommage de manquer ça !"

"Et c'est reparti", soupira Emy, blasée

"Pourquoi elle a une caméra ?" Questionna Lee

"Une manie que Susan a prise : celle de nous filmer pour la moindre occasion", expliqua Emy

"Bonté Divine !" Fit soudain Susan en dévisageant Sara sous toutes les coutures. "Sara ma chérie, tu es toute simplement su-perbe ! Magnifique !"

"C'est gentil Susan, mais n'en rajoute pas", soupira Sara en voyant l'objectif de la caméra zoomer sur elle.

"Elle tutoie Susan ?" Demanda Ray à Liz

"Susan est la marraine de Sara. C'était une excellente amie de sa mère Oh non ! Alerte rouge ! Elle vient vers nous ! Viens, on s'en va !"

Liz saisit Ray par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Susan, dépitée, se tourna ensuite vers Alissa, trop heureuse d'être la vedette.

Finalement tous trouvèrent une place tranquille pour admirer le feu d'artifice qui s'apprêtait à être tiré.

"Ray, je voulais encore te remercier pour hier", dit Liz, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me rermercier, je pense que tu te serais aussi bien confiée à Mariah ou Tyson. Mais j'ai été heureux de pouvoir t'aider."

"Je sais mais c'est différent… j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Oh, et je suis désolée de m'être endormie sur toi ! J'ai vraiment été un fardeau hier !" Ajouta Liz en rosissant de gêne

"Tu n'imagines même pas !"

Les premiers feux d'artifices fusèrent dans le ciel de toutes les couleurs et les clameurs de la foule s'élevèrent en même temps que Liz adressait un radieux sourire à Ray. Il était complètement envoûté et la fixait, fasciné.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Pour rien… Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment belle dans ce kimono…et que tu avais des yeux magnifiques"

Liz rougit instantanément devant les yeux félins qui ne lâchaient pas ses deux émeraudes.

Elle portait un yukata couleur opale, les motifs mêlaient des fleurs rouges grenat et vertes émeraudes, telle était aussi la couleur de son obi. Elle avait noué ses cheveux rouges sur sa nuque et une belle pivoine blanche et rouge y était fixée au bas, sur le coté. Quelques mèches rouges ondulées que rappelait la couleur de la pivoine encadraient son visage et son regard émeraude pétillait au grès de la lumière du feu d'artifice.

"Merci… c'est… c'est gentil"

"Oh, j'allais oublier ! (il lui tend une magnifique pivoine rouge et blanche). Bon anniversaire, avec un peu de retard."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Liz sentit son cœur s'emballer. Quel bonheur pour elle: il lui offrait une magnifique pivoine, sa fleur préférée et il dégageait une odeur envoûtante… de pivoine ! Elle bafouilla un « merci » embarrassé en sentant sa fleur

"Désolé de ne pas l'avoir donné plus tôt. Et puis c'est la même que celle qui est dans tes cheveux. On a dû la piquer au même endroit ! "Dit-il en souriant.

Liz émue par son geste, resserra un peu plus fort la main de Ray qu'elle tenait toujours.

"Merci… tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche…c'est un très beau cadeau."

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils regardèrent la fin du feu d'artifice, main dans la main, Liz la tête posée sur l'épaule de Ray…et une Grace extasiée par le feu d'artifice entre les deux, cramponnée à sa soeur ! (Oh la chieuse ! elle peut pas les laisser non ?)

**...(Le lendemain après midi, à la pension)...**

"C'est déjà notre dernier après midi ici", Dit Mariah, assise sur la terrasse. "c'est passé tellement vite !"

"Et oui, demain c'est le grand départ pour Kyoto", ajouta Mariam. "J'ai hâte de jouer !"

"Que diriez-vous ne nous détendre et de profiter que les garçons soient partis s'entraîner pour passer un moment entre filles ?" Demanda Hilary

"Et tu proposes ?" Fit Sara

"Un rotenburo ! Vous savez, les bains chauds de la pension !"

"C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu l'occasion d'y aller. C'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas Liz ?" Interrogea Mariah

"Mmh, pourquoi pas, Susan s'occupe de Grace, j'ai la paix pour un moment. Mariam ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis partante ! Vous allez voir ! Ca fait un bien fou ! Rien de tel pour décompresser."

"Eh ben ! On attend quoi ? Allez hop ! toutes à la flotte !" Brailla Alissa

"Bonjour la discrétion…"

**...(Aux bains)...**

"Aaaah, le pur bonheur…"soupira Mariam en se prélassant.

"Et le cadre est charmant ! C'est parfait ! Très bonne idée Hilary !" Congratula Mariah.

"Alissa, Emy ! Vous venez ? Allez ! Ne faites pas vos timides !" lança Liz en voyant les deux concernées toujours debout au bord du bain.

"Vous auriez pu dire qu'on avait qu'une simple serviette sur le corps !" Se plaignit Alissa en se crispant sur sa serviette.

"C'est la tradition et normalement on ne devrait même pas avoir de serviette. On est pas habitué mais si t'es pudique et que la serviette te suffit pas, fallait prévoir ton maillot de bain comme Liz et moi l'avons fait !" lui fit savoir Sara.

"Sympa de me prévenir …"

"Emy, si tu noues bien ta serviette il n'y aura aucun problème, d'accord ?"

"T'es sûre Sara ? Bon d'accord…"

Emy rejoignit rapidement sa grande sœur.

"Allez Ally ! viens dans l'eau, c'est super agréable !"

"Et puis il n'y pas de danger, on est qu'entre filles. Pas de pervers en vue. Et j'ai vérifié, Tyson est bien à l'entraînement," ajouta Hilary.

Alissa se décida et rejoignit ses amies. Les bains chauds et la vapeur faisaient un bien fou. Les discussions allaient bon train entrecoupées de pugilats aquatiques, ça papotait dans tous les sens : les filles parlent toujours de choses très « existentielles » !

"Ah Hilary, y'a pas à dire, t'es doué pour ce qui est de l'organisation. Grâce à tes efforts, le groupe s'est consolidé."

"J'ai rien fait de particulier…"

"Mais si ! Mariah a raison," la coupa Alissa. "Alors pour te remercier, on va s'occuper de ton cas…"

"C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Hilary méfiante

"On va t'arranger un coup avec Tyson pardi ! Forcer le destin quoi !"

"Alissa !" s'exclama Sara en levant les yeux au ciel. "Si ce n'est pas Liz, c'est toi ! Mais vous êtes atteintes ou quoi ?"

"Bah quoi ? Je trouve que ça avance pô bien vite. Ce n'est pas en vous crêpant le chignon que vous allez vous tombez dans les bras, n'est pas Liz ?"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi !" Ragea Hilary, rouge comme une tomate

"T'es toute rouge ! Jubila Alissa. Dans le mille Emile !"

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires Montgommery !" S'énerva Hilary prête à l'étriper

"Avoue-le Hilary," insista Liz. "Enfin c'est pas utile, on le sait toute que t'en pinces pour Tyson !"

"Tu ferais mieux de te taire Liz", la nargua Mariah." T'arrête pas de tourner autour du pot avec Ray, c'est franchement pénible !"

"T'hallucines Mariah ! Vous vous faites un film les filles ! Ray est un très bon ami !"

"Mouais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit…"

"Mais puisque je te dis que c'est tout ! Et pas la peine d'en rajouter Mariam !" Ajouta Liz en menaçant du doigt la Saint Shield qui s'apprêtait à renchérir." Ou bien je risque de faire une gaffe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Mariam se tût aussitôt, voyant que Liz faisait référence à Max. Liz affichait un sourire triomphant

"Mais ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que Mariam en pince pour Max…"glissa Hilary, l'air de rien

"Liz, sale garce ! Tu m'as trahie ! Fausse sœur !" S'insurgea Mariam en lui balançant de l'eau.

"Liz n'a rien dit. C'est tellement évident, ça saute aux yeux, "dit Sara.

"De quoi de quoi ? Mon Maxou ? sérieux ?"

"Rectification, ce n'est plus un secret pour PRESQUE personne, ironisa Sara. Alissa, il n'y a que toi qui sois aveugle…ou alors tu imagines des couples qui n'existent pas…"

Les filles recommencèrent à parler toute en même temps, Sara en profita pour se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie et lui murmura :

"Ray, juste un ami ? Liz, tu te voiles la face ou tu joues la comédie à merveille!Je vous ai aperçu hier au feu d'artifice, main dans la main. Il n'y aurait pas eu Grace, désolée, je n'ai pas pu la retenir, que crois-tu qu'il se serait ?"

"il m'a offert une pivoine Sara, pour mon anniversaire," dit Liz rêveusement

"Un bon point pour lui alors ! il a trouvé comment te séduire!"

Sara déposa un bisou sur la joue de son amie :

"je préfère te voir comme ça, avec le sourire...et heureuse."

Liz lui sourit. Elle l'aurait serrée très fort dans ses bras si elles n'étaient pas dans l'eau. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler de Kai lorsque le silence se fit soudain :

"Dites", Murmura soudain Mariam sur le qui-vive. "Vous avez entendu ce bruit ?"

"Pas de panique, personne ne peut entrer et………….."

"YAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUUUUU !"

Hilary n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle se reçut une immense gerbe d'eau en plein visage.

"Mais…mais… mais… qu'est-ce que… "suffoqua t-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

Et rebelote ! Sauf que les remous furent trois fois plus puissants et cette fois toutes les filles furent submergées !

"TYSOOOOON !" Hurla Hilary, furax

Tyson émergea de l'eau, tout content de la bombe qu'il venait de faire mais se stoppa net en voyant les 6 paires d'yeux qui le fixaient durement

"Oh… Les filles ? Mais…"

A leur tour, Dunga et Gary émergèrent d'un air triomphant :

"Battu à plate couture moucheron !"

"Y a pas à dire Tyson, les bombes de Dunga et Gary sont beaucoup plus dévastatrices et…"

Max s'interrompit soudain, provoqua un carambolage dans son dos.

Tous les garçons qui le suivaient virent la raison de son arrêt soudain : les filles les regardaient d'un air furieux, archi trempées, les cheveux leur collant au visage, mains crispées sur leurs serviettes. Toutes sauf une, évidemment ! Alissa était bidonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir :

"Wouah ! Enooooorme les gars ! C'est…"

Elle se tut aussitôt voyant que les deux camps se dévisageaient sans un mot : d'un coté les filles furax et de l'autre les garçons désarçonnés.

"...C'est inadmissible!" reprit-elle en se donnant un air sévère

"Bah les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda Lee, rompant le silence

Visiblement, ils comptaient venir passer du bon temps eux aussi!

"Ca se voit pas ? On fait une partie de Beyblade !" Répliqua Mariah les mains sur les hanches, exaspérée par la question de son petit ami.

"Euh…"

Lee semblait subjugué par la petite tenue que portait la chinoise qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux plutôt que vexé par le ton cinglant sur lequel elle lui avait répliqué...

...Tout comme le reste de ses amis. Kevin devint écarlate en apercevant la timide Emy et il en allait de même pour Max. En effet, sous l'effet de la colère, les filles s'étaient levées d'un bond du bain au moment de leur arrivée tonitruante.

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ…comme…ça…"

Se rendant compte de la situation, elles replongèrent illico dans l'eau jusqu'au cou !

"Apparemment, on a eu la même idée," dit Ray, une simple serviette autour de la taille (Oh my god !)

Bien qu'il y avait des vapeurs, Liz sentit ses joues s'enflammer. _"Holala !_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! "_

"Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes là ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait exprès !" Râla Hilary

"On te jure que non ! Lui dit Max. On ne savait pas que vous étiez là !"

"Mouais", fit le brune sceptique

"Crois bien que si on devait draguer et se rincer l'oeil, chère Hilary, nous irions voir ailleurs ! "Répliqua Tyson

"Ouh le menteur !" Susurra Liz à l'oreille de Sara

"Vous aviez qu'à mettre un mot sur la porte pour prévenir," répliqua Ozuma.

"Ils marquent un point là," remarqua Mariam

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda Joseph

"On ne va pas vous virer, puisque vous êtes là. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, à condition que vous gardiez vos distances ! Pervers !" Menaça sa soeur

"Oh, c'est si gentiment proposé," railla son capitaine.

Les garçons prirent place dans le bain. Et, ô miracle, Kai était là aussi. Les filles ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que certains étaient plutôt bien sculptés ! Même Kenny avait amené Dizzi : il l'avait recouvert d'un plastique transparent pour la protéger.

"Ca fait un bien fou…"soupira d'extase Max

"Si on veut se détendre, c'est plutôt mal parti," fit remarquer Ray en désignant Tyson et Alissa du menton

En effet, les deux acolytes s'adonnaient à des joutes d'eau comme des gamins, oubliant l'endroit paisible et relaxant que devaient être les bains.

"Eh oh ! Tyson ! On n'est pas à la pataugeoire ! Mets la en veilleuse!"

"Alissa, n'oublie pas que tu n'as rien sous ta serviette, pas comme nous…"rappela Sara l'air de rien.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai !" Fit Alissa en remontant et resserrant précipitemment sa serviette. "Arrête tout de suite tes gamineries Tyson ! Ca suffit !" Ajouta t-elle d'un air de reproche

"Hey ! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé j'te signale !"

"Par pitié, faites les taire !" Maugréa Kai

Finalement, tous se relaxèrent un bon moment, parlant « dans le calme » de leur séjour et du tournoi à venir.

"A partir de maintenant, on va redevenir adversaire", dit Lee

"Adversaire mais pas ennemi," corrigea Ozuma.

Tyson se leva et tendit son bras :

"On va jouer à fond ! On ne va pas se faire de cadeau mais quoiqu'il arrive, on reste amis !"

"Bien parlé Ty ! "approuva Alissa en tendant son bras à son tour et posant sa main sur celle du Bladebreakers

"Tu ne dis pas que des âneries quand tu veux ! "Ajouta max sarcastique, posant aussi sa main

Tous suivirent le mouvement, chacun posant sa main.

"Promis ?"

"en chœur) PROMIS !"

* * *

_Eh ben, il était plutôt long ce chapitre ! Désolée si c'était un peu barbant mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper. (Caprice d'auteur !) et puis la fin est un nunuche je trouve mais j'arrivais pas à conclure. Il y a des petits « rapprochements » mais le summum, c'est quand même Ray et Liz ! Elle chiante Grace de toujours coller les baskets à sa sœur ! (Enfin c'est moi qui suis vache !) Mais je peux pas les mettre ensemble maintenant ces deux là ! Et Kai qui fait un semblant de compliment à Sara, c'est un bon début non ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, débarquement à Kyoto pour le tournoi ! (C'est pas trop tôt !) Et là, surprise ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

_PS: j'ai fait une erreur à la fin du tout dernier chapitre 11. J'ai appelé Sara "hamilton", qui est le nom de Liz. Celui de Sara est Parker. Milles excuses!_

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 10 et chapitre 11 :_

_**Golden Sun : **salut ma cocote! Dis, tu vas encore me tuer! Tu veux que je te prête mon hachoir de boucher?Déjà que tu pestais parce que Ray n'embrassait pas Liz mais là, c'est le pompom! Un cadre suuuuper romantique, Ray qui offre une fleur...bref, le truc idéal! Et...rien! Merci qui? Merci Gracie! Héhé! C'est sûr, le secret de liz, ce n'est pas de la rigolade? Des fois je me dis que c'est un peu "trop" mais bon, c'est fait. N'empêche que sara, Liz et Emy n'ont vraiment pas eu de vaine dans la vie! Bouh que je suis cruelle! Personnellement j'adore Max et Mariam! ils sont trop chou! kai et sara aussi mais c'est différent! Quant à Hilary et Tyson...oula! Toujours en train de se chercher des noises! mais qui aime bien châtie bien!_

_Alors, quand est-ce qu'on pourra lire ta nouvelle fic? j'ai hâte moi! Je déprime mouah depuis que ton crossover est fini! Bon, je te fais un gros bisou du fin fond de ma Normandie et à très vite j'espère!_

_**Eagle Eclypse** eh! salut toi! Ca va? Alors comme ça, je ponds des trucs tordus? Mmm...oui c'est vrai! et j'en suis fière! Tu l'as pas trouvé un peu chiant ce chapitre? Bah, je verrais bien si tu m'assassines! Gros bisous!_

_**Kelidril :** Oups désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais petite! C'est vrai qu' 1m76, t'es pas une liliputienne! C'était affectif! t'es pas vexé dis? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre un peu long t'as plu! Un début de romance entre Ray et Liz comme tu as pu le voir mais faudra être patiente! Bizoo!_

_**Princesse d'Argent** Coucou! j'étais ravie que tu m'écrives une petite review et que ma fic te plaise! Et oui, tout le monde aime Alissa par son coté décalé et éxubérante, la parfaite antithèse de la charismatique Sara! Je trouve que c'est trop flagrant dans ce chapitre! alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Liz? Snif! Bah il en faut pour tous les goûts! Mais je compte bien la mettre avec Ray! Gros bisous et continue ta fic, je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Sakura!_

_**Sarifa:** Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite! Kiss!_

_**Renia:** Merci, ta review est super gentille! Ton souhait sera exaucé en ce qui concerne les couples mais il faudra du temps, BEAUCOUP de temps avant que cela se fasse! Hihi! J'adore faire languir mes lecteurs !( alors que je déteste attendre quand c'est moi qui lis une fic! Tsss...). Est-ce que la suite t'a plu ? J'espère! gros bisous!_


	14. Chapitre 13: Kyoto, nous voilà!

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES**

**Chapitre 13 :** Kyoto, nous voilà !

Le lendemain, les troupes quittaient la pension pour prendre la route de Kyoto

"Au revoir Grand Père, merci pour les cours de Kendo! J'espère que vous viendrez au tournoi ! "Dit Alissa au grand père de Tyson

"Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde jeune fille ! Je serai votre fidèle supporter !"

"Grand Père ! Grogna Tyson, pas de favoritisme !"

"En tout cas, petite, n'oublie pas ton entraînement ! Concentration et…"

"…et vigilance! Récita Alissa en ramassant le sabre que lui donnait le vieil homme. J'essaierai ! C'est promis !"

"Pour ce qui est de la concentration, j'ai hâte de voir ça…" railla Sara

"En voiture les jeunes ! Annonça Mr Dickenson. Les filles dans le minibus. Susan, voici les clefs. Et les garçons, dans les voitures !"

"Et moi je monte avec Joseph !" Décréta Grace en lui sautant au cou.

"Merci Joseph, c'est très gentil de ta part de t'occuper de Grace! Vraiment tu es adorable ! Bonne route ! A tout à l'heure !" s'empressa d'ajouter Liz en grimpant dans le minibus, voyant l'opportunité d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

"Mouais, en gros, j'ai pas le choix…" maugréa le Saint Shield, laissé en plan sur le trottoir, Grace pendue à son coup

Un fois tout le monde réparti, les voitures se mirent en route : direction Kyoto !

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les voitures se stoppèrent devant un luxueux hôtel du centre de Kyoto, l'Imperial Hotel, près de l'ancien palais impérial.

"Wouaaaah s'extasia Mariam bouche bée, c'est somptueux ! T'as vu ça Joseph ?"

"Arrgh… ouais, j'ai vu !"

"Grace ! Ca suffit ! Lâche lui la grappe maintenant ! Sermonna Liz. Je suis désolée Joseph."

"Mais je l'aime bien moi, Joseph !" dit Grace

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien Grace mais t'es lourde et tu m'étrangles !"

"Je te préviens chipie, tu ne touches à rien dans l'hôtel, tu ne courres pas partout et tu ne cries pas ! Pas de bêtises, c'est bien compris ?" Avertit Liz en regardant sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux.

"Ouiii Chef ! "lui répondit Grace au garde à vous comme un véritable petit soldat.

"Qu'elle est chou ! "s'extasia Mariah les yeux en coeur

"Bien et surtout…"

Liz n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Grace détala comme un courant d'air et se plaça en pôle position sur le dos de Tyson qui restait son perchoir préféré.

"Je parle à un mur, c'est désespérant !"

Les 4 équipes pénétrèrent dans le grand hall magnifiquement décoré et d'où partait un immense escalier de marbre blanc menant aux chambres. Tous étaient tellement intimidés qu'ils n'osaient bouger du hall, sauf leurs yeux qui scrutaient le moindre détail.

"C'est carrément un palace !"

"Il faut que je filme tout ça ! s'exclama Susan. Les filles, une photo !"

En un éclair, les Ladies Edora prirent la pose et reprirent le chemin comme si de rien n'était, sous les yeux médusés de leurs amis.

"Question d'habitude !" Expliqua Alissa d'un geste blasé.

"Vous êtes les Bladebreakers, Les White Tigers, les Saint Shiels et les Ladies Edora, je présume ? " Interpella poliment un homme en costume.

"Dans le mille Emile! Tout juste Auguste !" répondit Grace en sautillant comme une puce.

"Oh c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'elle parle comme Alissa maintenant! On touche le fond…" se morfondit Liz

"Je suis le directeur de l'hôtel, Monsieur Seiji, se présenta l'homme en question, déjà d'un certain âge. Vous êtes les bienvenus ! La plupart des autres équipes sont déjà arrivées. Voici les cartes à puce pour ouvrir vos suites"

"Nos « suites » ? Répéta Tyson, incrédule. Sérieux ? c'est la classe !"

"C'est exact : si ma mémoire est bonne, une suite de 4 personnes pour les White Tigers et les Saint Shield, une de 6 pour les Bladebreakers et une de 8 pour les Ladies Edora, c'est bien cela ?"

"Tout a fait !" Répondit monsieur Dickenson.

"Bien ! Ici le client est roi alors n'hésitez pas ! Tout est à votre disposition ! Nous voulons que les beybladeurs évoluent dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! Vous trouverez les salles d'entraînement dans une annexe aménagée pour l'occasion."

"C'est le pied, on va être aux petits soins pour nous ! jubila Alissa. Vous croyez qu'ils font des massages ?"

"Vive les p'tits déj au lit !" Ajouta Mariam

"GENIAL !" S'écrièrent Mariah, Liz, Mariam et Alissa en se tapant dans les mains.

"Elles rêvent éveillées…" soupira Sara

"L'espoir fait vivre," ajoutant Lee en riant

"Il ne manquerait plus que le repas soit servi à volonté pour satisfaire les goinfres de la bande", se moqua Ray en toisant Tyson

"Ah oui ? Tu crois que c'est à volonté Ray ? "Demanda Tyson soudainement sérieux, une ENORME lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

"Tu te crois en colonie de vacances ou quoi ?"intervint Kai exaspéré

Le groupe riait gaiement lorsqu'une arrivée impromptue les interrompit :

"Oh mais voyez qui est là ! Lança soudain une voix sarcastique derrière eux. Les Ladies Edora en charmante compagnie!"

"Je connais cette voix," dit Max. en regardant sa mère.

Celle-ci acquiesça et préféra s'éloigner.

"Moi aussi," ajouta Mariah en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh mais il y a Liz ! s'exclama une autre voix plus grave. Youhou ! Lizzie chériiiie !"

"Gloups !"

Liz se figea sur place, avalant avec peine sa salive, yeux écarquillés d'horreur au son de la voix qui l'interpellait. Tout le monde la regarda perplexe puis se retourna vers les personnes en question.

"C'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve…"supplia Liz sans se retourner

"Je compatis Liz," murmura Alissa qui tapotait son épaule en étouffant un rire

3 garçons et une fille vinrent à leur rencontre, sourire aux lèvres :

"Ce sont les All Starz ! " Reconnut Tyson

"Comme on se retrouve !"

"Emily ! Je me disais aussi, cette voix mielleuse… " railla Mariah en la toisant.

"Salut tout le monde! " Dit Michael

Puis son regard se posa sur Sara qui avait les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Le capitaine des All Starz lui fit un sourire ravageur :

"Sara ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Toujours aussi ravissante ! Emy, ma chère, tu suis les traces de ton irrésistible sœur !"

"Bonjour Michael," répondit-elle simplement, d'un ton à la fois glacial et indifférent.

Michael perdit un moment son sourire face à la froideur de la blonde et le regard méprisant de Kai juste derrière (NdA : tiens donc !). Emy arqua le sourcil et soupira, profondément blasée.

Visiblement, à l'exception d'Alissa qui se retenait de rire, aucune des Ladies Edora ne semblaient ravie de cette rencontre. Liz avait toujours le dos tourné, la tête des mauvais jours. Mariam et Mariah lui jetaient des regards interloqués.

"Hey, Liz, ça va pas ? demanda Ray. Qui t'a appelé tout à…"

"Eh bien, Liz, ma puce, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?"

Ray eut la réponse à sa question, estomaché. _Ma puce ? _Alissa explosa de rire. Liz se retourna de mauvaise humeur et lança un regard meurtrier à Eddy qui se tenait devant elle, tout sourire.

"C'est un plaisir de te revoir ma belle !" Continua le All Starz

"Et ce n'est pas partagé…" rétorqua Liz de mauvaise grâce

Le reste du groupe écoutait mais ne comprenait rien à la situation. Quant à Alissa, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir son fou rire malgré les coups de coudes d'Hilary.

"Aaah, tu es toujours aussi sauvage ma parole…" soupira Eddy qui la dévorait des yeux

Liz dissimula son visage de ses mains, trop exaspérée de le voir et de l'entendre. Et surtout pour éviter les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

"Ca va Hilary ?" demanda Steve

"Ca ALLAIT bien…"

Leurs amis étaient sciés : 3 all Starz qui draguaient 3 Edora !

"Vous les connaissez bien alors ?" Demanda Mariah en dévisageant Emily d'un œil mauvais

"Malheureusement… " soupira Liz

"Lizzie, tu sais que tu m'as drôlement manqué depuis la fin du lycée !" Dit Eddy qui revenait à la charge

"Pas moi. ET NE M'APPELLE PAS LIZZIE !"

"Ouais d'abord ! Lizzie c'est le nom de mon spectre alors t'arrêtes! "Ajouta Grace qui montait sur ses grands chevaux, en se plantant entre Eddy et sa grande sœur.

"Le modèle réduit est la parfaite réplique de la grande sœur," dit Eddy en frottant énergiquement la tête de Grace qui lui tapa la main. Cela arracha un sourire à Liz.

"Me touche pas avec tes sales pattes de All starz !" Menaça la petite brunette

"Elle ne se laisse pas faire, la petite Gracie. Une anti All Starz on dirait !" Commenta Lee

" « Lizzie chérie », « ma puce » ? c'est quoi ce délire ? " Pouffa Tyson en gardant un œil sur Steve

" Oui, quelqu'un pourrait éclairer notre lanterne ? " Demanda Mariam

" C'est rien du tout ! On peut y aller maintenant ? " s'impatienta Liz en tapant du pied nerveusement

" Il faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation, Lizzie," ajouta Eddy avec un clin d'oeil

"Mais oui, compte dessus… j'ai rien à te dire…oublie que j'existe ! Grace, on y va !"

Liz s'éloigna vers l'escalier d'un pas vif, furibonde, sa petite sœur grognon sur ses talons. Les deux sœurs Hamilton étaient remontées comme des pendules.

"Abruti," jura Liz tout bas

"A ce point là ?" murmura Ray qui la suivait, Joseph sur ses talons, intrigué.

"Je ne le supporte pas ! Il me met sur les nerfs rien dès qu'il ouvre la bouche!" Répondit Liz en grimpant les marches deux à deux.

"A plus tard Hilary," salua Steve avec un clin d'œil

"Le plus tard possible ! Non mais quel crétin ! " Dit Hilary en rejoignant Liz sous le regard médusé de Tyson

" Au plaisir, chère Sara," dit à son tour Michael avec une légère révérence

Mais bien avant qu'il n'achevât sa phrase, Sara avait déjà tourné les talons, le laissant en plan.

"Non mais vous êtes pitoyables ! Blâma Emily exaspérée par l'attitude de ses coéquipiers. On n'est pas là pour faire la cour !"

"Quelle rabat-joie tu fais Emily, soupira Eddy en s'éloignant, suivi de ses deux compères. Sois plus « cool » !"

"Bonjour Max, "salua poliment la All Starz en fixant le blond, ignorant la dernière remarque d'Eddy

"Emily."

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir mais (son ton se durcit soudain) tu vas regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir rejoint les All Starz !"

"Si tu le dis…sache que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix."

"Ton pauvre Draciel va se faire laminer ! Tu ne verras pas le jour !"

"HEY ! S'interposa Alissa qui s'était soudainement arrêtée de rire. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Emily ! Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin !"

"Tsss, Alissa, ton cousin a besoin que tu le défendes maintenant?" ironisa Emily

"Ne t'en mêle pas Ally," ajouta Max

"Alissa, tant que tu y es, tu passeras le bonjour à « Tata Judy » !"

"Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?" S'énerva Mariam en voyant Emily prendre ses grands airs et Alissa prête à exploser

"Et tu es ?"

"Mariam des Saint Shield," se présenta celle-ci en la défiant du regard

"Mariam…, répéta Emily en la toisant, ceci est une affaire entre Max et moi. On finira bien par se rencontrer dans une arène et on réglera nos comptes."

"Ouais ! Compte dessus ! Vipère !"

"Ally…c'est à moi qu'elle parlait," soupira Max

"Désolée."

"Elle n'a pas changé Emily, toujours aussi prétentieuse," commenta Mariah

"Max, pourquoi elle t'en veut à ce point ?" demanda Mariam

"Quand je suis retourné la dernière fois aux USA, ils ont fait pression sur moi pour que j'intègre leur équipe, pour compenser le départ de ma mère. Emily m'a provoqué et on a réglé le problème au Beyblade. Je l'ai battue…"

"…Et elle n'a pas du tout digéré on dirait !"

"Ca c'est sûr, surtout qu'Emily est amoureuse de Max alors c'est encore plus dur à encaisser !" ajouta Alissa redevenue calme

" « Amoureuse » ? " répéta Mariam

" Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ally !" Rougit Max

"Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Elle le montre simplement d'une manière un peu…bizarre !"

"Quelle bande d'idiots !" Conclut Mariah en s'agrippant au bras de Lee.

Le reste de la troupe prit à son tour la direction du grand escalier.

Bien que des questions subsistaient toujours à propos des All Starz, le groupe les oublia un instant lorsqu'il découvrirent leur suite respective. Chez les Ladies Edora, c'était l'extase

"Mais c'est immense ! Plus grand que l'appart' de ma grande sœur ! Et c'est pourtant à New York ! " Observa Alissa en examinant les moindres recoins

"C'est chic, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut toucher à rien tellement c'est luxueux," ajouta Hilary ébahie

" Ouuuaaah La téléééé ! elle est trooooop grande ! " S'écria Grace en collant son nez dessus

L'entrée débouchait sur un grand salon tout équipé et luxueusement décoré, donnant sur un large balcon. Leur suite comprenait 4 grandes chambres : 2 chambres avec un lit deux places chacune, et 2 chambres avec deux lits une place. Aussitôt, les filles firent la grimace :

" Ah non, ça le fait pas ! Dit Alissa en secouant la tête. Ca va pas du tout ça!"

"Effectivement, ça cloche," ajouta Emy

"Quoi ! Me dites pas que la suite ne vous convient pas ?" s'exclama Judy

"Elle est très belle, spacieuse et patati et patata, mais pas vraiment fonctionnelle Tante Judy. On fait comment pour toutes dormir ensemble ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Hors de question qu'on dorme séparément !"

"On a l'habitude de faire comme ça quand on se déplace, expliqua Emy. On ne dort pas dans des chambres séparées."

"Laisse-les faire, Judy," lui dit Susan amusée.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, les filles se ruèrent dans les chambres ! Et lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent les chercher pour déjeuner, ils trouvèrent une suite sans dessus dessous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est un véritable chantier !" S'exclama Tyson

"Chaud devant !"

Ils virent passer devant eux Alissa et Liz qui portaient un matelas au dessus de leur tête et se dirigeaient vers l'une des chambres, devant laquelle Emy, Sara et Hilary avaient toutes les peines du monde à faire entrer un matelas 2 places.

"C'est quoi ce déménagement ?" Questionna Mariah.

"Aidez-nous et on vous expliquera !" Supplia Hilary

Une fois leur besogne accomplie, les autres comprirent le but de ce chamboulement :

"Vous allez toutes dormir ensemble ?"

"Oui. On a laissé une chambre à Judy et Susan et on a pris tous les autres matelas pour les mettre ici," expliqua Hilary en désignant la chambre en question, où ne l'on pouvait pu mettre un pied devant l'autre à cause des matelas.

"Grace, arrête de sauter sur les lits, nom d'un chien !"

"C'est cool ça, vous faites du camping dans un hôtel 5 étoiles ! C'est trop fort ! Dit Mariam. Eh ! Ozuma…"

"N'y songe même pas"

"Bref, et si nous allions manger ! Ce branle bas de combat m'a ouvert l'appétit ! " Dit Alissa

Les quatre équipes descendirent dans le grand restaurant de l'hôtel pour déjeuner. Beaucoup d'autres équipes étaient déjà à table, certains leur jetaient des coups d'œil, d'autres stoppèrent leur conversations et des murmures s'élevèrent

" Vous avez vu comment on se fait reluquer !" Fit Alissa

" C'est normal ! On est avec les Bladebreakers qui sont les champions du monde, Dit Joseph. On ne passe pas inaperçu !"

"Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas nous qu'ils admirent d'abord ?" S'indigna Alissa

" Ca en fait des beybladeurs, remarqua Max. Et tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé."

" Ce sont des tables de 6 ! " observa Mariah, un peu dépitée

" Cet hôtel a beau être chic et tout le tralala, il n'est pas pratique pour deux sous," soupira Alissa.

" Tout à fait d'accord, " ajouta Tyson

" A nous de jouer !" Dit Liz avec un clin d'œil.

Tous avaient compris où ils voulaient en venir. En deux temps trois mouvements, et dans un bruit de raclement de chaises épouvantable qui ne les fit pas passer inaperçu, ils rassemblèrent 4 tables en une seule, pour qu'ils fussent ainsi tous réunis, comme avant. Les autres équipes les regardaient faire comme des bêtes curieuses.

" Voilà qui est mieux ! Bon appétit tout le monde!"

" Incroyables ces jeunes," dirent Susan et Monsieur Dickenson

Au cours du repas, les discussions allaient bon train. Les Ladies Edora, très curieuses, posèrent plein de questions aux autres sur l'histoire de leur équipe, ce qu'ils consentirent à raconter.

" Moi aussi j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous les filles, dit Mariah. A votre tour de raconter votre histoire !"

" Je me lance ! Décida Alissa. Je fais un court résumé : on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamine, l'école maternelle pour être exacte. Enfin Liz et Sara depuis leur naissance puisque leurs parents se connaissaient bien avant."

" Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact puisque je suis née en Chine et que j'y ai vécu 2 ans," rectifia Liz

" Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es revenue ensuite aux Etats-Unis et on a grandit dans le même quartier de San Fransisco. On joue au Beyblade depuis qu'on a 10 ans. Sauf Emy qui est plus jeune. Tous les garçons y jouaient et nos frères et sœurs aînés aussi alors à nos anniversaires respectifs, on nous a offert une toupie et nous avons chacune hérité d'un spectre. J'ai hérité de Calypso, celui de ma sœur aînée ; Sara celui de sa mère et Emy celui de son père. Liz a reçu Dralon de son père comme vous le savez déjà. Nous formions une équipe pour nous amuser, on participait aux tournois de quartiers puis aux tournois régionaux où on s'est fait remarqué. Susan que nous connaissions depuis longtemps a décidé de nous encadrer à partir de ce moment. Nous avons rencontré les All Starz en finale du tournoi national l'année dernière et nous avons perdu de peu. Enfin, Tante Judy nous a rejoint et puis Hilary a été intégrée à l'équipe. Le hasard a voulu qu'elle soit une amie de Max, ce qui a simplifié les choses. Ca va, j'ai bien résumé ?"

"Je crois que oui," dit Sara.

"Ah oui, et en dehors du beyblade, nous avons d'autres loisirs," ajouta Alissa.

"Un peu comme les All Starz ?" interrogea Lee

"Ouais, si on veut, bien que je n'aime pas cette comparaison. Je fais du volley ball et de la musique."

"Tu joues de quoi comme instrument ?" Questionna Ozuma

"Elle touche à tout, intervint Liz. C'est une virtuose !"

"Moi, une virtuose ? Ma foi…oui c'est vrai ! Se vanta la jeune fille aux cheveux prune. Oh Sara, ne fais pas les gros yeux, je blague ! Ma spécialité reste la guitare. Emy joue du violon, elle fait aussi du tennis. Sara est une ballerine et Liz une basketteuse."

"Pourquoi tu me scrutes comme ça Ozuma ?" Demanda Sara en fronçant les sourcils

"Pour rien…j'essaie juste de t'imaginer en ballerine. Et j'ai du mal vu comment tu te bats au Beyblade !"

"Et Hilary, tu fais quoi dans tout ça ? Pompom girls ?" plaisanta Tyson

"Très drôle. Je fais un peu de sport, du tir à l'arc. Mais pas en compétition comme les filles. Je donne des cours de japonais aux jeunes enfants qui redécouvrent leurs racines. Ils sont issus de familles japonaises implantées aux Etats-Unis depuis des générations et ne connaissent rien de la culture de leurs ancêtres. Voilà ma passion."

" Je trouve ça très bien", fit savoir Mariah.

"Et pourquoi « Ladies Edora » ? c'est curieux comme nom !" Fit Mariam

"Pas plus que Saint Shield, ma ptite Mariam, " répliqua Liz avec un clin d'œil moqueur

"Ca a une signification particulière, " dit Emy.

" Edora était le nom de ma mère," expliqua Sara.

"C'est Edora qui nous a aidées à nous former au Beyblade et elle a suivi notre équipe à ses débuts, " continua Liz

" Elle était notre modèle, on l'admirait toutes ! ajouta Alissa. C'est un hommage qu'on lui a rendu en donnant son nom à l'équipe. Quant à « ladies », cela renvoie à notre enfance. Liz, Sara et moi voulions être First Ladie quand nous serions plus grandes !"

"Explication pour Tyson : First Ladie est le nom donné à la femme du président des Etats-Unis," dit Hilary

"Hé ! J'suis pas débile quand même!" Râla ce dernier

"Nous avons longtemps cru qu'une First Ladie était une princesse et toute petite fille rêve d'en devenir une. On voulait même en faire notre métier ! Combien de fois on s'est crêpé le chignon à cause de ça !" Se rappela Liz en riant

"Et pour la petite histoire, conclut Alissa, Edora nous surnommait ses « petites Ladies ». Et depuis, c'est resté !"

"Ce que c'est touchant comme histoire" , soupirant Mariah

"Ce que tu peux être sentimentale ! "railla Kevin

"Alors comme ça, les All Starz vous ont battu de peu en finale ?" reprit Lee

"Et oui ! On l'a eu mauvaise, je vous dis pas ! Se rappela Alissa. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous provoquer! Pour couronner le tout, nous étions tous dans le même lycée ! C'est la « guerre » entre nos deux équipes, même s'il y a eu une trêve temporaire…"

Liz lui fit les gros yeux et Alissa s'interrompit sur le champ.

"Ce qu'ils peuvent nous agacer avec leurs « super-spectres-sophistiqués » " ! Dit Emy

" Ce tournoi est l'occasion de prendre notre revanche, " déclara Sara.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Seulement une chose tracassait toujours la plupart d'entre eux. Ce fut Ray qui brisa le silence :

"Et si vous nous expliquiez la mascarade de toute à l'heure !"

"Ah oui, leur numéro de charme ! S'écria Alissa tout sourire. Un jour, je devrais emprunter la caméra de Susan pour immortaliser ça !"

" Ils sont très… entreprenants, il faut dire," ajouta Tyson avec une grimace

" Michael et Steve cherchent désespérément à séduire Sara et Hilary par tous les moyens."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Oui, mais ils n'ont toujours pas compris que c'était peine perdue ! Ils se cassent les dents sur du béton ! Rit Alissa. Ca fait un moment que ça dure, c'est trop marrant !"

"Ils sont persévérants !" Ajouta Emy qui regardait Sara en riant

"Michael va même jusqu'à flatter Emy pour m'atteindre, c'est pathétique."

"Et Eddy ? C'est après Liz qu'il en a visiblement ! Je crois bien que c'est le pire des 3 !" dit Mariah.

" C'est parce qu'il cherche à la reconquérir!" Clama Alissa, provoquant le choc chez ses amis, comme l'indiquait leur tête effarée.

" ALISSA ! Ca t'arrive de te taire ?" Râla Liz

" Re… « reconquérir » ? " Répéta Ray. Tu veux dire que…

" Liz, t'es sorti avec EDDY, des ALL STARZ ?" s'écria Mariah, yeux exorbités

" OUI ! voila, vous êtes contents ! C'est une simple erreur de jeunesse !" Se justifia Liz rouge comme une tomate

" Mais c'est Eddy quand même !" Réitéra Mariah sidérée

" Ca va on a compris … maugréa l'américaine. J'en suis pas fière, crois-moi !"

" Je ne savais pas ça moi, minauda Max. Petite cachotière ! Enfin je comprends pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas vantée !"

" Eddy qui est un tombeur invétéré et on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, n'a pas supporté de se faire larguer alors il fait tout pour la reconquérir. Liz a terni sa réputation !"

"Je m'en passerai bien de ses plans drague, figure toi!"

Liz était rouge de honte

"Pourquoi tu l'as lâché ?" Demanda Mariam très curieuse

"Si on pouvait éviter le sujet, ça serait gentil, " soupira Liz

" Moi je préfère Ray, décréta Grace en grimpant sur le dos du chinois. Il est plus beau et plus gentil."

Ray sourit à la petite brunette, le teint « légèrement » rosé.

"Evidemment ! Ray est un tombeur ! Faut voir un peu le succès qu'il a dans notre village ! Et dans la région même !" Déclara Mariah , faisant virer les joues du chinois au rouge écrevisse

"Sympa pour nous Mariah", maugréa Lee.

" Y'a même pas de comparaison à faire ! C'est quand même EDDY !" Renchérit Alissa

" Merci, Alissa, " dit Ray avec une grimace, peu flatté d'être comparé au All Starz

" Vous non plus n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier les All Starz, " remarqua Sara

" Bof, ils ne me dérangent pas plus que ça, seulement, ils sont vraiment trop flambeurs !" Dit Tyson

" Et puis il faut dire aussi que Steve colle d'un peu trop près Hilary," laissa échapper Liz volontairement

Sa remarque en fit sourire plus d'un. Tyson arqua le sourcil et Hilary donna un coup de pied à son amie.

" Et bien pour ma part, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à les supporter, dit Ray la mine sombre. C'est plus fort que moi. Et je sais que Kai pense comme moi"

Le russe acquiesça silencieusement.

" Il faut dire qu'ils nous ont pris de haut avec leur technologie de pointe au tournoi américain, ajouta Max. Il a fallu s'adapter."

"Mais moi, je crois que c'est Eddy qui l'exaspère le plus, n'est-ce pas Ray ? Demanda Mariah avec un sourire. Que de bonnes raisons de le détester !"

"C'est surtout que Ray ne semble pas avoir digéré sa défaite contre lui," dit Tyson

"Il t'a battu ?" Demanda Liz incrédule

" Ouais…" grogna le chinois, gêné.

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, pardon, s'excusa Liz mais avec Driger tu es largement meilleur que lui !"

"Evidemment ! Approuva Mariah. Ce n'était qu'une petite baisse de régime ! Ray le bat à plat de couture tous les jours!"

"Mariah, t'as fini de l'encenser ? A croire que Ray est parfait… " s'exaspéra Lee.

" Manquait plus que Lee soit jaloux… soupira Kevin. Les White Tigers sont tombés bien bas…"

"Kevin, je rigolerai le jour où tu seras vert de jalousie, le nargua Mariah. Ca arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses," ajouta t-elle en lançant des coups d'œil vers Emy.

"J'espère que tu prendras ta revanche, reprit Liz. Moi j'en aurais pas l'occasion pendant ce tournoi alors fais lui ravaler sa fierté si tu en as l'occasion !"

"Promis," répondit Ray lui souriant

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Monsieur Seiji, le directeur, les interpella dans le grand hall

"Demain soir, une petite réception est organisée pour célébrer l'ouverture du tournoi. Tous les beybladeurs y sont conviés. Un groupe de musique a été engagé pour égayer la soirée."

"Trop bien !"

"C'est une bonne idée, on va pouvoir faire connaissance avec nos futurs adversaires."

"Dites, il faudra être bien habillé ?" s'inquiéta Mariah.

"Mariah, on a dit « réception », pas « Bal » ou « soirée de gala » !"

"Et il y aura de quoi manger aussi ?" Demanda Tyson.

"Bien évidemment, un buffet froid sera à votre disposition. Veuillez m'excuser, une équipe vient d'arriver."

Le directeur s'éloigna, laissant le groupe commenter la nouvelle.

"et si nous allions nous promener ? proposa Ozuma. On ne compte pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui et attaquer fort demain"

"Idem pour nous, dit Lee. Je te suis !"

"Oui, on va se dégourdir les jambes, ça ne va pas nous faire de mal, ajouta Mariam. Et vous les filles, vous venez ?"

Les Ladies Edora se tournèrent vers leur capitaine.

"C'est d'accord, approuva Sara. Allez y, moi je vais rester."

"Tu vas…" murmura Liz

"Oui, coupa Sara. C'est le moment. Il y a une salle que je peux utiliser."

"Bon courage alors ! (Puis, plus fort, en s'agrippant au bras du Saint Shield) Joseph, tu viens j'espère ?"

"Pourquoi, j'ai le choix ?"

"Non!" répliqua l'américaine aux cheveux rouges avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Il ne restait plus que les Bladebreakers. Tyson regarda Kai avec des yeux de cocker

"Ce n'est pas en prenant ton chien battu que tu vas m'amadouer, dit Kai en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es pitoyable. Tu n'es pas au bagne quand même !"

"Oui…mais des fois, tu te conduis comme un véritable geôlier !"

"Un conseil mon vieux: tais-toi si tu ne veux pas mettre Kai de mauvaise humeur et si tu vaux avoir la chance de voir la lumière du jour pendant le tournoi", plaisanta Max

"A moins que tu ais besoin que je te tienne la main pour traverser la rue, ironisa Kai, pas besoin de me supplier pour sortir."

"Alors t'es d'accord ? on peut y aller ?"

"Oui ! Répondit Kai, agacé. Hors de ma vue !"

"Faudra pas me le dire deux fois !" Dit Tyson en s'éloignant, comprenant qu'il mettait son capitaine en rogne

"Il suffisait simplement de demander", rit Max.

"Je vais rester ici et travailler ici avec Dizzi," fit savoir Kenny

"Hors de question Chef ! Coupa Hilary. Tu viens avec nous ! Tu vas assez t'abrutir comme ça pendant le tournoi alors décompresse un peu !"

"Tu ne viens pas Kai ?" Demanda Max

"Non je vais m'entraîner."

"Je reste avec toi," décida Ray

"Ouiiii ! Moi aussii ! Moi aussi je reste !" Décréta Grace en sautillant autour du chinois

"Sûrement pas ! la stoppa liz. Tu viens avec moi. Laisse Ray respirer un peu !"

"T'es vraiment pas coooool !"

"Ne fais pas ta petite fille capricieuse Gracie, prévint Liz en fronçant les sourcils. Et je suis « coooool » !"

"Ce n'est pas grave Liz, Grace peut rester avec moi, elle ne me dérange pas."

"Non, Ray, elle est…"

"Ne t'en fais pas, je la garde. Y'a aucun problème. (Il se penche vers Grace) on va faire une partie, d'accord mademoiselle ?"

"Ouaiiiis ! Super ! Trop cool ! (tire la langue à sa sœur) Et toc ! Ray est cool lui !"

"Ray tu es sûr que…"

"Liz, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite d'un moment de tranquillité !" Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil

"Eud d'ac…d'accord. Merci", capitula Liz.

"Allez hop, on y va !"

La joyeuse prit la direction de la sortie tandis que Kai, Ray et Grace sur son dos prirent la direction des annexes où étaient installés les bey-stadiums. Sara quant à elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, dans une des salles d'entraînement vide, Grace était assise en tailleur, très sage, et observait bouche bée le combat entre Ray et Kai

"Driger !"

"Dranzer, attaque !"

Au moment où les majestueux spectres sortirent, Grace ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'admiration :

"Ouuuuaaaaahhhhhh !"

Kai gagna la partie. Ray récupéra sa toupie après avoir félicité son capitaine et s'approcha de la fillette

"Alors ?"

"Alors c'était super génial !"

"Je t'ai entendu pousser un cri, tu n'as pas eu peur ?"

"Peur ? Pas-du-tout ! Moi aussi j'ai un spectre j'te signale !" rappela Grace fièrement

"Oh c'est vrai pardon"

"J'aime bien l'oiseau rouge de Kai !"

Ray éclata de rire à l'expression « oiseau rouge »

"c'est un phénix !"

"Il est très beau ton phénix, Kai !" Fit la fillette avec un grand sourire

"Merci Grace."

Elle lui fit son plus beau des sourire et Kai le lui rendit, fait plutôt exceptionnel. La magie de l'enfance avait encore frappé !

"Le mien n'est pas très joli…"

"L'important n'est pas qu'il soit beau mais puissant," lui dit Kai

"Oui d'accord mais heureusement qu'il est rose ! Et puis celui de Liz il est beau et super puissant !"

"Dralon ?" questionna Ray

"Oui, c'est ça. Il est troooop beau. C'est pour ça que Liz doit le retrouver ! Et puis elle peut pas jouer, c'est pas drôle et elle est malheureuse!"

"Oui… Et si on la faisait cette partie ?" enchaîna Ray

"Ouiiiii ! Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de voir Lizzie mon spectre !"

Grace se démena comme un beau petit diable, avec Lizzie, son spectre rose qui ressemblait à un gros lézard, attaquait sans cesse Driger. Ray jouait largement en dessous, histoire de faire durer la partie qui aurait dû être vite réglé ! Mais il ne voulait pas vexer la fillette qui prenait le match très à cœur. Le russe et le chinois durent avouer qu'elle se débrouillait bien pour ses 6 ans.

"oh , la place est prise."

Ray et Grace interrompirent leur partie. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte. 2 jeunes filles et un jeune homme se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Il y a d'autres arènes si vous voulez vous entraîner," dit Ray aimablement.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'avança vers eux suivie de son amie. La première s'approcha. C'était une grande brune, les cheveux très noires, long et ondulés. Ses yeux mauves étaient étincelants et regardaient Ray intensément.

"On ne voudrait pas vous déranger…" fit-elle sans détacher son regard, ce qui mit le chinois un peu mal à l'aise

" La salle est ouverte à tout le monde."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et aperçut Grace qui la regardait, les yeux plissés

"oh qu'elle est adorable !" S'exclama t-elle en s'accroupissant

Grace détourna la tête et s'agrippa à la jambe de Ray :

"On est timide on dirait, continua la brune. Tu as bien un prénom ma mignonne ?"

Grace ne répondit pas. Ray lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste fraternel pour la rassurer.

"Cette demoiselle s'appelle Grace , elle a 6 ans."

"C'est charmant !"

"Je m'appelle Ray et voici Kai."

"Nous savons qui vous êtes. Les célèbres Bladebeakers. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Bianca, ma coéquipière Erin et mon capitaine adossé contre le mur, Ren."

Erin était blonde, les cheveux mi-long, les yeux ambrés. Elle s'inclina pour saluer et lança un regard provocateur à l'intention de Kai. Celui resta de marbre. Le Ren en question ne bougea pas, les bras toujours croisés. Il fit un simple signe de tête.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir. Bianca leur sourit.

"On s'entraînera plus tard. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir très bientôt. Au revoir Ray."

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent avec Ren et disparurent dans le couloir.

Ray regarda Grace qui s'agrippa toujours à sa jambe. Elle avait perdu son sourire

"Ca va Grace ?"

"Je les aime pas…."

Ray ne dit rien pas plus que Kai qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'intrusion des deux jeunes filles. Il approuva intérieurement la fillette

Dans le couloir menant à l'annexe, les Ladies Edora suivies du reste de la troupe faisaient un boucan d'enfer, les discussions allant bon train.

"Alors Sara, ça a été ? demanda Liz. Tu as l'air d'être épuisée"

"Le morceau était bien ? Pas trop dans le grave ?" s'inquiéta Alissa

"C'était parfait !" déclara Sara les joues rouges

"J'ai hâte de voir ça !" Dit Hilary

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas, Hilary…"

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Erin, Bianca et Ren marchaient dans leur direction. La troupe se rangea un peu pour les laisser passer. Arrivée à la hauteur de Liz, Bianca la jaugea avec un sourire.

"Bonjour" fit-elle

Liz ne répondit rien, un peu surprise par la manière dont elle l'avait dévisagée.

Une fois les 3 inconnus partis :

"c'est qui celle là ?" lâcha Mariah

"Plutôt mignonne en tout cas."

En voyant sa grande sœur entrer, Grace se précipita vers elle. Liz la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant affectueusement.

"Alors chipie, tu as été sage j'espère ?"

"Comme une image," fit la fillette avec un visage d'ange

"Mouais…"fit Liz sceptique

"Elle a été adorable, confirma Ray. N'est-ce pas Kai ?"

"Hmmm"

Liz poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'osait imaginer si Grace avait été infecte avec lui !

"Tu sais Liz, j'ai vu Driger le tigre et Dranzer le…le…"

"Phénix, " lui souffla Ray

"Le Phénix de Kai, acheva Grace toute contente. Et puis avec Ray on a joué mais j'ai perdu !"

"C'est pas grave ! Tu as pu lui montrer Lizzie !"

"Ouiiiii !"

"Chic le rose pas vrai ?" Fit Liz en riant à l'intention de Ray

" Très tendance !"

"Merci d'avoir joué les baby-sitters"

"Ce fut un plaisir !"

" Dites les gars, intervint Tyson, c'étaient qui les 2 filles qui viennent de sortir ? Vous faisiez quoi avec ces charmantes demoiselles ?"

"Seulement connaissance. On ne sait même pas dans quelle équipe elles jouent."

"Quelles drôles de filles ! t'as vu comment la brune t'a dévisagée Liz ?" demanda Mariam

"Oui, j'avais remarqué, j'étais trop surprise pour répondre à son bonjour."

"J'ai pas aimé leur attitude, dit Alissa. La blonde a fait pareil avec Sara."

"Je les aime pas," murmura Grace

"Moi non plus Gracie, moi non plus !"

Ils se retrouvèrent pour dîner. Ils passèrent à table après avoir rassemblé une nouvelle fois les tables, les 4 équipes plus soudées que jamais.

"Alors Ally, tu les vois ?"

"Non, elles ne sont pas là," répondit Alissa en scrutant la salle.

"Vous cherchez qui ?" demanda Emy

"Les deux filles qu'on a croisées toute à l'heure"

"Bah, laisse tomber Ally, fit Liz. TYSON ! TOUCHE PAS A MA TARTE !"

"Quelque chose ne va pas Kai ?" Demanda discrètement Sara en voyant le russe plongé dans ses pensées

"Hum ce n'est rien."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et fut envahi d'un nouveau flot d'images. Des images brouillées par de la pluie, beaucoup de pluie, un rire d'enfant mais un rire lointain interrompu par un claquement soudain. Et Dranzer…une nouvelle fois.

Kai émergea de sa torpeur et vit ce qui avait forcément provoqué sa vision. Il avait sa main posée sur celle de Sara, tous deux voulant se saisir du pichet d'eau. Il vit les grands yeux rubis de l'américaine plein d'incompréhension.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Kai ne répondit pas, se leva de sa chaise

"Je remonte".

"Quoi ? Déjà ?" S'étonna Tyson

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il quitta le restaurant, très perturbé, Sara le suivant d'un regard perplexe

Le repas continua dans une ambiance bon enfant. Lee et Ozuma discutaient bruyamment sous le regard exaspéré de Mariah ; Joseph était coincé entre sa sœur et Liz qui, elle, jetait un œil à sa petite sœur en face d'elle : Grace avait tenu à manger entre Ray, son nouveau chouchou et Tyson.

Au moment où le groupe allait sortir, Joseph tapota sur l'épaule de Liz pour attirer son attention : les All Starz venaient de faire leur entrée dans le restaurant. Elle eut le temps de voir Eddy foncer sur elle.

"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! " Soupira l'américaine en levant les yeux au ciel

" Tiens, v'là face de rat" , commenta Grace en chuchotant

Ray qui l'avait entendu l'interrogea du regard

" J'l'aime pas, il harcèle ma sœur, et il est bête en plus !"

" Quel dommage Liz ! On ne fait que se croiser !" Se lamenta Eddy

" Oh oui, quel dommage…" railla Liz, exaspérée

Eddy voulut tenter un rapprochement mais Liz eut le réflexe de lui barrer la route en tendant la main. La paume de sa main percuta le front du jeune homme qui fut stoppé dans son élan

" N'y songe même pas ! Menaça t-elle. Tu m'oublies !"

" Mais Lizzie…"

" C'EST LIZ ! Et tu ne devrais même pas me parler !"

" Elle n'y va pas un peu fort là ? " Chuchota Mariam à Alissa qui retenait son fou rire, en voyant les tentatives de Steve et Michael se solder par des échecs

"Non, pas-du-tout ! "

Liz scruta le visage d'Eddy : le rictus qui l'éclairait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

" C'est quoi ce sourire sadique ?"

" On joue à quitte ou double." Dit-il soudain sérieux

" C'est-à-dire ? C'est quoi encore ce plan foireux ?" demanda Liz en plissant les yeux, sentant le coup fourré

" C'est simple chère Liz : un duel. Si je perds, je te laisse tranquille"

"Et si tu gagnes ?"

" Si je gagne…tu seras ma cavalière pour la soirée d'ouverture demain soir, et sur ton 31, s'il te plaît."

" PARDON? "S'écria Liz aussi sidérée que le reste du groupe et que les All Starz

"C'est équitable non ?" Dit Eddy en se détachant de l'américaine.

" Tu me lâcherais les baskets, tu ne t'approcherais plus à moins de 20 mètres enfin la totale?"

" C'est ça. Mais si je gagne, tu sors avec moi TOUTE LA SOIREE"

"Mouais…"

" Très fort Eddy, congratula Steve! Il est vraiment très fort!"

" Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut" ajouta Michael

" Non mais vous allez vous taire! c'est vraiment puéril!" Vociféra Emily

"Alors ce duel au beyblade ?" insista Eddy

" Liz ! tu ne vas pas accepter quand même?" s'écria Alissa.

" Ce n'est pas équitable !" renchérit Hilary

" Comment tu comptes t-y prendre sans…"

" Ok, c'est d'accord, " coupa Liz décidée.

" Mais enfin Liz ! T'es pas sérieuse ?"

" Si."

"Laisse faire Ally," conseilla Sara.

Eddy fit un clin d'œil à Liz.

"Alors ma belle, on la fait quand cette partie ?"

"Maintenant."

Liz et Eddy s'éloignèrent vers l'annexe, suivis des Bladebreakers, des Ladies Edora, des Saint Shield, des White Tigers et des All Starz

"Mais ça va être disproportionné comme match !" Souffla Lee.

"Liz sans spectre contre Eddy et son spectre hyper sophistiqué, c'est perdu d'avance," continua Tyson

"Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?" demanda Mariam

"Faut pas chercher à comprendre, Liz est impulsive, expliqua Hilary. Ca ne t'inquiète pas, Sara ?"

"Pas le moins du monde ! Dit Sara en riant. J'ai hâte de voir ça !"

Tout le monde la regarda, une goutte derrière la tête : elle semblait bien être la seule à se réjouir de cette confrontation !

"Elle doit sacrément lui en vouloir pour accepter un tel défi," commenta Joseph

"Dis donc Ray, t'as un sacré challenger là, susurra Mariah. Eddy des All Starz, c'est un comble ! Non vraiment, c'est…"

"C'est bon Mariah, garde ta salive pour encourager Liz, elle va en avoir besoin," coupa Ray

* * *

salut à toutes! Je suis navrée, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews cette fois çi parce que en ce moment, je devrais avoir le nez dans mes bouquins pour mes partiels qui commencent demain! Mais ca ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des commentaires!

Je viens de me rapeller que j'ai fait une erreur: c'est contre Steve que Ray a perdu et non contre Eddy! Mais bon, tant pis!

Vos impressions! Et gros m pour celles qui ont des examens!

GROS BISOUS!


	15. Chapitre 14: Eddy contre Liz

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES.**

**Chapitre 14** : Eddy contre Liz

Liz et Eddy se faisaient à présent face de part et d'autre de l'arène. Les autres prirent place tout autour. En ce début de soirée, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans l'annexe d'entraînement mais quelques curieux se joignirent au groupe. Tyson était parti en hâte chercher son capitaine qui avait disparu du dîner. Après maintes supplications, Kai avait finalement consenti à suivre son coéquipier. Ce pourrait être intéressant après tout…

Les yeux émeraude de Liz brillaient de détermination mais certains observateurs pouvaient y lire une certaine appréhension.

- Elle a l'air plutôt motivé, remarqua Ozuma, tant mieux !

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne en duel bien qu'elle n'ait pas son spectre, reconnut Lee.

- C'est carrément une kamikaze ! s'exclama Alissa un « brin » énervée. Elle est complètement folle de se frotter à Eddy dans cette situation !

- Et c'est toi qui la traites de folle ? Railla Sara avec un rictus. Laisse là donc régler son problème toute seule. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- J'en suis pas sûre moi, bougonna Alissa. Tu sais, t'es louche Sara ! Ajouta t-elle suspicieusement en regardant la mine satisfaite de sa capitaine. Ca a l'air de te réjouir ce duel !

- C'est un match amical je te rappelle…

- Oui mais quand même ! s'entêta la jeune fille aux cheveux prune. C'est une sortie avec Eddy à la clé ! C'est pas rien !

- Tu vas la mettre en veilleuse ? Fit Joseph d'un ton moqueur. Tu t'arrêtes jamais ma parole !

- Mais… ? Mais… ? Bégaya Alissa outrée

- Sara, intervint Hilary en bon médiateur, ce que veut dire Alissa c'est qu'on a un peu peur pour Liz. Bien qu'elle soit très forte, sans spectre contre Eddy, elle n'a aucune chance et son moral risque d'en prendre un coup alors qu'elle vient out juste de remonter la pente !

- Mais arrêtez un peu de stresser ! Soupira Sara exaspérée. Vous êtes pénibles à la fin ! C'est son choix, respectez-le ! Y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Maintenant taisez vous, elle a besoin de concentration.

Finalement ce fut tout le groupe qui se tut, attendant le coup d'envoi

Sara qui n'avait pas lâché Liz du regard croisa les bras et attendit patiemment le début du duel.

Les All Starz avaient également pris place au bord de l'arène

- Vas-y Eddy ! Encouragea Michael. Notre honneur est en jeu mon vieux !

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre honneur de beybladeur dont il est question, siffla Emily. Vous êtes réellement pathétiques tous les trois, ce n'est pas un tournoi de Don Juan que je sache !

Eddy fit un clin d'œil à ses deux complices et porta son attention à son adversaire. Il tenait son lanceur, prêt à jouer. Il regarda Liz avec un sourire :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ce duel ?

- Et comment !

- Alors prépare ta plus belle robe car demain soir tu seras rien qu'à moi ! Je ferai des envieux je pense...

Cette remarque valut quelques soupirs blasés et quelques regards noirs dans l'assemblée des spectateurs (Devinez qui ? ). Liz ne répondit rien mais la dernière phrase d'Eddy la stimula davantage. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_- Pitié non, pas sa cavalière pour toute une soirée ! L'enfer ! Allez, tu DOIS le battre, ce flambeur !_

Elle arma son lanceur et regarda sa toupie. Ses yeux fixèrent l'endroit où son médaillon aurait dû se trouver. Elle se sentit soudain un peu anxieuse.

- Dralon…

- Psssst ! Liz !

Liz releva la tête et regarda Mariam qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Cette dernière s'approcha et lui murmura :

- Ecoute, on sait tous ici que tu as relevé ce défi sur un coup de tête et que maintenant tu es au pied du mur. Par fierté, tu ne peux plus reculer.

L'expression que Liz afficha lui confirma ses propos

- Tu n'as pas ton spectre pour te soutenir mais aies foi en tes capacités. Ta toupie te reflète. Et surtout, n'oublie pas que même si Dralon n'est pas avec toi, sa force imprègne ta toupie. Concentre toi, tu devrais le sentir. Cela t'aidera.

- C'est exactement ce que Ray m'avait dit…

- C'est normal, c'est lui qui me l'a enseigné, avoua la Saint Shield avec un clin d'œil. Allez courage !

- Merci.

Liz se sentit plus en confiance. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa toupie rouge et la fixa à son lanceur. Elle regarda furtivement ses amis. Sara, les bras croisés semblait impatiente, Mariah leva son pouce en signe de soutien, Alissa bouillait sur place, furax ; Mariam lui fit un clin d'œil complice et flanqua un coup de coude à son petit frère pour qu'il fasse de même ; Grace, sur les épaules de Ray, lançait des regards meurtriers à Eddy et lui faisait des grimaces. Quant au chinois, il lui souriait.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Max aux deux beybladeurs

Eddy et Liz acquiescèrent

- 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse !

Les deux toupies fusèrent au centre de l'arène

- Elle a un puissant lancer, ce doit être un des points forts des Ladies Edora, observa Ozuma en se remémorant son duel contre Sara

-Liz est très forte, confirma Emy, seulement elle n'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps…

Hilary et Ray échangèrent un regard. Le duel de Liz contre les deux gars leur revint en mémoire. C'était le seul depuis des mois.

- Bah, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, Fit Tyson confiant.

- Oui mais elle n'a pas de spectre ! grogna Alissa pour la énième fois. Sans Dralon…

- Tais-toi un peu Alissa ! Fit Sara en élevant la voix et en détournant pour la première fois le regard de Liz. On le sait ça ! Encourage là plutôt que de râler !

Alissa se tut sur le champ, surprise par le ton dur employé par sa capitaine mais lui tourna le dos, boudeuse.

- Allez Liz ! On est tous avec toi ! encouragea Tyson

- Ouais ! Vas-y Grande sœur ! Eclate cette face de rat ! Cria Grace en gigotant sur les épaules de Ray qui se maintenait tant bien que mal en équilibre

- Charmante, ta petite sœur ! fit Eddy

- C'est contagieux chez nous l'allergie aux All Starz, toi particulièrement, répliqua Liz

Les deux toupies continuaient de s'entrechoquer durement, provoquant des étincelles. Liz résistait bien mais on sentait qu'Eddy était en train de prendre le dessus niveau puissance.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à la fin ? D'habitude, il attaque aussitôt mais là, il se contente de simples contacts. _

Liz regarda Eddy qui affichait toujours son fichu rictus

_- Il attend que ce soit moi qui l'attaque. En continuant comme ça il va m'avoir à l'usure, songea-t-elle sentant déjà ses forces faiblir. Et ce n'est pas le genre de combat que je pratique, il le sait. Et en plus il me provoque ! Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…_

Sa toupie rouge se détacha de celle d'Eddy et amorça de grands tours au bord de l'arène en accélérant sa vitesse de rotation tandis que celle de l'américain continuait tranquillement de tourner au centre. Un grand sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage

- Alors on décide de passer à l'offensive ?

- Elle est suicidaire, ne pouvaitt s'empêcher de déclarer Alissa, le dos toujours tourné à l'arène (et à Sara) mais observant le duel du coin de l'oeil

_- Eddy attend vraiment que je l'attaque de plein fouet…si c'est comme ça…_

Sur l'extrême bordure de l'arène, la toupie rouge de Liz arrêta ses grands tours et descendit en piquet vers le centre, pleine puissance.

- Parfait ! se réjouit Eddy ! Trypio ! A toi de jouer ! ... QUOI ?

Au moment du point d'impact, au lieu de percuter la toupie d'Eddy de plein fouet, La toupie rouge la frôla et se mit à lui tourner autour en la serrant de prêt à une vitesse fulgurante, provocant des jets d'étincelles. A cause de la vitesse de la toupie rouge, Trypio n'avait aucun moyen de se détacher et donc aucun moyen d'agir tant que Liz avait décidé de le coller. Il était annihilé. Une fumée commençait à se dégager comme si Trypio était en train se consumer sur place

- Alors surpris ? demanda Liz, ravie de son plan. Je te connais Eddy, d'habitude tu es plus offensif. Tu as voulu me contraindre à t'attaquer…mais pas de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais très bien que ta défense consiste à renvoyer l'attaque de ton adversaire au moment de l'impact. Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup à en championnat, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois !

- Quel coup de maître ! S'exclama Mariah ! bravo Liz !

Même Alissa se retourna pour admirer la stratégie de son amie, poussant un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentie rassurée. Ray, quant à lui, resta silencieux, tout comme Sara, nullement surpris par son jeu fougueux et imprévisible mais impressionné par sa volonté et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait.

- C'est très astucieux de sa part, dit Kenny. Eddy ne peut pas se défendre comme il le souhaite, Il joue sur la rapidité de l'attaque percutante de son adversaire pour le lui renvoyer de plein fouet après absorption. En évitant de le percuter et en déviant sa trajectoire au dernier moment tout en le serrant de près, Liz l'a pris à son propre jeu.

- Wouah, elle se débrouille plutôt bien ! Bien joué Liz ! Dit Tyson les mains en porte voix

- Impressionnant, Ajouta Kai à voix basse

- Elle a dû le ressentir, murmura Mariam pour elle-même

-De quoi ?Questionna Joseph

- C'est une preuve que son spectre est très puissant…continua Mariam

Joseph leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ouh, Eddynouchet s'est fait avoir en beauté! nargua Steve

- Elle t'en veut vraiment à mort ma parole ! Ajouta Michael en éclatant de rire. Ne pas jouer avec les nerfs des filles !

- Fermez là tous les deux ! gronda Emily. Eddy ! Bouge toi ! Tu es ridicule !

- J'avoue qu'elle m'a surprise, dit Ozuma. C'est rudement bien pensé. Encore un effort et la toupie d'Eddy va s'arrêter.

- Elle de la ressource ! Ajouta Lee tout aussi bluffé

- Mais elle commence à sérieusement s'épuiser, coupa Ray le regard rivé sur le combat.

- Et Eddy n'a pas encore tout montré…ou tout sorti, ajouta Max

En effet la rotation de la toupie de Liz autour de la toupie d'Eddy commençait à ralentir, permettant un regain de puissance favorable à Trypio.

- Cela lui a demandé énormément d'énergie et de concentration de faire ça, expliqua Mariam. Elle a usé toute sa puissance

- Avec Dralon, Eddy n'aurait pas vu le jour, c'est une certitude, ajouta Sara. Probablement que sa toupie aurait même volé en éclats.

- A vous entendre parler, on croirait que Liz a perdu ! rétorqua Mariah fâchée. Ne l'enterrez pas trop vite !

- Regarde Mariah.

Ray lui désigna Liz. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, les poings serrés montraient que la jeune fille faiblissait à vue d'œil.

- Elle est à bout de force.

A coté, Eddy était tout pimpant, quoiqu'un peu en colère de ce retournement de situation

- J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu chère Liz, je reconnais bien là ton audace, consentit-il avec un sourire. C'était bien essayé. Mais il en faut plus pour m'abattre, tu devrais le savoir. Trypio !

- Oh non, gémit Mariah en se cachant les yeux, il invoque son spectre !

Une lueur blanche émana de sa toupie et un immense scorpion en sortit, se dressant devant Liz, épuisée.

- C'est de la triche ! S'écria Alissa furieuse

- C'est dans les règles que je sache, répliqua Emily. C'est loyal…revoie ton Beyblade !

- Oui mais…

- Ca suffit Alissa, coupa calmement Sara.

Son regard dissuada la cousine de Max de poursuivre.

Quand à Liz, elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectre d'Eddy bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu et affronté. Mais cette fois, il lui semblait gigantesque et invincible. A bout de force, elle posa un genou à terre.

- On renverse la vapeur. Trypio ! Attaque du tir venimeux ! Ordonna Eddy

Liz sut à ce moment qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne chercha même pas à se mettre en mode défense.

L'attitude de son adversaire déconcerta Eddy. Il connaissait Liz pour l'avoir affrontée plusieurs fois : il connaissait sa puissance, ses ressources, sa volonté et sa détermination. La voir ainsi baisser les bras face à son attaque qu'elle avait déjà contrer le laissa surpris.

La toupie rouge encaissa l'attaque et fut éjecter à plusieurs mètres hors de l'arène, frôlant la joue de Liz qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux baissés.

Le dénouement du match s'effectua en silence, certains pas trop surpris d'autres hébétés comme les All Starz. A bout de forces, Liz s'affaissa sur le sol en frappant rageusement le sol. A son grand soulagement, Eddy ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

- Tu as gagné, fit sombrement Liz, tu auras ce que tu voudras.

- Oui… Il semblait plutôt désemparé que ravi.

Le groupe s'approcha de Liz, avachie sur le sol. Grace se planta devant elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, la regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets.

- Ca va Liz ? T'as mal ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Ca va ma puce, je n'ai rien…

Mariam lui tendit sa toupie et lui sourit :

- Allez, Liz, ne soit pas triste, tu t'es démené comme un beau petit diable !

- Mariam a raison, appuya son petit frère

- Ca ne sert à rien, je suis faible…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! intervint Sara en la relevant. Je connais l'étendue de ton talent mais je t'avoue que tu as réussi quelque chose dont je ne serais cru capable de réaliser sans Dralon. Il t'a manqué de l'énergie, c'est tout.

- Tu ne nous a pas déçu, au contraire, la rassura Ray avec un sourire

- Mariam, dit Liz, j'ai suivi ton conseil et…

- Et ?

- Et j'ai ressenti un peu de lui…en moi…

- Je suis enchantée de l'entendre, je n'en ai jamais douté !

- C'est grâce à ça que j'ai piégé Eddy.

- Cela prouve par ailleurs que ton spectre est très puissant et que vous êtres profondément attachés l'un à l'autre, expliqua Mariam. J'ai hâte de le voir ton fameux Dralon !

- Merci pour le conseil en tout cas !

- Oh, mais c'est mon « maître » qu'il faut remercier ! Fit Mariam en désignant Ray

Liz s'inclina avec un sourire malicieux devant lui, comme un disciple face à son maître, faisant naître un léger voile rosée sur les joues du chinois

- Liz ?

Eddy s'approcha du groupe. Liz se redressa et lui fit face.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de te défendre ? pourquoi as-tu baissé les bras ? Je suis déçu que tu…

- Espèce de tricheur ! S'emporta Alissa en se planta devant lui et en le pointant du doigt. Tu as profité de sa faiblesse ! C'est mesquin !

- Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante Alissa, répliqua Emily

- De quelle faiblesse parles-tu ? Demanda Eddy

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Vous êtes des sournois et vous faites tout pour arriver à vos fins !

- Alissa…tenta Max

- Alissa, coupa Sara, je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant, ni aucun d'eux d'ailleurs, ajouta t-elle en regardant les All Starz un par un

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé savoir ? Demanda Emily

- Liz n'a plus de spectre, on le lui a volé, expliqua Sara

Les All Starz dévisagèrent Sara avec des yeux ronds puis ils portèrent leur attention vers la concernée, qui préféra détourner les yeux

- Quoi ? C'est sérieux ?

- On a l'air de plaisanter peut-être ? S'énerva Alissa rouge de colère

- Zen, Alissa, cool…apaisa Tyson en faisant les gestes « zen ».

- Apparemment, non, ce n'est pas une blague, dit Eddy les sourcils légèrement froncés, nous n'en savions rien, je vous le promets. Liz, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Par fierté ! répondit Liz en levant la tête. Tu n'aurais pas joué le jeu si tu avais su. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce duel si tu le savais si disproportionné ? insista Eddy

Liz le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi

- Je ne reculerai devant rien pour que tu me fiches la paix !

Eddy eut un sursaut devant cette poussée d'orgueil mais un nouveau sourire conquit se dessina sur son visage

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé toute ta fougue, se réjouit-il. Sincèrement, je suis désolé pour Dralon et j'avoue que sans spectre, tu m'as donné quelques sueurs froides ! Mais un défi est un défi, Lizzie…donc demain soir, tu seras ma cavalière pour TOUTE la soirée !

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, confirma Liz de mauvaise grâce

- Si tu pouvais mettre une mini-jupe…

- N'ABUSE PAS NON PLUS ! Mais jusque là, tu me fous la paix, compris ?

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, beauté, dit Eddy en s'éloignant, après avoir jeté un regard en biais à Ray

Une fois les All Starz partis, Mariah prit une Liz excédée par le bras et semblait profondément peinée

- Ma pôôôvre Liz, te coltiner Eddy toute une soirée ! Quel calvaire !

- Si tu tentes de la réconforter, c'est pas gagné, railla Kevin. Tu enfonces le clou là !

- Je savais que c'était à quitte ou double, j'ai tenté ma chance mais il faut savoir perdre…même si contre Eddy, c'est particulièrement difficile de l'admettre et à digérer!

Ses amis sourirent. Liz ne semblait pas démoralisée. Celle-ci prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras :

- Une chose est sûre, ce duel m'a donné envie de reprendre l'entraînement ! déclara t-elle

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle, félicita Max

- Bonne résolution Liz, approuva Sara avec un sourire. Je suis fière de toi.

- Dis donc Parker ! Interpella Alissa les mains sur les hanches, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que Liz fasse ce duel ?

- Entre autre, oui, avoua Sara, on peut remercier Eddy ! mais aussi parce que c'était vraiment trop drôle !

Alissa regarda sa capitaine, une goutte derrière la tête. Plutôt rare de voir Sara comme ça !

- Par moment, je me demande si c'est toujours la vraie Sara Parker que j'ai en face de moi…

- Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés ! Remarqua Hilary en riant.

- Et si on profitait de cette soirée pour s'entraîner un peu, vu que tout le monde a déserté, proposa Max

- Le tournoi débute dans deux jours, rappela Ozuma

- Allez au boulot !

Dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun investit une arène

Non loin de là, une silhouette se mouva vers la sortie, les yeux noirs brillants, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment intéressant…

Kai se retourna brusquement vers la porte. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis reporta son attention au groupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce furent Monsieur Dickenson, Susan et Judy qui les cherchaient partout qui durent sévir pour les obliger à aller se coucher. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise en voyant Liz combattre contre Joseph autour d'une arène… comme une beybladeuse

- Quoi ? S'écria Susan, tu t'es battue contre Eddy et j'ai manqué ça ? Ce n'est pas Dieu possible ! Et pas l'un d'entre vous n'est venu me chercher ! Dire que j'aurai pu filmer le retour de Liz au Beyblade… quelle séquence !

- C'est vraiment pas grave Susan…fit Liz, soulagée d'avoir échapper à l'objectif de Susan…mais pas de Dizzi

- Dis moi Kenny, aurais-tu quelques images ou au moins quelques données sur ce match ? demanda Judy

- Bien sûr, j'ai tout le match, Dizzi s'est fait un plaisir de tout enregistrer !

- Parfait ! Liz, je pourrais t'aider à t'améliorer et trouver de nouvelles combinaisons, provisoires évidemment, le temps que Dralon te soit …rendu.

- D'accord, merci Judy.

- Ooooooh Liz ! Je suis si émue ! Dit Susan en étouffant à moitié la jeune fille tant elle la serrait

- Elle prend ça très à cœur, commenta Mariah

- Bien les jeunes, maintenant il est temps de dormir, ordonna Mr Dickenson, si vous voulez être en forme pour le tour préliminaire !

Chacune des équipes regagna sa suite.

Les Bladebreakers parlèrent un moment du duel

- Qu'est-ce ça doit donner quandLiz a son spectre ? Fit Tyson. Et dire que là, elle n'avait aucun entraînement depuis des mois ! Elle aurait été un adversaire redoutable !

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, confirma Max. Avant qu'elle ne perde son spectre, Liz m'a battu

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête de demeuré Tyson, soupira Kai en voyant son coéquipier la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Max n'est pas non plus invincible

- Je le sais ça mais battre un double champion du monde, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

- Ca vous donne une idée, sachant que les autres Edora sont de la même trempe mais avec des styles diamétralement opposés, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir si nous les rencontrons. D'autant plus qu'elles sont très soudées, c'est une force à ne pas négliger.

- C'est clair ! Approuva Tyson. Vous avez vu la réaction d'Alissa ? Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Liz ! Sans parler de Sara qui use de tous les moyens pour le faire rejouer.

- Elles entretiennent une confiance mutuelle, ajouta Ray.

- On va un peu vers l'inconnu avec elles alors Dizzi et moi, on se chargera de récolter le maximum d'informations au cours du tournoi, fit savoir Kenny.

- Pas que sur elles, sur les Black Stones aussi, ajouta Kai

- L'équipe que nous avons rencontrée cet après midi ? Questionna Ray. On ignore tout d'eux, ils t'inquiètent ?

- C'est justement parce qu'on ne sait rien d'eux qu'il faut s'en méfier. Ils ne m'inspirent pas. On risque d'avoir des surprises…

- Bah, pas de panique, on a les temps de voir venir, attendons les premiers tours. On est quand même champions du monde alors si on se met à paniquer maintenant, ça fout mal ! dit tyson en s'étirant.

Du coté des Ladies Edora, les filles s'installèrent dans leur « camping » pour dormir.

- Au fait Montgommery, merci de d'être inquiétée de mon sort, dit Liz et souriant à Alissa

- Y'avait de quoi non ?

- S'en était épuisant de l'entendre geindre, soupira Sara avec un rictus

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Désolée de t'avoir agacée Parker !

- Ne le sois pas, c'est toi, tu es comme ça. Tu es entière dans tous tes sentiments que tu éprouves, tu es extravertie, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire savoir haut et fort, que tu sois en colère, heureuse…Mais ça te rend extrêmement bruyante par moments !

Alissa fut touchée par ces paroles mais les derniers mots de Sara provoqua une légère rébellion et elle lui balança un oreiller à la figure. Puis elle se figea, une chose venait de lui revenir subitement en tête :

- Eh les filles ! J'ai vu une salle de musique dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée…Y'a plein d'instruments…

- Oula, je te vois venir, Ally, rit Emy…

- C'est une bonne idée non ? Oh allez ! s'il vous plait ! Vous faites pas prier !

- On verra !

- Alissa quand je dis que tu es bruyante, fit Sara en lui montrant Grace qu'elle venait de réveiller par ses supplications.

- Bonne nuit les filles.

Liz ne trouva pas le sommeil aussitôt. Elle repensa à son duel. Elle était plutôt contente d'elle. Il fallait être patiente…Elle se mit à penser à son frère. Que devenait-il, là-bas en Russie ? Elle s'inquiétait un peu…Ben travaillait à la Biovolt…tout comme Jack et Edora Parker…mais c'était vaste…bien qu'il savait pour Dralon, il était dans l'incapacité d'agir…Il lui manquait terriblement. Puis elle repensa à la soirée d'enfer qui l'attendait le lendemain...préparation psychologique obligatoire! Elle fit une grimace puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Hello la compagnie! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que toutes celles qui avaient des exams ont réussi! Y 'a intérêt! Bon, il est pas top ce chapitre mais il était trop long alors je l'ai divisé en 2, ne consacrant cette partie qu'au duel entre Liz et ce cher Eddy!_

**RAR:**

**Kelidril:** Je suis désolée, Liz n'a pas pu laminer ce crétin d'Eddy, ça aurait été éxagéré! mais ce n'est que partie remise! Qu'a fait Sara quand elle est montée seule...hum mystère! Bientôt éclairé! Je suis sadique? on me le dit souvent! Je prends ça pour un compliment! Biz

**Golden Sun: **Tiens! Bonjour vous! Comment allez vous bien? Alors, que penses-tu de ce duel? je suis pas très douée pour ce genre de truc!Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas faire gagner Liz même si j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle refasse le portrait à ce flambeur de All Starz ! Et Emily qui arrête pas de la ramener! décompresse Emily! ( Alissa est pas mal non plus dans le même genre!)Ils sont pas méchants les All Starz, ce sont, tu as raisons, les rigolos, les bonnes poires, les épouvantails, les chieurs, les Don Juan à la noixqui vont tomber de haut...enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire? non? --' pô grave...! Quant à ce cher Kai, il a un penchant pour l'ésotérisme ces temps çi! lol! Et oui, il a des visions...au contact de Sara...c'est pas banal ça hein? Mais moi je sais pourquoi! Normal c'est moi l'auteur ( oh! quelle remarque intelligente Lysiane!). Toi aussi tu craques pour Gracie! Normal, elle est trop chou! Quoiqu'un peu chiante sur les bords...faut qu'elle ramène sa poire dans les moments cruciaux mais elle est très perspicace! Et les nouveaux, les Black Stones? Sont plutot louches, t'as raison (arrête de dire que tu te gourres tout le temps! t'es plutôt perspicace toi aussi!)...faut bien des méchants dans l'histoire quand même! Jusqu'à maintenant, t'as vu juste, Liz a perdu contre eddy et devra être sa cavalière...quant à la réaction de Ray, attend voir le prochain chapitre, je me suis trop amusée à l'écrire! il va y avoir du sport! Héhéhé!

Je vois le bout de ton cd...j'y arrive! C'est trop excellent! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de tout coeur! Je te fait tout plein de bisous ma bichette d'amour!

**Princesse d'Argent: **Coucou miss! Alorts tu as trouvé le précédent chap génial? tu me flattes! je suis super contente que ça te plaise, c'est super motivant! Les Ladies Edora n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche quand il s'agit des All Starz mais on les comprend! Trop lourds ! et je suis aussi ravie d'apprendre que tu apprécies un peu plus Liz. Des fois moi aussi j'envie Grace, parce que tout le monde la chouchoute, alors quand c'est Ray, elle fait des jalouses! tu n'es pas la seule à baver sur le clavier! On aimerait toutes être à sa place! Je peux m'arranger pour que tu y sois si tu veux o... faire une petite apparition par exemple! Hi! Mais il sera réservé à Liz!

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai deux chapitres de retard pour ta fic et je m'en excuse! je vais rattraper ça! ( J'étais en exams). Gros bisous miss!

**Nasifa: **merci pour la review, c'est très gentil. J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue! Bisous!

_Au prochain chapitre, THE soirée avec un Eddy plus que pot-de-colle et une Liz légèrement excédée! Et d'autres événement en perspective!_

_Bisous tout le monde!_


	16. Chapitre 15: Une soirée mouvementée

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES**

**Disclaimer :** rien est à moi sauf mes petites Ladies Edora et les Black Stones

**Chapitre 15 : Une soirée mouvementée.**

Plus l'heure tournait, plus l'humeur de Liz s'assombrissait. Assise dans un des grands fauteuils du salon de la suite des Ladies Edora, elle ruminait dans son coin mais s'abstint de toute remarque…après tout, c'était elle qui s'était engagée dans ce défi et elle savait à quoi s'attendre en cas de défaite…

- Une soirée avec Eddy…mon Dieu…l'enfer ! Le bougre ! Allez ! Courage ma vieille ! Ce n'est qu'une petite soirée de rien du tout et puis t'es quand même sortie avec alors, pour quelques heures…et … mais… Alissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle regardait perplexe son amie déballer la garde robe en faisait voler par-dessus son épaule des vêtements en tout genre.

- Je te cherche la tenue adéquate pour ce soir pardi ! Répondit Alissa sans se retourner et ne s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans la penderie.

- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas m'habiller convenablement ? Répliqua Liz, piquée.

- Mais non…mais non….loin de moi cette idée, marmonna Alissa d'un ton évasif. Aaaah voilàààà !

Alissa émergea de la penderie, sa chevelure prune « légèrement » en désordre, mais affichait un air ravi, ses yeux bleus turquoise pétillaient d'excitation.

- Seulement, je sais que de mauvaise grâce, tu serais capable de te pointer à la réception en short, basket et casquette !

- Je pourrais le faire mais j'ai promis à Eddy de venir bien habillée, ça faisait partie du pari. Je vais tenir mon engagement, je n'ai qu'une parole…

- C'est tout à ton honneur ma grande. Et qu'as-tu décidé de porter ?

- J'sais pas, j'ai pas encore réfléchi…

- Alors ne cherche pas plus longtemps ! Je m'occupe de ton cas ma grande ! Tadam ! Déclara Alissa en se plantant devant elle, brandissant la tenue fièrement

- Que…quoi ? Tu veux que je porte …CA ? Tu n'as quand même pas pris les mots d'Eddy au pied de la lettre quand il parlait de mini jupe ? dégutit Liz horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Evidemment que non ! Je me fous de ce que peut raconter ce crétin, ce n'est pas pour lui que je te mets sur ton 31…

- Pour qui alors ? Demanda Liz suspicieuse.

- Bah pour personne en particulier, disons que je profite de cette réception pour te mettre en valeur…ce n'est qu'une excuse pour te pouponner ! Oh Allez Liz, s'te plait ! Laisse moi te préparer !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Mariah qui venait d'entrer dans la suite suivie de Mariam et Sara. Oulala ! Quelle pagaille !

- C'est Alissa qui piaille pour m'habiller…répondit Liz avec une grimace.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Jette un œil aux fringues qu'elle vient de dénicher…indiqua Liz à Mariam

- Oh…je vois…c'est un peu trop… osé, concéda Mariam, une goutte derrière la tête

- Vous trouvez ? Demanda Alissa perplexe

- Evidemment, répliqua Sara, autant rien lui mettre sur le dos…. Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de stylisme ? Eddy ne mérite pas non plus que Liz soit irréprochable pour lui.

- Merci Sara ! Soupira Liz avec beaucoup de reconnaissance dans la voix

- J'ai bien spécifié que ce n'est pour Eddy que je fais ça ! Rétorqua Alissa. Pour personne en particulier…C'est le moment de voir notre Liz sous un coté inattendu ! C'est tout ! Et puis j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors…

- Pour personne en particulier…mouais…susurra Mariam avec un regard sadique et complice vers Mariah.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire machiavélique. _Ca reste à voir !_

- Ok Alissa, on te suit ! Fit savoir Mariah en levant son pouce.

- Après tout, sans faire dans l'excès et l'exubérance, on peut très bien s'occuper de toi, ajouta Mariam avec un large sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon

- Oh non…, gémit Liz en voyant s'approcher dangereusement Alissa, Mariam et Mariah

- Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien ! lança Sara en s'éloignant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Les Bladebreakers, les Saint Shield, les Ladies Edora et les White Tigers s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall pour arriver ensemble à la réception qui se déroulait dans une grande salle à coté du restaurant.

Tous les garçons étaient arrivés et les filles se faisaient attendre. Un peu plus loin se tenaient les All Starz, avec un Eddy qui trépignait d'impatience et une Emily visiblement excédée.

- Elle promet cette soirée, fit Tyson. Pauvre Liz !

A ce moment les filles descendirent le grand escalier de marbre et allèrent rejoindre leurs coéquipiers. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses amies, Liz passa comme une flèche auprès du groupe en lançant un bref « Salut » à la volée et un « sans commentaire » à Tyson perplexe et se dirigea derechef vers Eddy. Elle se planta devant lui, sans un sourire.

Eddy la regardait d'abord d'un air ahuri puis il se mit à la dévorer des yeux

- Wouah, t'es splendide Lizzie !

- Te fais pas d'illusion, répliqua l'américaine, je n'ai pas eu le choix de la tenue…

Eddy l'inspectait sur toutes les coutures, rendant Liz de plus en plus nerveuse…et de plus en plus énervée.

- Quoi ! T'as jamais vu de filles en jupe ?

- Si bien sûr mais toi c'est tellement rare ! Magnifique ! Il devrait rétablir l'uniforme dans le lycée public aux USA…enfin tout ça rien que moi, ça me touche !

- Un pari est un pari, ne t'imagine rien d'autre, grinça Liz

- Peu importe ! enchaîna Eddy sans la lâcher des yeux envieux, je vais faire des jaloux ce soir ! Ajouta t-il en en lançant des regards fier autour de lui, notamment vers les Bladebreakers, et en amorçant un geste « possessif » vers l'américaine

- Et tu ne m'approches pas à moins d'un mètre ! Avertit Liz en repoussant le bras qui s'apprêtait à encercler sa taille

Sur ce, elle tira un peu sur sa jupe et s'engagea dans la salle de réception d'un pas précipité.

- J'adore quand elle est comme ça ! Fit savoir Eddy à Michael et Steve avec un clin d'œil puis rejoignit sa cavalière.

- C'est désespérant de voir Eddy baver devant…ça, soupira Emily

**Un peu plus loin…**

- Oh lala ! C'est trop comique ! Explosa Alissa. Limite, c'est Eddy que je plains !

Mariah aussi était bidonnée, Lee, Gary et Kevin la regardaient, les sourcils levés

- Liz est passée comme une furie devant nous !

- Un véritable courant d'air !

- Telle que je la connais, elle va se jeter sur le buffet pour passer le temps, présuma Sara

- Ooooh, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Finalement ce duel était une excellente idée !

Alissa ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de glousser malgré les réprimandes d'Hilary qui trouvait encore ce duel injuste

- Hilary, dit Sara, Liz ne se défile jamais quand on lui lance un défi, qu'importe la situation. Tu devrais le savoir, fit-elle en faisant allusion au fameux duel de Liz pour sauver la toupie d'une gamine. C'est dans son caractère…alors contre Eddy, c'était tout vu !

- Eddy n'est pas méchant au fond, ajouta timidement Emy

- Et puis on peut voir Liz sur son 31, elle peut être très féminine quand elle veut mais j'ai pas eu le temps de la narguer, soupira Tyson déçu

- Sur son 31 comme tu dis, elle est pas mal du tout, observa Joseph

Sans être élégamment ou excentriquement vêtue, Liz portait une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui partait en biais avec de fines broderies noires. Son top noir tout simple se nouait dans le cou, laissant apparaître la peau tannée de son dos. Liz insista fortement pour ne mettre que de simples tongs noires et non des chaussures sophistiquées à talons comme désirait ardemment lui faire porter Alissa. Sa coiffure aussi était simple. Ses longs cheveux rouges grenat cascadaient sur ses épaules, et ondulaient grâce au fer à friser de Mariah. Quant à Mariam, elle l'avait légèrement maquillé et lui avait mis de petits anneaux en argent. Les trois complices étaient fières du résultat ! Liz faisait sensation !

Mariam mit une taloche à son petit frère en soupirant

- Ca y est, t'as les hormones en ébullition…fallait bien qua ça arrive un jour !

Tout le monde éclata de rire notamment en voyant les veines tentatives de rapprochement d'Eddy se solder par des échecs.

- T'as vu comment il te nargue Eddy ? Chuchota Mariah à l'oreille de Ray

Mariah n'attendait pas de réponse : il lui suffisait de voir le regard assassin de Ray adressé au All Starz.

- Ah les jeunes vous voilà ! fit Monsieur Dickenson en arrivant au bras de Susan, caméra au poing. Allez allez ! Entrez !

Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la grande salle pleine à craquer.

- Ca en fait des beybladeurs ! Commenta Lee.

Ils s'avançèrent vers les buffets généreusement garnis au grand plaisir de certains. Sur une estrade, un groupe de musique jouait un air de fond.

- Ca craint, fit Kevin en prenant un des nombreux toasts des mains de Gary.

- Ouais…je préfère encore quand Alissa joue de sa guitare, dit Tyson avec un soupir résigné

La jeune fille lui décrocha une belle taloche sur le haut du crâne, vexée.

- C'est vraiment trop…classique, ajouta Mariam avec une grimace de dégoût

- C'est clair c'est carrément rasoir ! souffla Alissa bruyamment après avoir frappé Tyson. Ce n'est pas une soirée mondaine pourtant. A l'entracte je pourrais peut être piquer une guitare…commença t-elle avec espoir

- N'y songe même pas ! L'arrêta Sara. On sait toutes comment se termine ce genre de soirée !

Les Ladies Edora éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres.

- Comme le jour où tu es montée sur une table avec ta guitare électrique complètement déchaînée devant tout ton lycée? Suggéra Ray l'air de rien en se servant à boire

- Bah comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Alissa penaude

Ray lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Alissa comprit

- Il faut que Liz arrête de tout te raconter…

De son coté, Eddy arrivait à décrocher quelques mots à Liz qui lui accordait qu'à de rares moments sa pleine attention. Celle-ci mourrait d'envie de rejoindre ses amis. Elle les apercevait ici et là mais il y avait foule ce soir.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Mariah et Mariam venir vers elle … et bifurquer au dernier moment et passer devant elle sans s'arrêter, en lui faisait un clin d'œil moqueur. Liz d'abord hébétée les foudroya du regard. _Les traîtres ! Elles vont me le payer ! _

A ce moment, Alissa et Tyson qui étaient allés aux toilettes déboulèrent vers leurs amis, essoufflés

- Oh les gars ! articula Tyson en s'adressant aux garçons, je viens de voir une fille…trop belle !

- Les filles ! les filles ! fit Alissa, y'a deux mecs trooooop canons à l'entrée, enfin surtout un !

Leurs amis les regardaient, interloqués. A cet instant, la mystérieuse brune de la veille, Bianca, fit son apparition dans la salle de réception, accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde, Erin, d'un beau brun ténébreux, Ren et d'un blond que n'y Ray ni Kai n'avaient vu cet après midi là.

- C'est elle / Ce sont eux! firent Tyson et Alissa en chœur

L'entrée des nouveaux arrivants ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous les regards se convergèrent vers eux

- Kai, ce sont eux que nous avons vus dans l'annexe d'entraînement hier ? Demanda Ray en regardant les inconnus

- Hum, oui…confirma Kai

- C'est la fille qui a toisé Liz dans le couloir ! Remarqua Hilary en dévisageant la brune

- Ils sont de la même équipe : les Black Stones, fit savoir Ray

Kai n'ajouta rien mais fronça perceptiblement les sourcils.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne la brune, observa Michael qui n'était pas très loin

- Elle est vraiment belle, souffla Emy en admiration

- Il faut dire que sa tenue est plutôt avantageuse, coupa Hilary, légèrement irritée par l'attention qui lui portait les garçons

- C'est clair ! Firent ceux-ci en chœur

En effet, Bianca était vêtue d'une sorte de tenue traditionnelle qui comprenait un haut noir aux contour couleur or qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine (comme une brassière), et une jupe longue blanche et or fendue TRES largement sur les cotés. Un ornement or faisait le tour de son bras ainsi que des bracelets à ses poignets. Sa chevelure noire de jais était assemblée en une grande queue de cheval tressée où se mêlaient des fils d'or.

De quoi faire baver le gente masculine…

- Ouh ! ouh ! ALLY ! T'es avec nous ? Appela Emy en agitant frénétiquement une main devant les yeux de la cousine de Max

Alissa ne lâchait pas l'un des nouveaux venus du regard. Emy suivit ses yeux et vit qu'elle matait le blond.

- Emy, t'as vu le canon ? Murmura Alissa sans détacher ses yeux du jeune homme

- Je suis d'accord, plutôt joli garçon, acquiesça Hilary

- Ah ouiiii ! Pas mal du tout ! Ajouta Mariah en l'observant sous toutes les coutures, attisant ainsi une certaine jalousie chez certains…

Quant à Alissa, elle était littéralement hypnotisée. Le jeune homme en question dû sentir qu'on l'observait car il tourna la tête en direction d'Alissa. Celle-ci rougit furieusement, prise en flagrant délit. Le blond lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire de façon un peu niaise, complètement sous le charme de l'inconnu : un jeune homme svelte, les cheveux bonds cendrés relevée en pic, un sourire éclatant et des yeux entre l'ambre et l'or qui visiblement foudroyaient la pauvre Alissa sur place.

Sara et Hilary la prirent chacune par un bras et l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation.

- Hey ! Maieuh !

- Tu étais en train de fondre littéralement devant lui, c'était pitoyable, fit Sara avec un rictus

- Ou plutôt en train de te consumer sur place si l'on regarde tes joues en feu, ajouta Hilary.

Erin, la blonde des Black Stones n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sourires sulfureux à Kai qui l'ignorait superbement, sous l'œil médusé de Tyson et Lee. Bianca s'approcha de Ray et lui glissa quelques mots en souriant puis disparut dans la foule.

- Elle te veut quoi celle là ? Siffla Mariah

- Rien, elle me saluait, répondit sincèrement Ray, un peu rouge

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'être aussi langoureuse cette pimbêche… Rrrh ! et Liz qui n'est pas là !

La soirée battait son plein et la musique devenait de plus en plus rythmée, pour le plus grand plaisir des beybladeurs qui investissaient une piste de danse improvisée.

Eddy ne lâchait pas Liz d'une semelle, arborant soit un regard fier histoire de faire des envieux, ou bien un regard meurtrier pour quiconque s'approchait trop près de la jeune fille. Il se détacha un moment pour discuter avec Michael tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

Liz s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait perdu de vue une bonne partie de ses amis dans la foule. Elle aperçut Sara, Kai, Ozuma, Lee et Mariah du coté de la terrasse. Par contre Liz ne cessait de surveiller Grace qui était venue et qui butinait de buffet en buffet.

- Alors ma grande, on s'amuse bien ? Ricana une voix derrière elle

Liz se retourna et fit face à Alissa, Mariam et Joseph, tout sourire

- Je vous retiens, bande de lâcheuses ! Pesta Liz. Et on appelle ça des « amies » ?

- Oh Liz, Eddy n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait rêver de mieux comme cavalier je te l'accorde mais y'a pire quand même ! Fit Alissa en gardant difficilement son sérieux.

- Il m'exaspère avec ses numéros de charme ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas rentrer ça dans son crâne ! Ca fait plusieurs mois que ça dure ! C'est vraiment chiant !

- En parlant de « charme », Alissa a complètement succombé à un mystérieux blond, susurra Mariam

- Tsss, foutaises ! Rétorqua la concernée. J'ai juste dit qu'il était canon !

- Oh, rien que ça ? Se moqua Liz

- Il paraîtrait en tout cas qu'il fasse partie des Black Stones, la fameuse équipe que l'on a croisée hier, expliqua Mariam.

- Avec la fille brune ?

- Oui. Elle se nomme Bianca d'après Ray. D'ailleurs ils sont tous là. Ils ne sont pas passés inaperçus.

- Je ne les ai pas encore vu, dit Liz en scrutant la salle. En tout cas, Alissa, tomber amoureuse de l'adversaire n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ma grande !

- Tomber amoureux tout court, dit Joseph

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand mon petit Joseph, fit Liz en lui frottant la tête, étouffant le juron du Saint Shield

- Vous pouvez parler vous deux ! Se rebella Aissa en pointant du doigt Liz et Mariam. Deux Bladebreakers ! Je ne succombe pas au premier venu et…

- Excusez-moi !

Alissa fit volte face un brin énervée. Face à son interlocuteur, elle changea instantanément d'expression

- Tu accepterais de danser avec le « premier venu » ? Demanda le fameux jeune homme blond avec un sourire malicieux

- euh…euh…oui, avec plaisir, finit par articuler Alissa, les joues roses.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Sur la piste, le jeune homme prit la main d'Alissa et posa son autre main sur sa hanche, en tout bien tout honneur.

Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche d'Alissa encore sous le choc.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda gentiment l'inconnu. Tu me semblais légèrement plus bavarde toute à l'heure !

Alissa rougit de plus belle.

- Tu… tu as entendu ce qu'on disait ?

- En partie oui. Mais involontairement je te rassure !

- Je vois…fit t-elle mal à l'aise. _C'est super gênant ! Mais il est encore plus beau de près !_

- Est-ce que je pourrais connaître le nom de la charmante jeune femme que j'ai invité à danser ?

- Toi d'abord, dit Alissa en retrouvant un peu d'aplomb. Je t'ai vu la première !

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué, sourit le garçon faisait naître un léger voile rosée sur les joues de sa cavalière.

_- Quelle nulle ! Je viens de me griller toute seule. _

- Je m'appelle Shawn, continua le blond. Je fais partie des Black Sones.

- Moi c'est Alissa, en temps normal, la pile électrique des Ladies Edora, se présenta à son tour Alissa en souriant.

Liz et Mariam regardaient la scène, amusées.

- Elle a la langue bien pendue mais elle en perd son latin devant lui ! Rit Liz. Mais il est plutôt mignon, j'avoue !

- Moi je suis mignon ? Fanfaronna Eddy qui venait de rappliquer

- Pas vraiment non… Au fait Mariam, qui sont les filles avec qui discute Mariah depuis un moment ? Demanda Liz en regardant dans la direction de la chinoise.

- Une équipe qui participe au tournoi, j'ai un peu parlé avec elles. Elles ont l'air sympa. Les Princesses d'Argent il me semble, répondit Mariam

- Oh Liz, j'adore cette chanson !S'exclama Eddy

- Pas moi, fit Liz en croisant obstinément les bras

- Allez ma puce, on va danser ! Décréta Eddy plein d'entrain

- Je n'ai pas-du-tout-envie !

- Lizzie ! Supplia Eddy, larmoyant

- Non !

- Mais si tu as envie Liz, dit Mariam en la poussant délibérément dans les bras d'Eddy. Allez ! Zou ! en piste !

Liz, prise au dépourvu, ne put se défendre. Eddy la tenait fermement, trop heureux de sa prise ! Elle ne put que faire un signe de mort à Mariam qui lui faisait coucou, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, fière de son coup.

- Mariam, t'es une peau de vache ! fit Joseph

- Oui je sais mais venant de toi, ça me blesse mon cher frère ! Couina Mariam

- Ouais c'est ça, à d'autre…au fait, pourquoi Alissa a parlé de deux Bladebreakers toute à l'heure ? Demanda suspicieusement Joseph. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir Mariam ?

- Que cette chère Liz craque pour deux Bladebreakers ? Tu te rends compte mon pauvre Jo, deux !

- Mais oui, prends moi pour un imbécile…

- Je n'oserai pas petit frère !

Eddy semblait prendre plaisir à danser avec Liz alors que celle-ci n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien. Elle soupirait très bruyamment d'exaspération dès que le All Starz tentait un rapprochement. Eddy avait le moral quand même !

_- Vivement que ça se termine, j'en ai ma claque ! Mais, il va arrêter de me souffler dans le cou ! Quelle soirée de merde…ça ne restera pas dans les annales…_

- Je t'emprunte ta cavalière un moment Eddy, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Les deux danseurs tournèrent vivement la tête. Le visage de Liz s'illumina. Ray se tenait à coté d'eux, lançant un grand sourire hypocrite destiné à Eddy. Celui-ci se renfrogna et resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de Liz qui grimaça.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

- Elle est déjà prise, tu vois bien, fit le All Starz d'une voix cinglante.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua Ray sur le même ton.

Puis il se tourna vers Liz, son visage devint doux et souriant

- Mademoiselle, accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ?

- Volontiers, avec grand plaisir !

Profitant d'un relâchement d'Eddy, Liz en profita pour se dégager rapidement, saisit la main que Ray lui tendait gracieusement.

Ils s'éloignèrent en laissant en plan le pauvre Eddy qui fulminait de rage

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Ray… (NDA : mais oui, mais oui…on y croit Eddy !)

Liz poussa un gros soupir de soulagement

- Merci Ray, tu viens de me sauver la vie !

- Pas de quoi. Tu semblais sur le point d'exploser !

- C'est peu dire, il essaie toujours d'en profiter. Plus ça va et moins je peux le voir en peinture. Tu es arrivé au bon moment. Belle improvisation !

- Qui te parle d'improvisation ? Lui glissa t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

- Tu viens ?

- D'accord.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la piste de danse animée par une musique rythmée au milieu des autres beybladeurs. Liz eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Alissa quitter la salle avec le fameux blond.

De sa main libre, Ray prit Liz par la taille et la rapprocha un peu de lui tandis que la jeune fille poser la sienne sur son épaule… tout ceci sous le regard bienveillant de Sara et meurtrier d'Eddy.

Le chinois et l'américaine gardaient une distance raisonnable que Ray avait bien du mal à conserver. Il était irrésistiblement attiré vers elle, plus fort que jamais. Leurs regards ambre et émeraude se lièrent pour ne plus se lâcher…Hypnotisés. Liz avait le cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait humer son doux parfum de pivoine qui l'envoûtait totalement, annihilant tous ses sens. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait et se laissa aller, les yeux fermés. Ray resserra alors son étreinte et elle le laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Ils ralentirent doucement leurs mouvements pour aboutir à un slow bien que la musique qui baignait la salle était des plus rythmée. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Le chinois libéra sa main de la taille de la jeune fille et remit une de ses mèches rouges derrière son oreille, dégageant ainsi son visage serein. Il continua son geste et caressa doucement son visage, sentant Liz légèrement frémir contre lui. Il lui donna un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

Il était allé trop loin pour reculer à présent, son désir était trop fort. Il lui donna à nouveau un baiser mais sur le front cette fois puis après une légère hésitation, au coin des lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de sa cavalière pour guetter sa réaction. Elle gardait les siens toujours clos, trop bien pour interrompre quoique ce soit. Seul un petit soupir mêlant satisfaction et frustration l'encouragea à continuer. Ray approcha alors doucement ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser, bref mais doux, comme s'il hésitait encore. Cette fois un grand frisson parcourut le corps de Liz ; elle se pencha la première réclamer ce qui lui procurer ces sensations.

A quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils allaient échanger un vrai baiser, le couple fut bousculé violemment.

Liz ouvrit instantanément ses yeux en grand, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur. Elle prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se détacha de Ray, un peu paniquée. Ray ne comprit pas sa réaction soudaine. Il avait peut être été aller trop loin mais elle ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. Le repoussait-elle ?

Des bruits de verre brisé les firent sursauter. Ils prirent enfin conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux…

… Une bagarre générale !

Ca bastonnait dans tous les coins, la salle de réception n'avait plus l'air d'en être une : les verres, les chaises et autre chose volaient à travers la salle, les gens se battaient…un véritable carnage !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ray s'apprêtait à prendre la main de Liz pour l'emmener loin de ce grabuge mais elle ne réagissait pas.

- Mon Dieu…Grace !

Liz se mit à paniquer. Elle venait de se rappeler que Grace était dans la salle mais elle ne voyait plus sa petite sœur. Elle se fit de nouveau bousculer et lâcha la main de Ray. Ils se retrouvèrent séparés et Ray la perdit de vue dans la foule surexcitée.

- Non ! Liz ! C'est pas vrai…

Liz évitait tant bien que mal les coups, arpentant prudemment la salle à la recherche de sa petite sœur en criant son prénom. Elle était morte d'inquiètude. Comment avait-elle pu être si négligente ?

- C'est de ma faute, se maudit-elle à haute voix, j'ai perdu toute notion…

Liz repensa à ce qui venait de se passer et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres…

- Rah ! C'est pas le moment ma vieille ! S'insulta t-elle en évitant un coup de poing qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Soudain elle aperçut Emy recroquevillée dans un coin, apeurée. Elle l'atteignit avec difficulté ; Elle s'accroupit à ses cotés en reprenant sa respiration.

- Emy ! Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Liz…gémit la sœur de Sara toute tremblante, j'ai peur… comment on va faire pour rejoindre tout le monde ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Liz en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais ils ont tous grillé un câble ou quoi ? Emy, je suis inquiète, j'ai perdu Grace, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Emy lui désigna la grande terrasse. Liz crut mourir de peur, impuissante en voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux

**Sur la terrasse**

- Grace ! Viens par là ! appela Joseph en essayant de s'extirper de la bagarre. Prends ma main ! ...Non attention !

Joseph ferma instinctivement les yeux

Un beybladeur empêchait la petite brunette de passer et lui donna un coup involontaire.

- Pousse-toi, toi ! Gronda Grace en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je veux passer ! Pousse…

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le fameux beybladeur, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur en découvrant un garçon trois fois plus grand et plus gros qu'elle.

- Oh oh…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle se sentit emporter dans les airs loin du danger.

**Du coté de Liz et Emy**

Liz poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en voyant l'issue de la situation

- Kai…murmura t-elle reconnaissante que le russe soit intervenu au bon moment. Grace, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi téméraire…soupira t-elle

Elle vit Kai prendre le bras de Sara et l'entraîner à sa suite. Elle serait en sécurité. Elle se tourna vers Emy et lui prit la main.

- Emy, à nous de sortir de ce merdier. Viens !

- Derrière toi Liz ! avertit Emy avec un cri

Elle se tourna et évita de justesse une bouteille de champagne qui fusait. Elles étaient au beau milieu d'une mêlée de beybladeurs en furie, pour certains éméchés.

- Oh galère…

Liz eut le temps d'apercevoir Steve Michael et Eddy détaler en courant. Elle secoua la tête et se saisit un saut à champagne plein de glacequ'elle renversa sur la tête d'un gars qui bousculait Emy, qui à son tour se chargea de briser une bouteille sur le dos d'un autre…ce qui avait le don d'énerver davantage les bagarreurs.

- Emy ! va t'en ! Dans le hall, ils y sont tous !

- Mais …toi ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je te suis !

- D'a… d'accord…

Emy se faufila et rejoignit le hall

**Du coté des autres beybladeurs, quelques minutes auparavant.**

- Tyson ! Tyson attends moi ! Cria Hilary qui n'arrivait pas à avancer

Le Bladebreaker se retourna et lui tendit sa main. Il l'agrippa fermement et gagnèrent ensemble la sortie.

- Lee !

Mariah ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les filles avec qui elles parlaient étaient tout aussi paniquées.

- Par ici Mariah !

Mariah rejoignit les White Tigers et les Saint Shields qui s'empressèrent de sortir

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! S'énerva Tyson. ils sont malades!

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Susan au bord de la panique.

Elle regardait ses protégés revenir vers le hall malgré la cohue.

Max arriva donc avec Tyson qui tenait toujours par la main une Hilary tremblante comme une feuille, les Saint Shield et les White Tigers étaient au complet. L'équipe qui discutait avec Mariah les salua et monta regagner sa suite, un peu sous le choc. Kai arriva à son tour avec Grace dans ses bras visiblement enchantée de s'y trouver, accompagné de Sara. Elle jeta un œil paniqué autour d'elle

- Emy ! Où est Emy ?

- Là-bas, avec Liz, indiqua Ozuma

- J'ai perdu Liz dans la foule, fit Ray essoufflé en rejoignant ses amis.

Mariah lui montra un point précis dans la salle de réception. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Ils étaient impuissants

- Elles sont mal barrées…murmura Joseph

- Non…regarde, elles se défendent bien, contredit Mariam en voyant son amie renverser le saut à champagne.

Kevin fut impressionné de voir Emy si hardie. Ils virent la jeune Parker accourir vers eux. Sara se précipita vers elle

- Emy, mon Dieu tu vas bien ?

- Ca va Sara, je vais bien, articula Emy à bout de souffle

- Et Liz ? S'inquiéta Ray en voyant l'américaine en mauvaise posture. Il faut la sortir de là !

- Inutile, regarde !

**Du coté de Liz…**

Liz avait laissé le champ libre à Emy pour s'enfuir mais à présent, elle était en mauvaise posture, se retrouvant au cœur de la bagarre, encerclée.

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi…Eh ! Mais ça va pas !

Elle saisissait tout ce qui lui passait par la main pour se défendre et tenta une percée désespérée, mais on la retint par le bras. Croyant voir une main s'abattre sur elle, ce fut finalement sur son « agresseur » que s'abattit un poing sauveur. Elle se sentit tirée loin du groupe des émeutiers, loin des coups. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur, qu'il ne lui semblait pas connaître, du moins au premier regard.

_- Waouh !_

Fut la première pensée qu'eut Liz en découvrant celui qui venait de la tirer d'un mauvais pas. Son visage lui disait quelque chose…Un jeune homme, et quel jeune homme ! Svelte, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille dont les mèches qui lui barraient le visage accentuaient son regard brun perçant. Cela lui donnait un charme ténébreux. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Liz le rendait irrésistible.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il en dévisageant Liz

- Euh…oui, oui ! Ca va ! Enfin, je crois…Répondit Liz légèrement rouge.

- C'était moins une en tout cas ! Une chance que je passais par là…

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir tiré de là, j'ai failli y passer !

- Pas de quoi. Cela aurait été dommage d'abîmer un aussi joli visage, dit-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois, Liz vira au rouge incendie, comme ses cheveux. Il lui prit la main et l'escorta jusqu'au hall où l'attendaient ses amis. Ceux-ci les regardèrent les rejoindre. Kai tout comme Ray reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme en question.

- Voilà, je te laisse avec tes amis…

- Liz, je m'appelle Liz , fit l'américaine en le voyant hésiter.

- Ren, se présenta à son tour le brun sans la lâcher des yeux. Je suis le capitaine des Black Stones, d'ailleurs ils doivent m'attendre.

_- Le garçon du couloir ! Se souvint soudain Liz. Je ne l'avais pas trop remarqué à cause de sa coéquipière qui me dévisageait…_ D'accord, je te remercie encore.

- Ce fut un plaisir

Et à la stupéfaction générale, Liz la première, il lui fit un baise main galant.

- Bonne nuit Liz.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna, laissant une Liz en feu. Trop abasourdie, elle ne sut que répondre.

Silence total du coté des Bladebreakers et compagnie, les regards suivirent le départ de Ren puis se portèrent ensuite sur Liz. Hilary avait la mâchoire prête à se décrocher

Et ce fut l'explosion :

- Aaaaah bah ça alors ! S'écria Mariah. Liz ma vieille t'as décroché le gros lot !

- Ton preux chevalier est un véritable gentleman ! Renchérit Hilary complètement en extase

- Et quel charme fou il a ! Trop-beau ! Rajouta Mariam

- Il est arrivé à point…comme dans les films, fit rêveusement Emy

Toutes les filles à l'exception de Sara qui levait les yeux au ciel, se ruèrent sur Liz et l'assaillirent de questions. Les garçons fulminaient…

- Manque plus qu'Alissa…soupira Liz à la limite de l'asphyxie. Au fait, où elle est, Ally ?

- C'est vrai ça, s'inquiéta Max

- Elle est sortie de la salle bien avant la bagarre, en charmante compagnie, dit Sara.

Liz récupéra sa petite sœur des bras de Kai et remercia celui-ci.

- Les filles on rentre, décréta Susan, on a assez eu d'émotions pour ce soir et les préliminaires débutent demain après midi.

- On va tous en faire autant, ajouta Kai.

- Mariah…MA-RIAH ! Appela Lee. Arrête de jacasser, on se croirait dans une basse cour. On y va.

- Oh ça va Lee, bougonna sa petite amie. Bonne nuit les filles !

- Bonne nuit !

- Mariam, idem, on décolle, fit Ozuma

- Oui « papa » ! Allez, au pieu p'tit frère ! Salut la compagnie ! Liz, fais de beaux rêves ma grande ! Ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Cependant son sourire s'effaça dès qu'elle eut croisé Ray.Je_ suis vraiment stupide…s'insulta la Saint Shield. _Elle fit un sourire un peu gêné et compatissant à Ray avant de partir

- Tyson ! Interpella Hilary avant de suivre ses amies.

- Mmmmh oui ? Fit celui-ci en se retournant

- Merci pour toute à l'heure de m'avoir euh…sauvé…enfin je veux dire, de m'avoir tiré de ce pétrin…

- Oh c'est rien…répondit Tyson déstabilisé de voir Hilary bégayer devant lui. Puis il se gratta la nuque. Et opuis je n'allais pas te laisser te faire assommer ! Allez, tes coéquipières t'attendent je crois, Hilary.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Tyson.

Tout le petit groupe prit la direction du grand escalier pour certains, de l'ascenseur pour d'autres.

Liz restait encore en plan, toute sonnée.

- Liz, tu viens ? Appela Sara

- Oui ! J'arrive !

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Ray. Son esprit s'embrouilla aussitôt.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-il

- Non…je vais bien…_Et merde ! Quelle situation galère !_

Silence pesant. Liz ne sut déchiffrer le regard du chinois : colère, soulagement… déception ?

Sara intervint en prenant son amie par le bras et en saluant Ray

**Un peu plus loin…**

- Alors Ren, on joue les Don Juan ?

- T'occupes, Bianca, répliqua celui-ci. Où est Shawn ?

- Parti prendre l'air…accompagné, susurra Erin avec un rire moqueur.

Ren était accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier dominant le hall alors que ces deux coéquipières y étaient allègrement assises.

- Alors, verdict ? Demanda le brun, fixant intensément un point du hall

- C'est évident non ? Fit Bianca en croisant les jambes et les bras. Kai, Ray, Sara et Liz.

- Et les autres ? Demanda Erin

- Sans importance, coupa Ren. Il faut seulement gardé un œil aux Bladebeakers

- Evidemment !

- Tu as déjà jeté ton dévolu Ren, je me trompe ? Fit Bianca avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

- Hum…elle est réellement charmante, répondit son capitaine en regardant Liz s'éloigner avec Sara, un sourire en coin

- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Erin ?

- C'est Ok pour moi. Reste à voir ça avec Shawn.

- Qu'il se dépêche de rentrer de son escapade nocturne qu'on finisse de mettre les choses au point, fit Bianca agacée en descendant de la rambarde

**Devant la suite des Ladies Edora :**

Sara empêcha Liz d'ouvrir la porte et planta son regard flamboyant dans ses émeraudes

- Je t'ai vu avec Ray.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sur la piste de danse…

Liz rosit légèrement.

- Oh…et donc ?

- Et rien. C'est toi qui gères. Je voulais simplement être sûre de ce que j'avais vu.

- C'est assez confus…murmura Liz. J'avais l'impression de rien contrôler…

- Ce n'est pas un mal, la rassura Sara. Seulement, c'est ce qui s'est passé après…

Liz n'eut pas le temps de cogiter sur les paroles de Sara. Elles entendirent un sifflotement. Elles se retournèrent et virent Alissa qui s'avançait en se dandinant. Elle passe entre les deux en leur adressant un grand sourire bêta. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la suite en chantonnant, complètement dans les nuages.

Liz et Sara échangèrent un regard, sourcil levé.

- Elle plane…

- A 10000 au moins. Complètement à l'ouest…

- Elle est amoureuse ! conclurent-elle en riant .

* * *

_Et un de bouclé! J'ai profité de ma pause d'une heure à mon boulot pour venir le poster. Un carnage cette soirée, une véritable catastrophe! ...et super frustrant! Les All Starz qui se débinent la queue entre les jambes ...Et Alissa qui est amoureuse par dessus la marché, sans parler des Black Stnes qui magouillent à mort...Hum...prochain chapitre, en rentre dans le vif du tournoi avec les préliminaires et un début d'explication quant aux visions de Kai!_

**RAR:**

**Golden Sun:** Oy! ma petite chérie! Comment tu vas? Alors tu as bien aimé mon duel? Ca me fait plaisir ça parce que c'est là où je suis le moins douée...c'est plutot ton domaine! Je me souviens de tes combats dans ta fic sur Beyblade qui étaient super bien pensé et écrits...non, vraiment je suis flattée! C'est normal que Liz perde! Ca a beau être l'héroine, ça aurait trop gros s'il elle gagnait contre face derat! mais t'inquiète elle aura son heure de gloire!Résultat: Eddy pour cavalier! Yeah! cadeau empoisonné! je suis d'accord, c'est un thon, une mocheté sans nom ( euh si... Eddy!) et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu imaginé les mettre ensemble! Mais c'est fini...y'a Raynouchet d'amour qui est là et il ne compte pas partir! Comment il l'a cassé le Eddy! Bravo mon chéri! Mais après...c'est super frustrant leur rapprochement! Ils vont jamais y arriver! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Je deviens sadique! Et toi de ton coté ça roule? Quand est-ce que je peux lire la suite des aventures de yaminouchet?

Je t'embrasse trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort ma poulette adorée!

**Princesse d'Argent: **Coucou! Ton apparition personnelle se fera au prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement donné ton pseudo comme nom d'équipe... Et puis contente que tu aimes Liz à présent. Qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée? J'espère que ça t'as plu. Merci pour tes gentils compliments. Continue aussi de ton coté! J'irai lire tes nouveaux chapitres dès que je pourrais! Gros bisous!

**Eagle Eclypse:** Mais tu es pardonnée ! Moi même je n'ai pas reviewé ta fic depuis un long moment déjà! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de la lire. Je t'avoue que depuis un moment, j'avais un peu lâché Beyblade...mais ça n'empêche que je continue à te lire et j'irai de mettre une review dès que je pourrais! Gros bisous à toi!

**Kairi: **Bienvenue à toi la "mordue de fics"! ( bienvenue au club!). J'espère que la suite t'a plu! Bizou!

**Artemis Little: **si j'ai bien compris, tu lis ma fic depuis le début, c'est ça? C'est très gentil de me laisser une review alors que tu n'aimes pas trop ça! je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas!

**Kelidril: **je pouvais pas faire en sorte que Liz mette la raclée à Eddy, ce n'était pas trop crédible! Mais je suis d'accord elle s'est battue avec honneur et a poussé l'autre crétin dans ses derniers retranchements! Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé!

Bisous à tous et bonne fin de vacances!


	17. Chapitre 16: Le tournoi commence

**LE TOURNOI DE KYOTO : DESTINS CROISES.**

_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre où, ENFIN, le tournoi débute! (pas trop tôt vous me direz!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi (même pas Ray, sauf en rêve), mais les Ladies Edora et Black Stones sont à mouah! Ainsi que les Princesses d'Argent! ( Sauf Angèle qui m'appartient pas!lol)

Petite dédicace à ma petite Angie, en espérant que ce chapitre ridicule lui fera retrouver le sourire l'espace d'un moment!Et àbas les hommes!lol

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** le tournoi commence

Le lendemain matin de la fameuse soirée riche en émotions, les Ladies Edora descendirent vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, accompagnées de Judy qui discutait avec Hilary et de Susan qui s'amusait à « pierre-papier-ciseau » avec Grace et qui était tout aussi bruyante que la fillette. Elles aperçurent, une fois arrivées dans le grand hall, Monsieur Seiji, le directeur, en grande conversation avec un groupe de personnes tandis que des agents d'entretien de l'hôtel s'activaient et tentaient de remettre la salle de réception en état convenable.

Susan stoppa son jeu et alla à la rencontre de Monsieur Seiji :

- Excusez-moi les filles, je dois aller parler au directeur, fit-elle en montrant une cassette vidéo qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ? Interrogea Emy.

- Des choses qui pourraient fortement intéresser Mr Seiji, expliqua Susan avec un sourire fier. C'est en fait un aperçu de la soirée d'hier où l'on peut voir le déclanchement de la bagarre.

- Ca devrait en effet être utile pour dénicher les coupables, dit Hilary qui avait cru y laisser sa peau

- Oui, mais quand c'est Tyson qui vient à la rescousse, on ne dit pas « non » à ces quelques moment de panique et on dit « merci » à ces fauteurs de trouble, susurra Liz avec malice, provoquant une brusque montée de chaleur sur le visage de son amie

- Liz…soupira Sara en levant les yeux au ciel, t'es mal placée pour dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles, Sara ! feignit sa meilleure amie en fourrant ses mains dans les poches

Susan qui s'était éloignée fit soudain volte face, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose :

- Oh, Alissa ?

Cette dernière qui était restée étrangement muette tourna nonchalamment la tête et regarda Susan d'un air absent :

- Mmh ?

- Ne te goinfre pas trop ma chérie, tu as un match dans quelques heures, n'oublie pas, prévint Susan avec douce moquerie. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu manges trop …

- Ouais, ouais…

Alissa continua son chemin en traînant les pieds.

Susan et Judy se lancèrent un regard interloqué. Habituellement, la plus délurée et la plus bruyante des Ladies Edora aurait geint dans les jupes de sa tante pour défendre éperdument sa cause et surtout sa gloutonnerie : « Oooh, tante Judyyyy, il faut que je prenne des forces, c'est absolument vital de faire le plein avant l'effort, pas vrai ? »

- Si ce n'était pas ma nièce, je jurerais qu'elle est amoureuse ! Commenta Judy, un doigt sur le menton

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura Liz en riant à Sara.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant l'air encore plus perplexe de Judy qui finalement haussa les épaules et entra à son tour dans le réfectoire. Les Ladies Edora y aperçurent les White Tigers et les Saint Shield attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner, tous d'excellente humeur.

Juste dans l'entrée, les Ladies Edora aperçurent Mariah en grande discussion avec les Princesses d'Argent, l'équipe avec qui elle avait fait connaissance la veille. Elles s'approchèrent pour saluer leur amie

- Les filles ! Salut ! Leur lança Mariah en agitant frénétiquement la main.

- Bonjour Mariah ! Salut les filles ! Dit à son tour Hilary en saluant l'équipe de filles. Remises des événements d'hier?

- Ne nous en parle pas ! Quelle soirée ! Fit une des jeunes filles aux yeux bleus

- Liz ! Viens par là deux secondes! S'écria Mariah en tirant la dite jeune fille par le bras.

Celle-ci se retrouva propulser malgré elle devant les 4 Princesses d'Argent qui la dévisageaient, amusées.

- Les filles, vous avez fait connaissance avec les Ladies Edora mais je crois que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Liz ! Elle ne joue pas ce tournoi mais fait partie de l'équipe. Liz, voici les Princesse d'Argent, elles viennent de France, présenta Mariah tout sourire

- Enchantée, salua Liz en leur faisant un petit signe de la main

- Bonjour ! Je suis Angèle, le capitaine, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Mais tu peux m'appeler Angie. Et mes coéquipières : Hélène, Marie et Emilie

Liz lui sourit. Angèle était très avenante. Son joli petit minois avait de quoi attirer les regards. Un coup d'œil vers la table des Saint Shield et White Tigers lui confirma ses soupçons. Il suffisait de voir Mariam tentant vainement d'attirer l'attention de son petit frère qui semblait éperdu dans sa contemplation. Assez petite ( NDA : tout ce qui est petit est mignon Angie ), les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds dont certaines mèches étaient fushia. Liz nota intérieurement que la couleur des mèches devait ravir les adeptes du rose comme Mariah et Grace

- Trop cooool tes cheveux ! S'extasia Grace en montrant du doigt ses mèches

_- Bingo !_

- Merci ma puce ! Fit Angèle. C'est Grace, ta petite sœur ?

- Tout à fait, confirma Liz

- Ooooooh Angie, c'est la veinarde qui a dansé avec Ray hier soir! S'exclama Emilie en donnant un coup de coude flagrant à son capitaine. Tu sais, le slow alors que la musique était rythmée ! Tu te rappelles ?

- Bonjour la discrétion Emilie… Souffla Angèle exaspérée

Elle eut une moue d'excuse envers l'américaine aux cheveux rouges.

Liz arqua les sourcils, un peu étonnée et pas vraiment ravie d'avoir été l'objet d'autant d'attention lors de son slow apparemment remarqué avec le chinois. Rien qu'en repensant à ce moment, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Votre amie semble dans la lune, remarqua Marie en désignant Alissa

- C 'est peu de le dire…soupira Sara

- On vous dit bonne chance pour les préliminaires cet après midi, souhaita Angie

- Vous aussi, on vous soutiendra !

Les Princesses d'Argent s'éloignèrent et les Ladies Edora gagnèrent leur table

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil frénétique et angoissé à la salle, Liz soupira de soulagement. Elle pourra déjeuner tranquille : pas d'Eddy à l'horizon.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Hilary en prenant place à coté d'Ozuma

- Salut les filles !

- Bien dormies ? Demanda Mariam en arrachant l'énième tartine de confiture des mains de Dunga qui croqua…de l'air

- Juste ce qu'il faut à la veille d'un match, malgré les événements de la veille, répondit Sara en prenant un pichet de jus d'orange.

- Tiens, où sont les Bladebreakers ? Questionna Emy

- Bah oui, Tyson, il est où ? Et Ray ? Hein, Liz, et Ray, il est où ? Piailla gaiement Grace qui picorait dans le bol de Joseph. Liz ? Ils sont où ? Tu sais toi ?

- RRRRRraaah ! La paix à la fin! J'en sais rien Grace! Râla sa sœur aînée en posant violemment le pot de confiture, agacée par le moulin à paroles qu'était son adorable petite soeur. Mange et TAIS-TOI !

Ozuma répondit aimablement aux questions :

- Tyson et Ray viennent de partir Gracie. Ils ont déjà pris leur petit déjeuner. Ils doivent être dans l'annexe d'entraînement.

- Vous avez vu, il y a eu de sacrés dégâts hier, enchaîna Lee. Un véritable carnage !

- Pauvre Monsieur Seiji, gémit Hilary, il fait peine à voir. Il est démoralisé et il y a de quoi. C'est impardonnable !

- Certains étaient sortis de la cuisse de Jupiter, c'est obligé! Fit Liz

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, perplexes.

- Puisque Tyson est pas là, c'est moi qui vais poser la question débile, dit Lee. T'as dit quoi là?

- Que certains étaient sortis de la cuisse de Jupiter, répéta Liz, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si sa phrase était aussi limpide que de l'eau de source

- C'est à dire?

- Que certains ont dû abuser de l'alcool, expliqua t-elle. C'est une expression en rapport avec la mythologie grecque. On dit que Dyonisos est né en sortant de la cuisse de Jupiter, et vous savez sans doute que Dyonisos est le dieu de l'ivresse...d'où l'expression. Vous ne connaissiez pas?

-euh nan, désolé d'être inculte dans la matière, grogna joseph

- J'espère en tout cas qu'ils vont coincer les responsables ! Déclara Ozuma. Ils ne sont pas dignes d'être beybladeurs.

- C'est en bonne voie, fit savoir Sara. Susan s'en charge

- Hier, elle avait sa précieuse caméra avec elle pour nous filmer et il se trouve qu'elle aurait enregistré le début de la bagarre, ajouta Emy

- Il paraît même qu'elle a zoomé sur certaines têtes, renchérit Judy avec un sourire Les coupables seront en gros plan.

- Elle ne perd pas le nord notre Susan…remarquez, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose ces vidéos, pour une fois ! Plaisanta Liz

- Eh Joseph ! Donne ton pain s'te plait ! Tu finis pas ? Moi j'ai faim ! Déclara Grace visiblement en pleine forme en reprenant un gros morceau de croissant dans sa bouche. Liche ! (elle avala puis réitéra en agitant sa main devant le nez de sa soeur :) Liz ! Youhou ! Grande sœur ! Tu peux me couper mes tartines ? Pas trop grosses hein ? Et c'est moi qui beurre la confiture, d'accord ! Hilary, la confiture s'te plait !

- Oh mon Dieu, elle me tue…dès le matin…soupira Liz soudain TRES fatiguée, le front dans ses mains. Même en mangeant, elle trouve le moyen de s'égosiller. Inépuisable…Dommage qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec des piles…

- Y'en une qui a l'air d'avoir la batterie à plat, observa Joseph en arquant le sourcil

Il désigna Alissa qui touillait distraitement son bol de lait, la mine en l'air, le regard lointain.

- C'est normal que la pipelette soit muette ce matin ? C'est inquiétant…

- Elle a l'air dans les nuages, nota Mariam en la scrutant.

- Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est rentrée hier soir de son escapade avec…euh…avec…comment déjà ? Fit Liz en feignant la perte de mémoire tout en regardant Alissa en coin.

- Shawn…il s'appelle Shawn, intervint Alissa qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole l'espace d'une seconde.

A présent flottait un sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Liz se mit à rire.

- Shawn, oui c'est ça !

- Je crois qu'elle est littéralement sous le charme ! Jugea Mariah, amusée.

- Elle nous a quand même raconté son escapade en rentrant…vraiment romantique ! Très charmant ce jeune homme ! Même s'il ne s'est rien passé de réellement « croustillant »…soupira Liz déçue.

- Il faut voir le bon coté des choses, argumenta Joseph, elle mange moins et ça en fait plus pour nous !

- Non, ça lui coupe complètement l'appétit, reprit Hilary. C'est très révélateur je pense.

Sara resta silencieuse, observant attentivement l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son amie.

- Eh Sara ! Interpella Ozuma, son attitude n'est-elle pas un peu problématique sachant qu'on débute le tournoi dans quelques heures ?

- Hum.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, murmura Emy.

- Moi aussi, concéda sa sœur, mais elle ne nous fera pas faux bond, je te le garantis…

- Je te fais confiance pour ça !

- Attention Sara Parker entre en scène…annonça mystérieusement Liz.

Sara se leva de sa chaise, plaqua brusquement ses deux mains sur la table, provoquant le silence et interpella Alissa qui était juste en face d'elle, qui n'avait même pas sursauté.

- Alissa ?

- Hum…mmmoui ?

- En salle d'entraînement…et maintenant, lâcha Sara d'une voix autoritaire en la fixant.

Alissa leva lentement son regard vers la blonde, clignant des yeux, en signe de totale incompréhension

- Tu joues contre moi, annonça clairement Sara sans la lâcher de son regard flamboyant.

Alissa sembla soudain émerger de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle enregistrait ce qu'elle entendait.

- Que… que… QUOI ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

- Exactement.

- Euuuuh…baaaah comme tu veux…

Sara sortit de table, suivie des autres, très curieux de la suite des événements. Alissa se leva à son tour, haussant les épaules, complètement larguée et regarda Liz d'un air penaud :

- On a de l'entraînement ce matin ?

- Oh lala…complètement à l'ouest…soupira Liz une main sur son front.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sara fixa Alissa en face d'elle, les bras croisés, un vague sourire satisfait sur son visage:

- Alors, tu es avec nous ?

Alissa, yeux écarquillés, regarda à son tour son capitaine de l'autre coté de l'arène, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa toupie bleue qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières, secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Puis elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée, une lueur malicieuse que Sara connaissait bien venait de se rallumer au fond de ses yeux turquoise.

- Bien, fit Sara en souriant à son tour. On a besoin de toi cet après midi. Bon retour sur terre Alissa !

Tandis que la cousine de Max ramassait sa toupie pour se diriger vers Sara, les commentaires allèrent bon train.

Les Bladebreakers déjà présents dans la salle avaient assisté au combat (très court !) après avoir été mis au courant des faits par leurs amis.

- Ca alors, ça lui fait cet effet là d'être amoureuse Alissa? S'interrogea Max à voix haute. Ma cousine est si imprévisible !

- Je crois que Sara lui a remis les idées en place, analysa Liz

- Elle n'y a pas été de main morte Sara, siffla Mariah. C'est quand même risqué avant un match !

- C'était bien dosé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour secouer notre Alissa et la remettre dans le droit chemin, dit Emy.

- C'est la méthode radicale de Sara Parker !

- Elle a agi en bon capitaine, commenta Ozuma.

Kai acquiesça silencieusement. Sara avait assuré son rôle de capitaine à la perfection. Peu importe le moyen employé, Alissa venait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre et d'être réorientée vers son objectif premier : le tournoi et les préliminaires. Kai n'était pas surpris de la ligne de conduite suivie par Sara, à la fois juste et droite, il était simplement mais agréablement impressionné par la méthode employée : la force et la puissance. Quoi de mieux qu'un combat de beyblade vite expédié pour lui montrer ce qui pourrait arriver en cas de déconcentration ? L'impact sur Alissa fut immédiat : après la sévère dérouillée qu'elle venait d'encaisser, la cousine de Max semblait sur-motivée.

Celle-ci était retournée vers ses amis, métamorphosée…enfin, retour à la normale !

- Ok les filles ! S'écria t-elle en brandissant le poing, je suis de retour ! Fini le laisser aller ! On va faire un malheur aux préliminaires ! Yeaaah ! (Puis se tourne vers Tyson, une lueur démente dans les yeux). Prépare toi à mordre la poussière et à prendre une sacrée déculottée !

Tyson en recula de peur.

- Qui parle de déculottée ? Je viens d'en voir une belle pourtant ! Nargua Joseph

- Oui mais ça compte pas ça moucheron! Rétorqua Alissa.

- C'EST QUI LE MOUCHERON?

Tandis qu'Alissa faisait son retour en trombe, les groupes s'éparpillèrent. Liz discutait avec Mariam :

- Alissa Montgommery, le retour. Sara l'a survitaminée ! J'ose même pas imaginé si elle aperçoit son Don Juan dans les gradins !

- En parlant de Dom Juan…as-tu fait de beaux rêves Liz ? Demanda Mariam d'un air faussement naïf

Liz ne répondit rien, ses joues rouges le firent à sa place.

- Remarque, y'a de quoi, enchaîna la Saint Shield en comptant sur ses doigts. Ray et l'autre…Ren, tu choisis pas les plus moches ma vieille !

- Mariam…grinça Liz.

- LIZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

- Oh merde ! Jura Liz entre ses dents. Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Imita t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avec une grimace en se retournant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

Les All Starz venaient de faire leur entrée, Eddy se précipitant illico presto vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Lizzie, je t'ai perdu dans la cohue hier soir, se plaignit-il en voulant lui saisir le bras

- Sans blague…

- J'ai essayé en vain de te sortir de là mais…

- Oui je comprends parfaitement, coupa Liz en retirant précipitamment son bras, c'est pour ça que je t'ai vu détaler en courant aussitôt la queue entre les jambes !

- Heu…

- Quel sang froid ! Et, mon cher Eddy, tu as la mémoire courte, je n'étais plus avec toi depuis belle lurette ! Rappelle-toi…

Eddy lança aussitôt un regard assassin vers un certain chinois pas très loin, qui d'ailleurs jetait un coup d'œil à la confrontation entre les deux américains.

- Rayyyyy….maugréa Eddy vert de rage

- Je vois que tu t'en souviens ! Se réjouit Liz en tapant des mains.

Satisfaite elle sortit de la salle pour rejoindre ses amies, laissant une fois de plus en plan le pauvre Eddy qui ruminait sa vengeance (mais oui on y croit !)

Avant de prendre les minibus qui les mèneraient au Stadium, chaque équipe regagna sa suite pour préparer ses affaires.

En arrivant à destination, ils virent avec stupéfaction la foule faire la queue pour entrer. Les beybladeurs empruntèrent l'entrée des joueurs et débouchèrent dans un hall où étaient affichés le tableau des préliminaires et les modalités du tournoi.

- Les préliminaires devraient être rapides, constata Ozuma. 8 poules de 4 équipes.

- Ce qui nous fait 32 équipes en tout, calcula Lee. La moitié des équipes participantes est évincé à l'issue des préliminaires, il semblerait.

- En effet, confirma Kenny. Pour arriver aux huitièmes de finales, il faut passer les 3 premiers tours aujourd'hui. Les deux premiers de chaque poule sont qualifiés. En ce qui concerne les matches, il faut en remporter 3 pour passer un tour. Un match comporte une seule et unique manche.

- Donc, sachant qu'on est 4 par équipe et en jouant bien, il se peut qu'un de nous de joue pas pendant un tour, fit Hilary

Effectivement. En cas d'égalité, l'équipe désigne un joueur pour la belle.

- En tout cas, bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Tyson. Nous sommes tous dans des poules différentes !

- Ca reporte nos affrontements au minimum aux huitièmes, ajouta Max

- Aussi faut-il passer les préliminaires…rappela Hilary

- Cool, Hilary ! Sois pas rabat joie ! C'est dans la poche ! Fit Tyson en lui flanquant une bonne claque dans le dos.

- AIEUH ! Tyson !

- Quel tact mon cher Tyson ! Railla Liz

- Voilà qui est clair pour tout le monde. Et si nous allions prendre place dans les tribunes pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ? Proposa Mariam en tirant Liz par le bras.

Le Stadium de Kyoto était rempli. Pour certains, c'était réellement intimidant comme les Ladies Edora :

- Wouah ! Quel monde ! C'est excitant…et terriblement angoissant ! Fit Alissa bouche bée

- C'est gigantesque ! S'écria Hilary. Oh la la…

- Il y a trop de monde, murmura Emy.

- Oui mais ils sont là pour encourager ! Rassura Susan en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Je trouve ça génial ! Quelle chance de jouer devant tant de monde ! C'est super motivant ! S'exclama Liz. Vous avez intérêt à en profiter les filles !

Pour d'autres, c'était plutôt une question d'habitude, comme les Bladebreakers pour qui le tournoi de Kyoto n'était qu'un tournoi parmi d'autre. Ils avaient quand même fait deux championnats du monde !

Ils allèrent prendre de bonnes places dans les tribunes, surplombant les arènes, au nombres de 4.

Il y aura plusieurs matches en même temps, dit Mariah. J'espère qu'on pourra quand même se voir jouer.

La cérémonie fut assez courte mais très animée, emmenée par un animateur survolté (Jazzman). Vint enfin le temps des rencontres.

- A nous de débuter ! Déclara Ozuma en se levant. On y va.

- Bonne chance Mariam ! Lui souhaitèrent ses amies.

Elle leur fit le signe V de la victoire et s'éloigna.

- Eh Joseph ! interpella Liz. Assure…comme un grand !

- Et gngnagna…rouchonna le frère de Mariam en rejoignant sa soeur.

Les Saint Shields gagnèrent l'arène comme leurs adversaires, sous les acclamations du public.

Alissa, Liz, Mariah, Hilary (et Tyson) ne ménagèrent par leurs encouragements. Les Saint Shields passèrent le 1er tour par 3 matches à 0. Ozuma s'abstint de jouer. Dunga fit un carnage, Joseph joua la ruse sous les sifflements (encourageants bien sûr) de Liz, Mariam s'appuya sur sa rapidité.

- Bravo Mariam ! Crièrent les filles les mains en porte voix.

Elle se tourna vers son public en leur faisait signe puis elle fit un grand sourire à Ray. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot avec Mariam, complimenta Max à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé. Elle a beaucoup plus confiance en elle, ça se voit.

- Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, confirma Hilary

- Je n'ai rien fait de vraiment exceptionnel, modéra Ray, mais… je suis assez fier d'elle.

- Ouh comme c'est mignon ! s'émoustilla Alissa en regardant Ray avec des yeux de merle en frit, un peu plus et on pourrait croire que le maître en pince pour sa belle disciple.

Liz qui avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, se retourna vers Alissa qui était assise derrière elle et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je préférais quand tu étais muette, grinça t-elle. _Au moins, elle débitait pas des conneries à l'appel !_

- Non mais vraiment Alissa ! « Etre fier » de quelqu'un ne veut pas dire « amoureux », soupira Sara exaspérée, on se demande parfois si tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit. Ca rentre par une oreille, ça sort par l'autre…ajouta t-elle, se souvenant parfaitement qu'Alissa était présente ce jour là, dans le rotenburo, quand les filles avaient évoqué le béguin de Mariam pour Max et de Liz pour Ray.

Et puis il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Ray appréciait particulièrement Liz et idem pour Max avec Mariam !

- Ce n'est parce que tu as un béguin pour un beau blond que ça doit être le cas de tout le monde ! renchérit Hilary

Ray lança un regard d'excuse à Max. Celui ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Les Saint Shields regagnèrent les tribunes sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

- T'as vu ça Ray comment je te l'ai envoyé valsé ! S'enflamma Mariam en s'affalant sur son siège

- Pas mal, j'ai l'impression que tu as gagné en vitesse.

- Bien vu Maître ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, sachant que Ray n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

- Beau match Mariam, félicita Max avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Max, dit Mariam en rosissant un tantinet

- Eh regardez, ce sont les Princesses d'Argent ! Fit Savoir Mariah. Allez les filles ! Vas-y Angie !

- Elle est mignonne…bava Tyson

(…)

- Elles ont assuré, dommage qu'elles soient tombées sur les All Starz au 1er tour des préliminaires, résuma Lee

- Elles vont passer sans peines les deux prochains tours, j'en suis sûre, certifia Mariah, confiante. Angie est très forte !

- Non mais quel crétin ! S'exclama Liz qui tentait de dissimuler son visage de ses mains en voyant Eddy lui envoyer des baisers depuis l'arène

- C'est Marie qui a fait les frais de son numéro de charme. Il cherche carrément à t'impressionner ! Se moqua Mariam. Ou plutôt, il chercher « désespérément » à t'impressionner !

Les White Tigers passèrent également haut la main le 1er tour se rapprochant des huitièmes.

Ce fut au tour des Ladies Edora d'entrer en scène. Emy, Hilary, Sara Judy et Alissa quittèrent les gradins pour rejoindre le bey stadium sous les encouragements de leurs amis. Liz restait dans les tribunes, ainsi que Susan qui voulait absolument filmer leurs exploits.

Les Ladies Edora étudièrent leurs adversaires un moment : une équipe typiquement masculine et dont les membres paraissaient visiblement flambeurs sur les bords.

- C'est qui ces bellâtres ? grogna Tyson.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une autre équipe comme les All Starz, ironisa Liz.

Les filles se regroupèrent.

- Alors Tante Judy ? Qui débute ?

- Cela va probablement vous surprendre mais que pensez-vous de faire jouer Sara en premier ? Proposa Judy

Cette annonce surprit tout le monde, Sara la première

- Sara ? Commencer au 1er tour ? Se mit à rire Alissa. Ca serait une première ! Je vois pas l'intérêt. Sara est la meilleure d'entre nous. Les préliminaires ne lui apporteront rien !

- Peut être mais…

- Oh j'ai compris ! S'exclama soudainement Hilary excitée. Oh pardon Judy…

- Je t'en prie ma grande. Alors ?

- Oh oui Hilary ! Eclaire notre lanterne ! Minauda Alissa moqueuse. _Fayote !_

Hilary se racla la gorge en lançant un regard noir à Alissa

- Hum…Et bien Sara a passé le plus clair de son temps à superviser nos entraînements pour nous préparer au tournoi et à négliger le sien. C'est quand même un sacrifice.

- Mais Sara s'est entraînée toute seule !

- Je sais Emy. Elle n'a fait aucun duel sauf contre Ozuma. Mais elle mérite bien aussi de se défouler non ? Et comme ça, elle entrera de plein pied dans la compétition.

- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, dit Judy. Bien vu Hilary

- Merci ! Fit celle-ci toute fière, malgré les grimaces d'Alissa.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'exubérante cousine de Max d'approuver :

- Vu sous cet angle… c'est une bonne idée ! Capitaine Parker ?

Sara était restée silencieuse, écoutant les explications d'Hilary. Elle voyait ses coéquipières la fixer, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

- Pourquoi pas…dit-elle enfin. Avalon va pouvoir se dégourdir…

- Il ne va pas en avoir le temps ! Murmura Alissa en retenant un rire

- Bien alors en piste Miss ! A toi l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal ! Dit Hilary

- Courage Grande Sœur !

- Une simple formalité, fit Sara avec un rictus.

- On en est toute convaincue, sourit Judy

Sans un mot supplémentaire, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sara s'avança fièrement vers l'arène, tenant fermement sa toupie noire.

- Emy, je te parie un paquet de chamalows qu'elle fait un match éclair ! Lança Alissa en tendant la main

- Je ne parierai pas avec toi Ally, pour la simple raison que je pense comme toi !

- Moi aussi, ajouta Hilary. Je ne vois pas, d'ailleurs, en quoi Avalon va pouvoir se « dégourdir » !

- Mince ! Jura Alissa. Tante Judy, tu paries ?

- Non plus ma chérie. Si c'est seulement parce que tu veux des bonbons, je peux encore t'en acheter ! se moqua gentiment Judy

- Ca alors ! S'exclama Liz stupéfaite. C'est Sara qui commence !

Assise entre Mariam et Joseph, elle suivait des yeux sa meilleure amie se diriger vers l'arène.

- Effectivement, c'est surprenant ! Approuva Susan en enclenchant sa caméra. Raison de plus pour filmer !

- Après tout, elle a aussi le droit de se défouler, fit Liz après réflexion.

- Dizzi, prête ? Demanda Kenny en braquant sa webcam sur Sara.

- Affirmatif Chef !

Liz éclata de rire

- Mon pauvre Chef ! Tu es voué à l'échec. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas découvrir les secrets du jeu de Sara…hormis peut être sa rapidité…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Mariah

- Liz a raison.

- Maxou ? Fit à son tour Tyson interloqué

- Chef, tu n'auras pas le temps de filmer. Sara va faire un match éclair. Expliqua Liz en croisant les bras.

- Sérieux ?

- C'est évident. Sara n'aime pas que ça traîne. On parie Tyson ?

- Et quoi ?

- Hum…un paquet de Chamalow, ça te dit ?

- Ca marche ! Dit Tyson en lui tapant dans la main

- De la bouffe, bien évidemment…railla Mariam

- Bien ! Alors ouvre grand les mirettes Tyson et sors ton porte monnaie !

- Liz a l'air sûre d'elle, murmura Mariah à Ray

- Elle connaît Sara mieux que quiconque, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Sara perdit son sourire en arrivant au bord de l'arène. Liz reconnut bien là l'attitude de sa meilleure amie : un mur froid imperméable à toute émotion. De la concentration. Uniquement.

Son attitude avait de quoi en déconcerter plus d'un.

**- Pour ce premier match préliminaire du groupe E opposant les Ladies Edora aux Kings of the World ! Voici Sara Parker, la charmante demoiselle à ma gauche et Henri-Charles Hardford à ma droite. Le choc des capitaines d'entrée de jeu !**

- Quelle prétention ! S'exclama Alissa indignée en entendant le nom de l'équipe adversaire. Et puis c'est quoi c'te prénom à coucher dehors ! Sara ! T'as intérêt à leur faire dégonfler leur ego !

- Toujours aussi impulsive et bruyante Alissa…constata Liz, une goutte derrière la tête

Le Henri Charles en question lançait des sourires ravageurs à Sara

- Fffiou ! Siffla t-il. Si je m'attendais à affronter un canon !

Sara l'ignora superbement, ses yeux fermés, tenant son lanceur dans la main droite et sa toupie noire ébène dans la main gauche, tandis que son adversaire l'avait déjà armé.

Kai qui l'observait attentivement supposa que la blonde allait faire un lancer éclair, dans le style du match contre Ozuma. De plus, elle tenait son lanceur de la main droite alors qu'elle le tenait de la main gauche contre Ozuma.

_- Ainsi donc, elle est capable de lancer des deux mains…c'est assez rare_.

La jeune fille attendait patiemment le signal, les yeux toujours clos, pendant que son adversaire continuait son monologue :

- Alors, alors ! On est muette ma beauté? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va vite en finir : rapide et sans douleur.

Sara ne broncha pas davantage, se contentant d'arquer légèrement le sourcil, en signe d'incrédulité évidente.

Mais il eut le malheur d'ajouter :

- Tu es vraiment canon… mais…tu vois… tes mèches noires, là, c'est vraiment austère ! A moins que ce soit pour rappeler la couleur de ta toupie ! Hahaha ! Noire ! C'est glauque pour une fille !

Instantanément, Sara ouvrit ses yeux rouges flamboyants…des yeux froids où brillait une lueur méprisante…intimidante.

Le King of the World avala difficilement sa salive

- Quel abruti. Ne jamais critiquer la toupie de Sara, pouffa Emy. Il empire son cas.

- Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort, commenta Liz des tribunes

- Quel regard…murmura Max, j'en suis toujours impressionné…

**- Attention à mon signal ! Annonça Jazzman. 3, 2, 1 et HYPER VITESSE !...et …et…OOOH ! Déjà ? Incroyable ! Victoire de Miss Parker par match éclair ! E-pous-tou-flant !**

Toute l'assistance resta bouche bée.

Au moment où l'arbitre annonça « hyper vitesse », Sara avait trouvé le temps d'ajuster sa toupie au lanceur et faire un lancer superpuissant. Sa toupie ébène avait percuté de plein fouet la toupie adverse qui, s'en prendre le temps de ne serait-ce que toucher l'arène, alla s'encastrer dans le mur en béton soutenant les gradins.

- Yattaaa ! Bravo Sara ! cria Alissa en brandissant le poing

- Pour un match éclair, c'est un match éclair ! Articula Tyson, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher

- Par ici les chamalows! Jubila Liz

- Vraiment très impressionnant, ajouta Ozuma, mais plus rien ne va me surprendre de Sara dorénavant.

- C'est la meilleure ! Jubila Liz en se levant. Bien joué Sara ! Hurla t-elle les mains en porte voix.

Kai resta muet et tenta de dissimuler sa surprise. Sara était réellement puissante. TRES puissante. Et personne n'avait encore vu son spectre. Tout comme elle, c'était un véritable mystère.

Ray à ses cotés, savait pertinemment que son capitaine imperturbable avait été impressionné

Tandis que son adversaire resté immobile complètement hébété, la toupie ébène, qui avait à présent des reflets rougeâtres, vint se loger dans la main de sa propriétaire, toujours aussi stoïque, le bard droit tendu en avant.

Elle fixa son le jeune homme en face d'elle de ses deux iris perçantes, le visage impassible :

- Rapide et sans douleur, dit-elle en reprenant les propres mots du jeune homme.

A cet instant, les yeux noisette de Kai s'agrandirent de stupeur. Un frisson le parcourut. Une impression de déjà vu…

**_Flash Back_** :

_(3 ans en arrière)_

_Il pleuvait…il pleuvait dru…un ciel sombre et menaçant…_

…_temps maussade pour des funérailles._

_Il y avait du monde, tous vêtus de noir, abrités sous des parapluies, le visage décomposé._

_Kai se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne connaissait absolument personne. Son cher et tendre Grand Père l'avait persuadé…ou plutôt obligé à assister à ces doubles funérailles. Il se devait de représenter l'entreprise de son grand père, un membre haut placé de la société devait être présent aux obsèques de leur employé… deux employés en l'occurrence… protocole et bonne image obligent… Grand Père prétextant ne pas pouvoir y assister en personne…bien évidemment…_

_Kai ne connaissait rien de ces gens que l'on enterrait. Si…un homme et une femme, mari et femme...chercheurs chevronnés…_

_Cependant, une chose attira son attention dans ce contexte lugubre._

_En face de lui se tenaient des jeunes filles protégées par deux grands parapluies. Deux d'entre elles étaient sœurs, à l'évidence : les cheveux blonds encadrés de mèches noires. Les filles de ceux qu'on enterrait apparemment._

_La plus jeune, environ 12 ans, était effondrée, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, une détresse insoutenable émanait d'elle. La fillette s'agrippait convulsivement à la veste noire de sa sœur aînée. Cette dernière l'entourait d'un bras protecteur pour la soutenir._

_L'attitude de cette dernière frappa le jeune Kai, le froid, le glacial Hiwatari._

_Ses yeux rouge rubis tachetés d'ambre absolument flamboyants fixaient intensément les deux cercueils. Son visage pâle n'exprimait aucune émotion : il était fermé, totalement hermétique à la tristesse ou à la colère. Aucune larme. On lisait néanmoins dans son regard fixe de la fierté._

_C'était véritablement surprenant pour une jeune fille de 15 ans qui enterrait son père et sa mère et qui tenait sa petite sœur à bout de bras._

_Kai la vit soudain tendre sa main gauche lentement, brandissant une toupie noire comme l'ébène._

_Une seule et unique larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle semblait insolite sur le visage de marbre de l'inconnue…laissant transparaître une touche d'humanité, de sentiment._

_Cependant, Kai n'aurait su dire si ce geste était un hommage, une promesse ou un défi…mais cette fille, ses yeux, son attitude lui nouèrent l'estomac._

_Il en fut d'autant plus troublé lorsqu'elle glissa son regard de braise vers lui…_

_Foudroyé, il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait ce regard…_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Kai n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Sara, paralysé. Ce geste qu'elle venait d'avoir au bord de l'arène était le même qu'à l'enterrement…ainsi, il avait assisté aux funérailles de ses parents…C'était ce geste symbolique qui lui avait fait revivre cette scène oubliée, ce souvenir…pourquoi l'avait-il oubliée ? Etait-ce volontaire ? A ce moment de la cérémonie, il avait aussi eu ce sentiment de déjà vu…

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette scène l'avait marqué et qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui…

…et qu'il connaissait Sara. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

D'où ces étranges impressions à son contact ?

Kai nageait en pleine confusion. Sara était un véritable mystère pour lui. Bien qu'ayant quelques réponses à présent, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer davantage dans une nébuleuse…Qui était Sara Parker ?

- Kai, tout va bien ?

La voix de Ray le ramena sur terre et le sortit de sa torpeur

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta le chinois.

Il suivit son regard et constata qu'il fixait Sara…un regard perdu.

- Je…je connais Sara, lâcha finalement Kai

Il avait fait cette déclaration que seul Ray avait pu entendre

- Que ..Quoi ?

Sans prêter attention à la surprise de son coéquipier, Kai se leva et partit. Totalement perplexe, Ray se pencha vers Liz qui était devant lui qui narguait Tyson, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Liz, est-ce Sara connaît Kai ?

Liz tressaillit et se retourna, interrogeant Ray du regard

- C'est Kai lui-même qui vient de me le dire, on dirait qu'il vient à peine de s'en souvenir…chuchota t-il

- Euh je sais pas trop, il semblerait…murmura t-elle à son tour en se penchant à son oreille.

…Silence…

Liz réalisa soudain qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec Ray pour la première fois depuis la soirée. Elle rougit furieusement et bénit pour une fois sa petite sœur qui lui tirait le bras pour attirer son attention, l'arrachant ainsi à son malaise.

Ray soupira puis se rassit convenablement sur son siège.

Tous deux pensèrent au même moment qu'une discussion entre eux s'imposait.

Sara regagna le banc de son équipe qui l'accueillit avec euphorie. En passant, elle adressa un sourire à Liz qui levait son pouce vers le haut avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors là, Parker, y'a pas mieux comme entrée en matière ! Félicita Alissa en lui sautant au cou

- Efficace Sara, comme toujours, congratula Judy

- Bravo Sara, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, ajouta Emy. Il n'avait pas à te critiquer.

- Merci Petite sœur

- A qui le tour d'aller rabattre le caquet à ces petits prétentieux ! S'exclama Alissa. Je me sens d'attaque et celui là me plait bien ! Ajouta t-elle en frappant sa paume avec son poing, en voyant s'avancer un des King Of The World. Une belle tête de vainqueur celui là !

Le jeune homme affichait un rictus triomphant, un pantalon noir serré et une chemise blanche ouverte où des chaînes en or « décoraient » son torse exagérément bombé.

- Un looser comme je les aime, ajouta la cousine de Max survoltée, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Alors, je peux y aller ?

- Tu te proposes si gentiment qu'on ne peut pas refuser, nargua Hilary.

- Je t'en prie Alissa, va te défouler, dit Sara en lui laissant le passage.

Alissa sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle rassembla de façon négligée sa longue et épaisse chevelure prune et la noua en une longue queue de cheval.

- Je suis parée ! C'est parti mon kiki !

- Emy, murmura Sara, regarde bien le jeu d'Alissa

- D'accord.

Alissa se dirigea vers l'arène toute pimpante. Elle fit des grands gestes en direction de ses amis dans les tribunes, tous une goutte derrière la tête.

- Vas-y Ally ! Encouragea Liz.

Alissa, montre moi un peu ce que tu veux ! Lui cria Tyson. Tu dois me donner une déculotté je te rappelle !

Alissa leva son pouce en guise d'affirmation puis se tourna vers son adversaire.

- Saaalut ! j'adore tes chaînes autour de ton cou, très tendance ! Dit-elle directement en souriant largement

- Hum, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire ! Se vanta le garçon

_- Espèce de naze_, pensa t-elle, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu es prêt ? _A te pendre une dérouillée !_

- Je n'attends que toi, fit-il charmeur

**- Les concurrents sont prêts : la pétillante Alissa Montgommery, et le charmeur Donovan Bailey ! 3, 2, 1 HYPER VITESSE !**

- Charmeur ? Et puis quoi encore ! Marmonna Alissa

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies en même temps et aussitôt, la toupie bleue d'Alissa se rua vers la verte et enchaîna coup sur coup, ne laissant pas le moindre répit à son ennemi.

- Allez Calypso, le coup de grâce !

Calypso donna un dernier choc violent et éjecta la toupie de Donovan, qui au passage, sectionna certaines des chaînes en toc du jeune homme. Les colliers s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique.

Alissa qui avait jusque là un grand sourire, explosa de rire.

- Bien vu Calypso, au millimètre près, dit-elle en récupérant sa toupie.

Puis elle regarda son adversaire :

- C'était cool ce duel ! merci bien ! Mais juste entre nous, un conseil : boutonne un minimum ta chemise mon grand, ça t'évitera ce genre de petits désagréments, ajouta t-elle en désignant ses chaînes qui jonchaient sur le sol. Allez, à plus !

Sur ce elle regagna plus pimpante que jamais le banc de son équipe. En levant les yeux vers les gradins pour saluer ses amis, elle rencontra un regard ambre qui la fit frissonner. Shawn se tenait debout, tout en haut des gradins, avec son équipe. Il lui souriait, légèrement amusé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir Alissa qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Voilà une affaire qui marche ! Dit-elle en rejoignant ses amies et en tapant dans la main de Sara

- Qui est la dernière à jouer Judy ? Questionna Hilary.

- J'aimerai que Emy joue ce dernier match, déclara Sara. Ca ne te gêne pas Hilary ? Je te cède ma place au prochain tour

- Non, pas du tout, je suis d'accord, acquiesça la brune

- Emy, je sais que la défense est ton point fort mais je voudrais voir si ton entraînement a payé... Si tu es capable d'inverser ton jeu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu as observé le match d'Alissa ?

- Oui…

- Alors, essaie de jouer de cette manière, tout en force. Histoire de voir. Tu te souviens des entraînements ?

- Bien sûr, je vais essayer, accepta Emy.

- Bien, alors à toi de jouer petite sœur, conclut Sara en souriant chaleureusement.

Emy hocha la tête confiante et gagna l'arène.

- Je pense que pour la mettre à l'essai, son adversaire est largement à sa portée. Il faut qu'elle varie son jeu, expliqua Sara devant les yeux interrogateurs d'Hilary et Alissa

**- 3ème et dernier match de ce 1er tour dans la poule E, opposant Karl Chester et la jeune Emy Parker ! 3, 2, 1 HYPER VITESSE !**

- Allez, Phineas, je compte sur toi, murmura Emy.

Bien qu'elle eut du mal à se lancer, Emy prit rapidement le dessus, assénant des coups de plus en plus violents à la toupie adverse. Elle se concentra et expulsa la toupie avec un dernier assaut.

**- Victoire D'Emelyn ! Les Ladies Edora passent ainsi aisément le 1er tour !**

Rassurée et satisfaite, Emy récupéra sa toupie. Sara lui adressa un sourire de félicitation empli de fierté. Rien ne pouvait plus comblait la jeune Emy : la reconnaissance de sa sœur aînée.

- Je vois que les entraînements de Sara ont porté ses fruits, observa Liz.

- C'est clair, Emy ne joue jamais de cette manière, ajouta Max. Elle s'inspire du jeu d'Alissa. Elle progresse de jour en jour !

- Tyson, c'est à nous, appela Ray déjà levé, suivi de Max.

- Yeeeees ! C'est parti ! Tiens, tes chamalows, Liz ! Dit Tyson en lui tendant un paquet.

- Merci, mais ça pouvait attendre !

- Où est Kai ? Interrogea Kenny.

- Il va nous rejoindre en bas, indiqua Ray

- Vas-y Ray ! T'es mon exemple alors t'as intérêt à assurer Maître ! Se moqua Mariam

Liz resta silencieuse mais envoya un regard d'encouragement au chinois, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Celui-ci lui sourit puis disparut avec ses coéquipiers. Kai les rejoignirent sans un mot, le mine plus sombre que jamais et Ray ne chercha pas (pour l'instant) à questionner son capitaine.

Dans le couloir obscur qui menait aux arènes, ils croisèrent les Ladies Edora qui remontaient.

Les félicitations et les encouragements s'échangèrent entre les deux équipes, Alissa plus bruyante que jamais. Seuls Kai et Sara restèrent silencieux. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ce furent leurs regards qui s'accrochèrent. Kai tentait d'y trouver des réponses et Sara tentait de sonder ses pensées.

Une fois dans les gradins, les Ladies Edora furent accueillis chaleureusement par leurs amies, chacun revenant sur leurs performances. Susan n'avait rien loupé et s'empressait de couvrir ses « filles » de bisous.

- Alors Kevin, tu ne félicites pas Emy ? Elle le mérite pourtant…susurra Mariah

- Euh, Euh, Fé…féli-ci-ta-tion E-my ! Débita Kevin rouge comme une tomate, au pied du mur.

La sœur de Sara se tenait juste devant lui.

- Merci Kevin, c'est gentil. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Eu…Euh…

- Bien sûr Emy ! S'exclama Mariah en venant au secours du White Tigers complètement gâteau

- Héééé Liz ! s'écria Alissa en se jetant à son bras. Tu l'as eu où ton paquet de chamalow ?

- Un pari que j'ai gagné. C'est Tyson qui me l'a acheté. C'était le dernier

- KÔAAA ? Oh nooon, j'en voulais un, personne n'a voulu parié avec moi ! C'est trop facile ! T'as parié avec Ty ! T'étais sûre de gagner ! Dis, tu m'en donnes ?

- Humm…Non ! Nargua Liz en en mettant un dans sa bouche juste devant son nez. Encourage plutôt ton cousin.

**- Et nous accueillons mesdames et messieurs les champions du monde en titre : j'ai nommé les BLadebreakers !**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris hystériques s'élevèrent dans la stadium, couvrant le boucan d'Alissa.

Liz en profita pour parler discrètement à Sara.

- Ray m'a dit un truc qui devrait t'intéresser : Kai lui a dit qu'il te connaissait.

Sara se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, légèrement surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- …

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Sara, tu tortures ce pauvre Kai…

- Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? Liz, s'il veut des réponses, il aura qu'à venir me parler. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment il s'en est souvenu…

- En te regardant, c'est évident, murmura Liz avec un sourire. Il faut voir l'effet que tu lui fais.

Sara ne répondit rien. Elle donna cependant un coup de coude à son amie, l'incitant à regarder en haut des tribunes :

- Les Black Stones, reconnut Liz. Ca devrait être intéressant de les voir jouer…

- Je les trouve étranges…

- Liz ! C'est Ray qui joue ! Faut l'encourager ! Brailla Mariam en la secouant.

Sara et Liz échangèrent un dernier regard et reportèrent leur attention sur les arènes.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde, il est pas top ce chapitre...hormis les Ladies Edora, j'ai pas voulu me casser la tête à décrire les duels...les préliminaires, c'est pas vraiment intéressant...On sait tous qu'ils vont tous passer! Et je m'excuse pour les noms pourris que j'ai donné à l'équipe adverse, j'étais à court d'inspiration! Dans le prochain chapitre, suite et fin des préliminaires avec les Bladebreakers et les BalckStones._

_Enfin, je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement car je ne répondrai par à vos reviews pour ce chapitre, manque de temps! Mais je remercie **Eagle Eclypse**, **Kairi**,**Kelidri**l, **Princesse d'Argent** (alors tes impressions?) et **Goldeninouette** chérie que j'adooooore très fort!_

_Bisous tout le monde!_


End file.
